The Young X-Men (X-Men Evolution)
by carsonleighlatham
Summary: Most people who are born with the X-gene do not know it until they hit puberty. Unfortunately, Marigold's X-gene presented from the moment she was born. All she has known her whole life are the white walls that surround her. No one knows of her existence, until someone makes a call to Professor Xavier and his X-Men team.
1. Marigold's Orgin Story

A young girl stood on top of a small hill, the cold wind hit her skin making her shiver as she looked over the burning building in front of her. The flames were still burning her old home, and smoke was floating into the air, covering the stars. She had barely made it out, and not without help. She only had her skin tight latex suit on, and it wasn't doing anything for her in the cold winter weather. She looked down at herself, seeing that she was covered in ash, dirt, and her left leg had a red spot on her knee. The blood wasn't a lot, but it didn't feel good. She was lucky that it was only a scratch. Heck she was lucky that she made it out of that building before it was brought down by the rebels. The memories of what happened moments before were playing on repeat on her mind.

_"Marigold, take this!" Julie had said, shoving the back backpack into her arms. Guards and Doctors were running around everywhere, she could hear guns firing off as she and Julie ran down a hallway. The red lights going on and off above them indicated that the building was on lock-down. "What is happening Julie?!" I shouted over the sirens going off. We reached a staircase and Julie used her badge to open the electrically locked door. "I have done a lot of wrong things, but tonight is the night that I fix those. The Rebels are here to take down this place...but not you. I can't do enough good to erase the bad on my record, but I can help you. Before it's too late." She said as she helped me put on my backpack. She grabbed my shoulders and made me face her. An explosion went off somewhere and the ground under our feet shook. "I know you have never been outside on your own, and your scared. But once you get out of here and get far away from this place open the backpack and find the people in the files I gave you." She pushed me through the door, but before she could shut it I grabbed her hand. "Why do I have to go alone?" I asked her. Julie should be able to come with me. She was the closest thing I had to a friend, or mom. "Because I have to take down this place so they never experiment on mutants again." She hugged me and I was startled. No one was allowed to hug me. "I have so much blood on my hands. But not yours. You are so good. And you deserve a better life than this." She said pulling away from the hug. I hadn't hugged her back, too shocked to even move. Another explosion shook the building and she pushed me through the door. "Run! And don't look back! That is an Order!...the last order you will ever have to follow." She said, a single tear running down her face before she shut the door. The lights were still blinking red, and the sirens were getting louder. "No!" I cried, trying to pull the door open. Julie couldn't leave me!_**_ That's an order _**_Julie had given me an order, and I always have to follow orders. _

_I ran down the steps, got to the bottom floor._

_Two guards saw me and tried to stop me as I ran to one of the exit doors_

_One of them were dragging me on the floor, but I was trying to wiggle out of his grip._

_I used a shield to cover me when the other guard tried to shoot me. _

_I was running to towards the door. _

_Another explosion shook the ground, but there was suddenly fire everywhere. _

_I had a shield surrounding me, the flames were so hot, but they couldn't touch me. But the flames still burned so much._

_I felt like I was suffocating. _

I blinked and I was still standing on the hill beside the now burnt down building. How long had I been standing here? The flames had died down, and the smell of smoke was burning my throat and nose. My body felt numb, but there was an underline feeling of pain that my brain couldn't quite grasp a concept on yet. Julie was dead. There was no way she wasn't. Everyone who was inside of that building died when it was blown up. Is that why I've been standing here so long? Waiting to see if Julie lived? "I should've hugged her." I said to myself, my voice barely above a whisper. It didn't matter. There was no one around to hear me anyway. I suddenly felt the weight of the backpack on my shoulders and I pulled it off, my muscles twisted in pain as I dropped the bag on the ground in front of me. I knelled down and opened the bag, pulling out one of the files that Julie had given me moments before she died. I opened the folder and read over the name at the very top. "The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters." I read out loud. I put the files back and threw the backpack back on. I turned away from the burned building and to the seemingly endless woods behind me. "I always wanted to see the world...now's my chance. I won't waste it Julie. I promise." The cold air and determination pushed me into the woods, away from the place that was my prison for my whole life, and the only place that ever felt familiar to me. A ball of fear and worry settled heavily on my chest as began my journey.

-The Institute / Professor Xavier's Pov- 

I rolled down the dark and silent hallway in my wheelchair, rubbing my fingers against my itchy, sleepy eyes as I entered my office. I had gotten an alert from my computer that I had gotten an emergency e-mail. Now this wouldn't normally have me waking up to answer it at this time of night, but only a select number of people have this e-mail. And if someone was sending me a message with it, something bad was happening. And someone needed the X-men to help them. I turned on the computer and opened the e-mail to see a few files attached and a video message. "Very peculiar indeed." I clicked on the video message and a woman appeared on my screen. She was wearing a lab coat and looked scared, but determined as the video started to play.

**_"Professor Xavier. My name is Julie Brown and I'm a doctor HYDRA. I can't tell you who gave me this e-mail, but the person who did said that you could help my daugh-a child experiments we are holding here. Her experiment number is 8, but her name is Marigold. We have a group of rebels working outside of SHIELD coming in to bring down the building tonight and I'm going to help them take this organization down...but I can't let Marigold die. I'm going to help her escape during the attack. Please. follow the coordinates that I've sent in this e-mail and take Marigold with you. She deserves a life, and tonight I'm going to make sure she has a shot at having one." _**

The woman teared up and I took a deep breath. She obviously cared for this Marigold very much.

**_"You help mutants live a normal life, you give them a chance to be happy. And the people who work in this building have tried to make Marigold a weapon, they experimented on her, tortured her, and I can't sit back and let that happen anymore. I-" _**

She sobbed and covered her mouth with her hand. A few moments passed before she continued.

**_"I've seen the monster that I had become in the name of science through the eyes of Marigold. And I have built up a large dept of evil acts. I can't take back everything I have done, but I can give Marigold a chance to live a better life. I've taken so much from her. Please. Give her the life she deserves. Everything you need to know about her are in the files I sent you. By the time you receive this message the attack will be over, and Marigold will probably be on her own out in a world she doesn't know. I don't know the kind of man that you are, but the person who gave me this contact said that you care deeply for mutant children and this Xavier Institute can help them. Please, find Marigold and help her." _**

The video ended and I let out a heavy sigh before placing my pointer finger against my temple, and telepathically called to the other adults in the building.

_"Sorry to wake you up, Ororo and Logan, but I need you in my office as soon as possible. Suit up and meet at the blackbird. We can de-brief the mission on the way." _

In his mind he heard Logan grumbling, but could sense that he was getting out of his bed, while Ororo asked what the mission was about.

_"We're gotten a tip about a young mutant who has recently escaped a pretty dire situation. That's all I can say for now until we get in the air and are on our way. It will be just us for now, the kids have school tomorrow and I don't think this mission will require everyone." _

Ororo seemed to accept that answer and didn't directly think about anything to where I could hear it and I looked over the files that Professor Brown had sent along with the e-mail. "Don't worry Marigold, we're coming for you."

-Marigold Pov- 

It had started to snow at some point. I couldn't feel my feet, and it was hard to walk in a straight line, my leg that was cut was starting to burn. Causing me to have a slight limp as I walked through the trees. I had my arms crossed over my chest and my fingers were shoved into my armpits, but they were still numb from the cold, but not as bad as my feet. The sun was up now. The sunrise had been so breathtaking. I had seen it in pictures before, but seeing it in real life was so different, it had made me forget about how bad my situation was for a few peaceful moments and I got lost in the mixed colors that the sky was displaying. My body wouldn't stop shaking. The snow made the ground slippery and my numb foot couldn't feel the hole that I had stepped in, and I didn't know until it was too late and I had slipped, falling onto my side in the cold mud. I tried to stand back up, but I had slipped on my already injured leg and it throbbed with pain when I tried to put pressure on it. So instead I dragged myself to a tree trunk a few feet away from me and pulled myself into a sitting position, leaning against the trunk of the tree. I opened the bag Julie had given me and saw that she had thought ahead and packed enough food to last me a week if I rationed it correctly. I took one of the nasty protein bars and ate part of it, before wrapping it back up and putting it back in the bag. I took a hand-full of the snow that had fallen onto the ground and put it in my mouth. The cold sent another chill through my body, but I needed the water. Some more time passed and I looked up to see the sun shining high in the sky, despite it being so cold. I stood up, my leg protested, but I needed to move now. I could stop at night, but I needed to move now while it was warmer and I could see better. Despite my body telling me to sit back down, I kept limping through the forest, hoping that I would find my way out before night hit again, and I could somehow find a way to the Xavier Institute.

-Logan Pov- 

"Well Doc. Brown wasn't kidding when she said her and the rebels were taking this place down." I said as Ororo and I stepped out of the jet, the Professor following us in his wheelchair. We had landed the Blackbird jet on a hill beside the burned down building. "No sight of the girl. But she could be using her powers. Can you sense her?" Ororo asked turning to the Professor. I wrapped my leather jacket tighter around me as the winter wind blew against us. "I fear that I cannot sense anyone near us, the sun will rise soon. And by the looks of the remains this attack happened hours ago. If Marigold left right after the attack she could have covered a lot of ground before we got here." Xavier said with his eyes closed, it was easy to tell he was trying to use his powers to see if he could sense anyone. "How far could an eleven year old get on her own? Maybe I can get a scent on her." I said walking around. "If there is one thing I'm good at it's tracking." I said sniffing the air. It was hard to smell anything besides smoke, but as I walked down the hill we landed on and walked up another one I caught a scent of something...but not just something, blood. "I got a scent on something, but it may not be a good sign." I shouted to the other two who had went down to explore the burned remains of the building while I had climbed up the hill. _"What is it Logan?"_ Professor asked with his telepathy. _"It's blood. Fresh too."_ I thought inside my mind, knowing that the professor could hear me. _"That isn't a good sign. You two go follow the trail, and I will continue to explore down here. I fear that I may not be much help on this particular mission."_ The Professor thought as Ororo flew through the air to join me on the hill. _"I think that Wolverine and I can handle ourselves. The Doctor said that she told Marigold about us right? Maybe she is trying to find us."_ She said as she landed beside me. "It's never really that easy is it? Come on, we need to follow the trail while I've got a lock on her scent." I said gesturing to the woods. _"Do try to hurry. The forecast is calling for snow. The sooner we can find Marigold the better for all of us. Even with her gifts of Invisibility and Force-Field Projection she wont be safe in the cold forest."_ The professor said as Ororo and I entered the forest in search for the missing girl.

-Marigold Pov- 

I heard a twig snap behind me and I froze. "Who's there?" I called out, turning towards the direction from where the sound came from. "Come out! I can tell someone is hiding behind the large tree to my right." I said folding my arms. I heard some more rustling before a woman with bright red hair and even brighter blue skin walk out into the open. I stood in a defensive position, hands up ready to fight. "I'm officially impressed. When my boss said that you were more than meets the eye he wasn't kidding." The woman said walking closer to me. "What do you want?" I asked, not in the mood for games. "I want you to join my team. We are gifted just like you are. And my boss has taken a big interest in you. When we heard that the people holding you captive were all burned to the ground we wanted to offer you our help." I blinked in confusion. "Are-are you with the Xavier Institute?" The woman frowned and I figured that was the wrong question to ask. "No, we are better than them. We use our powers against those who oppress us! You have been oppressed your whole life, used as a weapon and slave because of your powers. come with me, and you can get your revenge on them." I tucked my fingers back under my armpits to try and warm them, thinking over the woman's words. "Everyone that I could have gotten any type of revenge on died in that fire...and Julie gave me the information for Xavier Institute. She used the last moments of her life to give me files on them. She wanted me there...so no. I'm not joining you and your group." I said as the snow continued to fall around us. The woman sighed and got into a fighting stance. "Looks like we will have to do this the hard way after all." I waved my hands out in front of me and a force field appeared in front of me as the woman jumped through the air to attack me. She hit the force field and fell to the ground as I turned and tried to run away from her. I was in no state to fight. So I needed to find a way to get away from this woman. I tried to run, but my numb feet and hurt leg was making it hard, and the crazy woman was catching up with me. I saw that I was getting closer to a slope, and if I kept running I would run over the edge. But the woman was right behind me! She was about to try and jump on top of me when another person flew over me and tackled her to the ground before she could hit me. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see a huge guy standing over the woman. I gasped when some type of claws came out of his hands. "Right when I thought you couldn't get any lower Mystique, you go and try to kidnap kids against their will and chase them around the woods." he said with a growl. "Wh-who are you?" I asked backing away from the both of them. "We are here to help." Someone said from behind me, and I jumped back to see a woman with bright white hair slowly walking towards me. "How many of you are there?!" I asked, feeling trapped. "We are not here to try and hurt you or capture you. We are with the X-men." She said in a calming voice. "You-you are with the Xavier Institute?" I asked. "Yep, some chick named Doctor Brown sent us a video message telling us to come find you." The man said still standing over Mystique, she was trying to get out from under him but his foot was pressed against her shoulder blade. "Julie! Sh-she told you about m-me." I said, suddenly shaking a lot more than before, feeling so cold. "My name is Storm, or Ororo. You used a lot of your energy running away from Mystique, we need to get you warmed up. Come with us and we can help you." The other woman said walking up to me. I went to reach for her hand when the ground under us started to shake. "About time Avalanche!" Mystique shouted as she was able to get out from under Wolverine. My legs felt like jelly and I fell back, not noticing how close I was to the slope until I was falling over it. I heard multiple people calling my name, but I couldn't stop myself as I rolled down the slope, I cried out in pain. Hitting rocks and tree branches until I reached the bottom and stopped rolling.

-Logan Pov- 

Lance ran out from his hiding spot once he stopped the earthquake and ran over to Mystique. We all looked over the edge of the slope, but couldn't see any sight of the girl. "Where did she go?! She couldn't have possible gotten up and run away so quickly." She said grabbing Lance's arm. "I suggest you give up now, before we go for a round two." I said, pushing my claws out and pointing them at the two. Lance looked scared, while Mystique pulled him back and glared at me. "Looks like it's a race to see who can find her first." She said before pulling Lance down the trail with her. "What are we going to do? We need to hurry and find the child before those two do." Storm said, sounding worried as we watched the two run down the trail in search for the kid. I held my finger over my lips, showing Storm to stay quite. She followed my instructions (giving me a confused glare) and once the two idiots were gone I grabbed Storm and we both slid down the slope as gracefully as we could. And once we got to the bottom I sniffed the air and smirked. "You can come out now, those two bozos are gone." I heard a relieved sigh and the girl turned visible again showing her location to us. She was laying down on the ground, a cut on her forehead that was slowly bleeding down the side of her face. "I'm impressed, I'm glad you have such a good nose or we would have been running after those two." Storm said kneeling down to help the girl stand. "Are you alright?" I asked sniffing the girl over. "I-I'll be b-better once we get o-out of here." she said, shivering. Storm looked her over quickly and decided that she didn't have any life threatening injuries and I took off my leather jacket, draping it over the girls shoulders. "Now let's hurry, before they realize they've been tricked and come back." I said helping the girl limp up the slope. Storm flew herself up and once we were all on the trail again the girl's leg was hurt so bad I ended up carrying her so that we could go faster. She yelped as I reached down and pulled her off the ground, resting her on my hip and wrapping an arm around her body. I held her close to me, hoping to give her some more heat from my body as we both ran through the forest the way that we had come.

-Professor Xavier's Pov- 

I was waiting inside the jet for the group to get back. Storm had sent me a telepathic message once they were close updating me on what had happened. And when the three climbed into the jet I had the temperature turned up and an extra pair of sweatpants and a sweater waiting for the girl to change into. The girl looked around in wonder as Logan set her down on her own two feet. I noted that she shifted most of her weight to her UN-injured leg. She looked like she had seen better days. Her hair was partly frozen from all the snow that had fallen into it, she was covered in dirt and ash, she had dried blood all over her knee and fresh blood running down the side of her face, she was pale (except her cheeks and nose which were bright red) and her whole body was shaking from the cold. "It's nice to finally meet you Marigold, although I wish it were during more pleasant circumstances." I said as Logan took his jacket off the shaking girl and Ororo started to prepare the jet got takeoff. I handed her a towel and she wrapped it around her frame, rubbing it against her skin and messy hair. "Th-thank you. For coming to find me...Julie told me about you - before she died." The girl said, looking sad as she turned to face the open hatch of the jet. Looking at the burned building that she had left behind. "I can imagine that you are a scared. All of this is going to be an adjustment. But we are here to help. was right to send you to us." I said pulling the now dirty towel out of the girls hands. She seemed distracted, the past days events suddenly weighting on her young shoulders. "She was the closest thing I had to a friend...to a mom...to anything." She said as Ororo walked over to join us while Logan went to pilot seat. "I assure you that you will find a new family with us at the Xavier Institute. We can't replace Julie. But we can give you love like she did. And we can help you control and use your powers for good." I looked into the girls eyes and saw that she was blinking rapidly, and I could sense that she was very tired. "But we can talk more about that later. For now I can go to the front and let you change out of that suit and into something warm and clean." I said patting the girl on the shoulder, she only nodded her head and I rolled myself up to the front of the jet, letting Ororo take over. "How is she?" Logan asked as he flipped a few switches on the control panel. "She will be okay. Because we got to her." I said reassuringly. "When will people stop experimenting on other people?" Logan asked, his voice growling. "Probably never, but we will be there to help those who need it. Like we were here to help Marigold today." I said resting my hand on his shoulder. He gave me a smirk and the plane took off. Moments later Ororo and Marigold joined us at the front of the plane. Ororo had put bandages over the girls cuts and cleaned her off a bit, and she was already gaining some color to her skin wrapped up in the warm clothes. I could see the freckles that danced across her nose and cheeks and her eyes were bright blue, a big contrast to her short dark black hair. The girls eyes grew wide as she looked out the window to see the sunset as we flew through the air. "Wow," she sighed. Completely amazed by the sight before her. "I saw my first sunrise this morning...and now I'm seeing my first sunset." She said with a grin. "There will be many more in your future. Thank you joining us, and trusting us." I said turning to the girl. "I should be thanking you. You all came all the way out here...just for me." She said turning to Logan and Ororo. "That's what you do when your an X-men. Your never alone when your with us." Ororo said sending Logan a wink, knowing the man preferred to do some stuff on his own. "I like that...but how am I going to live now? I have only been out a few times with the guard or doctors, and that was for training. I don't know how to be...normal." She said sounding nervous. "That's part of what our school does. We teach students with special gifts like you to control your abilities. We also help mutants blend in, help them live a normal life." I said. "Normal may be bit of a stretch with us...but you will never get bored." Logan said smirking. "You will be the youngest student at this school, but I assure you, you will like it." I said as the girl yawned, trying to cover it with her hand. The sweater was big on her, so her hands were covered by the sleeves, making it all the more adorable sight. "You've had a long night. You can go get some rest if you wish." I said gesturing to one of the seats. Ororo guided her to the seat and she sighed, curling up into a small ball, pulling her knees up to her chest and turning onto her side. "I don't think the end of the world could keep me up at this point." She admitted with humor as I grabbed a blanket for her. The girl was too tired right now to worry about anything, which was probably for best. But I knew that we all had our work cut out with her. She would have to learn how to blend in with the crowd, while also learning how to control her powers and use them for good. And I was sure that we would be dealing with some trauma as well. But right now she was safe, and we didn't need to worry over the details. "We will wake you once we get back to the Institute, our other students are very curious about the new student." I said pulling the blanket over the exhausted girl. "okay...sounds good." She said with a sigh, falling asleep seconds later. "Welcome to the X-men, Marigold."


	2. Rogue Recruit

"Are you sure it is for the best that Marigold starts training with everyone so quickly. She only joined us a week ago. And she wont be going on as many missions as the rest of the students because of her young age." Ororo said as she and the Professor sat in his office. The woman was sitting on the Professors desk while he looked thoughtfully out the window. "It is true that she is still adjusting. But this girl was raised differently than the other students here. Her normal is not the same as their normal. She trained everyday in that facility like a soldier. She has been on missions before joining us. In our therapy sessions she talks about how they trained her to fight, and while it's not the most pleasant thought, she is well versed for combat situations. She feels more comfortable on a mission than in the institute." The professor said wheeling himself away from the window and to his desk, where the files on the girl were laying around. "We all want to provide Marigold with a happy childhood while we still can, give her some happy memories before she is too old. But we cannot trap her in our institute all the time. As soon as we feel ready she will start attending the middle school beside Bayville. We will do everything we can to help her be happy, but we cannot let her feel left out of X-men activities either...it will be touch and go, but we will figure this out. While I do agree that she wont be going on every mission, I think she is ready to go on the field." Ororo was about to respond with a rebuttal when someone knocked on the office door. "Come in Logan," The Professor called. Logan frowned as he opened the door. "It really creeps people out when you do that X. Most people get the creeps when you can tell who is on the other side of the door. Come on Storm. We're about to start the demonstration with the students on the security system." The man said as Ororo stood up from the desk. "Don't destroy too much of the building okay Logan?" The professor teased as the two left his office, shutting the door behind him. _'This conversation isn't over.'_ Storm said in her thoughts, knowing Xavier could hear her. _'I didn't think it was.'_ He thought back to her.

-Danger Room / Marigold's Pov- 

I was standing in the observation room of the danger room with all the students, we were watching the TV monitors. Logan was trying to break into the Institute to see how effective the security systems were, and Ororo was standing as his opponent. I had been here for a week now and it had been hard to adjust to my new life style. Everyone was really friendly here, but things could be a bit overwhelming at times. I had never had so much freedom before. I wasn't used to it, and part of me craved orders, so that I knew what I was supposed to do. Professor Xavier had told me _"You aren't __supposed__ to do anything Marigold. Your only job right now is to enjoy the remaining childhood you have."_ But I just didn't know how to enjoy being a normal kid yet. The Professor said that it was okay to feel like that. And in time, I would feel less afraid and nervous. We all watched as Ororo created a storm outside of the Institute and flooded the vents that Logan was crawling through with rain water. He got carried away by the water stream and the vent cover that was in the Danger room busted open, water, and a soaked Logan pouring onto the Danger room floor. "You look a little flushed, too bad the forecast isn't looking any better for you." Ororo said, teasing Logan as she flew into the Danger room control room with the rest of us. Logan growled as he got up from the puddle of water he was laying in and got his claws out. "Give me your best shot Storm." He said with a snarl. He started fighting against the machines that Storm was aiming at him with. As Logan used his claws to cut through the laser machines I heard the door open and Professor Xavier rolled into the room. "That's enough for now Logan, we can't afford to replace the whole Danger Room if you destroy it." He said. Logan smirked and retracted his claws into his hands. "Hey, you ask for a demo. And I give you a demo." He said before leaving the Danger room to make his way back to the control room where we were all waiting. "Is that demo for demonstration or demo for demolish? What was the point of us watching Logan try to break into the Institute anyway?" Scott asked turning to Ororo. "The point, was so that you all can see all the skills it takes to break into a high security facility. Should the need too ever come that we need to as the X-Men we need to be trained on how to do it." Ororo said as Logan walked into the room, joining the rest of us. "That's right bub, and I'd say that our security system needs a little work." He said walking by Kurt who was hanging upside down from the ceiling. He held himself up with his tail and was holding a bowl of popcorn in his hands. "'V'ell I give dat demonstration two thumbs up!" Kurt said as I walked over to him, out of all the students Kurt was the least intimidating to me. He had been fearful of my reaction when he showed me his 'true colors' but once I assured him that I had seen much stranger he had quickly taken me under his metaphorical wing. (which meant him showing me where Logan hid all the good snacks in the kitchen and helping each other with our chores so they got done quicker.) I opened my mouth as I walked over to the upside down boy and he smiled, tossing a few pieces of popcorn into my mouth. "The air vents were easy to break into, we will need to fix that. Maybe put in some poison gas." Logan said as he and Ororo reviewed the footage from the demonstration. "Wolverine..." Ororo said rolling her eyes. "Alright, alright...knock out gas then." He said folding his arms across his chest. "Is it just me or is anyone else, like, seriously freaked out by all this?" Kitty asked from where she was sitting in the corner of the control room. Everyone gave her a blank stare and she sighed. "Oh it's just me? Great." She said with sarcasm. "Hey, it's okay Kitty!" Kurt said before teleporting. I caught the popcorn bowl he had left behind before another 'bamf' sound filled the air and he was standing beside Kitty. "We're with you! It takes a v'hile to get used to how the Institute v'orks." He said as Kitty jumped away, frightened. "Oh sorry, I'll honk next time, bev'ore I teleport again." Kurt said looking sad that he had scared Kitty. Kitty took another step back. "Whatever, look guys it's late. If it's no biggie...I'm going to drop out." She said before phasing through the floor, leaving the rest of us behind. I walked over to Kurt and gave him his popcorn back. "Man, she is totally not into v'he fuzzy dude. Not v'at I blame her." He said with a frown as Scott put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry man, she just needs some time. Our school can be overwhelming at first." He said. "Yea, how are you feeling about everything Marigold?" Jean asked standing behind me. I shrugged my shoulders, feeling a bit nervous as everyone turned to me. Along with learning how everything worked in the world, I was also learning about myself a lot. And one thing that I had learned was that I tended to be shy around people. "W-well. It is a lot. But you guys have been really nice. And I'm totally into the fuzzy dude." I said giving a smile to Kurt. "v'ay! I got somev'ne on my side!" He said giving me a high five. "We're the X-Men Kurt. We're alway-" Professor was talking before he stopped and grabbed his head with both of his hands. He closed his eyes and moaned. "Are you alright Professor?" Scott asked walking over to him. "Yes-but I just got a message from Cerebro. X-Men we have an emergency. Scott, get the blackbird prepared for launch. And since it's a weekend, assemble the full team." Scott stood at attention. "Yes sir, what is the mission?" He asked. "Cerebro has discovered another mutant in Mississippi. My mental impressions from make it seem as if we have a highly disturbed individual on our hands. She is a danger to herself, and possibly others as well...X-men. We have a Rogue." Everyone started to get ready to leave for the mission and I walked over to The Professor. "What would you like me to do sir?" I asked. "I would like for you to get your suit on. Your apart of the team after all, and I said to assemble the whole team." I smiled and nodded, before following the others out of the room to change and get ready to leave for the mission. I missed the frown that Storm had given The Professor.

-Mississippi- 

We were able to get to the location of the mutant very quickly. Marigold was impressed with how fast the blackbird was able to fly. She hadn't really remembered her first time on the jet since she has slept most of the way back to the institute after the X-Men had come for her. She and the rest of the X-men climbed into a van after they got off the plane and Professor Xavier told Logan to drive to the Hillside Hospital. "Why there?" Jean had asked. "Rogue has accidentally used her powers to connect to a young boy named Cody. He is currently in the hospital and in order for me to get a mental lock on the mutant, I'm going to have to get a mental lock on Cody." He explained as Logan sped down the road. Marigold looked down at her X-men uniform and she ran her hands over the X on her chest. This felt a lot like her suit that she wore everyday before the building exploded, but it had color, and it made her apart of something, the X-men. While the white latex Marigold had worn everyday gave her nothing. "How are you feeling about your first mission? Like, I'm nervous." Kitty asked Marigold, holding her hands in her lap. She and Marigold were sitting in the very back with Kurt while the rest of the team was sitting up front. "You don't need to be nervous, if we work together as a team and follow our training everything will be alright and the mission will be a success." Scott said, always the serious one. "This isn't my first mission. It is with the X-men, but the group that I was with before joining you all sent me on a few missions to steal stuff from SHIELD bases and to do... other things. Things that they made me do. But now I'm with the good guys. So I'm actually excited for this mission." Marigold explained. "Oh-like that's so scary." Kitty said, totally lost on what to say to the young girl. Kitty was way out of her league, she had never done anything like this before. And now she was more scared than a little girl. Marigold shrugged, and looked out the window as Logan pulled up to the hospital. He parked the car and Jean left to go see Cody. "This really necessary?" Logan asked after a few minutes had passed. Marigold was learning that Logan wasn't the patient type. "Yes Logan, Cody is the key to finding our rogue." the professor said while holding his fingers against his temple, waiting for Jean. "So Jean is going to go inside and get inside Cody's mind?" Marigold asked. "Yes, but only enough to where I can get a good lock on his brainwaves. He is currently unconscious, so Jean will have to connect us from the inside." He closed his eyes and concentrated. We waited a few more minutes and Logan was about to complain again, until The professor gasped and opened his eyes. "I've got her...but she is confused. Her mind is mixing with Cody's so it is hard to pinpoint an exact location." He said. "So v'hat does that mean for us?" Kurt asked. "We will have to go to where I can sense her the most, then we will split up and cover the area. With all of us covering the same area in groups we will be able to get find her." The Professor said. Scott split the groups up, putting Logan, Kitty, and Kurt on one team. And the other group consisted of Jean, Ororo, Marigold, and himself. By the time Jean got to the car The Professor had given Logan the directions he needed to drive to the area where he could sense the rouge mutant. "Let's go get ourselves another teenage mutant." Logan said pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

-Marigold Pov- 

"Odd, the trail has seems to have gone suddenly cold." The Professor said, stopping all of us in our tracks. We had taken the right side of the neighborhood the Professor lead up too, while Logan and his group had taken the left side. The Professor had sensed Rogue was in this neighborhood, but that was as accurate as he could be. "I can no longer read Cody's brainwave patterns." He said, holding his head in his hands. "What does that mean Professor?" I asked. "It means that the effects of rogue's mutation may be temporary. Our problem now is how to find the girl." He said thoughtfully. "Try about ten gardens due west." Logan said, jumping over the fence we were standing beside and landing next to us. "You guys were able to find her?" Scott asked hopefully. "Yep, Kurt's trying to keep her from bolting. She seems pretty freaked out." Logan said. "Then we better hurr-AHH!" The Professors words were cut off when he cried out in pain holding his head. We all were worried until he said, "Kitty?! Kitty don't think so loudly. Order your thoughts." He said. "oh, it's just Kitty." Storm said with a relieved sigh. The professor was still talking to Kitty telepathically so we couldn't hear what she was telling him. a few silent moments passed before The Professor turned back to us. "Logan, it's Nightcrawler. The rogue has his mind and his abilities." He said with worry. Logan growled, "This is my fault. I shouldn't have left the little squirrel in charge." He said with anger as he went to go jump back over the fence he had just come over moments ago. "I'll go get them, while you guys go after the rogue." He said before leaving us. "I have a clearer reading on Kurt's brainwaves. Rogue is grasping more control every time she uses her new power. You four go ahead, I will guide you to where she is." He told us. We ran down the road, leaving the professor, but he was in our minds as we ran to where he was leading us telepathically.

-Graveyard- 

"There she is." Scott whispered as we walked through the graveyard. We all saw the girl a few yards from us sitting in front of some tombstones. "Let me go talk to her. Maybe I can explain everything and calm her down." Jean said. We all agreed and the rest of us stayed back while Jean walked up to the girl. They were too far away to hear that they were saying, but if anyone could get her to understand that we were trying to help her...it was Jean. We watched as she handed the girl one of our communicators and we figured it was safe to come out of our hiding spot. "If you want to talk anytime. you can reach us with this." Jean was explaining as we walked up behind her. Rogue gasped when she saw Storm and stepped away from us, fear filling her face. "You-you! No! You won't take me!" She shouted running away from us. Marigold turned to Storm. "I don't get it! She seemed really calm until she saw you." She said. Storm looked just as confused as everyone else felt, and a little hurt that she had scared the teen. Even though she had no idea why she scared her so much. "For some reason she is afraid of me." Storm said frowning. "Well she looked pretty exhausted, she couldn't have run off very far." Scott said. "Kurt can only use his powers so much before he gets worn out and has to stop teleporting. That's probably what is happening to her." Marigold said thoughtfully. "Let's split around the graveyard and look for her. One of us are bound to run into her...and Storm, if you find her tell one of us and we will come to you. No offense." Jean said. "None taken, though I do want to get to the bottom of why she seems so scared of me." Storm said before the four split up. Marigold walked through the south side of the graveyard and wasn't seeing any sign of her. Moments passed and she was about to give up and go find the others when she heard the sound of Scott's lasers going off. Marigold turned towards the sound and saw his laser hitting a power line. It fell over and the girl ran towards it to see if anyone was hurt. She saw Rogue teleport into the air and she started falling through the sky. She watched in horror as Rogue tried to teleport again but she had run out of energy to do it. "Hold on! I got you!" Marigold shouted, throwing her hands out in front of her. She caught Rogue in one of her force fields and slowly brought her to the ground where she could safely stand. Marigold ran over to Rogue as she took the force field down and Jean came up behind her as well. "Are you alright?!" Jean asked. Rogue didn't answer, and started to run away from us, but ran into Storm who came up from behind her. "No! Get away from me!" Rogue shouted, her hand grabbing Storms. The two cried out and Rogue took her powers and Storm fell to the ground unconscious. "Storm!" Marigold called out running over to her as Rogue flew into the air. A strong storm came out of nowhere, rain started falling to the ground and thunder rumbled in the air. "She may have Storm's powers, but not her control! This is bad!" Scott shouted standing next to Jean. The wind started to blow strongly all around us. Rain started pouring down harder, soaking us and lightning started cracking through the air and hitting the ground around the group. "Scott! The power line is on the ground! If the water from the rain starts to flood we will be fried!" Jean said looking at the ground that was covered in water. "I can hold us up with my force fields, but not for long!" Marigold said standing up from where she had been kneeling next to Storm and waved her hands out. Scott, Jean, Storm and herself were all lifted into the air inside a force field ball, right as electricity from the power lines started pumping through the water. "I can't hold this for very long!" Marigold shouted over the sounds of thunder and lighting, her eyes closed. Focusing all her power on keeping her teammates off the ground. Scott looked over at Rogue as she cried out. "Too much power! Can't-control it...I have to! AHH" Rogue shouted as she teleported away using Kurt's power. Seconds after she was gone the storm died down and the clouds cleared. Parts of the graveyard were flooded, but Jean was able to guide the group to the nearest exit using her telepathy, and as soon as they found enough dry ground Marigold set the force fields on the ground and let them disappear. Scott ran over and pulled the still unconscious Storm into his arms and off the ground. "That was a close call." Jean said as she tried to dry herself off. "Yes, it was. But you all handled the situation very well." The professor said as he, Logan and Kitty joined them. Kurt was still unconscious in Logan's arms. "Are Kurt and Storm alright?" Marigold asked, sounding worried. "Yes, it's just a side effect of Rogue's powers. They will wake up when they have some energy back...though I'm not sure if I can say the same for Rogue herself." The Professor said. "Her mind is a jumble. I can't trace it." He admitted. "I strongly suspect the work of another hand here. Rogue was scared of us before she even met us. And I only know one person who could pull something like that off." He said. Logan sniffed the air and growled. "Mystique, she can change her body. But not her scent." He said. Marigold folded her arms together trying to hide how nervous the woman's name made her. She had tried to take her away from the X-men when she got out of the burning building and the woman had been haunting her ever since. "We need to go after her then don't we?" Kitty asked. "We have done enough damage for one day, and Rogue must come to us out of her own free will...besides, we must first tend to our own wounded teammates." The Professor said as Storm's eyes twitched. She woke up a few seconds later and Scott helped her stand on her own two feet, she was weak. But she she gave the group a smile. Telling us she was okay. Kurt groaned as he came out of his own sleep and Logan put him down, holding onto his arm until he could stand on his own. Kurt looked around completely confused. "Look's like I missed quite a party." He said, rubbing his hand against his throbbing head. Kitty hugged him and seemed the most relieved out of the rest of the group that he was okay. "Oh thank goodness! Like, I'm so glad your okay. I can't have anything happening to my fuzzy elf!" she said with a grin. Kurt smiled and Scott turned to Jean and Marigold. "Fuzzy elf?" He asked the two. Marigold shrugged her shoulders. "Teenagers are so weird." She said, earning a teasing shove from Scott as Jean laughed at her joke. The group started getting ready to head back to the institute and Storm asked Jean what had happened while she was out of it. "The power lines were starting to make the ground we were standing on electrically charged when Rogue started a storm, but Marigold got us in the air with her force fields! We would have been literal toast if it wasn't for her." Jean told her. Storm smiled and turned to watch the teen as she listened to Wolverine giving out orders to everyone. The woman smiled, '_Maybe I underestimated her.'_ She thought to herself. '_Yes, maybe you did.'_ Storm turned to the Professor who has telepathically sent her his thoughts and he smirked. "You win this round Xavier." She said out-loud, finally agreeing that Marigold was able and ready to go on missions with the rest of the team, despite her age.


	3. Mutant Crush

Marigold was sitting in the Library. She had a book from one of the many shelves and found a corner to hide from everyone else in. (although being the library was a good enough hiding spot on it's own, she knew for a fact that Kurt for one would never step foot in here) She held it closely to her face as she tried to distract her mind. She had woken up a few hours earlier to a nightmare. One that was re-accruing since the night that the facility she had been held in exploded a few weeks ago.

_"JULIE!" I cried out. I should have hugged her. I should have hugged her, why didn't I hug her one last time? _

_The building was burning all around me and the only thing from keeping be from being burned alive was the shield that I had put around me. But I still felt the heat, I could still smell the smoke, and I still felt like I was dying. suffocating. _

I felt a hand land on my shoulder and I jumped out of my thoughts to see The Professor behind me. "Hello Marigold, what are you doing down here at this time?" He asked, giving me a look that said he already knew, and I sighed. "I couldn't fall asleep after the nightmare...I'm sorry." I said picking at my fingernails, avoiding looking up at him. "Marigold we have talked about this. You know that neither Ororo or I mind you coming to us for comfort, and I instructed you to come to one of us if you suffered from another nightmare." He said, folding his hands over his lap. "Why do I have to go wake you or Ororo up in the middle of the night if you can use your telepathy and know that I'm having a nightmare?" I asked, trying to get him off topic. But as expected The Professor didn't fall for my trick. "Because...I want you know know that you can trust us. And I need to know that I can trust you to be honest with us before we let you go to school, and on anymore X-men missions." He said. "Well, what if I don't want to go to school or on anymore missions?" I asked standing up from the corner I had tucked myself into and walking over to the bookshelf where I had found my book hours ago. "We can work out a home-school program for you. But you and I both know that you won't be satisfied with that." He said rolling up beside me while I put my book back on the shelf, but not before folding the page so I could get back to the story later on. "Julie saved you from that place because she wanted you to have a full and happy life, and I know that right now you are going through transactions and changes that are frightening. But if you hide from everything that scares you inside these walls will you really be living that full life Julie wanted for you?" It was silent as I processed his words. I felt something painful in my heart and I pressed the palm of my hand against my chest. "I didn't ask Julie to die for me...why did she do that?" I asked him, my voice breaking off at the end of my question. My throat felt like it was caving in on itself as The Professor gave me a sympathetic grin. "We don't know a lot of details about what happened that night we found you. The facility was a branch of HYDRA, and a rebel group that we don't know about took them down, and Julie loved you so much that she made sure you escaped and had a new home to come too...isn't that enough for now?" He asked me. "I still want to know more about what really happened that night, and more about who I really am." I admitted. "And we will, but as important as your past is...your future is just as important to who you are." I agreed with him, even though it didn't make the sad pain in my heart lessen. "Now lets go get ready for breakfast, everyone will be waking up soon, and since your up first you get first dibs on the bathroom." He said taking my hand and leading me out of the library.

-Professor Pov- 

I watched as Marigold walked down the hallway after we parted ways and I let my smile fall. I wheeled down the hallway into my office to see Ororo and Logan waiting for me. "How is the baby bird?" Logan asked. "She is still struggling with nightmares. I fear that she still feels out of place here...but that is something that she will have to solve on her own. We just have to keep showing her that she is welcome here through our thoughts and actions." I explained. "It's been a few weeks now, I was hoping she would be more adjusted by now." Ororo admitted. "I think the main problem is her grief of Julie. She expressed her confusion as to why the Doctor saved her. I feel that once she is able to process that grief in a healthy way with us things will get easier for her." I said folding my hands together and resting my chin on top of them. "Easier said then done. The kid has already been through enough already, how are we supposed to help her?" Logan asked, sounding a bit grumpy. Anyone would mistake it for it being early, but the Professor knew that the young girl had left quite an impression on the man. And he didn't hate kids as much as he put on. "We will do all we can, and that will be enough for her in time." I said, before the bells went off indicating that breakfast was going to be served soon. "We better get a more on before the teens eat all the food on the table." Ororo said as we all exited my office. "I would be worried about Kurt if he ever showed up to breakfast on time." Logan said with a growl.

-Breakfast- 

"So his name is '_the Blob_'?" Kitty asked with a look of discuss on her face as everyone ate breakfast together. "Yep, once you see him the nick-name makes since." Logan said rolling his eyes. "His strength is no joke. But we weren't able to talk to him last night at the truck rally." Jean said as she sipped her coffee. Marigold came into the dining room through the kitchen doors and deposited the syrup bottles she had been sent to get on the table in front of Kurt. "V'hanks friend!" Kurt said as he grabbed one of the bottles with his feet. The girl made a face before sitting between him and Scott. The girl tucked her feet under her, sitting on her legs so she was tall enough to reach across the table while everyone talked about Jean and Logan's mission last night. There was another mutant, but he worked at a demolition derby. He apparently was strong enough to crush demo trucks with his bare hands. The thought made the girl shiver as she ate her breakfast. She tried to reach the container of orange juice, but it was just out of her reach. Scott smirked as he reached over the table and grabbed it for her. "Thank you," she said with a blush as she poured herself a cup. Scott smiled and ran his hand through her short black hair messing it up, much to the distress of Marigold. She had gotten used to the way that everyone tended to treat her like a child, but there were times when it embarrassed her. "Alright everyone, you need to hurry and eat of you'll be late." The Professor said from the head of the table. Everyone started clearing the table and Marigold watched from the kitchen window as they all climbed into Scott's car and drove off down the driveway. "Come on Marigold. You can help me clean up, then we can start planting the flowers in the garden." Ororo said walking over to where I was standing by the window. Helping Ororo clean didn't sound fun, but I didn't want to be rude. And planting did sound fun. So I took her hand and we started cleaning up the mess that everyone had left behind in the kitchen. As I took the dirty dishes into the kitchen and put them in the sink I let my thoughts wonder. Kurt and Kitty usually complained about school work, but they said that they had a lot of friends at school. Jean and Scott even seemed to enjoy it. But was it something that I wanted to do?

_-Later that day, Professor Xavier's Pov- _

Logan and I were standing in the back yard of the institute. Kurt, Kitty, and Marigold were working on some training to better control their mutant abilities with a friendly game of 'keep away' using a football Logan had found in the garage. "That's right half pint! Keep the ball away from the elf and baby bird!" Logan called out as Kitty phased through a few trees, running away from Marigold and Kurt who were chasing her down to try and get the ball. "I think your nick-names for the students are amusing Logan." I said sitting beside the man. Logan only growled in response, too focused on the students to really register that I was teasing him. Logan didn't seem to notice how attached he already was to the students. Kitty had the ball in her hand and Marigold was right behind her, but she was invisible so it was hard for Kitty to tell where she was. "Use your other senses half pint! You don't need to see Marigold to know where she is." Logan called out and Kitty closed her eyes. A twig snapped under Marigold's foot and Kitty smiled hearing it behind her, and running away from where Marigold was sneaking up on her. "Darn it!" Marigold said chasing after Kitty in frustration that she had been caught. "Kurt, where are you man?!" the young girl asked as she chased after Kitty. _bamph_ Kurt appeared in a cloud of smoke in front of Kitty, but she was able to dodge his attack by sliding under him with the ball in her hands. But Marigold caught Kitty in mid slide by putting a force field around her feet. Marigold pulled Kitty into the air upside down with her force field. And Kitty was startled just enough to loosen her grip on the ball. Kurt teleported and grabbed it out of her hands, cheering as he teleported away. "What kind of move is that?" Logan asked slapping his hand against his forehead. "It's innovation, that's what they are here to learn." I said with a grin as the three continued to fight over the ball, amused by the creative ways the students used their powers to get the ball in their hands. "I think they are enjoying this training session...maybe a little too much." Logan said folding his arms. "Oh nonsense let them have a litt-" my sentence was cut off when Jeans' voice rang in my head I grabbed my head and gritted my teeth together to try and stop the sudden throbbing in my head. "Professor?" Kitty called from the field, noticing my pain. "It's Jean, she is calling out to me...she has been kidnapped. We need to help her." I said as the three students ran across the back yard to join us. "Elf, you get Cyclopes. I gotta ride." Logan said running to the garage where his motorcycle was. "Hurry now, Wolverine will have a scent on Jean and will find her soon enough. And we need to be ready to help him when he does." I said as the other students ran into action, ready to help Jean any way they could.

-Marigold Pov- 

I was in Scott's car with him, while Kitty and Kurt had taken the other vehicle. Wolverine was on Jean's scent, but until he could find her we were driving around the city looking for the two. The Professor was able to get a location, but it wasn't exact enough for us to know where Blob was hold Jean. I watched Scott weary as he sped down the road. "She will be okay." I said, trying to calm him down. "She better be, or Blob is going to get it from me." He said, his hands gripping the car's wheel so tightly his hands were white. _"Wolverine has Jean's location. I'm sending you the coordinates now." _The Professor said over the communicators. "We got them Professor. Marigold and I are three minutes out." Scott said. "_Kitty and I are ten minut'ves away._" Kurt said over the communicators. Scott jerked the wheel and made a sharp U-turn before speeding down the street again. I held on as tight as I could, knowing that Scott wouldn't be slowing down until he had Jean back. Three minutes later were were in front of a warehouse and The both of us ran in to see the Blob suffocating Wolverine, by laying on top of him. "Now I get why his calls himself '_the Blob'_. That's gross." I said as Scott shot at the guy using his lasers. "Leave us alone! Jean is _my_ friend!" Blob shouted before picking up the knocked out Wolverine and throwing him at us. I ducked out of the way as Wolverine hit Scott, and the both of them flew out of the warehouse with the force of the hit. "Cyclopes! Wolverine!" I shouted as I ran over to where they were laying on the ground and saw that they were both just unconscious. I sighed, relieved that they weren't seriously injured until I remembered who was behind me. "Oh great." I said standing up and facing Blob who was slowly walking towards me. "Now all I have to take care of you. Then Jean and I can be together forever!" He said with an evil grin.I tried to run away, but he grabbed me in his huge hands and threw me over his shoulders back into the warehouse. I cried out as I hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of my lungs. I struggled to sit up, and I turned over just in time to see Blob standing over me with his fists raised. He threw his fists down to hit me, but I put a force field up and his hands hit it instead of me. "What?! take down that shield before I smash it along with you!" He shouted. I turned invisible and took the shield down, running to hide before he could attack me again. "Wh-where did she go?" Blob asked. "Oh well. I'm taking Jean and getting out of here before you can stop me!" He started walking through the warehouse and I followed him staying invisible so he couldn't see me. I was hoping he would lead me to where he was holding Jean so I could get to her before Blob hurt her.

-Jean Pov- 

Blob had trapped me in the back room of some warehouse. I could hear fighting going on in the other room and I could sense Wolverine, Scott, and Marigold with my mind. I was still trapped in the chair that I had woken up in, metal pipes bent to wrap around me. I could get out, no matter how hard I tried. The door opened and I used my telepathy to throw a heavy box at Blob. He caught it and frowned, throwing it behind him. "No body respects me! And your the worst! You pretended to be my friend!" He shouted stomping into the room. He picked up another heavy box to throw at me, but a shield suddenly appeared around me, stopping the box from hitting me head on. Blob looked annoyed as he turned to see Marigold standing at the door behind him. "So this is where your hiding Jean? Thanks for showing me." She said with a smirk before turning invisible. "Stop turning invisible! And stop trying to take Jean away from me!" Blob growled and stomped around the room, trying to find her. "Jean," Marigold whispered from behind me. "Marigold, I can't get these pipes off with my powers, can you?" I whispered back. Before she could answer the Blob ran over and waved his arms around my area randomly. "I thought I heard an annoying little rat!" He said, He looked like a complete fool waving his arms around until he hit an invisible Marigold, knocking her into a wall and breaking her concentration enough to turn her visible again. She slid down the wall and groaned. "There you are!" He growled picking her up with his hands. Marigold was so small and Blob was so big that his meaty hands wrapped completely around her as he held her over his head. "Gahh!" Marigold cried out as his grip on her tightened. "Can't-breath." She said with a weak voice. I struggled against the pipes wrapped around me, if I didn't get out Blob was seriously going to hurt Marigold! The sound of Scott's lasers went off and two red beams hit Blob's back. He cried out and dropped Marigold in his shock. I gasped when I was Rogue standing behind Blob with glowing red eyes instead of Scott, she must have taken some of Scott's power. "Leave them alone you yahoo!" Rogue shouted with anger. "What are you going to do to me? Make me wear bad makeup?" Blob teased. The two started fighting and I tried to lean over as far as I could to Marigold. She was laying on the ground, taking deep breaths as she slowly sat up. "Ouch, talk about having a hard grip." She said struggling to stand up. "Are you alright?" I asked as she slowly walked over to me. "I will be once we get you out of here...I don't think I can get these pipes off on my own, but if we work together it might be enough power to bend them." She said. I agreed and used my telepathy on bending the bars while Marigold wrapped her shields around them. Together we were able to bend them enough for me to get out of the chair. "Finally!" I said standing up. "Rogue! We need to help her." Marigold shouted. We both ran out of the back room to see Rogue taking down the Blob all on her own, well while using his and Scott's powers. "That was amazing!" I said as we both ran over to her as Blob was defeated.

\- Scott's Pov- 

"Here, I only took a small dose of your powers. So you should be back to normal soon." Rogue said helping me put my glasses back on. When Wolverine and I woke up with the help of Kitty and Kurt the fight with Blob was already over. And according to Jean and Marigold we had Rogue to thank for them both being safe. "Why did you help us?" Jean asked Wolverine sniffed her and Marigold, checking over them. "I-I don't know...I just don't know!" Rogue said, sounding scared and confused before running away from us. "Hey come V'ack!" Kurt called. "Easy elf, let her go. She ain't ready. Trust me on this one." Wolverine said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, so like, maybe she is on the dark side right now. But I feel like we totally owe her one now." Kitty said. "Yea, we do. Big time." Scott said putting his arm over Jean's shoulders, pulling her into his side. "Alright, let's get back to the Institute. We need to take you to the infirmity." Wolverine said pulling Marigold up from the ground and holding her against his hip in his arms. "Hey! put me down. I can walk on my own." Marigold said blushing. "Your lucky I've let you stand on your own as long as I have. I got a good nose. I can smell at least three bruised ribs on ya." Woverine said with a smirk. "And let this be a lesson for the rest of you runts, don't try to hide any injuries from me. I can always smell pain." He said turning to the rest of us. "Yikes. That's like, so creepy." Kitty said as we all started walking back to our cars. "Thank you all for coming for me. I don't know what I would have done without you guys." Jean said as I held her against my side under my arm. "That's v'hat the X-men do!" Kurt said. "Yep, it sure is. When your an X-man, your never alone." I said.

-Later that Night- 

"How are you feeling Marigold?" Ororo asked as she opened the door to the girls room. She was sitting up in her bed, dressed for bed. But the lamp beside her bed was on and she was reading a book. Ororo had noticed how close the girl held things up to her face at times and had a sneaking suspension about Marigold's eye sight. "I'm alright. The pain medication Professor Xavier gave me is starting to work." She said sitting her book on her lap. "Can I ask you something? Do you hold the books up closer to your face when your reading because the words are blurry?" I asked. She nodded and blushed, looking away from me. "Hey, there is nothing to be ashamed of. I can let the Professor know and we can get you a pair of glasses. I bet they will look cute on you." I said sitting on the side of the bed and turning to face her. "I just hope I don't look like a nerd. That's the last thing I need when I start school." she said picking at her blanket covering her legs. "you will love school once you start. It can seem scary, but if you find the right friends it can be fun. I still have some friends from school that I know to this day." I said plucking the book she had been reading out of her lap. "Really?" She asked as I opened it to the page she had stopped reading to. "Yes, but it's time for bed now. If you wake up during the night you know you can wake up either myself the Professor right?" I asked her. She nodded her head, but wouldn't look me in the eye. "I just don't want to be a bother." She admitted laying back in the bed as I pulled the covers up over her. "We wouldn't offer to comfort you if it bothered us. Would you want to help your fellow students if they were suffering from nightmares?" The girl nodded and I pet her hair down out of her face. "Then know that we want to do the same for you." I said, the girls tired eyes and fearful posture bubbled a motherly feeling in my heart. I looked down at the book. "Would you like for me to read to you until you fall asleep? It may help you sleep through the night." I suggested, in the back of my mind I wondered if anyone even bothered with the girls troubles in the facility she was held up in. Was that why she was so shy when people offered to help her? "You don't have too, but I would like that." She said with a shy grin. I nodded and started reading from the top of the page that she had folded, while running my fingers through her hair. As I read she turned onto her side (the one that didn't have bruised ribs) and faced me, getting comfortable in her bed. And before I got to the bottom of the page she was fast asleep, showing just how tired she was from the sleepless nights before. I kept her place in the book and turned off the lamp, before quietly leaving the room. "Goodnight sweet heart."


	4. Speed and Spyke

Scott was walking down the hallways of the Institute, his ears focused on listening as he chased the youngest mutant in the house. It was currently almost ten pm. Marigolds bedtime, and just like every night Scott was in charge of making sure she was tucked into her bed she was giving Scott a hard time. She was by far the best hider out of all the students, considering she could turn invisible. Scott was happy that Marigold was starting to feel more comfortable in the house, and secretly enjoyed this little game she had created of running away from him to avoid being forced to go to be earlier than the rest of the students. (though he would never admit that to the girl, it would only encourage her) But as the clock ticked closer to ten he decided that enough was enough for one night. "I guess Marigold isn't up here, better check downstairs." He said out loud turning a corner in the hallway, but instead of going downstairs he leaned against the wall and listened. As he suspected he heard a door open, and a few seconds later he looked to the carpeted floor to see child sized footprints walking towards him. "Yes! I'm in the clear." Marigold whispered to herself, sounding awfully proud. When the invisible girl turned the corner she shrieked in surprise when Scott jumped out and grabbed her. She turned visible as Scott picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Got ya!" He said with a grin as he wrapped one arm around her side and took the other arm, holding her legs down as she tried to kick out of his grip. "Hey! You tricked me." She said pouting, even though Scott couldn't since she was face down, her chin resting against Scott's shoulder blade as she tried to wiggle out of the mans grip."Yea, well you were hiding from me trying to stay up past your bedtime so let's call it even." Scott said finally setting the girl down on her own two feet. "Now let's go." He said putting a steady hand on her shoulder and guiding her through the hallways towards her bedroom. "Your way easier to hide from than Logan and Ororo. I had to at least try. Besides, I don't go to school like the rest of you yet. Why do I need a bedtime?" Marigold asked as she and Scott entered her bedroom. She was already in her pj's because hours earlier she had joined Jean and Kitty in a girls night filled with movies, painting nails, and talking about boys. (she hadn't participated in much of the boy gossip, but it was the first time she had ever had her nails painted. She had found it to be a lot of fun.) "You will be starting school next week, so you need to get used to going to bed at a certain time. Look, I know that it sucks that you have to go to bed while everyone else gets to stay up. But your still a growing girl. Remember what Ororo always says?" Scott asked as he tucked the girl into her bed. "To enjoy being a kid while I'm still a kid...but it doesn't mean I have to enjoy going to bed so early." Marigold said, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Scott smirked and pulled the girls new glasses off her face and placed them on the stool next to her bed. "Ororo would have my head if she heard I let you stay up late on my watch." He said sitting on the side of the bed much like Ororo did every other night. The storm witch had left a few days ago to see her nephew's basketball game and to see if he had developed any mutations. No one would know if he possessed the X-gene until it presented itself, but apparently Ororo had her suspicions that he was in fact a mutant like her self. While she was gone the other residents of the institute were taking turns making sure Marigold was in bed each night. Scott would be lying if he said the girl hadn't buried herself deep in each X-men's heart. Even Logan would spoil her at times, everyone was over protective of the young charge and saw her as a younger sibling. "Now, want me to read to you tonight?" Scott asked picking up the book Marigold was currently reading from the stool next to her bed. Marigold was exceptionally smart. Along with her training she had apparently received a good education from the place she was staying, it didn't make up for all the torture and bad stuff the facility did. But it was good to know she was at the same educated level as the kids she would be going to school with. "If you don't mind. You don't have too." The girl said shyly, tucking her blankets up over her mouth to cover her yawn. Scott grinned and ran his hand through the girls short black hair. "Despite what you tell yourself I enjoy spending time with you. So yes, I would love to read to you." Scott said turning to the page where she had left off on. He could tell that the girl would be asleep before he read very far, and he continued to run his fingers along her scalp and read out loud on a soft voice until her body relaxed and her breathing was slow and deep. He smiled and put the book down. Slowly standing as to not jostle the girl awake, and turned the lamp off before leaving her to rest. He gently shut the door and smiled when he saw Jean waiting for him outside Marigold's door. "How was she tonight?" She said in a soft voice as the two walked down the hallway. "Tried to hide from me again. But she was good...any news from Ororo?" Scott asked as they headed downstairs. "Yea, apparently her nephew does possess the X-gene, and Professor Xavier wants us to head down to meet her so that we can talk to him together. Ororo thinks that if her nephew hears it from us he might be more willing to come here." She said. "Cool, when are we headed out?" He asked. "As soon as you're ready." Jean said with a grin. "Oh, I'm always ready. What's the guys name anyway?" Scott asked. "Evan Daniels."

\- Marigold's Pov- 

I was sitting beside The Professor and Logan in the kitchen as we all ate breakfast. "So like, where is this new guy?" Kitty asked looking around the table. "Still sleeping, he had a rather - difficult evening." The Professor said sipping his coffee. I sat on my legs as usual while eating with everyone and I couldn't help but be curious about the new student. _bamph _Kurt appeared in an empty chair next to Logan wearing his watch that covered up his blue skin and looked excited as he started to fill his breakfast plate. I on the other hand was pushing my food around on my plate, feeling my nerves kick around my stomach enough to chase away my appetite. It was officially my first day of school, and it wasn't like I was just the new girl. I had never been to school before, period. "I think Evan knows who really trashed those lockers. Did he tell you?" Scott asked The Professor. "No, and I'm not going to pry. He'll tell us when he is ready." He said. "If you ask me he's looking to settle that score personally." Logan said, noticing that Marigold wasn't eating her breakfast. "Pass me the sausages red." He said, Jean used her telepathy to pass Logan the food and he took some on his plate, and piled a few onto mine. I gave him a look and he smirked. "Eat up, the last thing you want is to be nervous and hungry." He said, watching me until I took a few reluctant bites of the food he had put on my plate. That seemed the please him enough for the moment as he turned back to the conversation at the table. "I suspect you may be right about Evans intentions Logan." The Professor said. "Yea, I may not be able to read minds. But I know what a boy is thinking when he wants revenge." Logan said with a frown. "In any case, it might be better for Evan to have things to distract his mind. I've already enrolled him into Bayville. Scott, could you introduce him to the basketball coach?" Scott agreed, "Sure, after that last game he played in New York the Coach will jump at him." He said. "Good, so we will be sending two students into Bayville's school system for their first day today." The Professor said, giving me a reassuring smile. I frowned and pulled my hands into my lap, feeling my new glasses slip down my nose a bit. They did help my vision a lot and I was happy with them, but I was still getting used to the feeling of them resting on my face all the time. "Like, you don't need to worry Marigold. Just be yourself, and you will make lots of friends." Kitty said with a grin. "Sorry sport, I guess v'our freedom v'is gone." Kurt said with a smirk, causing Logan to smack him on the back side of his head. While the two fussed The Professor set a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I wouldn't send you into school if I didn't think you were ready. But make sure that you remember the most important rule we have..." He said, waiting for me to recite it to him. "No powers." I said nodding my head. He grinned and sent the students off to get ready. While the high school students were catching a ride from Scott like always, Ororo would be driving me to my first day. But I would be picking up a ride with the rest of the students once they got used to the schedule. And it didn't require the high school students to leave any earlier since the middle school was right beside the high school. As everyone gathered to leave I saw Evan walking down to meet the rest of us, Ororo passing her nephew a protein bar since he had missed breakfast. "Have a good day now, and don't worry too much." The Professor said as everyone left. His gaze staying on me until I climbed into Ororo's car.

-Bayville Middle School- 

"Now I've explained your situation to the school, so they know that you are experiencing public school for the first time. Don't worry if you need to ask your teacher any extra questions." Ororo said as we stopped in front of my school room. The hallways were emptying as students ran into their classrooms. The bell ringing loudly above our heads and I frowned. "Hey now, no need to worry." Ororo said kneeling down to my level, placing a hand on my shoulder. I pushed my glasses up my face and held my backpack closer to my chest. "I will be back to pick you up once school has ended. And it will be over before you know it...what are you as an X-men?" She whispered the last part of her sentence, looking me in the eyes. "Brave." I whispered back. "Exactly. I've seen you fight bad guys and do crazy stuff in the danger room. Middle school is much less dangerous than all of that. Just different. You will like it once you get used to it." She said pulling me into a hug before the teacher walked up to the door and gave me a kind smile. She was pretty, and her blonde hair was in a bun on top of her head, she was wearing a pretty dress, and she didn't look scary. "Hello Marigold. My name is MrsCole. Your guardians at your Institute have told me a lot about you. Are you ready to make some friends and have some fun?" She asked holding out her hand for me to take. I looked at her hand with uncertainty, but with an encouraging nudge from Ororo I took it and the teacher pulled me inside. I looked back to see Ororo wave goodbye to be before walking down the hallway. '_great. I'm on my own now._' I thought to myself as the teacher pulled me up to the front of the room. "Alright class, before we begin our lessons I want you to meet Marigold. She is a new student here and this is the first time she is attending public school, so be nice. And make sure to show her how friendly you all are." The teacher said with a cheery voice. I felt my face turn red as everyone looked at me. "You can take the empty desk next to Sandy - Sandy, raise your hand please." The teacher called. I saw a girl raiser her hand in the crowd and as I walked up to her I saw that she was one of the only dark skinned colored girls in the class, and she had beads in her braided hair. "Nice to meet you Marigold. If you have any questions you can ask me!" she said with grin that almost covered her whole face. I thanked her and class started. I remembered the lessons that I had gone over with The Professor and Jean, so I knew what to do for the most part. And I was able to make it through the first part of the day without any thing going wrong. A few hours into the day and we were all working on math problems from our books. "Man, your already done with the first page?" Sandy asked, leaning over the gap between our desks to see my work. "Y-yea. It's not hard." I said, feeling my cheeks turn red. "You think you can show me how you did that?" Sandy asked with hope turning her book towards me. I nodded and leaned until we met in the middle and I showed her how to do the work. "Wow! Your like so smart." She said once she solved the problem with my help. We heard snickering in front of us and we both looked up to see a boy sitting a few seats in front of us smirking in out direction. "Great, new girl is a four-eye nerd. I was hoping she would be hott." He said folding his arms, and earning a few laughs from his group of friends. I frowned, not getting the joke. "I don't get it. What is so funny about calling me a nerd?" I whispered to Sandy. "It's not supposed to be funny. His name is Mike, and he is trying to make fun of us. But his pea sized brain can't think of words bigger than _nerd_." She said wrinkling her nose in his direction. His smirk turned to a frown. "Why you little- " The teacher stepped up behind him. "Is there a problem Michael?" She asked, folding her arms. "No ma'am, and my name is Mike." He said facing towards the front and away from us. I turned to Sandy, whispering as the teacher walked around the room checking over the students work. "Why did he call me four-eyes? I don't have four eyes." I said, tilting my head to the side in confusion. "Wow- you've really never been to public school huh? Well four-eyes is making fun of you for having glasses. Probably where he got the nerd too. But you don't have to worry about Mike. He is dumb, if you stick with me and my friends he wont bother you too much. And my friends will love you." She said patting my back with enough force to almost knock me out of my seat, but I held myself up and gave Sandy a grin. "I would like that." I whispered before MrsCole walked over to check our work. "Good job guys!" She praised before continuing on. I turned back to my book and continued to work, pausing every few minutes to help Sandy, and I decided that I liked her. She had a lot of energy, and seeing her smile made me want to smile too. I didn't agree with her statement that Mike was dumb, The Professor said that no one was dumb. Just gifted in different ways. I didn't understand why he wanted to be mean to me either, but it didn't bother me too much as the bell rang and Sandy grabbed my hand. Dragging me to the lunch room with her to meet all her friends who weren't in the same class as us. And as everyone talked around me it was all a bit overwhelming, but not bad. And I felt a bubble of excitement settle in my chest as I learned everyone's names and we got to know each other. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all.

-Xavier's Institute- 

"This is your fifth run man, are you sure you don't wanna take a break?" Scott asked as he, Jean, Kurt, Logan, and Marigold all stood in the danger room in their x-men attire. "There are no time for breaks man, you brought me here to train. So let's train." Evan said dropping his skateboard to the ground and standing on it. He was breathing heavily and sweating. "You heard the man, let's roll." Said Logan, and he started another round while I stood by his side, ready to assist if needed. The way Evan pushed himself in the training room reminded me of how I trained in the facility. I would do the same thing over and over again until I passed out or got so hurt I couldn't move, so I very much preferred how the X-men trained. Scott seemed unsure, but let Evan skate off. Evan was basically trying to avoid Scott's, Kurt's, and Logan's attacks as he skated around the Danger Room, practicing his powers. I watched as he avoided Scott's lasers and dodged Kurt's sudden appearances from all around him. Scott got a good hit with his lasers on Evan's skateboard, and Evan fell off of it, flying through the air. But before he could hit the hard, and unforgiving, ground I threw my hands up and put a shield around him. He smiled, "Thanks for the catch Marigold!" He said as he stood up and I let the shield down once he was standing on his own two feet. "No to shabby porcupine." Logan said as we walked over to join Evan. Kitty's voice filled the speakers in the danger room and we all looked up to see her in the observation room. "Spike, coach just called. You need to go to the school ASAP. You gotta game tonight." She said. "There wasn't one on the schedule." Evan said with confusion as he picked up his board. "Well there is now, coach said that principle Darkhölme put it together last minute. He said he wants you at the school gym in an hour. Your playing against PS14." Kitty said, delivering the message to a surprised Evan. "Dude, v'ou get to play av'ainst your old sv'hool! V'hat's cool." Kurt said, excited. "Yeaaa," Evan said, an unreadable look on his face. "Do you v'hink we could go v'atch him play? So v'e can support him?" Kurt asked turning to Logan. I smiled, the idea of going to a high school sports game for the first time exciting me. Logan smirked, "Why not? I wanna see porcupine in action on the court. See if he is really good as everyone says he is." Logan said before dismissing us for the night. "Who v'ants a lift on the Kurt express?" Kurt asked. "No thanks, my stomach is still turning from the last time I teleported with you." Jean said as she and Scott left together. "I wouldn't mind, I need to get ready for the game as fast as I can." Evan said running over to join Kurt. "Me too!" I said grabbing Kurt's hand. While it was true that the first few times I had teleported with Kurt I felt uneasy after, but once you do it so many times it got easier to deal with. Kurt smiled and teleported us all into the hallway where our rooms were and Evan quickly thanked Kurt before running to his room. "V'et's get ready! I can't v'ait to see an American basketball game." Kurt said with a smile. I agreed and ran into my room to change.

\- Bayville High School- 

Scott, Jean, and Marigold were walking into the gym together when they saw Evan and some guy with white hair arguing near the doors to the gym. "That must be Pietro. I was afraid something like this might happen." Scott said, running over when the other guy knocked Evan off his feet. "What's going on here?" Scott asked casually, put put a firm hand on the guys shoulder. Forcing him the face Scott, but the boy didn't look intimidated. "Nothing I can't handle." Evan said standing up. "Is this the guy that trashed those lockers at your other school?" Jean asked, pulling Marigold closer to her side. "Stay out of this." Evan warned standing in the guys face. "Yep. I trashed those lockers. Why? Are you going to do something about it?" The guy asked, talking really fast and hitting Scott's hand off of his shoulder. "Look, I think you better come with us-" Scott couldn't finish his sentence as Pietro turned into a blur and suddenly Scott was on the ground, flat on his back and groaning in pain. "That's it Pietro, you're going down this time!" Evan shouted in anger as he went to attack the boy while Jean and Marigold checked to make sure Scott was okay. "Oh, that sounds like a challenge. Come on Daniels, let's see what you got." Pietro taunted before speeding off, the wind blowing harshly around us as he sped off. "Trust me man! Your gonna find out!" Evan said pulling his x-men suit out of his gym bag and hopping on his skateboard, chasing after Pietro. "Man, that guys fast." Marigold said as she and Jean helped Scott stand up. "We can't let Evan do this alone. Let's go." Jean said. "When you're an x-men your never alone." Scott said before the three took off together, chasing down their teammate and his rival.

-Marigold Pov- 

We ran up to where Spike had been left in the middle of the street by Pietro wearing out x-men gear. Cars smashed and windows broken open, thanks to the fast boy. "We have to stop him." Jean said as Spike looked angry. "I've tried! He's just too fast." He said. "I thought you said all that training would help." He said with anger. "Training is just one part of this Spike. Team work is another." Scott said. The sound of wind filled their ears and Pietro sped by them again. "See ya, losers!" He shouted as we ducked out of the way. "Jean! He can't run if his feet are off the ground!" Scott shouted over the roaring winds. Jean used her telepathy to lift the speeder into the air, but he just kept kicking his feet, causing the wind to swirl in a destructive path through the city streets. "I- can't hold him." Jean said, her hands holding her head as she focused. "Maybe not alone." Marigold said, throwing her hands out to make a circular shield around Pietro. The wind stopped blowing, but the teen didn't stop running, his feet circling around the shield, and cracks started to form as he started to break free of Jean and Marigold's trap. "What do we do?" Scott asked, knowing the two wouldn't be able to hold Pietro for long. "I have an idea. Margold, Jean, when I say three you let the shield down and displace your telepathic hold okay?" Spike said pulling some spikes out of his skin. The two nodded, trusting their teammate. "1...2...3!" The two girls let the boy got and Spike threw his spikes at him. They caught onto his clothes and Pietro was thrown against a wall, trapped. "Hey! I- I can't move!" He shouted as he tried to pull himself away from the spikes. The four of us walked over to where he was trapped. "Not so fast now are you Quicksilver?" Spike asked folding his arms across his chest with a smirk. "So what? You still can't prove that I had anything to do with trashing the lockers." He said. "Oh, sounds like a challenge." Spike said teasingly as he pulled a recorder out of his pocket. "**_Yep. I trashed those lockers. Why? Are you going to do something about it?" _**The recording stopped and Pietro frowned in shock. "Good shot dude, looks like some of that training did pay off." Scott told Spike as the sound of sirens started to fill everyone's ears. The four x-men ran down an ally near where Pietro was trapped. "H-hey! Let me go! HEY! Don't leave me!" He shouted as the police cars surrounded him. The four waited until the coast was clear and started making their way back to the school. "Sorry we missed the basketball game. I have a feeling we have some explaining to do once we get back to the Institute." Evan said. "It's okay. We will have more chances to watch you play...and I don't think you need to worry about anyone being upset. I think they will be proud of the way you handled yourself." Jean said. "Yea, thanks for trusting me back there." Evan said. "We're a team. That's what teammates do...that's what the X-men do." Marigold said with a grin. Scott laughed as he bent down and picked Marigold up and put her on his shoulders. "Good to know someone is listening to me during training." He said ticking the girls sides. Evan smiled as they walked towards the gym. He began to think that he might actually like it at the Institute after all.


	5. Turn of the Rogue

-Xavier Institute/ Professors office- 

"And how are things going for you at school?" The Professor asked as he and Marigold sat at his desk in his office. The young girl had her homework spread over the desk, because The Professor had insisted that he check over her school work. "As you can see pretty well, the work isn't too hard." Marigold said as she filled in the blanks on one of her sheets. "Although I am glad that you are excelling in your academics, that wasn't what I meant. Are you making friends? Do you enjoy it?" He asked, folding his hands and resting his chin on them, his elbows resting on the desk. Marigold put her pencil down on his desk and folded her own hands and smirked as she rested her chin on them, mirroring his own actions. "I have met a few people I enjoy. Sandy, she sits next to me in class and asks for help on her math work a lot. But I like helping her. And a few of her friends talk to me in the hall and during recess. There is one boy named Mike calls me names sometimes. But they don't affect me." The girl said, kicking her feet in the air as she talked. "Well I'm glad that you have been making friends, and if Mike starts to bother you or is mean to anyone you know what to do." He said, raising his eyebrow. "Tell a teacher or tell you or Ororo, but don't tell Logan." Marigold recited, remembering all the times Jean, or Ororo had told her the same thing when she had first admitted to them that she was being picked on. The Professor smirked at the 'don't tell Logan,' part of Marigold's sentence. If the man discovered she were being picked on while he was picking her up one day everyone feared his temper may get the better of him. "Very good, Marigold. I am proud of your hard work and courage as you have continued to adjust to this new lifestyle." The Professor said as he picked up the girls papers to check over them. Marigold blushed, her cheeks turning red as she pulled her glasses off her face to clean them. (a nervous tick she had picked up shortly after receiving her glasses) "It-It's because you all have helped me so much...I'm glad Julie sent me here." The girl said with a shy grin. The wind picked up outside and the sound of rustling tree branches and strong wind could be heard in the now silent room. "That's strange, it isn't suppose to storm today...Maybe it's from Ororo training with Kitty, Evan, and Kurt today." The Professor said with a raised eyebrow. "I'll get the window." Marigold volunteered as the wind started to blow through the open window, blowing some of her homework off the desk. She jumped out of the seat and ran behind the Professors desk, but gasped when she saw someone floating in the air right outside of the window. "Uh, Professor...there is someone here." she said backing up from the open window. She wasn't sure who it was, or if she should be scared of the man glaring at her. She heard The Professor gasp behind her and he rolled over to where she was standing. He pulled her into his lap protectively right before the man threw his hands out, and The Professors wheelchair moved on it's own, rolling across the room and into The Professors bookshelf roughly. Marigold felt The Professors arms wrap around her tightly as he tried to gain control of his wheelchair. "Magnito! What are yo doing here?!" The Professor asked looking at the man as he floated through the window and landed inside the room. "I've come to pay you a visit. Your young charges...they seem to be flourishing under your care." He said as Marigold curled up closer to The Professor, fearfully looking at the man who had invaded their home. "Yes. I'm very proud of them. They are doing quite well. When they are not being frightened and thrown around." The Professor said with anger as his arms stayed around Marigold. "_Proud_? But you don't trust them." Magnito said folding his arms. Marigold looked up to the Professor with confusion. "I do trust them. With my life." The Professor said, getting angrier by the second. "You may trust them with your life, but not with the truth!" Magnito said as he floated back out of the room through the broken window, and the wheelchair rolled back through the room. The windows slammed shut right as the wheelchair stopped centimeters away and the glass shattered. The man flew away and the wind calmed down shortly after, and the Professor let Marigold climb out from his lap, careful of the glass on the ground. "Your not hurt right?" He asked the young girl. "No - are you?" She asked. The professor smiled, pulling the girl over to stand beside him. "Who-who was that Professor?" Marigold asked. "That was a very old friend of mine...we have a-complex- history." He said as he looked out the window, a blank face as he seemed deep in thought. Marigold fiddled with her glasses nervously as she looked at the broken window. "His intentions were not to hurt us, only to scare...and who are we as X-men?" the Professor asked. "Brave." Marigold recited as she looked back out the window. The Professor could tell more questions were stirring in the young girls mind. But since her birth Marigold had been raised (or trained when you look at her up bringing) to not ask questions, and that was a cycle that the Professor wanted to break. But he didn't want to burden the girl was unnecessary worry either. He found himself at a cross roads. "Why don't you go find Logan or Ororo and tell them what happened. They can help us clean this mess...but don't tell anyone else. We don't want to worry them." The Professor said. Marigold agreed, before carefully stepping around the glass and leaving the office to do as told. The Professor examined the broken glass himself and frowned as he stared out the broken window, what was Magnito's play here?

\- Later that night- 

"Why not tell them the truth? Or at least Marigold. I'm sure she has a lot of questions after what happened today." Logan said as he and the Professor stood in front of the fireplace, talking about the events that had taken place earlier that day. The rain from outside falling through the darkness of the night sky, making the fires glow ever more comforting. "How does a principle tell their students, who have put all their trust in them, that he and his enemy are one in the same?" The Professor asked. "Look, if there is anything these kids are used to it's keeping their cool and keeping secrets. Especially Marigold. She is probably the most equipped for this type of situation." Logan said. "She wasn't even supposed to see Magnito...I just don't know how she, or the other students will handle this." The Professor said. "Trust me man, you have taught them a lot." Logan said as the door opened, Ororo and Jean walked in, and Marigold ran across the room dressed in her pj's and wrapped her arms around Logan's leg. "Ororo says she has news, but also said that I had to go to bed, so she let me come in to say goodnight." Marigold said as Logan smirked and pulled Marigold off the ground and held her in his arms. "Trouble is brewing, a blizzard in the mountains." Ororo said as she and Jean joined the group in front of the fire. "The geology class left this morning to go on a trip where the blizzard is. I was supposed to go with Scott and the class, but I found out last second that my spot was taken by Rogue." Jean said folding her arms. "Rogue" The Professor said with a frown. "Your right, trouble is brewing. We need to go help the students." He said as Logan put Marigold on the ground. "Can I go help?" She asked turning to Ororo. "I don't think so. This isn't a mission that will require the whole team. With Scott's classmates around it will be better to take a small group...besides, your not avoiding your bedtime for a mission." Ororo said with a smirk as Marigold pouted. "How do you expect me to sleep if Scott might be in trouble?" She asked folding her arms. "You can stay with me while we wait for news, and as soon as we know Scott is okay I will tuck you into bed." The Professor said rolling up beside Marigold. "Sounds good. Let's go. Scott's safety is our number one priority. But let's not forget that we are still trying to help Rogue." Logan said as the group headed out.

Marigold turned to The Professor once the group was gone, and he smiled. "Scott will be okay with the X-men watching out for him." He said, hoping to provide the girl with some comfort as the two sat in front of the fire. "I hope so. I wonder what Rogue's role in it all is?" Marigold asked. "We will know more once the group gets back. While we're waiting why don't you get a book from the bookshelf and we can read to pass the time." The Professor suggested, knowing how much the young girl enjoyed reading. Marigold smiled, running over to grab a book and The Professor looked into the fire, his mind racing. A few minutes later Marigold had picked out a book and was resting in The Professors lap as he read the pages. Most of the time people would have to read out-loud, but the Professor always used his telepathy to read to the girl. "Professor...may I ask you a question about that man who came today?" The young girl asked. The Professor paused his reading. "Yes, go ahead." He said, knowing the girl would need some answers. "You-you said he was an old friend?" she asked. "Yes. He and I used to be very close, but things got complex when he wanted to start a revolution for Mutants." He said. "Oh, and you didn't?" She asked. "I want the world to see that Mutants are just like the rest of the human population. We are not a threat, and we are not all bad. But my old friend - who goes by Magnito now- doesn't care about that. He doesn't care about humans." The girl seemed to soak that information in and a few silent moments passed before she said. "That makes since. So we stop him to protect humans who can't defend themselves right?" Marigold asked. "That's right." The girl nodded. "Then that's good enough for me...but you do trust us, right Professor?" She asked, bending her neck back and looking up at him. "Like I said earlier - I trust you all with my life." He said patting her hair down. She smiled, and the two turned back to the book. Marigold let the warmth from the fireplace, and the feeling of being protected in the Professors arms slowly lull her to sleep as he read to her.

\- The Next Day- 

"It's basically the same as lying to us. We had a right to know who our Principle was." Jean said, folding her arms. The high schoolers' (and Marigold..and now Rogue) were sitting across from Ororo, Logan, and The Professor. The youngest X-men was sat between Kitty and Evan. She would look over at Rogue every few seconds. And the newest member to the team looked about as uncomfortable as Marigold felt. Apparently last night Scott discovered that the high school principle was actually Mystique. Everyone voiced their agreements while Marigold leaned back into the couch cushion. While she was surprised at the news, she didn't see and reason for her to really get involved. She didn't attend high school like the rest of the students, and she was the youngest. She felt like she would be in the way if she voiced her opinion. "V'ea man. V'hat did you think V'e would do? Go attack her at V'he school?" Kurt asked the grown ups. "We know better than that. If she wants to act like nothing is going on, then so can we." Evan said. "It's like we were playing with fire and didn't even know it." Kitty said. sounding frustrated. "Rogue, Marigold. Do you have anything to say?" The Professor asked, taking the assault with as much dignity as he could. The students had every right to be upset with him after all. "It's - not my place." Rogue said looking down at her shoes. "Y-yea. I don't think my opinion really matters. I don't even go to high school yet." Marigold said shrugging her shoulders. "Sure your opinion matters! Rogue, your apart of the family now." Kitty said with a reassuring smile. "Yea girls, tell us what you think." Evan said putting his hand on Marigold's shoulder. "Well I think...no - I've leaned that honesty is very important between people that you care about. At least it is to me." Rogue said still looking nervous as she spoke. "It's not that I don't trust you Professor, maybe you had your reasons for _not_ telling us. But now we know. So maybe you can tell us why you kept it a secret?" Marigold asked. "You're right, all of you." The Professor said looking up at Logan. The man shrugged his shoulders and the two had a short, but silent conversation with their eyes before The Professor turned back to the group. "I must apologize for keeping this secret from you. But please understand that there are many challengers in your future. Secrets, elements of surprise, some you are ready to deal with. Some you are not, and in the future I promise to do better with telling which is which." He said, the students looked to each other. Seeming to all accept the apology and answer. "Thanks Professor. We're all in this together. It's nice to know that we all have something to learn. That's what makes us X-men." Scott said, speaking for the group. The group meeting was ended shortly after and Marigold chased after Scott as the group dispersed. "I'm glad your okay Scott." She said, looking over the bandage wrapped around his head. "Well, mostly okay." She said. "Oh something like this won't keep me down for long, and it wont stop me from doing this!" He said grabbing the girl by her waist and hulling her over his shoulder. She cried out as he ticked her sides and tried to kick out of his grasp. Marigold looked over Scott's shoulder to see Rogue watching the two with a fond smile and she called out for her. "Rogue! Wanna hang out with us?" Marigold asked as the teen froze, suddenly looking nervous. Scott turned to see the new member and smiled. "Yea, it's the weekend. We get to do whatever we want until training." He said setting Marigold down on her own feet. "Well...yea - that sounds great." Rogue said with a grin walking down the hall to join the other two. Marigold smiled as the three raced down the hall towards the recreation room. Rogue seemed to be fitting in nicely already.


	6. Spyke Cam

-Bayville Middle School- 

"So there I am minding my own business when my stupid older brother walks in and changes the channel! Right as they were announcing the winner! I can't stand him sometimes I swear-" Marigold was relaxing on one of the many swings that were behind the middle school. Recess was one of the few things that Marigold actually liked about middle school, the high school students would tell her how lucky she was to still have it. Sandy was going off about another on of her siblings again and the whole group was listening. Sandy, Marigold had found out, had a way with her words. She was good at telling stories. Which Marigold envied very much, considering that she was barely brave enough to say the correct answer in class when the teacher called on her. '_to think that I go on dangerous missions with the X-men and take down bad guys on the regular and such trivial things in school fill me with fear_' she thought to herself as she gently swung back and forth, "Yo! Earth to Marigold!" She snapped out of her thoughts when Sandy snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Oh, sorry - I got lost in my head." Marigold said, blushing as the rest of the group was looking at her. She knew all their names, and they were all nice from the moment that Sandy introduced her to them. But after a few days she had figured out that she had become friends with the misfits of their grade. She didn't mind it, but that didn't stop some of the popular people from picking on her along with everyone else in her friend group from time to time. But it was worth it to have a good group of friends, Sandy the most. The two really had hit it off, and Marigold was thankful that she was kind enough to be friends with the 'new girl'. "I can tell, did you even hear my question?" Sandy asked putting her hands on her hips. Marigold could feel my cheeks turning red as she shook her head back and forth. "Sandy asked about the people you go to that institute with! My older sister has a crush on Scott Summers." Ginger said with a smirk. "Yea, it must be annoying being the youngest at times." Sandy said. " I know I would get so annoyed if I had like 1,000 older siblings pushing me around all the time. Marigold shrugged her shoulders, while it was annoying that she had a few more rules then the older students. She wouldn't say that she disliked it. "I-I don't know really. They are nice to me." And she had never considered them to be her _siblings_ in any form or fashion. Once again the reality of her being alone made her frown as the conversation continued on without her. She loved everyone at the Xavier Institute, but she didn't think that anyone would see her as a little sister. They all had families of their own, just because she didn't have one, didn't mean that the other students had to adopt her in any form or fashion. "Hey! Check out my new beads I braided in." Sandy said, pulling Marigold out of her head again. Marigold smiled as Sandy turned to show her the braids in her hair. That was one thing that the people in her class liked to make fun of Sandy for. The girls hair was braided differently everyday, and it always had either some beads, ribbons, or other decoration in them. Mike was usually the one claiming that Sandy's hair was already strange enough without all that 'junk' in it, but Marigold always thought Sandy's hair looked really cool, along with her bright colored clothing and jewelry. Marigold was always more plain when it came to her clothing, but she enjoyed Sandy's fashion. The bell rang a few minutes later signaling the end of their recess and everyone started going inside. As Marigold walked along a few friends she looked over her shoulder to the High-school building that was across the street. Her mind went back to the other students at the institute, and she wondered how they viewed her. She felt really close with Scott, Jean, Kurt, and the adults. But the other students, it was harder to tell if they actually liked her, or just put up with her and saw her as nothing but an annoying younger sibling that wasn't even related to them.

\- After School- 

Marigold stood in front of the school with Sandy and a few other girls, waiting for Scott to come by. "Oh there he is! That's Scott. I'm going to tell my sister I'm friends with his sister. She will freak!" Ginger said as the red car pulled up to the sidewalk where the group of middle school girls were sitting. Marigold waved bye to her friends as she climbed into the back of the car. She climbed over Rogue's lap and took the middle seat (the seat she always got stuck in if the car was full, perks of being the smallest) and put her backpack on her lap. "Like, buckle up girl. You can never be to careful when Scott's driving." Kitty said with a smirk. Kitty helped Marigold find the buckle as Scott said, "at least I'm a better driver than you!" Jean laughed at the two from the other front seat. "Where are Kurt and Evan?" Marigold asked as Scott started driving back to the Institute. "Kurt had to leave school early because his watch was on the fits and he was turning blue at random. And Evan is skating home." The girl nodded at the information and leaned back in the seat as everyone around her talked, it was normal. Everyone at this point was used to Marigold's quiet nature and didn't think twice about it. It was also normal for Kitty and Rogue to bicker, which started happening on the way back as well. And poor Marigold was stuck in the middle. "I didn't swipe your stupid novel." Rogue said. "Oh right, so I bet it somehow got into your gym locker on accident then." Kitty said. "You loaned it to Kurt, and Kurt loaned it to me. I was going to give it back." Marigold pushed her glasses up her nose and sighed in relief when Scott pulled into the Institute. Jean smiled at the young girl as she climbed out of the car behind Kitty, who was calling after Rogue as she stomped into the Institute. "I bet it was fun riding between those two." Jean said walking up to the young girl. "Why do they argue like that sometimes? One second their fine, and the next their arguing over nothing." Marigold said in confusion as she followed Scott and Jean inside. "Well that's just what happens when you live together. We spend a lot of time together, so small arguments like that are bound to happen." Scott said. Marigold thought back to Sandy and her brother arguing. "So kind of like siblings?" Marigold asked. "You can think of it that way. We are really close to each other, and we live together. So we're practically siblings at this point huh?" Jean said at she and Scott walked up the steps in the main foyer. Marigold let them go and she watched as the two of them walked side by side, Scott and Jeans relationship didn't seem to be the same as Rogue's and Kitty's. Figuring out how relationships worked was sometimes overwhelming for the young girl. But she let it go for the time being as she went into the kitchen to find something to snack on.

-The Next Morning- 

"Training field simulation 7, activate." Logan said as he typed out a few things on the laptop in front of him. "Ready baby bird, Cyclopes?" Logan called across the field. He, Scott, and Marigold were outside, training for the weekend, dressed in their X-men uniforms. Marigold had agreed to be one of the test subjects for Logan's newly built training was standing off to the side while Marigold was in the middle of the field. She gave Logan and thumbs up, knowing that Logan could probably hear her if he used his enhanced sense of hearing. But she didn't want to strain her voice. A beeping filled the air, signaling the start of their training. Scott and Marigold stood back to back (the back of the young girls head reached about 1/2 way up Scott's back) and waited for the attacks. Machines came out of the ground and started shooting various weapons at the two. Sharp blades, cement balls, and other weapons were flying at the two and they were doing pretty good at defending themselves from the attacks. Marigold used her shields to defend while Scott shot lasers at whatever he could. Everything was going great until Evan skated onto the field in his civilian clothing. He had a camera in his hands and was recording everything. "Evan, we're in the middle of a simulation!" Scott called as the boy skated closer to us. "I know, I'm getting some action shots!" The boy said, not noticing that one of the machines had shot some sharp blades in his direction. Scott went to go help him, but while his attention was on Evan one of the machines shot a net out and covered Scott, trapping him. "Evan!" Marigold shouted, jumping up and tackling the boy to the ground. She covered both of them in a shield as the blades flew through the air, hitting the shield. A round of beeping filled the air, signaling that Logan had turned off the simulation. "Oh man, good save Marigold." Evan said sitting up. "Thanks. I'm just glad I got to you in time." Marigold said, trying to not sound annoyed as she stood up and limped over to Scott to help him get out of the net. "Are you alright?" Scott asked, looking at Marigold's knee where the uniform was ripped, a bit of blood covering the exposed skin. "Yea, I just cut my knee on something sharp when I tacked Evan down. Probably a rock or something." Marigold said, and she didn't even seem phased by it as she helped Scott out of the net. Evan went to stand up, but Logan had stormed over and grabbed the boy's shirt by the collar and pulled him off of the ground. "What do you think your doing here bub?" Logan growled, pulling Evan's face closer to his. Those things could have taken your empty head right off! Your lucky Marigold got to you in time." Logan said, clearly angry. He grabbed the camera that was in Evan's hand. Despite the boys best efforts to stop him, Logan erased the past few minutes of the recording. "Hey! Why did you do that?!" Evan asked. "Let's just say you got on my bad side. How are you holding up baby bird, the cut too deep?" Logan asked watching as Marigold and Scott walked over to join them. She rolled her eyes. "It's just a scratch. We've all had a lot worse." She said, a bit annoyed. But Logan didn't miss how the girl put most of her weight into her uninjured leg. "Yea, well this was just supposed to be a test run simulation. And it turned into a 'save the stupid boy' simulation instead. I told The Professor and Ororo that there was no chance of either of you getting hurt. Now I'm gonna hear it." Evan looked even more scared than before. "What else do you have on here?" Logan asked, looking through the footage Evan had. The boy was going to expose them all if he had any more footage of them using their mutant abilities. But he was shocked to see Saber-tooth suddenly appear on the screen.

"_Thanks for showing me where Wolverine lives kid...I owe you one __**grwwwwh**_"

The video ended after the disturbing growl and Evan looked shocked. "Who the heck was that?!" He asked. "You mean you don't know? He was on your camera right?" Marigold asked in confusion. "I've never seen him before in my life." Evan said. "It's Saber-tooth, and he has old issues with Wolverine. And it looks like you clued him into our location." Scott said. Marigold almost jumped out of her skin when loud alarms started going off, those only happened when someone was trying to break into the Institute. "Ya think that's him now?" Logan asked with Sarcasm as his claws came out. Everyone followed behind him to the front of the Institute where Saber-tooth was destroying all of the defense systems. "That's pretty good Logan. But not good enough." Saber-tooth growled as claws of his own, came out of his hands. "_Logan, I thought that you had prevented Saber-tooth from following you here!_" The Professor's thoughts entered all of our minds. "I did last time Charles, but this time. He had help." Logan said pointing to Evan. "Oh man, it's all m y fault!" Evan said, looking devastated holding the camera in his shaking hands. The other X-men ran out of the door dressed in their uniforms as Wolverine and Saber-tooth started fighting. "He's mine!" Logan growled. "No, this is not the place for your private war." Storm said flying over the students, sending lighting down on Saber-tooth. Scott came in and shot him with his lasers as well, knocking him to the ground. Saber-tooth got up and looked over all the people that he was up against and frowned. There was no way he could take all of them on, and he only wanted to take down one guy. "This isn't over Logan." He said with anger before running towards the exit. Wolverine growled and ran after him, ignoring Storm's protests. "Do we go after him?" Rogue asked. "No, this is not our fight. Those two have a long past. I have a feeling Logan will be back shortly. I'm sure Saber-tooth will be able to get away from him in the forest." Storm said folding her arms. "Like, what happened to your knee Marigold?" Kitty asked, noting the bloody cut. "That surprisingly wasn't from Saber-tooth. I'll explain later." She said, not wanting Evan to get into any more trouble then he was already in. The young girl let her fellow students fuss over her and she rolled her eyes when Kurt offered to teleport her to the medical room. "I can walk just fine. I'm not a baby." She said. "Yea, well you may not be a baby, but like you will always be our baby." Kitty said pinching Marigold's cheek. The young girl rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at the affection.

-Later That Day/ Professors office- 

"He will be back you know." Logan said folding his arms. "Yea, well he wont come back here. He knows our defense systems will recognize him immediately." The Professor said, trying to calm Logan down. "That's the problem, he will want to get me away from here. To get me alone. And to do that he will need-" Logan said, letting the Professor connect the dots. "He will need a hostage?" The Professor asked, sounding frightened at the idea. "This means all the students are in danger." The Professor said with a frown. "Yea, and I gotta do something about it. I'm not letting that guy get his hands on any of the students." Logan said growling at the idea.

\- Scott's Pov- 

"How does your knee feel?" I asked as Marigold, Kurt and I walked through the hallways. "It feels fine..." She said sounding annoyed (and she should be everyone was asking her if she were okay like she got shot or something. It was just a cut!), looking over my shoulder. I could tell Kurt was making some type of hand motion behind me and I tried to not role my eyes as Marigold smiled. "But - I think that some ice cream from that shop downtown will help me feel even better." She said with a grin. So that was their game huh? Kurt and Marigold were an unstoppable force. "Wellll, it is a few more hours until dinner. I don't see why not." I said with a grin. "V'es! I love that place." Kurt said with a grin. "who said anything about you coming?" I teased, Kurt pouted and Marigold giggled as we walked to the main foyer. Logan was stomping down the steps and it was easy to tell that he was still angry from Saber-tooth. "Hey Logan, V'e're going to get v'ome Ice-cream. Wanna join?" Kurt asked. "No ya ain't bub. Until I nail that hairball none of y'all are to leave the Institute." Logan said walking by us. "Awh man." Marigold said with a frown. "Don't even start baby bird. I don't want y'all getting hurt because of my past. Now where are the others?" Logan asked. "Uh, Jean is upstairs. But I think that Rogue, Kitty, and Evan took off a few minutes ago." I said. Logan growled and started running to the garage. "I'll come with you." Scott said. "No, you need to stay here and look out for the others. This guy is mine." Logan said before leaving. "Should we follow him anyway?" Marigold whispered, knowing there was a chance that Logan could still hear them. "No. This is a personal matter for him. And Logan can handle Saber-tooth. He's right. We should stay where it's safe and watch out for each other." I said, making the executive decision. "Oh al'vight. But you owe us a trip to v'e ice-cream shop." Kurt said.

But it turned out that we wouldn't have to be trapped in the Institute for long. Turns out that Kitty, Rogue, and Evan had planned on being bait for Saber-tooth. And Rogue got a bit handy with him, if the claws, hairy legs, and sharp teeth weren't enough she had pretty bad anger issues for a few hours until his powers wore off of her. Later that night while The Professor and Logan took the jet to drop Saber-tooth off somewhere far away from their home Scott made good on his promise of Ice-cream, and ended up taking all the students. And while Marigold sat with her fellow students she couldn't help but feel like she already had a pretty good family. Even if they weren't a typical family. It was the perfect one for her.

-Bayville high school- 

"Drakula, the Rock Opra." Marigold read out-loud as she sat between Ororo and Jean. Kitty and Rogue were both in the high school play and everyone from the institute were sitting in the auditorium to support them. "Have you ever heard of The Phantom of the Opra?" Jean asked. "Yea, I read the books. But this is the first real play I've even been too." Marigold said, unable to contain her excitement. Ororo smiled and put her arm over the girls shoulders, glad to share another first with her. The music started to play, "Here we go," Ororo whispered as the curtains were pulled back.

After the show everyone gave their congrats to Rogue and Kitty and celebrated by eating out. All in all it was the perfect day for the Institute students, and as everyone ate their dinner and enjoyed each others company The Professor smiled, hoping that he and the other staff of Xavier's institute could give many more perfect days to his students.


	7. Survival of the Fittest

_'I can't believe I'm getting left behind, again!'_ Marigold thought to herself as she sat in front of the window inside the Institute, watching as all the high school students loading up their luggage into Scott's car. All the high school students were going on a weekend long Survival Training trip with their school, leaving the only middle school student at Xavier behind. She had slowly grown accustom to spending time on her own in the Institute walls. She didn't go on as many missions as Scott, Jean, and the adults. But even then she had the other high school students to hang out with. But they didn't always want to hang out with the young girl. They were nice a majority of the time, letting the young girl tag along. But Marigold knew that there were times the high school students didn't want to have to play babysitter. So she didn't bother Kitty when she and the girls went to to the mall together, or ask Evan if she could tag along when he went to the skate park. She didn't want to be more of a burden then she already was. "Come on baby bird, you can sulk after you say goodbye to the students." Logan said walking into the room where Marigold was sitting. The girl stood up from her seat next to the window and joined Logan, the two of them walking outside to join the rest of the group in front of the Institute. "I for one am glad to have a lot less annoying teens running around for a few days. Some peace and quiet will do us good." Logan said, resting his hand on Marigold's shoulder. "Awh, don't put up a front Logan. You know you will miss us!" Evan said with a smirk as he loaded his camping bag into the back of Scott's car. "Ugh, I'm going to be dead in like two days." Kitty said, pouting. "What about me? I'm a city kid! I have never gone camping in the woods before. How do you even live without electricity?" Evan asked. "V'hat did we ever do to deserve this?" Kurt asked in despair. "Anyone know how to hot-wire a school bus? Maybe we can sneak off in the middle of the night while the teacher isn't looking." Rogue said folding her arms. "I thought this was supposed to be a fun trip." Marigold stated in confusion. "Yea right, the whole weekend stuck in the wilderness? I wish I were staying here with ya'll." Rogue said walking over to the girl and running her gloved hand through her short hair in a loving gesture. Marigold pouted and Rogue smirked, knowing the young girl hated the others messing up her hair. "I don't want you all talking too negatively about this around any teachers. It's either survival training with the school, or with Wolverine. I gave you all a fair choice." The Professor said with Ororo standing behind him. All the adults smirked as the kids quickly jumped into the car. Despite all their complaining, anything was better than survival training with Wolverine. "Some choice." Kitty said with sarcasm as they group said goodbye. Scott waved as he started the car and the high school students drove off of campus. "Finally...if you need me I'll be in the garage working on my bike - do me a favor and don't need me." Logan said before stalking away. Marigold sighed as The Professor and Ororo walked away to get some type of paperwork done they had been talking about all week. "We should be done with everything by lunch. Meet us in the kitchen at 12:30 and after we can go to the garden." Ororo had told Marigold. She felt bad that Marigold was stuck on her own for awhile, but some of this work had to get done. "Okay! You don't have to worry about me though. I'll be fine." Marigold said, pushing up her glasses on her nose. "I don't spend time with you out of worry. I enjoy our time together in the garden. Our herbs are looking better everyday." Ororo said with a smile before following the Professor into his office. "I fear that Marigold feels like a burden sometimes...I don't need to be a mind-reader to know that." the Professor said as he and Ororo sat around his desk. "It can be hard when your the youngest, especially with everything she had been through. Sometimes she feels as if she doesn't deserve all of this. Resulting into her thinking that we took her in and spend time with her out of pity." Ororo said with sadness in her voice. "I can sense that she is in the library now. She will be fine until lunch. Then we will spend the rest of the day with her." The Professor said with a grin as he opened up a few folders across the table. Knowing that could soon spend some time with their youngest student gave him some much needed motivation to finish all the work they had lay out in front of them. "Yes, I just think that she would be doing much better if she hung out with people her own age." Ororo admitted. "Marigold is much smarter than many kids her age making it hard for her to connect sometimes, but I do agree. She says that she has a few friends at school. We can't invite them to the Institute for obvious reasons. But what if we volunteer to take her and a few friends out to the mall or park. It will give Marigold some time outside of the Institute and time to act like a kid with people her age." the Professor offered. "That sounds like a great idea, we can work on that later. But for now, let's focus on getting this tedious work done so we can have some time with the youngest student after lunch." Ororo said also smiling, looking down at the papers scattered across the Professors desk.

\- Logan Pov- 

I walked into the Professors office where he was working with Ceribro. "Is Ceribro locating a new mutant?" I asked as the Professor sat in front of the many computers, the goofy looking helmet on his head. "No, just our students who are at the wilderness training in the mountains. They have been a little active." the Professor said. "Hm, did you tell them to not use their powers?" I asked. "No, I was hoping they would make that decision themselves." The Professor admitted. "Well I still say that you should have let me handle their survival training. Not that I'm complaining. Since Marigold already had acquitted survival training from her days with that facility I don't have to train anyone this weekend" I said folding my arms and grinning. "I gave the high school students a choice between you and the wilderness camp Logan...and they felt like they had a better chance of surviving the camp." The Professor said with a smirk. I was about to rebuttal when the alarm from Ceribro started going off. Red lights flashing and that annoying alarm blared loudly as the Professor turned back to the computer screen. "Well, well. Seems that we have a new Mutant on the scene after all." He said typing away on the keyboard. "So much for having the weekend off." I mumbled. _"Discovery. Enhanced mutant identified. Identity confirmed. Match in the archive file._" Ceribro said collecting the information and displaying it on the screen. "Archive file? who would-" "_Name, Cain Marko_" The Professor gasped as the picture came up onto the screen. "_Current location, loading._" The doors opened behind us and Ororo and Marigold ran into the office, dressed in their X-men uniforms. "Has Ceribro detected a new Mutant?" Marigold asked as the two ladies looked over the screen. "Yea, Cain Marko. Who's that?" I asked the Professor who looked white as as sheep with fear. "He's my half brother. He was in prison, but somehow he has escaped. But that should be impossible!" The Professor said taking off the Ceribro helmet. "The computer says that he is an enhanced mutant...what does that mean?" Marigold asked. "He has had the X-gene from the moment he was born, much like you Marigold. But unlike you his stayed dormant for most of his life. When he did discover them I'm afraid he turned to selfishness and a life of crime instead of using his powers for good." The Professor explained. "So what are his powers?" I asked. "He's a Juggernaut...invulnerable." The Professor said. "So how do we get this guy?" Ororo asked. "I will explain more. But for now we must get the jet ready as soon as possible." The Professor said. "If he really is so indestructible should we be going after him while most of the X-men are gone?" Marigold asked. "We're not going after him. Ororo is going to take the jet and create a fog. Thick enough that Juggernaut won't be found by the police or anyone without mutant powers. He is too powerful for them to handle." I was surprised. "So we're just going to let this guy walk freely?" I asked. "No, we do not need to find him. Juggernaut will come to me." The Professor said.

-Marigold Pov- 

I followed the Professor and Logan down a hallway leading to the Danger Room. We were preparing for Juggernaut to storm the Institute, while Storm went out to create a fog so that no one could see the Juggernaut. The Professor explained, "If no one can see him, no one will be foolish enough to try and re-capture him." The Professor was sure that Juggernaut would come after his half brother. And all the precautions that everyone was taking made the girl on edge. Just how powerful was this guy? "If I can't stop him Charles your best bet is in the Danger Room." Logan said as the doors to the Danger Room opened. "Yes, it may slow him down. But it wont stop him." The Professor said. "Do we have any defense against this guy at all? He has to have some type of weakness." I stated. "Just one. My mind, with enough physic blasts I can disable him. Unless he is wearing his helmet." He said. "His helmet is able to block your telepathy?" I asked. "Yes. If he is wearing it capturing him becomes a lot harder. We would have to find way to remove the helmet from his head. That's the only way I could telepathically get inside his mind." He explained. "So let's get ready. If your right we don't have a lot of time until your brother comes to pay a visit." Logan said.

-Some time later- 

"I had to lock him up, he had turned to evil ways because of his jealousy and outlook on life. It was the worst think I had ever done to him. But he had to be put in jail. For everyone's safety." The Professor was telling me about his past with his brother when the alarms went off, signalling someone was trying to break into the Institute. "That must be him." I said pulling out my communicator and putting the ear piece inside my own so I could talk to Logan and Ororo. Logan was outside of the Institute and Danger room, and Ororo was still on her way back with the other X-men students. Juggernaut beating her here. But she was going as fast as possible. While I was the last line of defense staying in the Danger Room with the Professor. I knew that they had it planned that way because Logan and Ororo wanted to try and stop Juggernaut before getting to us, but I was ready to fight and defend The Professor if it came down to it. "_I see him, I'm going for a surprise attack._" Logan said through the comms before they went silent. "I'm sorry you all have gotten pulled into my family troubles Marigold." The Professor said. "You don't need to be sorry Professor. You've done so much for all the students here. Any of us would be willing to fight for you...I would have been all on my own in those woods against the Brotherhood if it wasn't for you and X-men coming after me." I said taking his hand in mine. "I would like to think that you gave me a family when I had none, after losing Julie." I said, getting choked up. "You are apart of this family. All of the X-men are one in the same." The Professor assured me. "And that includes you too Professor. So don't feel bad about your brother." I said. The Professor smiled and pulling me into his arms. "_Juggernaut and Mystique are both here! He's smashing through the whole Institute! He'll be near the Danger room soon. Get ready Marigold._" Logan said through the comms. "_Standing by_." I said, turning invisible. "Now we know how Juggernaut got out. Mystique is behind all of this. Be careful child." The Professor said as I stood in front of him, not that Juggernaut could see me. We heard crashing sounds from outside of the Danger Room door and I got in a fighting stance. The doors flew off of the hinges with a loud bang and Logan was thrown through the broken doors by Juggernaut. "You imbecile! You smashed Ceribro while fighting the Wolverine! What happened to our deal?!" Mystique shouted walking up behind Juggernaut. "I don't make deals!" Juggernaut yelled, back handing Mystique so hard that she flew through the air over Logan and hit the ground hard. Groaning as she rolled over. "Charles...aren't you going to welcome me home?" Juggernaut asked with a smirk. The two glared at each other and I looked at Logan who was unconscious on the ground. '_Alright, my turn_.' I thought to myself as I faced Juggernaut. He and Mystique still had no idea I was even in the room. "You ungrateful thug!" Mystique shouted as she found her footing, standing up beside the Professor. "Cain, this doesn't have to end badly. This house is a place of new beginnings." The Professor said as Juggernaut walked over Logan's body and marched towards us. "Your right Charles, this is the new beginning. For me. And the end for both of you!" He said walking closer. "You've learned nothing. And you never will." The Professor said, not even flinching as Juggernaut swung his large fists at him. I threw a shield up around the Professor and Juggernaut cried out as his hand suddenly hit it instead of his brother. Mystique looked shocked and Juggernaut was confused. "Over here Jugger-nuts!" I shouted. Still invisible as I ran around him. "Marigold, watch your mouth." The Professor said, despite the whole situation he was still able to nag me as Juggernaut looked around in confusion. "Who's talking?! This isn't one of your mind tricks is it!? I have my helmet on!" Juggernaut said. I put two more shields around his feet, trapping him to the ground and he almost fell over when he tried to move. "No tricks here. I don't fight dirty like you do." I said, revealing myself to him. "Nothing can hold me down!" He shouted, throwing his fists at the shields around his feet. My shields broke and I flinched, feeling the pain in my head as the shields broke. I ran to stand in front of The Professor and Mystique, ready to defend both of them from the crazy man. Juggernaut ran at the three of us full force and threw his fists over his head. I put a shield around the three of us as he slammed his hands down. The shield stayed up, but only because I was focusing all of my energy into it. Juggernaut kept on hitting the shield over and over again, each time more cracks grew in it as I cried out. Every time he hit my shield it felt like his fists were hitting me over the head. "Marigold can't take much more of this. We need to do something." The Professor said as Mystique watched in horror as Juggernaut continued to hit the shield. "If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them." Mystique said. More cracks growing on my shield with every hit. "Take a break Marigold, we'll take it from here." Scott said, getting Juggernaut's attention. Everyone turned to the doors that were broken down to see the high school students all dressed in their x-men uniforms...and the Brotherhood all standing together. Logan groaned as he finally woke up from his attack as Storm knelled beside him, but was still to weak to even push himself up. His head felt dizzy as he watched the X-men and the Brotherhood charge into the Danger room together. "Well now, this is a surprise." He said as Juggernaut was levitated into the air by Jean. I kept the shield up, knowing that Juggernaut's target was still Chareles. "Cain's helmet! Remove it! That's his only weakness." I shouted as Blob went to attack Juggernaut. He was actually able to knock him down! I watched as all the X-men and Brotherhood worked together to take off Juggernauts helmet. He was giving them all a run for his money, but with all of them working together they were able to get the helmet removed. "No!" Juggernaut shouted, running to try and get past my shield, but I kept it up and The Professor was telepathically attacking him before he could even reach us. "I'm sorry Cain." The Professor said as his brother cried out, before collapsing on the ground. Everyone started cheering and the X-men were celebrating with the Brotherhood as Marigold finally let her shield down. "Now there's something you don't see everyday." Mystique said as she watched her students. "I agree, and that's a shame." The Professor said looking up at her. She scoffed and walked over to the Brotherhood. "Come on boys. Let's get out of here before your invited to a slumber party." She said with sarcasm as the group followed her out of the Danger Room. "Hey Summers, as a group leader your not half bad." Lance said smirking. "Then next time you can call the shots." Scott said. "Trust me, there won't be a next time." Lance said before following the rest of the group out.

-Later that night- 

"It felt kind of right didn't it?" Scott asked as he sat in one of the recreation rooms with the other students. They were all dressed in their pj's more than ready for a relaxing movie marathon after their weekend. The Professor and Logan had left earlier with Juggernaut to return him to the prison, and the high school students didn't have to go back to wilderness training. "What did?" Jean asked as Kurt and Evan fought over which movie to watch first. "You know, us and them fighting alongside each other. Why can't they just stop drawing battle lines in the sand?" Scott asked. "Well, it's like Logan said. You can't control the will of others." Scott sighed. "Yea, I know. Maybe they will come around." He said as Marigold ran into the room. She smiled as Scott waved her over and she jumped onto the couch they were sharing, crawling over their laps and placing herself onto Scott's legs, while her feet rested on Jeans. "Comfy enough? Would you like to use anyone else as a human pillow while your at it?" Scott teased as Marigold tucked her head under his chin. "No, Evan is to spiky." she said, her nose wrinkling as the boy turned to them. "Hey, it's not my fault!" He said as Kurt took the chance to put his movie in while the boy was distracted. "Hey man!" Evan said in frustration as the TV turned on. "Like, come on and give it up Evan! We can watch your movie after Kurt's. I'm sick of watching you two argue." Kitty said from her seat beside Rogue. "Ya'll are worse than any one I know when it comes to picking movies. The popcorn is getting cold." Rogue said, tossing a piece into Kurt's open mouth. "Fine, but next time I get to pick first." Evan said as he and Kurt finally settled. The movie started playing and everyone focused on the screen. Storm watched from outside the door, a fond smile on her face as she watched the students (who she viewed more as her own children) enjoying some quality time together. Scott ran his hand through Marigold's hair and the girl stiffed a yawn as the movie started. Jean smiled and wrapped her arm over the girls legs, finally letting herself relax. Knowing all her fellow mutants were safe and sound.

And if after two movies, Scott carried a peacefully sleeping Marigold to her bed, carefully took her glasses off, and made sure she was comfortable before leaving her, well Jean would say it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.


	8. Shadowed Past

It was late at night, or early in the morning depending on how the clock was read. Marigold was in the library of the Institute, her eyes itchy from the tears she had shed while sleeping. She had a book in her hands, but she wasn't reading it. Her mind racing far to quickly for her to focus on the words across the pages. Which was a shame, because usually Marigold was able to distract herself from her thoughts by reading. Maybe that's why she liked it so much...The nightmares were better on some nights than others. But tonight had been one of the worst she'd had sense coming to the institute.

_"Marigold, the goal of this session is to see how strong your stamina is. The older you get the stronger you should become. Remember the rules, and you shouldn't have to experience too much pain." One of the doctors said as he used a key to unlock the chains holding down the six year old girls wrists and ankles. He left the child standing in the middle of the woods and she watched him silently. The man walked away, going into the observation area._

_"Training session number 14...begin." _

_It was one of the firs times she had been allowed outside without her hands and feet being chained. Although she still had on the shock collar. Men were standing around her aiming guns at her. They started shooting once the doctor gave them the order. She kept her shields up, blocking ever bullet fired towards her. Using the trees in the woods to guard her as well. She was told she wasn't allowed to use her invisibility for this session which was really a shame. It would have made thing so much easier. But things were never really easy for her when it came to training. _

_Time passed and Marigold did as she was told, blocking the attacks with her shields, partly in fear of the pain of a bullet hitting her, and partly because she knew that if she didn't follow orders there would be much worse pain then a simple bullet. How long had they been shooting at her, reloading their guns each time they got empty and starting all over again. She had lost track of the time. She was so tired. She just wanted it to be over. Maybe if she let one of them shoot her in the leg or something it would stop? No. They wouldn't stop for that. She was so tired. _

_The sound of a pained howl filled the air and Marigold turned to find the source. The world froze around her when she saw a bird hit the ground a few feet away from her. Blood was soaking the ground around it and it's wings were open wide, laying limp on the forest floor. _

_She didn't hear the sound of guns firing at her, or anything else. Pain from her left shoulder pulled her out of her shock and she gasped before falling onto her side beside the bird. The bird's head jerked and it's eyes were looking right into Marigold's. _

_"We're not so different you and I." It said, before dying. _

Marigold put the book down and blinked a few times, trying to stop more tears from gathering. She put the book back where she found it and started walking through the halls towards Ororo's room. They had told her to tell them if she had a nightmare, and while most nights she wouldn't bother waking them up to deal with her own issues, tonight felt a little different. Tonight she was just bothered enough by the nightmare to indulge in some comfort. As she walked down one hallway she heard noises coming from one of the other rooms, she followed the sound until she got to Kitty's and Rogue's bedroom door. Marigold pressed her ear against the door and heard Rogue's voice, she sounded scared. Marigold quietly opened the door and saw Rogue tossing and turning in her bed, breathing heavily. "Rogue?" Marigold called out, though not too loud to waken Kitty who was still sleeping in the other bed. Rogue shrieked, but didn't wake up. Marigold walked into the room and Rogue screamed, waking up Kitty. She jolted up and looked confused for a few seconds. "Marigold, what's happening?" Kitty asked as she got out of her bed and stood by the girl, looking at Rogue with worry. "I'm not sure. I was walking by your room when I heard her scream." Kitty frowned as she watched Rogue toss in her sleep and she pulled Marigold away from the bed. "Stay back okay? I don't want her to accidentally touch you." Kitty said walking over to the bed. Marigold felt helpless as Kitty tried to wake Rogue up, being careful to not touch her skin. After a few more tries Kitty was able to wake up Rogue, and the teen screamed sitting up in her bed. "Rogue, are you alright?! What happened?" Scott asked as she and Jean ran into the room as she tried to calm down. "I-I don't know." Rogue said, covering her face with her hands as she sat up in her bed. "I was dreaming - some kind of awful nightmare. With these, these images." She looked up at us, "It was horrible." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Yea- her screaming totally freaked me out! I almost phased through my bed when I woke up!" Kitty said, putting a comforting hand on Rogue's shaking back. "Whoa, finals must really be getting to you." Scott said as Jean sat beside Rogue on her bed. "No, it's not the first time. I've had this dream before. They started when I moved to the Institute." She admitted. "Really? But you've never woken up like this before right?" Marigold asked. "Yea, this one was really bad. It was way worse than all the others." Rogue said, wrapping her arms around herself. Kurt yawned as he walked into the room with Evan, "What's going on man? Are you okay?" Evan asked as Kurt struggled to stand straight in his sleepy haze. "Rogue's haveing creepy nightmares." Kitty said. "V'hat about?" Kurt asked. "I'm not sure. Their's a castle...and uh- wolves. And that poor baby." She said, burying her face in the palms of her hands. "I didn't really see the babies face...but I think that I know him somehow." She said, looking at Kurt. "V'hat? Why are you looking at me like V'hat?" Kurt asked. "It was you!" Rogue said, looking shocked. "V'hat was me?" Kurt asked, much more awake now as he stood beside Rogue's bed. "Somehow I just know. It was you Kurt...in my dream. There was a baby crying. S-someone. A woman I think - and she, the baby was dropped into the river." Rogue said, sounding emotional. "And you think the baby V'as me?" Kurt asked, sounding skeptical. "Maybe the Professor can help sort this out. But that can wait until the morning, it's pretty late." Jean said, rubbing her hand across Rogue's back to try and calm her down.

_"That's alright Jean. This is important. Rogue and Kurt, please come to the library with Jean. And the rest of you, try to get some sleep. Unless you've forgotten you all have finals tomorrow." _The Professor's voice said in all of the students heads.

"Man, you can't keep anything from that guy can you?" Evan asked.

_"And Marigold, you and I will be having a meeting tomorrow after you get home from school. Don't think Rogue's nightmares are going to be a good enough distraction from yours." _The Professor said in Marigold's head. The girl quickly looked around to see if anyone else had heard what the Professor said to her, and when she was sure that he was only telepathically speaking to her she sighed. "Nope, can't keep anything from that guy." She said folding her arms. Kitty went back to her bed, and she watched as Scott and Evan entered their own rooms while Kurt, Jean, and Rogue headed towards the library. She sighed and walked over to the window in the hallway and looked up at the night sky. A bluebird flew by the window and the girl backed up, before turning and going back into her room and laying under the covers. But sleep didn't come back to her that night.

-The next Day- 

"Geez, I thought my sister would never shut up about how stressed she was about her finals today. Makes me glad that we don't have to take any until high school." Ginger said as she swiped a carrot from Marigold's lunchbox. Marigold pretended like she didn't see it happen as she rested her chin in the palm on her hand, using the other one to cover up another yawn. The middle school lunchroom was loud with chattering students, and Marigold found herself sitting between Ginger and Sandy at their usual lunch table that was full of the misfits in their grade. "That's like the 1,000th time you've yawned today. Are you alright?" Sandy asked from the seat beside Marigold. "Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Marigold admitted as she let her eyes closer for a few seconds. "Well...at least the school day is almost over!" Sandy said, trying to cheer her friend up. Marigold remembered her meeting with the Professor waiting for her at the Institute and she groaned, letting her head drop onto the table. "Was it something I said?" Sandy asked as Ginger shrugged her shoulders. The bell rang and all the students started cleaning up and leaving to go to their next classes. Marigold walked with Sandy to the trash cans at the other end of the lunchroom, and the girl was so out of it that she didn't notice Mike sticking his foot out as she walked by him until she had tripped and fell onto the cafeteria floor. A few students laughed, while others looked onto the poor girl was pity as she searched the ground for her glasses that had flown off her face. "Just when you think Mike can't get any worse." Sandy said, kneeling down in front of Marigold with her glasses in hand. "One of the lenses is cracked, Mike is such a jerk." Sandy said helping Marigold stand up and the girl looked at her cracked glasses. She sighed, as if her day wasn't bad enough already. "Great, how am I going to explain my broken glasses?" Marigold asked as the two girls threw their trash away and started walking back to their classroom. "By telling them that you were tripped and they fell off your face..." Sandy said as if it were obvious. Marigold frowned, everyone was already worried about Rogue and Kurt, she didn't need to add onto everyone's worries just because of one kid bullying her. "Nah, It's not a big deal." She finally decided. "If you say so, but if Mike had broken one of my hair pieces or jewelry you know I would make him pay to replace it! Your too nice girl." Sandy said, her arm swinging over Marigold's shoulders and she pulled her into her side as they entered their next class together.

-Later that Day, Institute- 

"Marigold, there you are." The Professor said with a smirk as he caught her trying to sneak by his office on her way to her bedroom. She had just gotten back from school and was trying to get to her room before The Professor caught up to her. "I guess I shouldn't have even tried to sneak by a telepathically enhanced human huh?" She said with a frown, swinging her backpack off her shoulders and setting it beside the chair that she sat in that was placed in front of the Professor. "I would say not. Now let's talk about your nightmare last night. I don't even need telepathy to show me that you didn't go back to sleep last night...wait, what happened to your glasses?" He asked sitting in front of me. I pulled my glasses off of my face and handed them to him to further examine. "I tripped during lunch today. They work just fine though!" She said as The Professor frowned. ""Nonsense, we will get you a new pair soon. Just try to be more careful yes." Marigold nodded, and right as The Professor was about to ask something else he paused, sensing another presence enter the Institute. "Is everything alright Professor?" Marigold asked, a bit confused from the sudden mood change. "No, I'm afraid not. I sense another presence in the Institute...it was Quicksilver, but he's already gone...how strange." He said with a thoughtful look on his face. After a few more silent moments The Professor told me to go find Scott or Jean. I happily got up from the seat and grabbed my stuff, but as I ran out the door The Professor said. "Don't think that your off the hook, we still will be talking about your nightmares when this is all over." I frowned, before leaving the room.

-Scott Pov- 

"Jean, Kurt's taken off! The Professor wants us to check out his room." I said as Marigold and I caught up to the redhead. She quickly agreed and soon the three of us were in Kurt's room searching for any clues. "So what are we looking for?" Jean asked. "I'm not sure, but The Professor seems to think that Kurt had a visit from Pietro this afternoon." Marigold said as they dug through things. "Quicksilver? Here? But how?" Jean asked. "Hey, you know how quick that dude moves. He probably got by the mansion security no problem." I said as Jean opened up Kurt's desk drawers. She pulled out a note and gasped after reading it. "Oh no, guys look at this." She said handing the note to me. "If you want to know the truth about your past, be at the old construction site by your school at sundown. Be alone." Marigold read the note out-loud. "Get the others, we gotta move now." Scott said as he pocketed the note. We all ran out of Kurt's room, hoping that we could get to him in time to help him.

-Old Construction site- 

Kurt was fighting it out with the Brotherhood. Mystique was trying to get them to stop, but they said that they had 'higher up' orders to take Kurt down. Kurt was putting up a good fight, but was knocked down to the ground by Quicksilver. "Huh, that was easy." He said as the Brotherhood stood over Kurt who was laying on the ground in defeat. "No! Things just got a lot harder for you." Scott said as he and the rest of the X-men showed up in the construction site wearing their X-men uniforms. "Get em!" Toad shouted before the fight really started. Toad and Evan squared off, while Kitty and Scott took on the Blob. Jean ran over to Kurt who was unconscious and lifted him off the ground. He groaned, but was still out of it. Lance saw them and threw his hands on the ground and it started to shake, making the construction site shake all around them. Tools and such started to fall around them and Jean covered Kurt with herself to protect him. Marigold ran over to them and threw her own hands up, trapping Lance in one of her shields and the shaking stopped. "Can't cause an earthquake if you can't touch the ground." She said with a smirk as Lance tried to break down the shield with his fists. Jean picked up Kurt, but was almost knocked back over when Quicksilver ran by them. Scott was trying to hit him with his lasers, but the boy was too fast. "Can't hit me can ya? Haha!" He shouted as he ran all around us. "Could use a little help here!" Scott shouted as Quicksilver ran circles around him. "How do we stop him?" Evan asked. "I've got an idea." Marigold said with a smirk, she turned herself invisible and ran towards the blur that was Quicksilver. She stuck her foot out, and the man tripped over her foot. The force of it made him fly through the air and hit the ground hard. "Hey! No fair." He said sitting up, before getting knocked down again by Scott's lasers. He stayed down after that and the only person left was Mystique. "Let Lance go!" Rogue shouted to Marigold as Mystique started to run away from the group. "Are you sure?" The girl asked. "Yea, I know how we can stop Mystique." The girl did as told and Lance was released from the shield. Before Lance could recover Rogue got to him and touched his skin, he fell to the ground unconscious and Rogue ran after Mystique. But the woman was able to get away by turning into a bird and flying off, so that Lance's earthquakes couldn't affect her in the air. The battle was over just like that and the X-men ran over to Jean who was still holding onto Kurt. "Is he alright?" Kitty asked. "I think so, we better hurry back to the Institute and have him checked out just in case." Jean said as Scott and Evan pulled the unconscious boy from her arms. "Good work everyone, looks like the Brotherhood isn't a match for the X-men." Scott said looking around at the defeated boys. At the group walked back to their cars Kitty and Rogue walked by Marigold. "That was a good move you pulled their! Tripping Quicksilver." Kitty said, pretty amused. "Yea, his face was priceless! 'that's not fair!' That was smart kid." Rogue said as Marigold smiled. "Thanks." The girl said with a blush. She didn't want the others to know that she got the idea because it had been done to her by a bully. Kurt's condition was everyone's top priority at the moment anyway.

-The Xavier Institute- 

"So the dreams Rogue was having were really Mystique's." Logan said folding his arms as he sat on the couch with Jean and Scott, while the Professor sat in front of them in his wheelchair. "I'm afraid so, Rogue must have picked them up when she touched her. Mystique may very well be Kurt's mother. But we may never know the truth now." The Professor said folding his hands together. "There was nothing left of the lab that you went to investigate?" He asked Logan. "Nope, who ever was running it didn't want us to find anything." Logan said frowning. "Genetic experimentation on mutants...I knew that HYDRA was capable of it. But I didn't realize _he_ (being Magnito) was willing to go that far. And poor Kurt." The Professor said with a frown. Logan stood up and walked over to the window, everyone knowing his history with genetic experimentation. And Marigold came their minds as well, knowing that she had fallen victim to it as well. Now Kurt was on that list too. A list far too long. "So, what are we going to tell Kurt?" Scott asked. "I'm not so sure the Elf needs to know. At least not yet, some of this stuff could be pretty damaging." Logan said with a tone that said he knew this from experience. Marigold came to Jean's mind again, knowing how damaged the girl had come to them when she escaped the facility. She was doing much better now, but everyone knew that the torture from those days would follow the girl the rest of her life, like they did Logan's. And now Kurt's too. The meeting ended on that somber note. And The Professor was left alone with his thoughts in his office as the others left. That was until Marigold knocked on his door. The Professor sighed, before letting the girl in. "Scott said you all were done with your meeting." She said shuffling into the room, with her new glasses resting on her nose. The Professor looked over the girl, remembering the first time that he had met her. She was freezing. Clothed in a white jump suit and had ice and blood all over her. Now she stood, clean, healthy, and in a cute outfit that she and Kitty had picked out at the mall one day. The Professor smiled and brought the girl into his arms. Both the feelings of great sadness and overwhelming relief washing over him. "A-are you okay Professor?" Marigold asked, confused from the sudden physical affection. "Yes, I am. Can I not hug one of my students without suspicion?" He asked in a teasing tone as the girl pulled away and went to sit down. "Now, let's talk about this nightmare you experienced a few nights ago." He said, getting to work. Yes Logan, Marigold, and now Kurt had all been victims of genetic mutation experimentation. But they were safe now. Inside the Institute walls.


	9. Grim Reminder

"Why are you awake baby bird?" Logan asked as he entered the library, Marigold frowned and closed the book she had been reading. "Why are you up?" She asked in return, knowing that even Logan tended to be asleep at this hour of the night. "I had a bad dream, your turn." He said walking to the seat the girl was on and picking her up. Marigold had started to protest at this type of action after her friends at school told her that she was too long to be carried around like a baby, even after The Professor assured her that it was quite alright to be coddled. (and most of the students at Xavier Institute did things with her that weren't considered normal for her age, like cuddling and reading books to her. But could you blame them? They were only trying to make up for all the coddling and cuddles that the girl had missed growing up in that awful facility.) But when Logan picked her up and held her on his side she never complained, mostly because she knew that it wouldn't get her anywhere. But also because she always felt protected when Logan was close to her, and after her nightmare tonight she was more than welcoming to Logan holding her. "What was it about?" Marigold asked, resting her head on Logan's shoulder as he walked out of the library and down the hallway. "I'm not sure. I don't remember." Logan said with a shrug, and if Marigold knew he was lying she wasn't going to call him out on it. "Now stop ignoring my question, why are you up?" Logan asked. "Same reason you are." She said after a few silent moments passed. Logan sighed, even though he had already known why the girl was up, he was glad she was willing to talk about it...just a little bit. "How bad was it?" He asked as he opened the door to her bedroom with his free hand. "Not one of the worst, but it sucked." Marigold admitted as she gripped Logan's shirt in her hand. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Logan asked as he walked by Marigold's bed and stopped at her window, He took a seat on the seal of the window and Marigold shifted to where she was curled up in his lap so that they could both fit in the frame of the window. Once she was settled and Logan was as comfortable as he was going to get she sighed. "They are all the same...I'm in the facility. Sometimes Julie is there, those are the better dreams." Marigold said, resting her head under Logan's chin. The man hummed as she described the dream, and she was right. It wasn't a good one. Flashes of Logan's nightmare he had raced through his mind as the girl talked. And when she seemed like she was done Logan asked if she wanted to hear one of his old travel stories. Marigold smiled and nodded, she loved hearing Logan's stories of when he would travel and things he did before joining the X-men.(secretly all the Xavier students did, and sometime they would discreetly listen in when Logan would tell her stories.) Logan took a few moments to pick out a story to tell, while running his hand through the girls hair, scratching her scalp. "Alright, I got one." He said, and as he talked Marigold rested her head against his chest, his voice vibrating against her ear and his arms around her enveloped the in a blanket of warmth. Before she knew it she was lulled back into slumber before his story was even 1/2 way done. "I can finish the rest later." Logan said with a smirk when he looked down and saw that she was knocked out. "I'm getting pretty good at this whole _taking care of kids thing _aren't I?" Logan asked himself as he stood up from the window and he tucked the girl into her bed, she didn't even stir as she was laid down. The girl had served as a good distraction for Logan, but now that she was safe in her own bed the nightmare that had woken him up made him feel anxious. He left her room and went back to his own, knowing that it wouldn't be easy for him to go back to sleep.

\- The Next Morning-

"Dear mom and dad, today started out just like all the other school days. With everyone feeling a little crowded. Me included. Especially with a roommate like Rogue, although it isn't really easy to get that close to her...or healthy either."

Rogue walked into the dorm room that Kitty and her shared and Kitty looked up from the e-mail she was typing to her parents and watched as Rogue started blow drying her hair from her recent shower. Kitty groaned, unable to concentrate with the noise. But instead of voicing her opinion she closed her laptop and left her room. Maybe if she got lucky no one would be in the kitchen yet.

"Finding some alone time is really hard, and sometimes you have to settle. Like when Logan is around. But that's okay because he doesn't really like talking to people anyway. Especially in the morning."

Kitty looked up from her laptop at the kitchen table and her eyes landed on Logan who was reading the newspaper as he took a sip from his coffee mug. "What's the matter half-pint, am I reading to loudly for ya?" He asked, noticing her glance at him. "Uh no, just enjoying how quite it is." Kitty admitted. Right before the doors to the kitchen burst open and a handful of the Xavier students poured into the kitchen, chattering loudly and fighting over food and drinks. Kitty sighed, closing her laptop and putting it on her lap under the table before Kurt could get any food on it. Scott turned on the TV in all the chaos and when the news came on Logan grabbed the remote and turned the volume up. "At least I got a few seconds of peace." Kitty said with a sigh, going completely unheard by the rest of the students. Kitty was the only one to notice when Marigold ran into the room, later than usual. It was easy to tell she had woken up late by the looks of it and Kitty smiled, waving the girl over. Marigold smiled and walked over to Kitty, taking the seat beside her. "Crazy morning?" She asked. Marigold blushed and nodded, before focusing on the food in front of her. "How has your morning been?" The shy girl asked. "Loud." Kitty said rolling her eyes. The volume on the TV turned up again and Logan growled, telling the students to 'pipe down for a few seconds' and everyone turned their attention to the news.

_"-creature in the Canadian wilderness. No one knows what the creature is exactly, and in it's wake it has left a trail of destroyed camp sites. As a result the authorities have closed the Mount McCinna national park till further notice." _

As the news anchor talked footage of wrecked campsites and police officers showed up on the screen. "Mount McCinna." Logan growled out, before stomping out of the room. Completely ignoring the students concerns. "Is he okay?" Marigold asked as she watched with worry as Logan stormed out of the room. "Yea, you know how grouchy he gets. Now hurry up and eat before we have to go to school." Kitty said. Marigold did as she was instructed, enjoying her breakfast with the other students. After everyone finished Kitty and Marigold left together to get their school stuff. As they walked down the hallway they could hear familiar growling from Logan's room. "Logan?" Marigold called out, right before claws cut through the wood and logan burst out of his room. Both Kitty and Marigold jumped back in shock. " , Hi - sorry. Are you okay?" Kitty asked. Logan gripped his head with his hands, as if he were in pain. "Urgh, yea. Yea I'm just fine...I'm - redecorating." He said looking at the claw marks he had made in the door before stomping down the hallway. "What should we do? Something is definitely wrong." Marigold said turning to Kitty. "Maybe you should, like, tell Professor Xavier? He's the one who keeps a lid on things around here. I bet he will really get after for trashing his room though." Kitty said before phasing through her bedroom door a few rooms down to get her school stuff. Marigold also grabbed her things from her room, but instead of going back downstairs with the other students she walked down the hallway to the Professors office. Maybe Kitty didn't think something was wrong with Logan, but either way, telling the Professor wasn't a bad idea. He helped Marigold with her nightmares all the time, and if Logan was struggling with stuff like that too maybe he could help.

\- Professor's Pov-

After Marigold tipped me off that Logan seemed to be in some sort of distress I told her that I would see what I could do and sent her off to school with the other students. I had found Logan pacing around the front yard, and was surprised with how he opened up to be about how the News this morning had triggered some type of memory in his mind. I was able to use my powers to help him pull more memories out, and he said that there was a connection with Mount McCinna and how he had come to acquire his special abilities. "I've gotta go check it out." Logan said. "I understand, but this seems like it could be hard for you. Would you like some company?" I asked. "Do I ever?" Logan growled, before storming off on his own. "What do I tell the students?" I asked them. "Whatever you want." Logan said before leaving me on my own. I sighed, while Logan was making progress. He still had a long way to go.

-Kurt Pov-

"Where is Kitty?" Scott asked as everyone gathered at the front of the Institute. "I don't know." Rogue said folding her arms. "Well she better hurry. We can't be late." Jean said as she climbed into Scott's car. "How av'out I go looking for her? I can search this v'hole place in seconds." Kurt said with a grin. "Whatever man, you snooze you loose. I say leave her." Evan said climbing into the car behind Jean. "I'll go looking with you." Marigold said taking my hand in hers. I smiled and fist bumped her as Scott rolled his eyes. "You guys can go looking for her, but if your not back in five minutes you can catch a ride form Logan." Scott said getting in the car. "Sounds v'ood my dude." I said before I teleported away with Marigold.

-Blackbird Jet-

"Well, I guess I better sign off before Kurt pops in here and finds me. He's always doing that. Totally freaks me. Besides I'm about late for school."

Kitty was typing away on her laptop, jumping out of her seat when a _bamf _sound filled the air with Kurt and Marigold suddenly appearing. "V'ere you are. Why are you in here in the back of the jet?" Kurt asked as I closed my laptop. "Out of like, necessity." Kitty said, sounding annoyed. "V'hatever. Come on. Our ride to school is about to leave us." Kurt said as Marigold checked her watch for the time. "All I wanted was a few minutes alone in this whole stupid mansion." Kitty said stuffing her laptop into her school backpack. "Ohh touchy! Sounds like someone woke up on the v'rong side of the bed." Kurt said with a teasing tone to his voice. "Guys come on we're going to be late. Kurt, just teleport us back to Scott before he -" Marigold couldn't finish her sentence as the jet started shaking and everyone was thrown off their feet as it suddenly took off into the air. Kurt grabbed both Kitty and Marigold before they hit anything and wrapped his tale around a seat's armrest until the jet settled enough for them to get back on their feet. "What's going on?" Kitty asked as the three carefully walked to to the front of the jet, making sure to be quite just in case they were in bad company. Kurt sighed with relief when he saw that it was just Logan flying the jet up front. He went to go tell him that they were all on the jet, but Kitty grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. He has been acting weird all morning." She said looking at the man as he flew the jet. Marigold agreed and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh stop being so dramatic, what are we supposed to do? Stow away?" Kurt walked up to Logan and put his hand on his shoulder, but before he could get a word out Logan growled and turned around in a flash, almost cutting through Kurt with his claws. Marigold was able to put a force field around Kurt before the claws got him and Kitty sighed with relief, thankful for the girls quick reflexes. Logan cried out and grabbed his head like he had this morning, as if he was in pain. Kurt teleported back to where the girls were standing and looked shocked. "Still think we're being dramatic?" Marigold asked. "Uh, actually - no I don't." Kurt said, sounding scared as they all looked at Logan. He put the auto pilot on and got out of the seat walking back to where the students were. "Why-are you following me?" Logan said, still cradling his aching head in his hand, while using the other one to lean against one of the jet seats. Logan was struggling to even stand up straight and it frightened the students to see him like that. "We're not following you." Kitty said. Logan's claws came out again and Kurt grabbed the girls, teleporting out of Logan's swinging range. "I've gotta get you all out of here...my head!" Logan said falling to his knees. "I can't control it...Can't be trusted." He growled, voice weak. "Logan, what's happening?! We can't leave you alone like this." Marigold said. Logan ran back to the front of the plane and the doors separating the front and back of the jet closed, separating Logan from the students. "V'hat is he doing?!" Kurt asked. "He is separating us from himself. He's worried he's going to hurt us or something! He's trying to keep us safe." Kitty said, freaking out. "A crazy person is flying the jet. You call that safe?! We gotta get out of here!" Kurt said. "Can you teleport us out of here?" Marigold asked Kurt. "No way man, it's v'ay to high up. And we're going too v'ast!" He said. "Then I guess we're stuck on this flight. Question is, where are we flying to?" Kitty asked. "Not school that's for sure." Marigold said.

-Canada- 

Logan walked off of the jet and into the woods. Once the students knew he was far away enough Kitty phased through the bottom of the jet dressed in her x-men uniform and kept an eye on Logan, while Kurt and Marigold tried to use the transmitter to get a message to the Institute about what was going on. Kitty frowned as she watched Logan walk through the woods on his own. _bamf _Kurt and Marigold dressed in their x-men uniforms appeared in a cloud of Kurt's teleporting smoke and Kitty asked if they were able to get a message out. "Unfortunately not. Something is jamming the transmitter, probably because we're so far out." Marigold said. "Oh, looks like we're on our own then." Kitty said as the three started following Logan through the woods.

"I think he v'ent this way." Kurt said as we walked through the woods, following Logan's tracks. Who would have thought that Logan training us how to follow a trail would be so helpful. "You think Logan went this way?" Kitty asked, sounding skeptical. "Hey, I v'anna see you give it a try. Tracking v'omeone who doesn't v'ant to be tracked is harder than you think." Kurt said_. _Marigold frowned. "It's like he just dropped out of sight. There arn't any signs of fighting or anything. The tracks just go cold." She said thoughtfully. "V'ell that can't be good." Kurt said, sounding worried. "Wait, over there!" He said turning to see Logan walking through the trees towards them. "Wolverine! Over here!" Kitty called, but stopped when she saw Sabertooth walking up behind him. "What's going on?! They are like mortal enemies. Why are they together?" Marigold asked as the two started running in the students direction, and they didn't look friendly. "V'ea, our enemies! Run!' Kurt shouted as the three started running through the woods away from them. "Hurry their gaining up on us!" Kitty shouted as Wolverine's claws came out, he started swinging at Kitty who was able to phase through the attacks, while Saber-tooth chased Kurt and Marigold. The two lost Kitty in the woods while running from Saber-tooth and she was backed up against a tree by Wolverine with no escape. " ! It's me Kitty." She said, eyeing the claws that was aimed at her. Wolverine groaned and stepped back from her. "Kitty," He groaned. "Uh, I know your not yourself. But at least you recognize me! We've uh, we've always been friends." She said holding her hands up in surrender as Wolverine seemed to be having some type of internal battle with himself. "Okay, maybe not friends. But like, close enough." Kitty admitted as she backed up more in fear, her back hitting the tree trunk. Wolverine cried out and flinched like he was being attacked, then his face went completely blank as his claws swung at Kitty, but the girl phased through the tree behind her and she ran as Wolverine cut through the tree trunk instead of her body.

_bamf _Kurt and Marigold teleported through the woods, trying to shake Saber-tooth off of them. "We lost Kitty!" Marigold said looking around for the girl. "V'ea? Well I wish we could loose the overgrown cat!" Kurt said looking around. Saber-tooth jumped out of a tree towards them and Kurt grabbed Marigold, teleporting them high up on top of a tree. Saber-tooth growled and started climbing up the tree incredibly fast, using his claws. "I forgot cats are good climbers." Marigold said, using a force field to block Saber-tooth from getting to them. "Van't you turn us invisible and hide us from V'aber-tooth?" Kurt asked. "This guy has a nose like Wolverine. If he can't see us he will find us by smelling us!" Marigold said with a frown as Saber-tooth tried to claw his way through the force field protecting the two. "We need to find Kitty, let's go." Kurt said taking Marigold's hand and teleporting the two again.

" please! I know your in there!" Kitty cried out as she was tacked to the ground by Wolverine. He held his hands up, claws ready to slice through her when Kurt and Marigold appeared behind her. "Kitty! We need to get out of here!" Marigold said. "Wait, I'm getting to him! We need to reach him." Kitty said. "He's going to attack you!" Kurt shouted. "He hasn't yet!" Kitty said, leaning closer to Wolverine and taking his mask off. The man growled, his arms shaking, but he didn't attack her. Not yet. "She's right, we need to get to him. But be ready to teleport us just in case." Marigold told Kurt. "It's us! Kitty, Marigold, and Kurt remember?" Kitty said, her hands resting on Wolverin's face. His whole body was shaking with the effort to not attack her. He growled as Kitty tried to talk over him. "Please try! It's us, half pint, elf...baby bird!" Marigold encouraged. "Look, whatever they did to you...your fighting it. You can win!" Kitty said, grabbing onto Wolverine's hand, avoiding the sharp claws. "V'on't give up! You really don't want to hurt us, and we know v'hat." Kurt said. Wolverine's body jerked violently, and a few moments passed before his claws retracted into his hands. All three students sighed with relief as the man pulled back. "Wrong move!" Everyone jumped back when Saber-tooth shouted and flew through the air, tackling Wolverine and sending him flying. The two started chasing each other and the students followed them into a lab hidden in the woods. "This must be the place that's making Wolverine act so crazy!" Marigold said as the three chased the fighting adults. "Hey! Leave Wolverine alone!" A force field surrounded Saber-tooth and he cried out in anger, trying to break the shield as the students caught up with Wolverine. "I'm taking this place down. you all need to get out of here." He said, leaving no room for arguments. "We can't leave without you!" Kitty said as Kurt grabbed her hand. "No arguing v'his time. Wolverine knows v'hat he's doing. V'e need to trust him." He said. "I can't keep the force field up for long, so hurry and do what you need to do." Marigold told Wolverine. Kitty protested, but Kurt teleported with the girls before she could pull away from Kurt's grasp and Wolverine started running through the lab, trying to find the guy who did this to him in the first place. "Project X. Is finally going to be terminated."

Kurt, Kitty, and Marigold landed outside of the lab and watched in horror as it exploded a few seconds later. "No!" Kitty cried out as the smoke filled the air around them and the building burned. The moments passed, and the three started to fear the worse for Wolverine. "Look!" Kurt said, pointing at a figure walking through the smoke, and as it got closer the students could make out Wolverine! His uniform was torn to shreds, and he looked pretty beat up. But he was alive. And the students were all thankful as they tackled Logan in a group hug.

-Later that Day, Xavier Institute-

Logan opened his eyes and growled, sitting up in the bed and looking around in confusion. "Relax my friend, you are back in the Institute. Your safe." The Professor said who had been waiting by his bedside. Logan looked around and noted that he had woken up in the med-bay of the Institute. He took a few deep breaths to steady his own racing heart, until he remembered the kids (And his heart was beating even faster than before) "What about the kids?!" He asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and facing The Professor. "Their fine. Marigold has been in here every hour checking on you after the surgery...we removed the chip that was controlling you. Is there pain?" The Professor asked. "Yea. but uh...not from the surgery." Logan said, laying back down in the bed. "Someday, I'm going to figure out why this happened to me...that's a promise." He said laying his head on the pillow.

-Kitty Pov-

"So like I said, it has been a regular day here at the Institute. Funny, I've been complaining about now having enough time alone right? But I think I missed bumping into everyone today. It's just apart of the deal. When you're apart of a family like this."

The door to Kitty's room opened and Marigold's head peaked in. The girls eyes landed on Kitty and the girl shut her laptop. "Sorry, did I interrupt your alone time?" The girl asked. "Nah. I was getting pretty lonely anyway. Need something?" I asked. "I just wanted to tell you that Logan is awake from his surgery." Marigold said with a grin. I jumped up from my bed and walked over to her. "So what are we waiting for! Let's go pay him a visit!" I said, pulling the girl under my arm and we left my room. Excited to see Logan awake and back to his old self. "Do you think that he will go easier on us in training after what we went through together?" I asked hopefully. Marigold didn't answer, but her smirk was enough to tell me that she didn't think so, and she was probably right. Well a girl could dream right?


	10. The Cauldron

"How long will you all be gone?" Marigold asked Logan as he got a few things together in his room. "Who knows, it shouldn't be more than a few days." Logan said with a shrug of his shoulders. The students had recently returned from school and were ready to start their weekend, and Logan had promised to take Marigold for a ride on his motorcycle. But plans had to change when Ceribro picked up a new mutant presence.

_"Alex Summers? I thought Scott was the only one who survived that plane crash." Logan said as he stood in the room where the new and improved Ceribro was held, (it had to be rebuilt after Juggernaut had come over for his visit awhile ago) with The Professor. "We all did. I'll contact Scott and tell him to meet us at the jet." The Professor said taking the helmet off and wheeling away from the computer. "We will need to leave as soon as possible, I fear we are not the only people interested in Alex Summers." _

"So it's just you, The Professor, and Scott going on this mission?" Marigold asked as she pushed her glasses up her nose, watching Logan as he finished packing his bag. "Yep, don't worry baby bird. We will be fine." He said, running his fingers through the girls hair as they both left his room. "I know you will be. You guys are super tough." Marigold said with a smile. "That's right. Go on and find someone to hang out with till we got back okay? And be extra nice to Ororo. She's having to watch over everyone else while we're gone." Marigold agreed and said goodbye as Logan left her to go to the jet, knowing that he had a long weekend ahead of him. He couldn't even imagine how Scott would react to all this information.

-Marigold Pov-

"You wanna go on a road trip?" I asked Kurt as he, Evan, Kitty, Rogue, and I sat together in one of the recreation rooms. Everyone was talking about Scott's brother, and how they were a bit mad that they had been left behind while The Professor, Logan, and Scott went to go meet him. "Yea! That's the least we deserve for getting totally ditched." Rogue said folding her arms. "Hey, you can't blame Scott. Finding out his brother is still alive after ten years - I wouldn't want an audience either." Kitty said, trying to stay focused as she braided my hair, pulling me up her legs to where my back was pressed against her front. Kitty tended to use me as a test subject every time she wanted to learn how to do a new hairstyle or makeup look. "Yea but v'ho v'ould have guessed his brother ended up in Hawaii of all places. Hawaii isn't v'he only beach in v'he world right?! So let's take advantage of v'he weekend and go to a closer beach!" Kurt said again, excitement buzzing off of him. "I'm down. Us city kids never go to the beach." Evan said. "I've never been to a beach before." I admitted, blushing as Kitty finished tying up my braids. "Really?! Now we like _have_ to go!" Kitty said turning me to face her in her lap. "Ya'll are crazy...but I'm so down!" Rogue said with a grin. Everyone was so excited, but I couldn't help but be a bit nervous. "You don't need to worry about anything! Beaches are fun. You will see." Rogue said, sensing the girls nervousness from her own seat. I smiled and nodded, letting my excitement about experiencing something new erase my fears. "Let's get ready to go!"

-awhile later-

"I couldn't find Jean so I left her a note." Rogue said as she ran over to the car where the rest of us were waiting, dressed in beach wear. "She'll be sorry she missed out on all the fun!" Kitty said as Marigold opened the door for Rogue to get in. "Hustle it up! We need to go before Auntie O finds us and puts a damper on our plans." Evan said looking around to make sure the group was in the clear. "We didn't get permission from Ororo?" Marigold asked as she sat in the middle back seat between Rogue and Kitty. "Oh v'on't worry about it girl! They v'ill never know we were gone!" Kurt said, checking to make sure they had all their beach stuff before driving off. Everyone cheered as Kurt drove down the road, the wind blowing through their hair, light hearts and worry free.

"Oh man! Do you feel that ocean breeze?" Evan asked as he relaxed in the car seat. Marigold sniffed the air. "It smells like...salt." She said with curiosity. "Yea girl! You know that there's salt in the ocean water right?" Kitty asked. "Oh yea." Marigold said, looking out the window and seeing the ocean as Kurt drove down the road. They were at the beach, and Kurt was looking for a good spot to park the car so everyone could relax. "I wish I didn't have to stay layered up, I'm burning!" Rogue said tugging on her shirt sleeve. "Oh v'ea, you should try being blue and furry. That's not v'oing to be fun to clean the sand out of later." Kurt said with a smirk. "Kurt! The road!" Evan shouted, pointing in front of them. Everyone turned to see cracks forming in the paved road ahead of them, with huge holes forming in the road. Everyone cried out as Kurt swerved the car around, barely missing the giant pot holes forming out of no where. "V'hat is going on?!" Kurt shouted as the road continued to shake, more cracks and holes in the road forming as he tried his best to avoid them. Suddenly something hit the car from behind and everyone (minus Kurt, who was focusing on the road) turned to see none other than the Brotherhood behind them, speeding and hitting the group with their own car. "What are they doing?!" Kitty shouted as the ground shook below them, making it harder for Kurt to keep the car on the road. "Lance and his goons are trying to wreck us!" Marigold shouted. "I'll slow them down!" Evan said, aiming some of his spikes at the car behind them. A few hit sit and they slowed down, while Kurt hit the gas to try and get away. "Kurt! Watch out!" Rogue shouted looking ahead of the road to see Blob standing in the middle of it. Kurt hit his brakes, but it wasn't enough and the car hit Blob head on. Blob was able to stand his ground, taking the hit like it was nothing. While everyone in the car were whipped around and the airbags went off in the car on impact. Marigold groaned as she sat up in her seat first, her head spinning. She saw Blob smirking at the group. "Come here often?" He asked as the Brotherhood pulled up behind them. "Let's party." Quicksilver said as he and the rest of the goons climbed out of the car.

\- Professors Pov-

I had lost complete control of the jet, it had taken off when Magneto gained control of it and I had left Scott and Logan behind on the island. I was forced to sit and wait to see where Magneto was taking me. Eventually the jet landed on some type of floating island in the sky. It looked like some type of ruined city that had been pulled out of the ground and was left floating in space. "What is this place?" I telepathically asked Magneto as he landed the jet on the ground surrounded my ruins. "Welcome Charles to Sanctuary. Asteroid M." He said as the door to the jet opened and I wheeled out. Seeing Magneto waiting for me. "What is all of this about?!" I demanded. "A re-birth. Your X-men face a trial by fire, as do my own. Mutant vs. mutant. One shall win, one shall lose. Only those who win their battle will end up here, on Asteroid M. Once gathered here in this place of solitude, they will finally be able to realize their full mutant capabilities. Safe from those who might mis-treat them." Magneto said as he took control of my wheelchair with his powers and pushed me around the ruins. "Magneto...don't do this. We can introduce ourselves to man-kind as friends not enemies." I said, once again trying to get through to my old friend. "You are an idealist Charles, and I'm a realist. It's a dark future that rushes towards us. And we must face it prepared." He said ragging me along with him as he walked into one of the buildings.

\- Beach-

Everyone climbed out of the car, ready for a fight. "Time to prove yourself Evan!" Quicksilver said, running up to him and knocking him over. Blob went against Kitty and he tackled her to the ground, but she was able to phase through him. "Ugh, so gross. I like, totally need a shower now." She said, her voice wavering before she passed out on the beach. Marigold ran up to protect her from Blob while Kurt faced off against Avalanche. They were shaking the ground, making it hard for the others to fight. "Why are you doing this?!" Marigold shouted at Blob as she used her shields to block his attacks. "Because we're not getting left behind!" Blob shouted in anger. Marigold turned invisible and Blob punched the ground. "Where did you go you little brat?!" He turned everywhere trying to find her, but a shield came out of no where and hit him on the back of the head, knocking him out cold. "Alright! Who's next?!" Rogue called out, Marigold turned to see that she had knocked Toad out. "Relax. It's over now." Avalanche said as he and Quicksilver put their hands up in surrender. "What's over? What is even happening?!" Rogue asked in anger as she ran over to Marigold. "What are those?!" Marigold asked, a bit of fear in her voice as she saw four metal orbs flying through the air towards them. "Don't fight it! You guys passed!" Quicksilver said as the orbs landed on the beach and opening up. Avalanche and Quicksilver got in willingly. But Rogue and Marigold frowned. "No way! Ya'll are crazy!" Rogue said taking Marigold's hand to run away, but tentacle like metal arms came out of the orbs and grabbed both of the girls before they could get away. Both of them cried out in protests, but were pulled into the orbs and taken away, while everyone else was left at the beach.

-Professors Pov-

"The battles are almost over, only Wolverine and Saber-tooth are still fighting. A storm is coming for mutant kind Charles, and our unity must be iron clad. Side with me. Not against me." Magneto said as he led me through one of the buildings on the Asteroid. "Your invitation begs the question, what happens to those who wont come willingly?" I asked "If necessary, sometimes freedom must be force fed." Magneto said, opening the door to a large room where human sized tubs were lining the walls, where Jean, Rogue, and Storm were inside three of them. Clearly asleep, and even though I tried I was unable to make a mental connection with them. "How strange, one of the orbs came back empty. There are supposed to be four people here. Well whoever was able to get away from the orb after winning their battle passed up on an opportunity to join the Sanctuary and will know of their mistake soon enough." Magneto said with a frown as he walked up to a computer, probably checking over the orbs. I paused, empty?... Maybe not. Out of all my students I knew one that was especially good at hiding. I focused my mind on the youngest student. "_Marigold, are you here_?" I asked, knowing that if she were using her power I wouldn't be able to see her with my eyes. "_Professor your here too?! Thank goodness! What's going on_?!" She asked me. "_Magneto is up to no good. I'm glad you were able to avoid the same fate as Rogue, Jean, and Storm. But for now stay hidden. I don't want Magneto knowing your here._" A few moments passed as Magneto started talking again. "A certain amount of persuasion may still be needed I'll admit. But for every unbeliever, there is a chance to become a convert." Magneto said, the doors opening up again to reveal Alex and Scott Summers. They walked into the room and I was shocked. Scott frowned at me, folding his arms as he stood by Magneto. "Scott? No!"

-Marigold Pov-

After I was pulled into the Orb against my will I could feel it flying. I tried to break my way out, but it was impossible. So I was forced to wait until we got to wherever we were going. I lost track of the time, but eventually I felt the orb land and I turned invisible, not knowing where I was, or who I was going to be facing once the Orb opened again. Moments passed, and when the doors to the orb opened I didn't dare to move a muscle. The tentacles were moving around me, but something was wrong. **"Error. Error, Orb 4 Empty. Error - " **The robotic voice kept repeating the same words and I let out a sigh of relief, before climbing out of the Orb slowly, staying light on my feet just in case. Once I was out of the Orb I looked around in complete confusion. I was on some type of room with tubes all around me, it reminded me of the Facility and chills of fear ran up my spine. "Where am I? Rogue!" I called out, looking for my friend who had also been dragged here. I looked around till I saw the tubes and I gasped, seeing not only Rogue, but Jean and Ororo as well! "Guys! What happened to you?" I shouted, hoping they could hear me. Even as I pounded on the glass tubes they were in I didn't respond and I frowned. They couldn't hear me even if they wanted too. "I gotta figure out what's going on." I said to myself before walking out of the room. I didn't want to leave my family, but if I was going to get them out of those tubes I needed to find out where I was and what was going on. I walked without any leads around this strange building and looked out the windows to see that even the sky looked different. "Are we even on Earth?" I asked myself. "_Marigold, are you here_?" I heard the Professor say in my head. I felt relief wash over me and I was so happy to hear his voice, glad that I wasn't on my own. "_Professor your here too?! Thank goodness! What's going on_?!" I asked him. "_Magneto is up to no good. I'm glad you were able to avoid the same fate as Rogue, Jean, and Storm. But for now stay hidden. I don't want Magneto knowing your here._" Magneto was that man who had broken The Professors window that day, was he behind all of this? Why?! I heard a door open ahead of me and I leaned against the wall, knowing that no one could see me. I wanted to make sure I stay out of anyone's way, not wanting to blow my cover. The two men's backs were facing me. They were both wearing brown leather jackets and black pants. That's all I could see as they walked down the hall and I followed them, staying far enough away to where they couldn't hear me. They were walking to the room that I had left awhile ago and I followed them, seeing that The Professor, Magneto, Avalanche, and Quicksilver were also in the room. "Scott? No!" The Professor said as I walked into the room and by the two men, seeing that it was in fact Scott, and another blonde guy I didn't know...was it his brother that he went to go find?! "Scott. I don't understand." The Professor said, sounding betrayed as Scott walked up to him. "Professor wait, we're just here to listen. That's all." Scott said. "What about them? Are they here to listen as well?" The Professor asked, gesturing to the ladies stuck in the tubes. "Huh, hey! What is this?!" Scott asked, seeing them for the first time. He was angry as he turned to Magneto and the others. "Simply a precaution Scott." Magneto said in a calming voice. "Not everyone has the maturity to accept change as you do. Not yet." He explained. "Let them out! Now!" Scott demanded. "We will, we just need to proceed with caution. Trust me, they are perfectly safe." The man said walking by both Scott and The Professor. I frowned, holding my arguments in my mouth. I didn't want my cover blown, but this Magneto seemed crazy! "_Are they safe Scott? Are any of us safe? I know this man well. His motives cannot be trusted! You must not trust Magneto!_" The Professor said with his mind, but he was cut off by Magneto using his powers to push the Professor into his own tube. "_Marigold! Stay hidden! Magneto cannot know you-_" His words to me were cut off and I felt helpless as The decompression took over The Professor knocking him out. "Let him go!" Scott shouted at Magneto. "Hey, hey Scott. Come on bro." the blonde boy said walking up to Scott in an attempt to calm him down. "That must be Alex." I thought to myself. "Look I don't understand what is going on here either. But no one should be getting hurt." the blonde said. "I don't like seeing my family trapped in tubes." Scott said with bitterness. "Your brother is right Scott. I am not your enemy. Nor am I Charles. Very soon you will see the truth." The group left and I waited until the footsteps faded to turn myself visible and I ran to to The Professors tube. "I'm so sorry Professor. I promise. I'm going to get you all out." I said, laying my hand on the tube, so close to my family. But so far away. "I'm glad I kept this on me." I said, pulling out my X-men communicator from my pocket and turning on the tracking device. "Hopefully wherever we are, it isn't too far for the other X-men to track my location." I said, before turning invisible again. I didn't know what was going on with Scott. But until more reinforcements came I knew I had to follow the Professors orders and stay hidden.

\- Flyer Jet-

"Oh yea! This thing is way faster than the jet!" Wolverine said as he sat in the pilot seat. Kitty, Evan, Kurt, Toad, Blob, and Mystique were all in the jet with Wolverine. Once everyone regrouped after our battles Ceribro got a signal from Marigold's tracker. "Like, those Orb things took Rogue and Marigold. If we follow the tracker it should take us to where everyone is right?!" Kitty had asked. "I sure hope so." Wolverine said before the X-men (and two members of the Brotherhood) all loaded onto the Flyer Jet, it was still in it's testing period. But sense Magneto took off with The Professor in our usual jet the ground had to rely on the Flyer Jet. "The tracker is on Asteroid M. 433 miles and closing." Mystique said reading the map that was tracking the trackers location. "Full speed ahead. The sooner we get there the sooner we get the other X-men back." Evan said. "And the sooner I get my revenge for being left behind." Mystique said

-Marigold's Pov-

I turned invisible again as the group came back into the room. I watched as they turned on some type of machine across the room. It had a door like you would see in banks, and when Magneto opened it there was some kind of glowing purple force inside. I watched as Saber-tooth walked in, and came back out looking hairier and stronger than before. It had transformed him somehow! "Now it's your turn boys." Magneto said turning to Scott and Alex. "I want to, but not without you." Alex said looking to Scott, the boy smiled and they both started walking towards the machine together. What should I do?! What was that machine going to do to Scott?! Should I try to stop them a blow my cover..."And now to awaken our audience." Magneto said, the fog from the tubes dissipated and everyone started to slowly wake up. The two boys were walking through the door as Jean started to pound on the glass, begging him to stop. "_Scott! I know what Magneto is doing! This machine will alter your mind. You need to get out now!_" The Professor said. Scott was alarmed by the warning, but the door shut before he could get out. I watched in horror as the doors opened back up and the brothers walked out together. They were both taller and stronger than they had been seconds ago. And their hair was white. "My hands, they don't hurt!" Alex said with excitement. "Go on Scott, why don't you show everyone your eye color?" Scott took off his glasses, but no lasers came out of his eyes. Scott smiled as Magneto rested his hand on his shoulder. An alarm started going off and Saber-tooth went to check out what was going on. "There is an air-craft coming in for landing on the asteroid." He reported. "I'll land the plane for them!" Magneto said stretching out his hand, but the jet flew over the asteroid unaffected by Magneto's powers. "What?! - no metal? How did you make a jet with no metal?!" He angrily asked The Professor who smirked at his old friend. "Why don't we send our two new recruits to greet them?" Magneto said turning to Alex and Scott. The two boys aimed their lasers at the jet and fired. But before it could be hit a shield surrounded the jet and the lasers bounced off! I needed to make sure that the other X-men got here unhurt, and I didn't need to keep hiding now that they were here. "What?! How is that possible...unless." Magneto said, frowning as he looked around the room. "The empty orb...it was never empty! We have a stow away! Find the invisible girl Marigold! NOW!" He commanded Quicksilver and Avalanche. "pip-squeak may have been able to take Blob down, but not me." Quicksilver said with a smirk before speeding around the room, on the hunt.

As the two tried to find the girl the jet landed and everyone on board came charging out of it, ready for a fight. "Knock knock." Mystique said with a smirk as she made her way over to Magneto. "You could never take no for an answer could you?" He taunted. The two started fighting while Wolverine and Kitty ran over to the tubes. "Like, let's get you guys out!" Kitty said phasing through the tubes and pulling everyone out. The other Brotherhood tried to stop them but Kurt, Marigold, and Evan started fighting against them. "Storm, Rogue, prepare the jet! Jean. Let's get to Alex and Scott." The Professor said. "I'll make sure the rest of the stude-" Wolverine was cut off by Saber-tooth attacking him. Storm went to help him but was stopped by the Professor. "Wolverine can hold his own against Saber-tooth, we need to get to the others." The Professor said as the two fought it out.

"Your not tripping me up this time short-stuff!" Quicksilver shouted as he sped around the room. He was going so fast that Marigold couldn't move out of his path and he knocked her over. "What do you have to say for yourself this time?" He asked, leaning over the girl, ready to deliver the final blow. He raised his fists over her and was about to attack when Evan ran over. "Hey Pietro! Pick on someone your own size." Evan shouted, throwing his spikes at him. Quicksilver dodged out of the way and Marigold was able to get away. She looked all around her, seeing everyone fighting. "_Students, make your way to the jet! As soon as we have everyone we are getting out of here!_" The Professor talked to all the X-men using his telepathy and everyone who could hear seemed to get the message. The ground started to shake and debris started falling from the ceiling. "Enough with the earthquakes man!" Blob shouted at Avalanche. "That isn't me man! This asteroid is falling apart!" He cried out. Marigold focused her shields on protecting the other X-men as they were fighting, but couldn't stop the huge amount of debris that fell over Scott and Alex. "Scott!" Jean cried out as she and the Professor stared moving the debris using their telekinesis. Everyone started running towards the jet, no longer caring about the fighting. More focused on getting off the asteroid before it fell apart. One by one the X-men and Brotherhood made their way to the jet, except for Mystique and Magneto who were still fighting. As Wolverine started firing up the jet The Professor and Jean ran onto the jet. "Where are Scott and Alex?!" Marigold asked. "We can't force them to come with us...they are too powerful. We need to save who we can." The Professor said as the ground started shaking more. The jet took off and started to fly away when two Orbs flew off into the sky. "That must be Magneto and Mystique." Wolverine said watching the two fly through the air. The Asteroid started falling apart and everyone watched as two beams of light shot from the falling rocks to the ground. "That has to be Scott and Alex!" Storm said as the jet landed near where the beams came from, and everyone ran out to see Scott and Alex on the ground, back to their normal selves. "Using that much power at once must have used all the energy that was given to them from the machine Magneto used on them." The Professor said as Jean and others went to check on them. They came walking back and Scott looked guilty. "I'm sorry - to all of you. I just, I made some bad choices." Scott said as he joined the rest of the group. "More like mis-informed choices." The Professor said as he wheeled up to the two brothers. "We're just glad that you two were able to use your powers to escape the asteroid alive." Alex hugged Scott. "Well, I would go through all of that again just to have you back." Alex told his brother. "Yea, me too. And I promise that nothing will ever split us up again." The Professor wheeled up to Alex. "With time you will learn more and more about your abilities. And if you will allow it, we will be there to help you along the way. All of us. Together, and unified. Because we are the X-men."


	11. Growing Pains

_"And with only seconds to go the ball gets passed to Jean Grey!" _

Everyone in the stands were on their feet as they watched Jean running down the soccer field, kicking the ball closer to the goal. Marigold was sat between Kitty and Kurt, sitting on the edge of her seat as Kurt and Kitty jumped up and down with excitement.

_"She shoots...and scores! With only seconds on the clock that looks like it's the winning point for Bayville High!" _

Everyone cheered as the timer ran out seconds after Jean scored the goal and Marigold watched with a smile as Jean's team tackled her in affection on the field. While Scott, Kitty, Kurt, and Evan all cheered louder than anyone else watching the game from the stands. "That means we won the semi-finals!" Evan said as the crowd continued to cheer as the group from Xavier's school went to congratulate their friend on the field. Everyone got a chance to tell Jean congrats, except for Scott who was interrupted by none other than Duncan. "That's the popular jock you guys keep talking about right?" Marigold asked Kitty as Duncan and Jean chatted, with Scott standing awkwardly to the side. "Yea, he's a bully. But he makes up for it by being such a good football player." Kitty said rolling her eyes. Marigold watched the interaction with a confused look. But kept her thoughts to herself as Scott offered her a ride home with us. "Sorry Scott, that's okay. Duncan is driving me home." She said before the two left us. Scott didn't look happy as we all loaded up into the car and started our own drive back to the Institute. "So, like have you thought about joining any after school activities yet Marigold?" Kitty asked the young girl as Scott sped down the road. "Uh, no not really. I wouldn't know what I would like to do." She admitted. "There is a school activity for everything! Kurt even found a club that he likes. If he can do it anyone can." Evan said teasing Kurt. "Hey, you make v'un of me now. But you v'now you are jelo'vs of the fast food review club!" Kurt said with a grin. "Yea...soooo jealous." Kitty said with sarcasm. "All of us do something, you have to get permission from the Professor. But even Rogue has her weird poetry club. It would be a good way for you to make more friends your age." Scott said. Marigold folded her hands over her lap, not wanting to tell them that the reason she only had a few friends was because Mike and his friends kept bothering them and calling their group 'the freaks' The girl shrugged her shoulders. "I'll think about it." She finally conceded. "Whoa!" Scott shouted, swerving the car suddenly into another lane. "Scott! What was that all about?!" Kitty asked, but Scott didn't have to answer. The sound of sirens filled the air as a car sped past, being followed by police cars. "V'hat's his hurry?" Kurt asked, "I don't know, probably the twelve police cars chasing him." Kitty said rolling her eyes. Traffic was at a stand still and the students all unbuckled and stood up in the convertible as they watched the high speed chase go down. The car sped down the road hitting innocent by standards. "We've gotta do something!" Kurt said as everyone got out of the car. "No! There are too many people around. They will see us!" Scott said, looking up at the sky and seeing news helicopters flying over the scene. "But that guy is going to hurt someone if he keeps going like that!" Kitty said. "Like that school-bus." Marigold said pointing down the road where the car was about to run head first into the school-bus that was stuck in the traffic. "Okay, Kurt get that man out of the car, Marigold. Make sure that car doesn't hit anyone else." Scott ordered. Kurt teleported into the car, taking the criminal away with him, and once Marigold was sure that they weren't inside anymore she put an invisible shield around the bus. The car sped into the shield instead of the bus, and the children and bus driver all ran off the bus as Marigold took the shield away. Kurt teleported into an alley where no one could see them, and before the man knew what had happened he was shoved out into broad daylight where the police captured him. Scott took Kitty, Evan, and Marigold back to his car and they got out of the traffic. They drove to the alleyway and picked up Kurt before driving away as fast as possible. "Like, do you think anyone noticed anything?" Kitty asked. "I hope not, but you guys did a good job." Scott said as he drove towards the Institute.

-Xavier's Institue-

"So those are the new recruits. Looks like we got our hands full." Logan said as he and the Professor watched the new students that had come to the Institute hanging out together outside. "Yes, good spirited kids. But I'm afraid it's going to be harder to keep a tight lid on things. And the maintain our animity." The Professor said, as a playful fight broke out between a few of the students who were using their powers to play around. "We're getting out numbered, we're going to need more teachers...and more funds to fix repairs." Logan said with a smirk. "Professor, excuse the interruption. But I think you may find this interesting." Ororo said walking into his office and turning on the television to the news.

_"Eye witness's are conflicting, but all agree that this car that was about to hit a school bus was someone mysteriously stopped by an unknown source, although the car itself was damaged, there was not a scratch on the bus. And the criminal driving the car that was driving the car suddenly vanished seconds before impact. Appearing from an alleyway moments later. The story is still developing but we wil-" _

The Professor turned off the TV with his mind and sighed. "It would seem a few of our students have some explaining to do." Ororo said folding her arms.

-Marigold's Pov-

"Maybe v'e better not mention v'hat happened to anyone." Kurt said as he, Kitty, Evan, Scott, and I climbed out of the car. "Yea, we could just keep quiet about it for awhile...say like forever." Kitty said as they walked up to the front door of the Institute. "I don't think that's going to be an option." Marigold said, seeing Logan, Ororo, and The Professor waiting for them at the front door. None of them looked very happy. "Or, we could blame it all on Kurt." Kitty said and Kurt whipped his head around. "Hey!" He said. "Now we're in for it." I said nervously pushing my glasses up my nose. "No way, we will just explain. They will understand that we were helping people." Scott said with confidence as he led us up to the waiting grownups.

-The Professors Pov-

I had decided to talk to each of the students individually. So that we could get the whole story. Talking to Kurt, Kitty, and Scott had been tiring already. All of them questioning why we had to stay hidden as mutants (except for Kurt, who was more than happy to hide his blue side from the world) When I heard everything part of me was proud. My students were willing to help others in need and that was amazing. But there was a fine balance between doing it discreetly so that we wouldn't be discovered. "I'm not blaming you, in fact I would have done the same thing if I were in your situation. I'm just saying that you need to do what you can, without revealing what you are." I explained to Marigold as she now sat in front of me in my office. She nervously held her glasses in her hand and fiddled with them with a frown on her face. I sighed, dealing with each of the students was a balance, and I knew Marigold would need more reassurance that she wasn't in trouble more than the other students. "Look me in the eyes child, your not in any trouble." It took a few seconds but the shy girl looked up from her lap and into my eyes and I gave her a smile. "I'm very proud of you. You listened to Scott and followed his orders, and you made sure your shield you used to protect the school-bus was invisible so no one could see it. That was some quick thinking that deserves praise." I said wheeling myself closer to her, resting my hand on her shoulder. "Today shows that you are taking control of your own life, just like Julie wanted you to do. You are no longer a puppet of the Facility. You chose to do good and probably saved a lot of children...hear me when I say I'm proud of that." She finally smiled and I let her stand. "You understand the balance of keeping what you are a secret, while trying your best to help people right?" I asked. The girl nodded and she put her glasses back on her face. "Good, now go on and find Ororo. She wanted to help you with the rest of your homework." The girl frowned at the thought of doing her homework, but thanked me as she left the room. I sighed and turned to face the window in my office. She had taken that pretty well all things considered. Now I was more worried about Scott, who had voiced his confusion on why mutants had to stay in the dark. "One day at a time Charles." I said to myself as I went back to my desk.

-Bayville Middle School-

"Hey four-eyes! Watch out!" Mike called out as Sandy and I were walking down the hallway. I turned around just in time for the paper wad that Mike had thrown at me to hit me right in the face. It was just paper, so it didn't hurt or anything. But the laughter that followed as I picked up the wad and threw it in the trash did. "What a jerk. Come on, he wont bother us in the band room." Sandy said wrapping my arm around hers and pulling me down the hallway. "Why do you want me to join the band anyway?" I asked as we walked into the room where students were all playing instruments and such. "Because I'm in it! And a bunch of people from 'the freaks' group is too!" Sandy said, adopting the name for our friend group that Mike had given us. "I've...never played an instrument before." I admitted as Sandy showed me around the large room. "Well that's what our class is for, so that you can learn." Someone said from behind us. We both turned to see the music teacher standing behind us. He had white hair and a white beard to match as he knelled down to our level. "Hello MrWade!" Sandy said with a grin. "Sandy, I see you have brought another student into our home." He said gesturing around him. "Yea, this is Marigold. We're in the same class." She said pushing me in front of her. I felt my face go red as the teacher smiled to me. "It-it's nice to meet you sir." I said holding my hand out, he shook it with a grin. "My, how polite. Tell me Marigold. Do you see any instruments that peek your interest?" He asked gesturing around the room. I shrugged my shoulders and grinned. "Well, if I may make a suggestion. Many people reflect a bit of who they are in the instrument they play...you see Sandy here, plays trumpet, loud and proud." I turned to my friend and she smiled. "You on the other hand, have a gentleness to you. But I sense that there is more than meets the eye." He said walking across the room, we followed and he picked up a french horn, resting it in my waiting hands. "This looks...complex." I said, looking over the twist and turns of the instrument in my hands. "If you don't like it we can switch around. But I have a good feeling about this." He said. "Yea! MrWade has been teaching forever so he knows a lot about this stuff!" Sandy said with excitement. "Your not calling me old now are you?" MrWade teased. "You said it not me." Sandy said with a smirk and laughed. He reminded me of the Professor. "I'll give it a try." I said looking at the large horn in my hands. "Good to hear, I'll get you sighed up right away!" MrWade said. "At least everyone will stop bothering me about joining an after school activity now." I said, the nerves bouncing around my chest as Sandy gave me a hug. "I promise you wont regret it!" She cheered.

-Bayville High-

The women Final's soccer game was happening and most of the students and staff from Xavier had come out to support Jean, even the new mutants who were still getting used to the new school. "Wow, even the news vans are here!" One student said as they watched the camera's rolling. "Yea, it's the finals! It's a big deal around here." Kitty explained. Marigold was sitting beside The Professor and Ororo until Ginger had run over, the girl had almost forgotten that Ginger's sister (the one who had a crush on Scott) was on the soccer team with Jean. "Do you mind if Marigold sits with me?" Ginger had asked Ororo. "No, not at all." The woman said with a smirk, knowing that Marigold would prefer to sit where she was right now. She gently pushed the shy girl out of her seat and Marigold nervously smiled as Ginger pulled her away from the group. "It's good to see that she actually has friends." The Professor said as the new principle of Bayville High said a few words from the soccer field before the game started. "Now, we are proud to host the final's for the woman's soccer game this evening! So without further ado, let the games begin!" Everyone in the stands cheered. But before the game could start a slimy tongue stretched out and grabbed the mic from the principles hands! "There's only one guy who can do that." Scott said as he turned to see the Brotherhood standing at the top of the bleachers, all dressed in their combat uniforms. Avalanche grabbed the mic and started talking into it. "Excuse me folks, hey can I have your attention up here?!" He said, his voice carrying through the speakers as everyone looked up at the group, wondering what was happening. "Lance? What is he up too?!" Kitty asked. "That's better. My name's Lance. I also call myself Avalanche. Because I'm a mutant!" He said with pride. Marigold gasped along with the crowd. "That's right, all four of us are mutants!" Lance said gesturing to the other members of the Brotherhood. "I can't believe he's doing this!" Rogue said with anger. "You see, there's lots of mutants at Bayville high! Scott Summers! He's one. So is Jean Grey. Your big soccer star. And all their pals at the Xavier Institute!" Ginger turned to face Marigold who looked shocked. "You go to that school...are you - a mutant?" she asked, Marigold didn't answer her, but stood up and ran down the steps. She was too scared to look back and see her friends reaction. She ran to get back to the rest of the Xavier students who were sitting together, finding safety in them from the people watching her. "Man, we're busted big time." Rogue said. Marigold found the group and Evan grabbed onto her as Lance started an earthquake, splitting the soccer field in two. "They are going to hurt someone." Kurt shouted over the roaring sound of the ground breaking. "Sorry Professor, cat's out of the bag." Scott said grabbing his school bag. "We gotta stop them before they hurt someone." The Professor agreed and the x-men suited up. Except for Jean, who was still on the field trying to help the girls who had fallen from the earthquake. The x-men ran out onto the field and started fighting against the Brotherhood while protecting the by standards. Kitty and Evan took care of the news vans, destroying the footage and camera's. Marigold spotted the principle pulling out his cell phone. "Hello, we need the police at Bayville high! There is a-" Marigold turned invisible and ran over to him, grabbing the phone out of his hand. He was shocked as he watched the phone floating in the air, before it was crushed. Blob was attacking the bleachers where people were sitting while everyone else was fighting with each other and Rogue touched him, taking his powers, he passed out, but the bleachers caved in on themselves before Rogue could move out of the way. But Marigold saw her and put a shield around her and the other people in the stands so they wouldn't get hurt. "Good save," Rogue said as the girl ran over and pulled her out of the rubble. "This is a mess." Rogue said, looking around as everyone was either running or fighting. "What are we going to do?" Marigold asked her. Before Rogue could answer Storm flew over them and into the sky. They watched together as rain started pouring from the sky, soaking everyone. The fighting stopped as the rain made it impossible to continue. "Good job Storm." The Professor said wheeling up to her. "Thank you, but no downpour is going to fix this. Everyone knows our secret now." she said gesturing the the scared people who were running around them, or staring at them in shock. "Maybe not, but I have to try and alter their memories." The Professor said. "No! There are too many, not even your mind could stand that strain." Storm said as the other X-men gathered around them. "I really have no choice." He said, before placing his fingers against his temple and focusing. A few moment passed, then suddenly everyone stopped running around and seemed to be caught in some sort of haze. They all looked like zombies, frozen. The Professor groaned and Storm grabbed onto his shoulders. "Charles!" She cried out as he passed out. The last thing he saw was her worried glaze before the darkness overtook him.

\- Marigold Pov-

I was sitting beside The Professors bed, he hadn't woken up yet. All the students had been taking turns watching over him. But I had to admit that I had spent more time in here than most of the other students. I was just so worried about him. I yawned as I tried to focus on the words on the page, but not having much luck. The Professor groaned and I sat up in my chair, looking up from my book. "Professor?" I called out, taking one of his hands in mine while hitting the call button with my other hand. The Professor slowly started to wake up as Logan, Ororo, and Scott all came running into the room. The Professor gasped suddenly, sitting up in the bed. "Whoa there, easy Charles. Take it slow. You threw your brain into overload." Logan said, gently pushing the man back down into a laying position. "But it worked, all eye witnesses believe that a bag earthquake caused all the damage." Storm said as she sat on the bed. "What about the news? Did any broadcast get out?" He asked. "None, Kitty and Evan took care of all the footage from the vans. And some odd magnetic feedback stopped any live broadcasting." Logan explained. "Magnetic? Hmm, could it be that Magneto is still alive?" The Professor asked. "I wouldn't doubt it." Logan said with a growl. "Anyway, I guess we're back under wraps. Where we should be. I'm sorry Professor. It's like you said. The world isn't ready to learn about us yet." Scott said as I felt The Professor's grip tighten on my hand. "I'm afraid not. But I hope that the Brotherhood come to realize that as well." He said. "My only concern is Principle Kelly. I was inside his mind when I blacked out. And I'm not sure I finished the job." He admitted. "It will be okay Professor." I said, climbing into the bed next to him. "You did your best, that's all we can ask of you." I said. He smiled and pulled me into his side. "We all did our best. Maybe one day the world will be ready to know about mutants, but until then we can be there for each other." He said, looking at the book I had been reading before. By the look he gave me he could probably feel how worried I had been for him with his powers. "We will let you get some more rest... You need to stay in bed for at least another day. We will tell the other students that you finally woke up." Ororo said as the others left. I stayed, and the Professor wrapped his arm around my side, keeping me on the bed. "You haven't been in here the whole time have you?" He asked me. "No, but I was worried. I even started reading you one of your favorite books. Hoping it would wake you up." Marigold said reaching for the book and sitting it on the bed. "Why don't we read together, might as well use this time that I'm stuck on bed rest to good use." He said opening the book. "You don't have too, I know you still need to rest." I said, nervously playing with my glasses. "This is the most relaxing thing I can think of, reading a good book cuddled up in bed." The Professor said with a smile. I blushed and turned my attention to the book, leaning into the Professors side as he started to read. All the time that I had spent worrying about the Professor suddenly caught up to me as I finally let myself relax and felt the warmth of The Professor wrap around me. I let out a sigh of contentment as his deep voice lulled me to sleep.

\- The Professors Pov-

I felt Marigold relax next to me, and soon enough she was asleep and I stopped reading. I looked out the window, thinking back to the principle. The idea of him remembering anything made me worry as I tightened my grip around Marigold, but worrying could only do so much. And as Marigold's breathing slowed and her body melted into mine I felt my own eyes grow heavy. I leaned back and shut my own eyes, following my students example and getting some much needed rest. I fell back to sleep with ease, having the physical reassurance in my arms that for now, my students were safe.


	12. Power Surge

Marigold walked down the hallways of her school, holding her books over her chest in a protective manner as she watching for her friend Ginger. She had full confidence in The Professors abilities, and she was sure that her friends memories of that night were replaced just like all the others. But Marigold's memories weren't gone. She could still vision her friends shocked, and slightly scared face as she learned the truth about The Xavier Institute. Marigold couldn't help but wonder how her being a mutant would affect her friendships at school if people knew. Some of the people who worked at the Facility when she was younger had called her a freak instead of her number or given name, "Hey four - eyed freak!" Mike called out as he walked by the girl in the hallway, his friends laughing around him. Marigold pushed her glasses up her nose, not responding to the bully. "Turns out that I'm a freak either way." She said under her breath as she opened her locker, pushing some books in and taking others out. Minutes later she was walking into her homeroom and she stopped in her tracks when she saw Ginger and Sandy talking to each other. Sandy was showing off her bright green beads that were decorating her hair, and Ginger was smiling and waving for Marigold to come join them. Marigold was able to push the ball of nerves down that was bubbling up in her chest as she walked over, slight confusion showing on her face. "Hey, what are you doing here Ginger?" She asked, slightly happy that she was able to sound somewhat normal. "My sister dropped me off early today, and I had a few extra minutes before class started. Sense I don't have any friends in my homeroom I came over here...but I better get going before the bell rings." She said picking up her stuff. She walked by Sandy and Marigold, no lingering stares or looks of fear in her eyes as she passed Marigold. The girl found herself sighing with relief. Honestly, why had she gotten so worked up in the first place? "Nice beads, loser. Not getting enough attention already?" Mike asked as he walked by Sandy and Marigold, Sandy smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You wouldn't know fashion if it smacked you in the face _Micheal_." She said sitting down in her seat as the teacher walked in, Marigold sat down as well and Mike frowned as he took his seat a few rows in front of the two girls. Class started, and Marigold let the last of her worries roll off her shoulders as she focused on the teacher.

-Xavier Institute-

"I'm sure the glue will work wonders! It will be like I never broke it." Jean said as Marigold looked over the drying trophy that was sitting on Jeans shelf in her room. Jean had apparently dropped the trophy at school today and broke it, and had enlisted the youngest X-men to help her fix it. "It's amazing that you got voted MVP player by all your teammates. Everyone must really like you at your school." Marigold said turning to Jean, who was getting dressed to go to a party. "I'm not so sure about that, but I love my soccer team. It's good to know that they love me too. How are things going with your practice?" Jean asked as she brushed her hair in the mirror. "It-it's good. I actually really like the french horn." The girl said blushing and pushing up her glasses. "I would love to hear you play sometime." Jean said turning to face Marigold, who's cheeks were turning redder by the second. _"She wouldn't think that if she heard me practicing earlier today."_ Marigold thought to herself. "Oh don't be like that. I bet your wonderful." Jean said. Marigold shrugged her shoulders, watching Jean as she got ready. Did Jean read her mind without knowing it? Or maybe it was an accident. Jean didn't say anything else about it and Marigold let it go. Obviously she hadn't meant to get inside her head, so Marigold could let it go for now. Everyone lost control of their powers from time to time, even the perfect Jean. Marigold really looked up to Jean. She was popular, good at soccer, and school. She was like the perfect person. I bet no one ever called Jean a freak at school. "I better get going, don't wait up for me okay!" Jean said as she ran out of her room. Marigold showed herself out and was headed to her own room when Kitty phased through the wall. "Hey, like do you know how to get rid of this stink bomb aroma?" She asked Marigold. The girl tilted her head in confusion, until she smelled Kitty. "Oh man, what happened to you?!" The girl asked covering her nose. "Like, it wasn't me! Our new Chemistry teacher, , is totally awesome, but his stink bombs aren't." Kitty said, looking pretty pitiful. Scott ran by us, looking like he was in a hurry. "Hey Scott! Do you have a remedy for stink bomb?" Kitty asked. Scott stopped for a second and sniffed the air before making a discussed face. "Yea, isolation." He said with a smirk before running off. "Why is he in such a hurry?" Kitty asked. "He is going with Jean to that party." Marigold said with a smile. "Ohhh, I bet he is...I won't be going to any parties until I can stop smelling like Toad." Kitty said with a frown. "I bet Ororo has something that can help, let's go ask her." Marigold suggested. The two girls ran off down the hallway in search for Ororo, Marigold staying a few steps away from Kitty so she couldn't smell her. "What kind of Party are Jean and Scott going to anyway?" Marigold asked. "I hadn't heard of it. So it's probably just for the popular upper class-man...I heard Rogue was going with one of her friends too." Kitty said. "I didn't know Scott and Rogue were popular at school too." Marigold said. "They aren't really - not like Jean anyway. I bet Jean invited Scott though." Marigold nodded in understanding. "Are you popular?" Marigold asked Kitty. The teen rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say I'm like super popular like Jean, but I do pretty well for myself. What about you?" Kitty asked. "Oh uh, no. I'm not really popular. Unless you consider being called a _freak_ and _four eyes_ everyday 'popular'." Marigold admitted. "That totally sucks, who's saying that about you?" Kitty asked, sounding serious. "Just a few of the guys in our class. It's not a big deal." Marigold said. "It is if your being bullied. Why haven't you told anyone?" Kitty asked. "I did! I told Ororo and The Professor...I just didn't say how much." Kitty frowned, "As long as it doesn't bother you. And if it gets any worse you should tell someone...you know your not a freak right?" Kitty asked the girl. "Y-yea. It's just those guys being jerks." Marigold said. "Exactly. And if you are a freak, then I'm right there with you. Your in a mansion full of freaks." Kitty said with a giggle. Marigold smiled, "Yea, I guess so." A crashing sound could be heard from down the hallway and Kitty rolled her eyes. "I bet that's one of the new students breaking something again. Let's go check it out." Kitty said before the two girls raced down the hallway.

-Later That night-

"I think you smell a lot better. Those herbs Ororo gave you to soak in really helped!" Marigold said as she and Kitty walked down the hallway together. "Yea? I'm going to ask the others. We've been hanging all night. You might have just gotten used to the stank." Kitty said, grabbing Marigold's arm and phasing through the wall into the main foyer. "Okay, be honest guys. How do I smell now?" Kitty asked, both girls stopping in their tracks when they saw Rogue's friend standing beside her with Jean, The Professor, Scott (who was soaking wet), and Kurt. "Whoa, wait! Where did you two come from?" The girl asked, with a thick accent. "Oh, well uh." Kitty said stumbling over her words, Marigold standing slightly behind her. This wasn't good. If anyone was going to come visit the school who wasn't a student it was always scheduled. Obviously by everyone's shocked faces Rogue hadn't scheduled this visit. "What-what's going on?" The girl asked, turning to Rogue. "Let's step outside and have a chat...shall we?" The Professor asked, rolling up to Rogue and her friend. "Everyone else, stay here until we come back." He instructed. Everyone watched as the three left, and as soon as they were out the door Kurt poked at his watch until he was blue again. "She almost saw my blue v'urry side! V'at was close." He said, looking worried. "Do you think The Professor will wipe her memory?" Marigold asked. "Who knows, but I feel bad for Rogue. She's going to get in trouble for sure." Jean said. A few more moments passed and the doors opened, The Professor and Rogue coming back in. "I'm sorry Rogue, but this is the very reason that we schedule visits." He said folding his hands over his lap. rogue looked angry as she walked past all of us and started walking up the stairs. "Whatever - I guess I won't have friends over anymore." She said, sounding upset. She didn't say anything else, but Jean turned as the two passed. "Hey, that's not true. He doesn't treat me any differently than you." Jean said, Rogue turned around looking surprised. "Hey, who gave you permission to go into my head?" Rogue asked sarcastically. "What?" Jean asked, "I'm-sorry. I didn't realize I did that." She apologized. Marigold thought back to earlier that day when Jean had accidentally read her mind too. Twice in one day. That was really odd for Jean. "Yea right! Leave me alone." Rogue said before storming up the steps. "Are you sure everything is okay Jean. That's twice you've accidentally read someone's mind today." Marigold asked. "What? No it isn't...unless, when you were in my room earlier." Jean said realizing herself that she had in fact read Marigold's mind too. "Oh I'm so sorry." She said kneeling down in front of the girl. "It's okay. It was an accident." Marigold said with a grin. "Jean, why don't we go have a chat of our own, while the rest of the students go about their business." The Professor said, turning to the other students. Everyone got the unspoken message and left the two alone. "V'ome on Scott, you gotta tell us v'ow you got soaked!" Kurt said with a smirk as the other students walked up the steps. Marigold turned to Jean and the older girl gave her a reassuring grin. "No need to worry Marigold, go on. It's almost your bedtime anyway...I bet Logan is looking for you." The Professor said with a smirk. Marigold flinched and ran up the steps after the other students.

-The Next Day-

"Jean just started going crazy! It was like she totally lost control of her powers. She was throwing things and screaming so much." Kitty said, telling Evan, Kurt, Rogue, and Marigold what had happened at the Track and Field Try outs after school. They were all in the Institute, The Professor had sent them all a telepathic message that Jean needed their help. They were getting dressed into their X-men uniforms and meeting up with Logan, Scott, and The Professor. The elevator opened and everyone was shocked to see that all three men had torn clothing, like they had been fighting. "V'hat is going on up V'here?!" Kurt asked. Bangs and crashes could be heard in the floors above them. "It's like someone is nooking the place!" Evan said as the building started to shake. "Is Jean alright?" Marigold asked. "No she isn't, her powers are evolving to rapidly for her to control." The Professor explained. "I've gotta get back up there and help her!" Scott said, turning to go back in the elevator. But Logan stopped him before he could. "Hey, you can't even get close to her. We need a plan if we're going to help her." He said, trying to calm Scott down. "I've got an idea. You say that Jean's got too much going on in her head? Then let me take some pressure off her." Rogue said pulling one of the gloves off of her hand. "No Rogue, it may be too much for you. It was for me." The Professor said. "I can do it! You have to let me try." Rogue said, sounding desperate as the building started shaking more. The damage was getting worse, and the team was losing time before it was too late. "There is so much cause in her mind. What she needs is something to focus on." The Professor said. "If Rogue can clear her thoughts, then maybe I can get her to focus on me." Scott said. Another loud bang filled the air, "We don't have too many options Charles." Logan said. "Very well then. X-men. Let's go."

\- Marigold's Pov-

The team took the elevator up and when the doors opened we were met with a complete mess. The whole floor was trapped, and Jean was floating in the air, debris spinning around her limp body. A table flew in the groups direction and I threw up a shield, the table smashed into pieces on contact and no one wanted to think about how much power Jean was throwing around. "I fear we don't have much time." The Professor said. "Clock's ticking. Let's move." Scott said, and the team ran into the mess. Scott was using his lasers, I was using my shields, and Wolverine was using his claws to block the stuff getting thrown at us by Jean as the group tried to get closer to her. Kitty was able to phase through anything thrown at her, but unfortunately Kurt was standing behind her and he got hit by a chair that phased through Kitty and he hit the ground hard. "Thanks a lot!" Kurt said. "Oh uh, sorry." Kitty said. "Rogue, Marigold, Kurt, your with me!" Scott shouted over the crashing sounds. I took the front of the group, using a shield to protect the others as Rogue pulled her glove off. "Come on, your with me." Kurt said taking Rogue and the two teleported right beside Jean. They were quickly thrown around by Jean's powers, but I was able to catch Rogue in one of her shields and keep her close to Jean, while Kurt was thrown through the air. I groaned as I put all O focus onto the shield around Rogue. "I-I can't keep her there long! jean is fighting against my shield!" I said, struggling to talk, Jean was using all her powers against me, and I couldn't tell how long I could last against her. "Rogue, you must do it now!" The Professor commanded. Rogue nodded and reached her bare hand out, connecting her fingertips to Jean's forehead. Both girls cried out and I used the last of my powers to pull Rogue back to where we were with my shield, Rogue groaned as Kitty and I helped her sit down on the gorund. Scott ran over to where Jean was still floating in the air, but debris were no longer flying around. "Jean, it's Scott. Please! Listen to my voice. Focus on it!" He shouted. "Scott?!" Jean said, but it wasn't coming from Jean's body. Rogue was talking, but her eyes were closed and her body was limp. Her mouth was moving, but Jean's voice was coming out of her mouth. Kitty and I held onto her as Scott ran back to us. "Scott? Where are you?! Help me Scott!" She said. "I will Jean, just focus on me." Scott said, resting his hands on Rogue's shoulders. "I-I can't. I'm losing you." She said in a weak voice. "No! Don't tell me what you can't do. I know you better than anyone ever has, or ever will. You can do this." Rogue opened her eyes. "Scott?" she asked in her normal voice. "Scott!" Jean cried out, from her body that was still floating in the air. A strong force flew out of her and it knocked everyone back off their feet, and Jean fell onto the ground. She groaned and Scott ran over to her, while Kitty and I helped Rogue stand on her own two feet. "You did it Rogue!" I said with a smile. "Yea, not without ya'll helping out." She said to the rest of the team, while The Professor and Scott checked over Jean.

\- Later that Day-

"Seems like Jean is going to be okay. She's pretty worn out, but The Professor said that she'll make a full recovery." Evan said, updating everyone in the recreation room. Everyone seemed happy with the news, except Rogue, who didn't even react to the news. "Hey, you don't seem as excited about the news as everyone else." Marigold said walking up to her. "It's great. Really." Rogue said as the girl sat down beside her. "You risked so much to save her Rogue, why did you do it?" Marigold asked. "It was nothin." Rogue said, turning away from her. "Yes it was, no one else could have done that! And it's pretty obvious that you two haven't been getting along that much." Marigold said. "Me and miss popularity...were worlds apart. But then I realized somethin." Rogue said thoughtfully. "What was it?" Marigold asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "That she would do the same thing for me..." She said. "Believe it Rogue. We all would." Marigold said with a grin, causing Rogue to show a small smile as well. "That's at least one good thing about this place." Rogue said, pulling the girl into her side. "Not all of us are miss popular's like Jean...but we are all the same in some way." Rogue finished and Marigold agreed. It didn't matter if she was a freak, or popular. Marigold had a family in the Institute, and that was all she needed.


	13. Bada-Bing-Bada-Boom

It was a very peaceful morning, the birds were chirping, the sunrise was beautiful...and Wolverine had a handful of students out by the cliffs behind the Xavier Institute for early morning training. Marigold was standing beside a few of the new mutants and a very angry Wolverine, watching as Cyclopes and Boom-Boom were practicing a rescue mission. Night-crawler got the unfortunate role of playing 'the victim' so he was laying out on some rocks on the side of the cliff, while the other two were lowering a rescue board to get his to safety. Cyclopes was lowering it from the top of the cliff while Boom-Boom was standing on the actual board to get Night-crawler on it. "If your asking me I think we're putting Kur-_Nightcrawler_ in more danger by getting Boom-Boom to rescue him." Iceman whispered to Marigold and a few of the other students. Some of the students giggled but Marigold was too focused on the training to really play along with the others. Even though she was the youngest student she didn't really act her age, and could be seen taking all her training seriously (could you blame her? Who wants to piss Wolverine off during training?!...not one) "Whatever, can we hurry this up? I'm starving! Where does Logan get the idea to do training before breakfast?!" Multiple asked, hands over his stomach in a very dramatic gesture that only the boy could pull off. "Remember _Multiple_, when we're training his name is _Wolverine_. We have code names for a reason." Marigold reminded the boy. And she was about to warn the group that Wolverine had sensitive hearing and could probably hear everything they were saying, but was interrupted by Boom-Boom. "Yay! Here comes Boom-Boom! TO THE RESCUE!" She shouted as the rescue board was lowered down the side of the cliff. Suddenly Iceman's joke from earlier didn't seem as funny to Marigold as Boom-Boom pulled Night-crawler's body off of the rocks on the side of the cliff and onto the rescue board. "Alright Badger, pull us up!" Boom-Boom shouted to Wolverine who was on top of the cliff with the other students. Marigold walked over to her teacher and she could feel the anger rolling off the man. "It's Wolverine." He growled, but Cyclopes started pulling up the rescue board and Marigold watched as they started coming up the side of the cliff. "Hey Boom-Boom. You need to put the straps on the board over Night-crawler or he could fall out of the rescue board." Marigold called down. "Good eye baby bird." Wolverine said with a proud grin. But Boom-Boom leaned back on the board and it started to swing back and forth, goofing off too much with Night-crawler to even hear anyone else on top of the cliff. "Ugh, this isn't good." Cyclopes said, watching the two goofing off instead of completing the mission, laughing like they were playing on the playground and not hanging over the side of a cliff. "Hey! Knock it off!" Wolverine shouted at the two. Night-crawler was facing away from the cliff laughing with Boom-Boom so everyone but him saw the hard rocks from the cliffs wall hit him on the back of the head as the rescue board swung back and forth. He was knocked out and now actually unconscious and Marigold's blood ran cold as Boom-Boom lost control of the swinging rescue board, and Kurt fell over the side and started falling towards the ocean floor below him! "Night-crawler!" Everyone cried out and shouted in a panic as Marigold jumped over the side of the cliff, her training and instincts kicking into high gear at the sight of one of her friends in danger. "Marigold!" Cyclopes shouted as the young girl fell through the air, head first and arms stretched in front of her towards Night-crawler. She conjured up one of her circular shields around him and caught him inside of it before he hit the water, then she put a flat one under her and she pushed her feet down and landed on her hands and knees on the shield, both her and Night-crawler just feet above the ocean waves crashing under them. She could barely hear the cheers of her teammates above her from the top of the cliff, and her eyes caught the dangerous looking rocks that were just under the waters surface that would have killed both of them if she hadn't caught herself and Night-crawler in time. "Everyone alright?!" Scott shouted, worry clear in his voice and Marigold forced herself to look away from the water and back up to the rest of the group. She gave a thumbs up, knowing the roar of the ocean waves would cover anything she said and used her shields to lift herself and Night-crawler back up to the top of the cliff. "Now that's what I call a rescue mission!" Cannonball said as Marigold stepped off of her shield and onto the solid ground. She turned to the shield that held Night-crawler in it and made sure Wolverine would catch him before taking that shield away, the unconscious blue boy laying limp in Wolverines arms. "Is he alright?" Marigold asked, looking over her friend as Cyclopes put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he will be, but we will take him to the med-bay until he wakes up just in case." Cyclopes said. "That ends your training for this morning...but don't get to comfy. As soon as I tell The Professor what happened I'm sure he is going to want to have a chat with all of us." Wolverine said. He turned to Marigold and he gave her a nod of his head. "Good job today Marigold...I wish I could say that for everyone here today." He said, the end of his sentence cutting off with a growl before he and Cyclopes walked off with Night-crawler. Marigold bit her bottom lip and pulled her glasses off of her nose, suddenly nervous with all the attention she was getting from her fellow X-men students. "That was amazing!" "I almost threw up when you just jumped off the side like that!". She saw Boom-Boom folding her arms and rolling her eyes, but Marigold couldn't find herself to care as she and the rest of the students went to change out of their X-men uniforms and finally get some breakfast.

\- Danger Room, Hours Later-

"We have them for many reasons. One, being your safety. And the only way to enforce the rules and assure your obedience...to keep you all safe is for there to be penalties." Everyone was gathered together in the Danger Room and The Professor looked more serious than he usually does as he addressed the group. "So Kurt, Tabitha, you are confined to the Institute everyday after school, you are prohibited from using your powers, and you are to attend two training sessions a day with Logan." Everyone looked at Kurt and Tabitha with sympathy (except Scott who had that 'I-told-you-so' look on his face) Neither looked happy about the punishment, but before Tabatha could protest Kurt put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back and said, "V'es Professor...we unv'erstand." The meeting ended shortly after that and Marigold stood off to the side as Tabatha stormed out of the room, rolling her eyes as she passed the young girl. Marigold shrunk back and waited until Tabatha was out of the room before relaxing. "Marigold, I really owe v'ou a big v'avor." Kurt said walking up to the girl. "No way Kurt, you would have done the same for me...you know if you weren't out cold." She said and Kurt smiled and knelled down to Marigold's level. "I v'now that Tabatha might seem...angry, but she is a really v'ool girl. You jsut gotta give her a v'hance." He whispered. Marigold nodded, "She doesn't really seem too happy with me right now though." She admitted. "She v'ill come around! I'm sure of it!" Kurt said with a grin. "I really hope so..." Marigold said, Tabatha really did seem like a fun girl. But there wasn't much Marigold could do about it right now anyway.

\- The Next Day, Bayville Middle school-

Marigold was leaned over Sandy's desk, helping her friend with some math homework when the PA speakers clicked, getting most of the students attention._ "Hello students! Tonight is the big night! The Bayville Carnival Fundraiser! Now remember, all of the money made from the carnival will go towards rebuilding the Bayville High School Gymnasium after last months fire." _Marigold's mind wondered back to that night, when the Brotherhood had exposed mutants and the Professor had to change the memories of everyone present. _"Events start at 5pm, and we hope to see all of Bayville's middle school students having fun there tonight!" _The random announcement ended and everyone started talking about their plans on going to the event. Marigold had been one of the only students to turn back to the math sheet in front of her, until Sandy grabbed Marigold's cheeks and made her look up at her friend. "Your going to the carnival right?!" She asked. Marigold shook her head (as best as she could with her friend holding her head up) and Sandy frowned. "What?! Why not?" She asked. Marigold shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't even really think about it...I do remember most of the students from Xavier talking about it this morning at breakfast. It's just - It's silly." Marigold said, blushing and pulling her face away from Sandy's hands. "Nothing is silly to me! Come on, carnivals are so fun!" Marigold frowned, she had never been to a carnival before. It was true that everyone at the Institute had been talking about the upcoming event, but she had never gone before. And she didn't know what to expect, she was a bit frightened. And embarrassed to admit that she had never been to one. Sandy gave her friend a sympathetic grin and asked, "Do you wanna go with me tonight? My mom is dropping me off and picking me up. But I planned on meeting most of our friends there tonight anyway, I bet my mom wouldn't mind picking you up from your fancy private school." Marigold looked shocked at her friend and Sandy couldn't help but smile, her shy (and somewhat odd) friend was too easy to read at times. "Can - do you really think...your mom wouldn't mind?" Marigold asked, suddenly overwhelmed with the idea of going to a carnival for the first time. Behind that wall of fear was an excitement that made Marigold smile. "Not at all! I want you to come with me!" Sandy said. "Oh-okay. I will, I will ask for permission when I get back to the Institute." The excited girl said, stumbling over her words. "Cool! Call me when you get permission and I'll tell my mom." Sandy said with a big grin.

\- Xavier Institute-

"You have no parental right here MrSmith." The Professor said, with Tabatha's father standing in front of him. "Tabatha's mother left detailed instructions about your visitation...or lack there of." He said as folded his arms. "You don't think I know what kind of secret freak show this place is huh?" MrSmith asked, clearly angry with not being able to see his daughter. "Are you trying to make a point MrSmith?" Professor asked. "Yea," He said, firmly grabbing the Professor's shoulders with his large hands, the man towered The Professor, but he didn't seem frightened as threatened him. "You let me see Tabatha now, or I'll have news vans up by your door step by tomorrow." A growl stilled both men and turned to see Logan and Marigold entering the main lobby. "Those hands of yours, I'm thinking I might relocate them. To a jar on my dresser." Logan said, pushing Marigold behind him and pulling out his claws. "I just want to talk to my daughter is all. I'm not trying to hurt anyone. Seems like you are protecting a lot of freaks here. I would hate to see any young girls shown to the world as a mutant." The man said, taking his hands off the Professor and holding them up in a defensive manner. Logan growled as MrSmiths eyes landed on Marigold. Logan growled louder, he hated any of the students being mis-treated. But especially Marigold. "Your not helping your case by threatening a kid bub!" Logan growled. The doors opened again and Tabatha walked in with Kurt and she signed, sounding mostly annoyed as she saw her dad waiting for her. "Why don't we take Tabatha and MrSmith and continue this conversation elsewhere. Logan, do you mind letting Marigold sit in on Kurt's extra training while we have company?" Professor asked as Tabatha stood by him, refusing to look at her dad. "Not at all, come on you two." Logan said, taking Marigold's hand and pulling Kurt along with him. Once they were out of ear-shot Marigold asked if she really had to go with them. "Of coarse, while everyone knows that you could probably take that man down with one shot, I think we would all feel better having all of our students on campus in sight while we have such a lousy visitor." Logan said. As the three made their way to the Danger Room Kurt voiced his sadness that he would be missing the carnival. "Yea, you can think about that next time your goofing off with Tabatha." Logan said, "Speaking of the carnival...do you think it would be okay if I went with a friend from school?" Marigold asked shyly, stopping both Logan and Kurt both in their tracks. "You v'anna go?" Kurt asked. Marigold blushed and Logan elbowed him in the ribs, "I do! It's just that..." Logan smirked at the struggling kid. "Ya never been to one and ya don't know if you'll like it or not." Logan guessed. Marigold nodded and Kurt grinned, "I v'as totally freaked the v'irst time I v'ent to a carnival too! But I loved it. That's v'hy I'm so bummed I'm missing v'his one." Kurt said. "I think it would be good for ya to go. Just let the Professor know." Marigold smiled with delight. "Thank you! What's the curfew for this weekend?" She asked, "Well...the High- school students don't have to be back till midnight. So I think that as long as your back before than it will be fine." Logan said, knowing that Marigold would be pleased. "Really?! I get to stay out past my bedtime?" She asked, shocked. "Yea it's the weekend. And you deserve it after saving the fur-ball earlier this week from his 'cliff diving' experience with Tabatha." Marigold hugged Logan, her face buried in his torso as she thanked him over and over again. Logan patted her back and smiled down at the unusually excited girl. "I'm still a bit worried, but the rest of the students will be there right?" Marigold asked, resting her chin on Logan's torso as she looked up at the man. "Yea baby bird. They will be there if you need anything, but you probably wont. It will be a fun night full of carnival junk food and sketchy rides." Marigold's face fell into a worried one at that statement and Kurt jumped in. "He's just kidding av'out the rides. Come on, v'et's start my training and get it over with." Marigold smiled, and as soon as Tabatha's dad was gone she was allowed to call Sandy and tell her she was going, much more excited about the idea than she was this morning.

\- Carnival-

"Oh wow! That ride was amazing!" Ginger said as she, Marigold, Sandy, and a few of their other friends got off of the 'tilt a whirl' ride. "Me? No way! Marigold here was the one I was worried about. You act like you've never seen one of these before!" Sandy said as the group walked around the carnival. Marigold blushed, but brushed off the comment as the group walked around the carnival, riding different rides, eating food, and playing some of the games. Marigold's eyes landed on a carnival game with balloons and darts and Sandy smiled. "Wanna try that game?" She asked. Marigold shrugged. "Oh come on, we've all done something we wanna do. Your turn to pick! Let's go play a round." Sandy said, getting everyone's attention and pulling the group over to the game. Marigold was really glad that she had found Sandy as a good friend in times like these, they were total opposites in most ways. But it really ended up working in their favor. Sandy would speak up for Marigold when she was too shy or quite, and Marigold helped Sandy keep a level head from time to time. Marigold ended up being really good at the game and won a stuffed animal as a prize. "I'll probably give it to Kurt, sense he couldn't be here tonight." Marigold said. "Yea, about that." Someone said from behind her and Marigold turned to see Scott and Kurt standing behind her. "Kurt?! What are you doing here? Do you want Logan to ground you forever?" Marigold asked. "Look, I can ev'plain later! But v'ight now we need to help Tabatha, I v'hink she's in danger." Kurt said. "Okay, Sandy I'll catch up with you guys later." Marigold said, handing her stuffed animal to a bewildered Sandy before running behind Scott and Kurt. "We need to find Jean and Evan, they are the only other two here. Then we can help Tabatha." Scott said, the switch from normal teenager and X-man leader never hard for him.

\- Inside the High School-

Tabatha and her dad had stolen the money from the carnival and were running through the halls with it when Toad came out of no where and pulled the bag from 's hands with his tongue. "Hey, get back here!" shouted, running after Toad with Tabatha in tow. Toad hopped to where Avalanche and Blob were waiting for him. "What do you think of the Brotherhood now Tabatha?" Avalanche asked. "Still not impressed. Give us that money!" She demanded. A familiar puff of smoke filled the air and Night-crawler teleported himself onto the scene with Cyclopes, Jean, Spike, and Marigold. All dressed in their X-men uniforms. "Oh, so that's where the carnival proceeds went?" Cyclopes asked sarcastically. "What are you all doing here?" Tabatha asked. "Looking to get hurt, that's what." Avalanche said, before making an earthquake start. "I'm getting out of here with the money." Toad said hopping away from the group. "oh no you don't!" Jean said, levitating Toad into the air he flailed around in the air, and dropped the bag. Blob made a run to catch it, and Spike stopped him with his spikes while Marigold caught the bag with one of her shields. She pulled the shield to her and grabbed the bag. Before she could make a run with it she was knocked off her feet with Avalanche's earthquake and MrSmith grabbed the bag and made a run for it. "I'll go after him!" Tabatha shouted, running after her dad. "We need to go after her!" Night-crawler called out, right as sirens filled the air. "We need to get out of here, we can't expose ourselves." Jean said as the sound of police cars got louder. "I know that you want to help Tabatha Night-crawler. But you know that we can't let the police see us." Cyclopes said. Night-crawler agreed, his face showing disappointment as he teleported the X-men out of the scene right as the police ran into the school.

\- Later that Night, Xavier Institute-

Scott knocked on Kurt's door, but didn't get a response from inside. "What happened to Tabatha?" Marigold whispered, she was dressed for bed and Scott held her in his arms as they stood in front of Kurt's door. "She didn't get arrested, but her dad did. And she left the Institute. No one knows where she is at now." Scott said, sounding sad about the fact. Marigold frowned, wrapping her legs around Scott's torso as she leaned over and knocked on Kurt's door again. "Please, Kurt. We just wanna check in on you." The girl said, which Scott thought was playing a bit dirty. No one could resist any request from Marigold when she sounded so sad. A few moments passed before Kurt gave them permission to come in. Scott opened the door and they saw that Kurt was sitting on the balcony with the window open. "So, how bad's the damage?" Scott asked as he walked up to where Kurt was sitting. "I have to v'ash all the uniforms, v'ax the jets, and clean out v'he danger room every day v'or a month." Kurt said folding his arms over his knees, pulling them into his chest. "Well that's not so bad." Scott said. "After Logan's sessions." Kurt added. "ohhh, ouch." Marigold said with a sigh. "But that's not what your really bummed out about is it?" she asked, leaning her head on Scott's shoulder as she watched Kurt's reaction. "Nah...I just - I don't unv'erstand why Tabatha left." Kurt admitted. "Hard to say, but when she see's what it's like out there. This place will look awfully good to her." Scott said. "Somev'hing tells me she knows exactly v'hat it's like out there." Kurt said. "I'm sorry I ruined your v'irst night at a carnival." Kurt said turning to Marigold, who smirked. "I was getting pretty bored anyway. Tabatha always made things...more exciting. That's for sure." She said, gaining a grin from Kurt. "She might come back dude. We will be here for her when she does." Scott said, giving his last comforts to Kurt. Marigold told him goodnight and Kurt tickled Marigold's nose with his tail, earning a fit of laughter from her before they left Kurt to his own thoughts. "I hope he will be okay." Marigold said as Scott carried Marigold to her room. "He will be, because we will be there for him right?" Scott asked, pulling off the girls glasses as she rested her tired head on his shoulder. "Yea, because that's what the X-men do." She said, rubbing her itchy eyes as Scott lay her down in her bed. "That's right." Scott said, a proud smile on his face. "You know, my friends big sister had a crush on you." Marigold said with a grin as Scott tucked her in. "Oh yea?" He asked. "Yea, but I told her you probably weren't interested." Scott smiled. "Thanks for that. You did a good job tonight Marigold. Goodnight." Scott said, setting her glasses on the desk beside her bed. In times like these, when Marigold actually acted her age it was hard for Scott to remember that she was the same girl who fights in battles with them and holds her own against powerful people. "You too Scott, thanks." She said making herself comfortable as Scott turned off the light and left her in peace.


	14. Fun and Games

Marigold blinked her eyes open, her room dark. She sat up in her bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes, wondering what had woken her up in the middle of the night. _"Students, please I must ask you to gather downstairs immediately."_ The Professors voice rang inside her head and she grabbed her glasses from the desk beside her bed and quickly hopped out and joined her fellow students in the hallways who were all headed downstairs. Her training in the facility helped her in these types of situations, feeling her body and mind wake up quickly as everyone gathered downstairs. She couldn't say the same for a few of her friends, such as Kurt and Evan who looked like zombies as The Professor started addressing the group. "I apologize from the late meeting, but I just received an urgent alert from Captain Stone." He said as he looked at the group he had gathered, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Evan, and Marigold stood before him confused. "Stone? From the Mutant holding facility?" Scott asked. Everyone knew of the Mutant holding facility, it was like a jail for criminal mutants. "Whoa whoa, were not talking about another Juggernaut breakout are we?" Evan asked, suddenly seeming more awake then he had been a few seconds ago. "No, at least not yet. But his containment unit has begun to malfunction." Scott stood straight. "We will be suited up and ready to go in five minutes. Let's go." Scott said turning to everyone. We all turned to get our suits on, but the Professor held his hands up saying, "No, I'll only be taking Marigold with me on this mission." The young girl looked just as surprised as everyone else, Scott and Jean even looked worried about the idea. But the Professor didn't let them voice their opinions and continued to speak, "With Ororo currently out of the country and Logan out on the open road somewhere I am faced with a dilemma. Scott, Jean, I'm placing your in charge. Can I count on you?" He asked. "Without a doubt Professor." Scott said shrugging his shoulders. "We will hold down the fort here. You just worry about your brother." Jean said as Marigold stepped out from the group and stood beside the Professor. "If I may ask, why are you only taking me?" The young girl asked, pushing her glasses up her nose. "It's mostly for the protection of the people working at the mutant jail. If Juggernaut does get out, your shields could save a lot of lives from his wrath. And even contain him better than any of the other mutants powers. I want to avoid you fighting him head on at all costs. Your going with me to protect the others. Understand?" Marigold nodded, showing the Professor that she in fact did understand. The first time that she went up against Juggernaut had been by herself as well. She was able to guard from direct hits from the man, and she had only grown stronger with her powers sense then. "Are you sure you don't want to take a few more of us with you?" Rogue asked folding her arms, sounding skeptical as she gave Marigold a worried glance. "I'm sure. I'll be relying on all of you to hold down the fort here. So that means following Scott and Jean's orders and even helping them with the new mutants." The Professor said. "Don't v'orry Professor! We v'ill make sure to be on our best behavior." Kurt said with a smirk that said otherwise. If the Professor noticed he didn't say so and thanked the others before he and Marigold went to get ready to leave for the mission. "I know that Marigold is tough and all, but is she really strong enough to take on Juggernaut?" Kitty asked as the others went to go back to bed. "It isn't about her being strong enough to fight him. It's about her protecting everyone who works at the mutant jail. The Professor wouldn't take her if he didn't believe she was capable." Jean said so all the students could hear. "For now let's go back to bed. I have a feeling we are going to need all the rest we can get for the next few days."

-Mutant holding facility, Marigold's Pov-

"I don't like this idea. It's too risky." Captain Stone said as he stood in front of the holding chamber Juggernaut was currently sleeping in. I was standing beside of him, looking over the sleeping man as The Professor wheeled up to the other side of the Captain. "Shutting down the security grid is the only thing that makes sense." He explained. "Yea, but what happens during the 20 second re-booting sequence?" Stone asked. "His paralysis from the chamber shouldn't wear off that quickly, and if it does Marigold can hold him until he is asleep again." The Professor said, Stone turned to face me and I could see the doubt in his eyes. "She's a mutant? A bit young isn't she?" He asked. "_I_ am. My mutant abilities were active from birth. With due respect _Captain_, you read my file so you know that I've done more dangerous stuff that this." I said, looking him in the eye. With the X-men uniform on, in the middle of a mission, the shy middle school girl was gone. I understood that I couldn't let a sliver of doubt be in these men's minds or the Professors plan wouldn't work. It was in times like these that I quickly turned back into the girl who had been raised to be a weapon and I was able to turn off all those shy feelings and emotions and focus on the mission at hand. Captain Stone paused for a few moments before breaking the staring contest we were having and turning to a few of the workers. "Okay, alert the base to a code 12. Let's get ready for anything." He said as he left The Professor and I to our own devises as the workers got ready. "Marigold. How are you feeling about all of this?" The Professor asked as the workers ran around us. I shrugged my shoulders, not really feeling anything. "Marigold, don't do that. While I know that it is your instinct to turn off and focus on the mission, you do not need to do that anymore. You have a team, you have me." I blinked as the man rested a hand on my shoulder and it felt like a string pulling me out of the dark. "Being here. It reminds me of the Facility. How I had to act and behave so I wouldn't get in trouble and be punished. If I ever failed a mission I would be punished." I admitted, looking down at the floor. I felt the Professor gently cup my chin with his hand and pulled my face to his. "You do not need to feel any shame over your natural reactions to situations. It was how you were raised. No matter how you do today with this Juggernaut situation I will be proud of you. I have full confidence in you, and I know you can handle it. But even if something goes wrong, you do not need to worry. I know you will do your best." The Professor said and I nodded. "We all will Professor." I said.

-Bayville High school-

"Oh come on Scott, I just wanna see what color your eyes are. Blue? Green, or maybe Hazel?" Terran asked, leaning closer to Scott as he grabbed at her hand reaching for his glasses. "Terran, no. They are beat red right now. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." The man said as Terran's little sister ran up to them. "Scott! Is Marigold sick? She wasn't in school today." She said as Scott gently pushed Terran further away from him. "She's not sick, but she went away on a trip and wont be back till Monday...are you a friend of hers?" Scott asked. "Yea, I'm Ginger! Terran's little sister." She said with a grin. Scott paused, remembering that Marigold had talked to him about Ginger. _"My friend Ginger's older sister has a crush on you."_ Scott blushed as Terran stepped closer to him again, getting in his personal bubble. "One day Scott, I will see what's behind those shades and learn all your little secrets." Terran said with a flirty grin as she took Ginger's hand. "Tell Marigold I said hello!" Ginger called as the two girls walked away. "Oh boy." Scott sighed as he walked to his car, his thoughts wondering to how The Professor and Marigold were doing on their 'trip'.

\- Mutant holding facility, The Professors Pov-

Men stood all around the holding chamber Juggernaut was currently sleeping in. They all had guns pointed at my oblivious brother. I was seated in my wheelchair in front of the chamber's computer, my eyes on Marigold as she stood in front of all the armed men right behind me. She had her hands held up, ready to use her powers. "Alright. On my mark." I said as Captain Stone stood by the switch that would re-set the chamber. "And now." Stone flipped the switch and the sounds of machinery stopping and alarms filled the air. The timer started counting down from 20 seconds and the lights turned off as I started typing into the computer to reset it. I glanced up to see Juggernauts eye lids fluttering open. "Don't get distracted Professor. If he wakes up I'll protect you." Marigold said from behind me and I went back to the computer, taking my eyes off Juggernaut, putting my trust completely in Marigold. I could hear sounds from the chamber, and Stone called my name out in worry but I didn't look up from the computer as I continued to work. The timer had ten seconds left on it as I worked and Marigold ran in front of me and the computer putting herself between Juggernaut and I. I could hear banging, and I knew that Juggernaut was awake. Marigold put shields up around the man as he tried to break free and he cried out in anger as he banged his fists against the shield over and over again. Marigold cried out in pain as the shield started to crack under Juggernauts powerful hits. With 3 seconds left on the computer I re-set the system and everything turned back on. I finally looked up from the screen to see Juggernaut fall back to sleep within the working chamber as the alarms stopped. Marigold let the shield go away once she was sure that Juggernaut was asleep again and she sighed with relief. "Stand down." Captain Stone called out as he walked over to me and Marigold. The girl turned to me and must of seen how worried I was. "Is there a problem Professor?" She asked. "I'm afraid there is. This malfunction wasn't an accident. I could tell while re-setting the computer." Captain Stone looked surprised. "What are you saying?" He asked. "I'm saying this was sabotage." Marigold frowned. "What does that mean going forward?" She asked, turning back to Juggernaut's chamber. "It means that we need to figure out who is trying to break my brother free. Before they try again and succeed." The Captain started barking out orders, looking angry at even the idea that someone working for him could be under-cover, while Marigold turned back to face me. "What would you like me to do Professor?" She asked. "Do a quick sweep of this floor. See if you can find any hidden camera's or microphones that a spy could have placed. Once you do that report back to me here." Marigold agreed and quickly left the room. "Are you sure about this Charles?" Captain Stone asked me. "I'm certain, and while Marigold is gone may I have the files you found on her?" I asked. The Captain nodded and pulled a flash drive out of his pocket. "I thought that's why you brought her in the first place, don't you want her to know that we were able to find a file from the facility she was held in?" He asked. "I do plan on telling her. I just want to look through it first, and see what it holds. Thank you for your research." I said, "Now let's focus on who is trying to help my brother escape his prison."

\- The Xavier Institute-

"Great party guys!" The last guests said as they left the house. Kitty, Evan, and Kurt were standing at the entrance waving goodbye. "Yea, great party. And we missed the whole thing fighting in the Danger Room." Evan said folding his arms, sounding angry. "Yea, while fighting for our lives." Kitty said pouting. "Now v'e get to clean up v'fter a party that v'e didn't even get to enjoy." Kurt said as the three walked inside the totally wrecked house. "V'here is that guy who v'as controlling Ceribro anyv'ay?" Kurt asked as he looked around the house that was totally trashed from the party. "Rogue, Scott, and Jean are waiting for him to wake up in another part of the mansion." Kitty explained. "We're so dead when the Professor hears that we threw a party without permission, let some high school nerd break into Ceribro's room, and had to break most of the danger room just to stop him." Evan said, already dreading the punishment they were going to get. The front doors to the Institute opened and in walked The Professor and Marigold ( who was still dressed in her X-men uniform) "I would say that you are in fact 'so dead' when The Professor get's home." The Professor said with a smirk as he looked at the surprised students.

\- Scott's Pov-

"Don't be mad guys. I'm sorry." The boy who had broken into Ceribro said as he rubbed his sore head. He has just woken up from Rogue's knock out. "You wanna tell us what you were doing in there?" I asked, folding my arms and trying to sound intimidating. (although we were all extremely worried. This guy knew all our secrets now) "I couldn't resist! Such an awesome game frame man! That man rules!" He said looking excited just thinking about it. "Game?" Jean asked, confused. "Yea, and the players rocked! They had these really cool powers and-"  
Rogue stepped up interrupting the excited gamer's rambling, "Wait, are you telling us that-" _"Enough, he knows nothing more. He believes that it was all a computer game." _The doors to the room the students were in opened and The Professor and Marigold walked in. " . Your taxi is waiting outside to take you home." The Professor said out-loud for everyone to hear as the two walked in. "Really? Wow thanks...wait. Your wearing the same uniform the other players in the game were wearing!" The boy said pointing to Marigold's X-men uniform. "Yea. It's still a work in progress. Marigold here is testing one of the looks for another character we are adding to the game. Now it's late. You should be getting home." The Professor said as the boy stood up. "I'll guide you to the door." Marigold said leading the excited boy out of the room, knowing that she didn't need to be present as everyone got punished for the party they had while she and The Professor were gone.

-Later that night-

"I'm sorry Professor. I take full blame for everything that happened tonight." Scott said as everyone gathered for the meeting The Professor had arranged. "I would say that there is plenty of blame to go around." The Professor said with folded hands as the students all looked guilty. Marigold sat on the couch between Kitty and Kurt, who were both pouting. "That blame can even be extended to a mystery guest." The Professor said thoughtfully. "What? You mean that boy who got into Ceribro?" Jean asked. "No, someone else. Someone who orchestrated all of this. Including my trip away. All to gain access to the Institute." Everyone let the news sink in, someone was working behind the scenes tonight to break into the Institute. And they had apparently succeeded. "Now it's up to us to find out who." Scott said. "And what they were after." The Professor said with a frown. Not liking the idea of someone invading their safe haven. He looked around at all the students, and for the first time was worried about how safe they truly were in the Institute. "But for now it is late. Jean, Scott, and Marigold. You are all dismissed. The rest of you can stay here while we talk about your punishment." The rest of the students looked upset as the three named left the room. "That almost makes me happy I had to go on the mission." Marigold said as the three walked down the hallway. "From what I hear it went pretty well." Jean said, sounding proud. "Yea, well it could have gone worse that's for sure. I'm just glad everything worked out and Juggernaut isn't going to break out anytime soon." Marigold said, covering her mouth as she yawned. "I think we've all had a lot to deal with for the past few days, what about you get ready for bed and I'll read for ya?" Scott offered. Marigold was too tired to even complain about her bedtime, and was more than happy to go to bed with the promise of Scott reading to her until she fell asleep.

-The Professor's Pov-

After all the students were in their beds after the past few days and I found myself in front of my computer, inserting the flash drive Captain Stone had given me on Marigold. One of his agents had been able to find a file on her right from the facility, probably the only one in existence after it got destroyed. As I read through the information I felt a ball of dread form in my chest. "Oh no...this isn't good." I said to myself, too shocked to really say anything else as I sat back in my seat. "This isn't good for Marigold at all."


	15. The Beast of Bayville

-Bayville Middle School-

Marigold was sitting in band practice, she had been practicing everyday on her french horn for the test today. "I wouldn't worry Marigold. You are very talented. Just relax and have fun with playing the musical piece." MrWade said walking up behind the girls chair and resting a steady hand on her shaking shoulder. Marigold pushed her glasses up her nose and held onto the french horn tightly in her hands. "I can't help but be nervous." She admitted. MrWade walked around the chair and knelled in front of her, smiling as he spoke to her. "You know some of the greatest musicians of all time got nervous every-time they performed, do you know what they did to help calm themselves?" Marigold shook her head, holding her french horn closely to her chest. "They took all that nervous energy and pushed it into their performance! I have heard you practicing this piece, and I know you will do great." He said, before wishing her luck and going to the front of the band room to start class. '_I know you will do great.'_ Marigold shivered, an odd feeling of fear running through her veins at those words. "Your not cold are you? It's always so hot in this room!" Sandy said sitting in the row behind her, holding her trumpet in her lap. "No, I'm just so nervous about the test!" Marigold whispered, pushing the odd feeling out of her mind as started class. Sandy rolled her eyes, "You will be fiiiiine. Your like the best french horn player in our whole band, and you've only been playing for a few months!" Marigold smiled at her friends words. "You don't seem very nervous..." She noted. Sandy grinned. "Why be nervous when I know I'm the best trumpet player here?" She said with a big grin. A few of the other trumpet players around her started protesting and couldn't help but laugh at the group. "Alright! Whenever the trumpets are done goofing off we can begin practice!" MrWade called out so that the section could hear him. Everyone laughed together before practice began. Marigold tried to focus on the music in front of her, but with the test at the end of class making her nervous she was having a hard time. _'Remember Marigold, no matter how you do on your test, I and the rest of the Xavier Institute will always be proud of you. You don't have to achieve a goal at this school to receive praises and affection. As long as you are trying your best we will always love you.' _Marigold sighed in relief as The Professors words he has shared with her last night came up in her memory. She wasn't at the facility anymore. She didn't have to worry about failure here. And MrWade also had a lot of faith in her. With that thought in her mind Marigold tried her best to enjoy her favorite class of the day.

-Xavier Institute/ Danger Room-

Marigold was running through a test with Rogue, Cyclopes, Jean, Shadow-cat, and Night-crawler. Their mission was to get the whole team across the danger room and make it to the goal without being knocked down by one of the orb bombs, if you got hit you were out. And the whole team had to do it together or they all failed. The buzzer sounded in the air and the team started running across the danger room. Orbs were flying all around and everyone was dodging them as they raced towards the goal at the other end of the large danger room. Marigold was using her shields to block any orbs from hitting her, while also trying to protect the other students as well when she could. Night-crawler made it through the goal by teleporting and called out, "Hurry up, v'ere running out of time!" as the rest of the group was running towards him. "We all can't just teleport to the end like you Night-crawler!" Shadow-cat shouted, the orbs simply phasing through her as she made it to the goal. Jean and Marigold ran through the goal at the same time moments after Shadow-cat and turned to see only Cyclopes and Rogue left. Cyclopes was about to run through the goal as well, but Rogue got knocked down by one of the orbs. None of the others were allowed to leave the goal because they were already in it, so Cyclopes had to run and go grab her. He reached her and held out his hand to her, "Forget it. I got hit, that means I'm out." Rogue said sitting up on her knees looking defeated. "No one gets left behind." Cyclopes said before lifting her up over his shoulder. He started running and Rogue held onto the back of his X-men uniform as the timer kept running. "This is so embarrassing." Rogue said as the team cheered them on. "Come on! It's all or none!" Jean shouted from the goal. Cyclopes and Rogue were only a few feet away from the goal when the buzzer sounded, indicating the end of the mission. "Times up." Storm said entering the danger room as everyone groaned and protested. "Good save Cyclopes. Impressive teamwork today." Storm noted as the group joined together. "But we failed." Cyclopes said, sounding upset. The danger room door opened again and Spike came into the room dressed in his X-men uniform. Everyone seemed pretty angry or annoyed as he looked up at the group. Marigold nervously pushed her glasses up her nose, feeling the tension in the room. "Uhh, am I late?" He asked. "You apart of the team or what?" Cyclopes asked as he stormed past Spike and out of the danger room. "Way to go Spike, we could have really used your help today." Jean said as she, Rogue, and Shadow-cat walked by him. "Yea, now v'e have to do it again tomorrow because v'e failed today." Night-crawler said as he too stormed out of the danger room. Marigold held onto Storm's hand with hers as Spike called out an apology, going unheard by his angry teammates. "Your making a habit out of this Spike." Storm said, sounding upset. "Nobody can count on you anymore." She said before pulling Marigold out of the room with her, leaving Spike on his own. "Go ahead and change out of your uniform and meet me in the library so we can work on your homework alright Marigold?" Storm asked, her tone much softer with her. The young girl agreed and Storm let go of her hand so she could go on. As the young girl made her way to her bedroom she couldn't help but feel bad for Evan, sure she was upset with him for missing the danger room training today. But it wasn't completely his fault that the team had failed. She made it to her room and changed, quickly making her way down the hallway. She ran into Kitty on her way, but stopped when she saw what Kitty was wearing. "Uh Kitty, what is that?" She asked, looking at the pyramid shaped hat her friend was wearing. "Oh this! It's supposed to help stimulate brain power. I have a totally hard geometry test coming up and I need all the help I can get. Do you like it?" Kitty asked with pride. Marigold raised an eyebrow looking at the odd hat, but if it made her friend happy..."I think you can pull anything off Kitty." The teen smiled and gave Marigold a quick kiss on the cheek before practically skipping down the hallway.

\- Bayville Middle School/ The Next Day-

There was a crowd of students in front of office door, all buzzing with excitement and nerves. "Wow!" "You did so good Marigold!" Congrats!" The young girl looked shocked at the results of the test that were taped onto the front office door. Sandy pushed her way through the crowd and gave Marigold one of the biggest grins she had ever seen. "First chair! I told you, you would be great!" Sandy said hugging her friend. "You got third chair! That's really good too." Marigold said pointing to her friends name on the list. "Yea, I guess we both rock huh?" Sandy said swinging her arm over her friends shoulder. Marigold smiled, so excited to tell everyone at the Institute that she got the top results on her test! The door suddenly opened and everyone watched as MrWade stepped out of his office. He shut the door and quickly got out of the way so the students could continue to look at the list. He smiled when he saw Marigold and walked over to her. "Congrats Marigold. I knew you would do great." He said before walking by her. _"I know you will do great."_ Marigold ignored the odd feeling in her chest at those words again. She smiled, happy with her accomplishment until she heard someone whispering about her under their breath, "She only got first chair because she's such a teachers pet. Just like the rest of those students from Xavier Institute." Marigold tried to shake off the odd comment that didn't sound good as she walked away from the crowd around the door and joined Sandy and a few of her other friends in a corner of the band room. "Hey Sandy, what's a teachers pet?" She asked. "Oh, it's a student who sucks up to the teacher so that they can be favored by that teacher so they get special treatment and good grades. Why?" Sandy asked, more than used to her friend not knowing such terms now that they had been friends for awhile. "Oh, no reason. I heard it earlier today and didn't know what it was." Marigold said, brushing off the question. The rest of the group continued to talk and Marigold let her thoughts wonder. She wasn't a teachers pet was she? She didn't try to do anything to get to like her, or any of her teachers for that matter. Was it really a negative thing like that person whispering made it out to be? Class started shortly after, but Marigold stop thinking about what that person had said.

\- Later that Night-

Thunder roared in the air and the lightning lit up the sky as Marigold was walking down the hallway of Xavier Institute when she heard Evan talking in his room. His door was open so she poked her head in to see him reading off a sheet of paper to himself pacing around the room. "Show his heart, and grief his shadows...uh, like shadows - awh man! I'm never going to get this." He said getting frustrated. "What are you doing Evan?" Marigold asked, getting the boys attention. "I'm trying to memorize this poem for one of my classes." He said falling back onto his bed in defeat. "Looks like you need some brain power!" Kitty said walking up to the door wearing her odd hat with pride. "You really believe that thing works?" Evan asked, sounding skeptical. "I walk through walls, you shook pointy spikes, and Marigold can turn invisible. What isn't there to believe?" Kitty asked. "Yea, I think I'll pass. Thanks though." Evan said as Kitty rolled her eyes at him. She left to go study and Marigold picked up the piece of paper with the poem on it. "I've read this before." She said looking over the words. "Really? You think you can help me memorize it?" Evan asked sounding hopeful. "Sure, what class do you have to learn this for anyway?" She asked hopping onto the bed next to Evan. "It's for my chemistry class." Evan said sounding annoyed. "You learn literature in chemestry class?" Marigold asked in confusion. "No - well. Just between you and I...I kind of got caught skipping my chemistry class the other day, and my teacher said he would let me off the hook if I memorized this." He said gesturing to the paper with the poem on it. "Oh, well I can help you memorize it!" Marigold said. "Thanks man! I'm glad your not like the other teacher's pets in this house. Like Jean or Scott." He said. "Uh, is it bad to be a teachers pet?" Marigold asked. "Not bad...it's just lame ya know." Evan said shrugging his shoulders. Marigold frowned. "Oh, so if someone calls you that then your...lame?" She asked, pushing her glasses up her face. Evan made a face and rolled on the bed to face her, "Why are you asking me? Is someone calling you names at school?" He asked. "Oh um, not to me face." Marigold said, suddenly a lot more nervous than before. Evan frowned, "If someone is being mean to you I can deal with them." He said. "No! no, it's not like that...I got first chair in band and someone said that about me, they didn't mean for me to hear them but I did." Marigold said fiddling with her glasses. Evan sighed and pulled the young girl under his arm. "Trust me dude. They were just jealous. I bet that person said that because they were upset they didn't get first chair." Marigold gave the boy a skeptical look. "Trust me girl! the last thing I would call you is lame." Evan smiled when that seemed to cheer Marigold up, the doorbell rang interrupting their moment and they both left his room to see who was at the door. Jean made it to the front door before they did and pulled it open to see MrMcCoy. "MrMcCoy um, what are you doing here?" Jean asked, surprised to see her teacher at the door. "Hello Jean. I'm here to see Professor Xavier." He said as Jean welcomed him in. "Who is that?" Marigold asked Evan. "My Chemistry teacher. I wonder why he's here to see The Professor...he has been acting weird lately." Evan noted watching as Jean lead the teacher down the hall towards The Professor's office, and out of their sight. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Now come on, that poem isn't going to memorize itself." Marigold said, pulling the confused boy back into his room.

\- Later That Night-

The X-men were all suited up, watching the news after being pulled out of their beds in the middle of the night by The Professor.

_"A state of emergency has been put in place. Reports of a wild beast continue to flood in." _

The news continued on as the video switched to the principle of Bayville High holding a torn up chemistry jacket.

_"I saw it with my own eyes! I know who the beast is...It's MrMcCoy! A Chemistry teacher in our own school. He's gone mad!"_

Everyone was watching the news, the high school students seemed shocked at the revelation that their Chemistry teacher was a mutant. "Based on sightings and the damage around the city it's clear that he's headed north." Wolverine said looking at the map on the computer screen they were using to try and track down MrMcCoy. "Let's head him off, and remember we don't want him getting hurt. But the well being of yourself and your teammates comes first." The Professor said as the group split up to go to the cars and chase down the beast.

-Marigold's Pov-

I was with Wolverine and Spike. We were in a car racing around the city to try and find MrMcCoy._ "Wolverine. We've spotted him in the scrap yard."_ Jean said over the communicators. _"We're on our way."_ Wolverine said. "Come on. We've got a beast to catch." He said as he turned the wheel in the car, doing a U-turn in the middle of the road and speeding to get to the scrap yard as fast as he could go. We pulled in to see MrMcCoy about to attack Jean and Shadow-cat, causing Wolverine to growl in anger as he ran and tackled the beast down. They wrested for a few moments before the beast got the upper hand and picked up Wolverine over his head, throwing him into a pile of scrap cars. Spike and I ran up to check on Jean and Shadow-cat, watching as the beast got the upper hand. When Wolverine didn't get up from his position in the scrap cars the beast turned back to Jean, Shadow-cat, Spike, and I. Roaring with anger. He pounced and I put a shield up around us. MrMcCoy growled with anger as he tried to break down the shield, but it was stronger than he was. Each time he hit the shield I could feel it like he was hitting me directly. "Like, how do we stop him?" Shadow-cat asked fearfully as Jean got on her knees to hold onto me. Wolverine groaned in pain as he got back. He saw trying to attack us and he got up and jumped on the beasts back, pulling him away from the shield that was protecting us. MrMcCoy threw Wolverine off his back and ran out of the scrap yard, a loud growl ringing in our ears as he got away. "You all stay together, I'm going after him." Wolverine said with a growl before running after MrMcCoy. _"Everyone, MrMcCoy is still heading North. Wolverine is chasing after him."_ Jean reported in the communicators. "Where could he be going?" Marigold asked the group. Spike paced around for a few moments before gasping, "To get his head together!" He said in realization before running after Wolverine and MrMcCoy. "Spike! We have to stay together!" Shadow-cat called, but he kept running. So Jean, Shadow-cat, and I ran after him.

_"He's on the move again. We lost him."_ Storm reported as Jean, Shadow-cat, Spike, and I were running through the park. "Why are we here Spike?" Marigold asked him. "We need to get to the amphitheater in the park! I think that's where is headed." Spike explained as the group continued to run. We all got there and didn't see anyone, but we walked in as a group and started looking for the beast. "MrMcCoy?" Spike called out as he climbed up on the stage. We all heard a familiar growl and turned to see MrMcCoy run onto the stage from the back, growling as his eyes landed on Spike. "Don't do this teach! This isn't you!" Spike said as he tried to get the beast to calm down. "You gotta fight this thing!" Spike said, right before the beast jumped to attack him, but Wolverine ran up behind him and tackled him to the ground before he could reach Spike. I, Jean, and Shadow-cat ran up on the stage as the two started wrestling for dominance. _"He's in the amphitheater! Hurry we need backup!"_ Spike said into the communicator as they tried to help Wolverine take down the beast. Wolverine got thrown again and MrMcCoy took down Shadow-cat and Jean, attacking them and knocking both of them off the stage. The girls both fell to the ground and were knocked out. Wolverine growled as he got back up, but MrMcCoy was already attacking me and I threw my hands up, making shields appear around his feet and hands, holding him down on the ground, pulling his claws away from me. He growled and jerked his body around, trying to get out of the hold. "I-I can't hold him for very long!" I warned, already feeling my shields weaken as MrMcCoy fought to free himself. Thunder rolled in the air and rain drops started falling around them as Spike walked closer to the beast. "May his eyes shine, and grief his heart. Come to shadows, sewn apart!" Spike shouted over the rain and thunder as he got closer to MrMcCoy. "Spike no! Don't get any closer!" Storm said as she and the other X-men arrived to the scene. Cyclopes and Rogue ran over to check on Shadow-cat and Jean while Storm flew through the air and landed next to me, while I was struggling to keep the beast pinned down. Everyone was soaked by the rain as Evan continued on. "Sleep shall neither night nor day, hang upon his pin house lid." Spike said, ignoring everyone as he took a few steps closer to MrMcCoy. The beast was growling, as if he were in pain as Spike recited the poem. "Spike - I think it's working! Keep going!" I shouted over the thunder and roaring , as everyone watched the beasts reaction. "He shall live a man forbid. Grey nights, nine times nine. Shall he dwindle peek and nine." Spike said, the beast only getting angrier. Night-crawler teleported by my other side with The Professor. "Do you think you can hold him down long enough for me to get inside his mind?" The Professor asked me. "y-yea. Just, AHH - Just hurry!" I said, my arms shaking from the strain and pain as was jerking even harder, cracks forming in the shields holding him down. The Professor wheeled himself next to MrMcCoy, and put his hand in his forehead. "Spike, continue your poem. He can hear it." The Professor said before diving into his mind. _"MrMcCoy, you can fight this. I know your in there! Your stronger than the beast. Don't give up."_ The Professor told him as Spike recited the poem over and over again. The beast roared out so loudly that it hurt my ears. But after that he stopped struggling. He went limp on the ground and I felt my arms fall to my side as the shields went away. My legs were shaking, and as I fell back Storm caught me in her arms. "Are you alright?" She asked as helped lower me to the ground. "Y-yea. Is MrMcCoy okay?" I asked with a slight slur in my tone, my head feeling dizzy. "We're not sure yet. But we were able to calm him down together. You did a good job." Storm said in comfort as I felt my body giving out on me. "Is she okay?" Wolverine asked running over. I heard them talking over me, but it sounded muffled. I looked past Wolverine to see Professor and Spike were checking over him and I knew that he would be okay. I let myself relax in Storms hold, I felt my body moving, and a strong pair of arms lifting me off of the ground. When had I closed my eyes? I could smell motor oil and sweat, and I knew that Wolverine must be holding me. I knew that the mission was over, and I let myself rest knowing that everyone was okay.

-The Next Day-

_"After a night of terror, local teacher Hank McCoy's whereabouts remain unknown. But until he is found police how vowed to continue their search."_

The news reporter continued talking about the 'missing' man, but Logan grabbed the remote and switched the TV off. "Alright everyone, get ready for school." He said as the students all got up from the breakfast table, except for Marigold. "Can I please go to school? I promise I'll be fine." She said, still dressed in her pj's as Logan walked over to her. "No way baby bird. Your to spend the whole day resting, doctors orders." He said, pulling the girl up out of her chair and holding her in his arms, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. She had passed out after holding the beast down for so long the night before and The Professor said it was from exerting so much energy at once and being in the cold of the rain combined, so he had told her that she needed to spend today resting and healing. "I v'ish I could spend the day home _'healing'_" Kurt said as he and the others went to go to school. "You wish elf...now get outta here." He said gently pushing the boy out the kitchen door. Marigold let her head rest on Logan's shoulder as he walked through the Institute and into the Professors office where he was talking with Evan and Hank. Hank sighed as he looked into the mirror, looking at his furry blue reflection. "I still look like a monster." He said, sounding defeated. "But your now in the one place where that doesn't matter." The Professor said reassuringly. "I can still feel it though, inside of me." Hank said. "And you probably always will." The Professor said. "The worst thing I could have ever imagined has happened...my teaching days are over now that I look like this." Hank said, turning back to the mirror. "What you need Hank, are students who know your secrets. Who have secrets of their own, and who need a man of your compassion to teach them." The Professor said wheeling himself to where he was beside Logan. Logan got the message and let Marigold climb out of his arms and into the Professors lap. "How can the students trust me after I attacked them like I did?!" Hank asked. "That wasn't you teach. That was the beast inside you, but you took control of him." Evan said. "Yea, we know what it's like to struggle with your mutant abilities." Marigold chimed in. "Thank you, all of you. I hope that I can find a new home here." Hank said. "Everyone who is here is family. You will fit right in." The Professor said with a grin. "How are you doing young ma'am?" Hank asked, looking at Marigold. "I'm fine, just a bit -_yawn_\- sore." She said, rubbing her eyes. "And tired. I'll take you back to your room. You should be resting anyway." The Professor said. "Yea, and you should be going to school chump." Logan said, grabbing Evan. The boy sighed and followed the Professor and Marigold out of the room. "It's a bit rough getting used to everything, but you will be just fine. It will be nice to have another grown-up here." Logan said walking up to Hank. "I sure hope I can find a new life here, is that young girl your daughter?" Hank asked. Logan looked surprised, covering his blush with his hand as he ran it over his face. "Nah, she's just the youngest here. Gotta keep an extra eye on her to make sure the others don't get too rough with her and such. She's got a lot of baggage...most of the students here do. But that's why we're here. To help them." Logan said, folding his arms. "I sure hope I can help them, you all have helped me. I hope I'm able to return the favor...but not as anymore...but as Beast."


	16. Adrift

_"A big weather warning has been issued for the Hawaiian Islands, with winds traveling at 60 miles per hour. Now this is a big one folks, so for all the surfers out there, have the good sense to stay out of the water."_ Logan turned off the TV and told the students who were eating breakfast to go get ready to leave for school, and as Marigold finished up her food she watched as the high school students got up and ready to go. "Do you think Scott and Alex will be okay?" She asked Ororo as she walked around the table picking up all the dirty dishes left behind. Scott would take regular trips to go visit his brother who still lived in Hawaii, and he just so happened to be visiting when the tropical storm started hitting the news. "I'm sure they will be just fine, besides Hawaii is used to tropical storms. Now go on and get your stuff for school. I'm driving you today since Logan is driving the high school students." She said picking up the girls empty plate for her. "I never thought I would miss Scott so much, I can't wait till he's back so I don't have to drive everyone around like a dam-_stupid_ bus driver or somethin." Logan grumbled as he walked out of the kitchen. Marigold grinned as she grabbed her bags and french horn case, and followed Ororo out of the kitchen and to her car. Marigold pulled her winter jacket around her as the snow blew through the air. "How is your after-school practice for the Winter Concert?" Ororo asked as the two got into her car to go to the middle school. "It's fine, I'm just nervous about by solo." Marigold said, looking out the window and pushing her hand against the cold glass as Ororo drove past the Institute gate and onto the main road. "You sound lovely when you practice at home. I'm sure you will be great." She assured her youngest students. Marigold sighed, hoping that Ororo was right. Minutes later Ororo dropped her off at the school and Marigold walked in, ready to get another day of school over with. As she walked down the halls of her school she could remember a time when it was all so scary to her, now she felt comfortable in these halls. She felt like a normal girl, that made Marigold smile as she found a group of her friends waving to get her attention. Marigold walked over to them and got caught up in the conversation, not noticing the person watching her from down the hall, keeping a close eye on her.

-Later That Day-

Marigold was sitting on Kitty's bed working on her homework, while Kitty was on the phone with Lance. "Yea, I'm helping Marigold with her homework right now...oh really?...and what makes you think I would wanna go to the mall with you?" Marigold looked up from her textbook, raising an eyebrow and Kitty gave the young girl a smirk. Someone made a coughing sound at Kitty's door to get their attention and both girls turned, gasping in unison at seeing Kurt. He had huge muscles that were stretching his shirt and he had on a proud smile as he walked into Kitty's room flexing them. "Hey girls, how's it going?" He asked, trying to make his voice sound deeper than it actually was. Kitty and Marigold both stared at Kurt in shock and Kitty turned back to her phone. "Hey I'll think about it, let me call you back." She said before hanging up the phone and turning her full attention to Kurt. "Kurt, what have you done to yourself?" Marigold asked, looking at the furry, and very muscular, young teen. "Oh, I've just been v'orking out. Can v'ou tell?" Kurt asked, flexing his arms and chest in different positions as he strutted into the bedroom. The watch on his wrist buzzed and the muscles fazed away, leaving us with the normal sized Kurt we knew and loved. "Oh bummer." Kurt said looking at the watch in confusion. Both Marigold and Kitty giggled at their friend as he messed with the watch. "You shouldn't be messing with your image inducer Kurt." Kitty warned before he left the room. Marigold went back to her homework, Kitty helping her along the way and making sure she was doing everything right.

-Jean Pov-

_"-where high and low pressures are colliding, adding to an already intense storm that's currently passing over the Hawaiian islands."_ Jean turned the volume up on the news as she sat at the kitchen table, Marigold walking over with a bowl of grapes for the two to share. _"The storm has already caused damage across the islands as the storm hits the land with full force. The coast guard is spread thin, trying to keep up with all the people who need help in this terrible storm."_ "Hawaii? Isn't that v'here Scott is this v'eek?" both girls heard Kurt ask as he stood behind the two girls. Neither looked at him as they kept their eyes on the television, their worry for Scott and Alex easy to see. "Yea it is, but Scott wouldn't be stupid enough to go surfing during a storm...but Alex, I wouldn't doubt it if he were right there in it." Jean said turning to face Kurt, screaming at what she saw. Marigold jumped out of her seat and turned to see Kurt, with a head bigger than his body. "Kurt! Your watch is messing up again." She said, trying to contain her laughter as Jean recovered from her fright. Kurt said something under his breath, sounding annoyed as he left the room pushing buttons on his watch. While Jean teasingly shoved Marigold and grabbed a few grapes from the bowl. "Next time, try not to laugh right in front of my face." Jean said as Marigold giggled.

\- Later That Night / Marigold's Pov- (translation for Russian is at the bottom of the story)

_I was standing in a white hallway, wearing a white latex suit like I always had to in the Facility. There were men wearing uniforms with guns in their hands. A man was kneeling in front of me and he held a brown leather notebook in his hand. I felt so scared. I was just standing in the hallway, there was nothing to be afraid of. But when my eyes landed on that leather notebook I felt my blood racing through my veins, my heart beating so hard in my chest, my hands were sweaty as I held my arms straight down my sides. "__**Стойте вниманиe!**__" The man shouted suddenly. I stood straight at attention, much like the soldiers around me. The man in front of me put his hand on my shoulder, using the other one to open the leather notebook. "__**Я знаю, у тебя все получится.**__" My breath got caught in my throat and he started reading from the notebook, his eyes looking right into mine with every word he said. It felt like I was falling asleep, but it wasn't peaceful at all. I wanted it to stop, but I didn't have any control of my body at all. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" I tried to shout. But my body wasn't under my control anymore. I was losing myself. _

Marigold was screaming in her sleep, the covers tangled around her legs as she jerked around in her sleep. Tears were spilling out of her eyes as her bedroom door opened, Beast and The Professor both running to her bedside. "Marigold, wake up now." The Professor said as Beast lay one of his hands across her chest, holding her down enough so that The Professor could lay his hand on the girls sweating forehead. "Stop!" Marigold cried out, pushing against Beast's hold on her. The Beast was much stronger than her, especially when she was in such a state and easily kept her down as The Professor focused him mind. "What's happening?! Is Marigold having a nightmare?" Kitty asked over the girl screaming as she ran up to Marigold's door in her pj's, along with most of the other students on their floor. "It's a night terror, much worse than a normal nightmare. I need you all to stay back while The Professor helps her." Beast said. Jean pulled a few of the students back as Logan ran into the room. "What's goin on? She hasn't had a nightmare in months!" Logan growled as he rested his left leg on the bed and bent over the crying girl, catching her fists in his hands as she tried to fight back against whatever was in her nightmare. "I'm not sure. But I'm struggling to make a mental connection. I'm going to have to dive deeper into her mind." The Professor said before closing his eyes and resting his finger tips against Marigold's temples.

_The Professor found himself in the middle of a white hallway. Marigold was behind held to the ground by two army type of men a few feet in front of her. She was kicking and screaming, crying as a man stood over her, reading from a leather notebook in Russian. "No! I don't want this!" Marigold sobbed. The Professor watched in horror, shocked into a frozen state. Julie walked up behind him in a lab coat, standing by the man reading Russian over the poor girl. "Marigold, the more you fight it the worse it will get. Please just listen to the words." the doctor said knelling on the ground next to her. Marigold sobbed, trying to pull out of the men's hold on her. "You don't have to do anything Marigold. This is just a dream." The Professor said wheeling up to the girl. Marigold looked confused for a few seconds at seeing him, until relief washed over her. "Professor!" She cried out, tears still spilling down her face as she looked up at him. "I'm here now. You are safe. Your not in this place anymore. Wake up child." He said, bending down and resting his finger tips on her temples. _

Marigold gasped as her eyes opened, cutting herself off mid scream. The Professor pulled away as Beast and Logan both loosened their grip. Marigold looked around the room, as if she didn't believe she were actually in her own bed. She was breathing as if she had just run a marathon and she sat up with the help of Beast. "Hey, you with us?" Logan asked, gently taking the girls chin in his hand and turning her head to face him. It took a few seconds for her eyes to focus, but once she saw Logan her bottom lip started trembling and more tears ran from her eyes. Logan pulled the girl into his arms and she sobbed uncontrollably, burying her face into the mans neck and wrapping her arms and legs around him so tightly it would have hurt a normal person. She continued to cry as the man ran his hand over her back in a comforting manner, holding her against him with his other arm as he stood up from the bed. "Alright, shows over students. You all are to return to your own beds." Ororo said standing behind the group of students outside Marigold's door. "We just wanna make sure she's okay." Rogue said, looking worried as she heard the young girl continue to cry. "We know you all care, but I think that Marigold would appreciate some privacy at the moment. You all can check on her in the morning." The Professor said wheeling himself out of the room, leaving no room for argument. And as the students all went back to their rooms Logan carried the crying girl down the hallway to The Professors office with Beast , Ororo, and The Professor following him.

-Marigolds Pov-

I was sitting in The Professors lap, the fireplace was lit and I was watching it with peak interest so that I didn't have to look at anyone else in the room. "Marigold, please talk to us. What are you feeling right now?" He asked, running his hand up and down my back in a comforting motion. "I'm - embarrassed." I admitted after a few silent moments passed. "-and my eyes burn." I said rubbing at them, the tears causing them to feel itch and dry. My voice was a bit scratchy as well, but I think that my sore throat was obvious after my screaming woke up the entire mansion. "There is no reason to be, your night terror is not something you can control. It's not the first time nightmares have woken up your fellow students. They will understand." The Professor assured. I nodded my head as it rested against the mans chest. "What was the dream about?" Ororo asked, being the only one brave enough to just rip off the bandage. "I-can't remember." I said, sounding confused as I curled up into a ball. "I can't remember what the dream was about, but I was - so scared." I said, shivering in fear despite the warm flames warming the whole room. "We can discuss the matter of the actual dream later. For now, Beast, if you wouldn't mind accompanying Marigold back to her room so she can rest before the school day tomorrow?" I wanted to protest, for many reasons. I didn't want to go back to sleep, and I felt safe here with The Professor. But I didn't stop Beast from lifting me up into his strong arms and leading me out of the room.

-The Professors Pov-

As soon as and Marigold and Beast were out of the room Logan turned to face me. "Alright Charles, spill it." He said folding his arms. I sighed, knowing that Logan would sense that I was hiding something from the girl. I didn't say anything as I wheeled over to my desk and pulled out the files that Captain Stone had found for me and handed them to Ororo and Logan to read over. It was silent as the two read the pages, but once Logan was done he growled with anger and slammed the pages down on the desk. "This is a joke right?" He asked, his voice filled with anger. "I'm afraid not. Marigold was being held at the Facility because they were training her to become the next Winter Soldier." I said, folding my hands on the desk. "But- I thought that program ended after the Winter Soldier." Ororo said, sounding devastated. "We all did, turns out that Hydra didn't want to end their program...so here we are. I guess that after Bucky Barns got away from it all they needed to find a - replacement." I said, feeling as hopeless as I probably sounded. "So what do we do now?" Logan asked. "We do nothing. We go along as we always have. I erased the dream from Marigold's mind while waking her so she wont remember it. We don't mention any of this outside this office or with any of the students, maybe MrMcCoy once I explain the situation to him." Logan frowned and began to pace around the room. "None of this is a permanent solution Charles. Once Hydra finds out that we are holding their - their next Winter Soldier here they are going to come after her! And she is going to keep having nightmares about it." He said. "I know this. But right now it is the only solution we have. I'm going to contact Bucky Barns myself and see if he can help us. Until then we go on as normal. We can't pull Marigold out of school now that she is finally finding a sense of comfort." Neither seemed happy with my statement, but they couldn't disagree. "We're going to have to be more careful with her, Hydra hasn't found her yet. But that doesn't mean their not looking." Ororo said. "Right now seems to be the best solution we have until we can learn more. But hiding her in plain sight is our best bet right now. For her sanity and her safety."

-The Next Day-

Marigold sat beside Beast and Jean on the front steps of the Institute while the rest of the students were playing in the snow. Throwing snow balls, building snowmen, making snow angles, and everything else people did to enjoy the snow. Marigold was happy to sit and watch, feeling tired after not getting much sleep last night. She still felt a bit on edge, a nervous feeling like she was about to be attacked that she couldn't get rid of. Even as she sat under Jean's protective arm, sharing body heat as they enjoyed the cold weather. A few of the students started using their powers for the snowball fight and Beast started to laugh. "People, people, that's not how you have a snowball fight!" He said standing up and walking onto the battle field. "This is how you have a snowball fight!" He said making two huge snow balls with his paws and aiming them and the students. Everyone was having fun and laughing. "Yo Jean, you better come check this out." Evan said opening the door to the Institute, grabbing the girls attention. Both Jean and Marigold followed Evan into the living room to see a small group of people watching the news.

_"- few hours of daylight left the search continues for two lost teenage boys." _

A picture of Scott and his brother Alex appeared on the TV screen.

_"Scott Summers and Alex Masters." _

The Professor turned to Ororo, "Storm. Prepare the X-jet. Evan, Jean, and Marigold. go get the other X-men and tell them to suit up. We're going after them."

-Hawaii, over the Ocean-

The Professor was flying the jet as it flew into the storm. We were on the search for the boys boat, but it was hard to see anything through the rain and waves. "The Rescue chopper went down, no word on the boys." Storm said, listening to the rescue feed with her headphones. "We're closing in on the last known coronets of the rescue chopper." The Professor said while turning the jet's direction. "I see them on my radar!" Storm said looking at the screen in front of her. "We must hurry!" The Professor said, the jet going faster than anyone had ever seen it go. "Look! It's a funnel cloud!" Marigold said pointing to the water like tornado on the water. "The boys are in it! I see them!" Jean said, worry filling her voice as she looked through the wide window. "Let's go!" Storm said taking the two girls and opening the door to the jet. The wind and raid hit all of them hard, but Storm didn't even seem fazed as she flew through the air and waved her hands up, stopping the funnel cloud mid spin. "Jean, Marigold, now! I can't hold the storm back for long!" Storm shouted over the roar of the wind. Both girls focused their powers and Jean telepathically pulled the boys out of the water, and Marigold captured them in a ball like shield and pulled them through the door of the jet and into safety. "Their in! Go now!" Kitty called out as she and Kurt helped the two boys gather themselves. The Professor flew off, taking everyone out of the path of the storm, and into safety. "Are they alright?!" Storm asked, entering the jet through the open door and shutting it. "They will be." Jean said with a smile as Storm walked over, looking over the two boys who were getting wrapped up in towels and blankets by the rest of the team. The brothers struggling to stay awake. "Get some rest, your both safe now." Marigold said as she gave Scott one last towel. Alex didn't need to be told again and practically passed out leaning against Scott. "thank you guys - so much." Scott said, his own eyes fluttering shut. Everyone was able to relax, knowing that both brothers were safe.

\- A few Days Later-

"You don't have to be here. I know you were supposed to stay on bed rest for the rest of the week." Marigold said as she walked into the middle school auditorium with Scott and Jean, the other Xavier students going to find some seats for the concert. "Oh I was getting bored on bed rest anyway. And I wouldn't miss your solo performance for the world!" Scott said, giving Marigold a soft hug before she ran off to join the rest of the band gathering on stage. Jean and Scott sat down next to each other, talking about how cute Marigold looked dressed in her concert dress, excited for the performance. The Professor and Ororo sat next to each other a few seats away from them, watching the girl as she greeted her friends and held her french horn in her hands. "It's hard to believe that Hydra hasn't found her yet with how we have let her into the public so much." Ororo whispered, looking around the crowd as if a Hydra agent was hiding in it, waiting to attack Marigold. "I believe that they aren't looking here. If you think about it public school is the perfect hiding spot. But we will be sure to watch extra hard, making sure she is safe no matter where she is." The Professor said with determination. The lights dimmed as the music teacher walked around the stage, double checking over his students making sure they were ready to perform. He stopped by Marigold, resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled, "I hope I make you proud MrWade!" She said. "Oh I know you will Marigold...I know you will do great." He said with a wide smile before moving to the front of the stage to start the concert. Marigold smiled, able to see her family sitting out in the audience. They all looked so excited to see her perform her solo, and she never felt so great in her life.

Russian Translation

_**"вниманиe!" = "Attention!" **_

_**"Я знаю, у тебя все получится." = "I know you will do great." **_


	17. On Angels Wings

Marigold was sitting by the window in the Institute, a winter sweater keeping her warm as she watched the snow fall and listened to the sounds of gifts being unwrapped and her fellow students and teachers talking to each other. It was Christmas. The first time she was allowed to celebrate the holiday however she wished. There was a lot that she didn't know about Christmas, and while a few people had given her a lot of information about the holiday she couldn't help but still feel a bit awkward about all the festivities. She took a sip of the hot chocolate that she had in her hands and she was reminded of Julie.

_Marigold was sitting in her room in the facility. The door opened and the young girl looked up from the floor, expecting one of the doctors or supervisors. Instead Julie walked in, holding something behind her back as she sat on the floor in front of Marigold. "Here darling, it's not much. But it's all that I could sneak in for you." She whispered, pulling a bar of chocolate out from behind her back, it had a bow wrapped around it with a small note. Marigold gave Julie a look of confusion as she pulled the bow off and read the note, "Merry Christmas, from Julie." Marigold looked back to Julie who had a big smile on her face. "Julie...you know I'm not allowed to have any food besides what the doctors give me. I don't want to get you in trouble." She said, holding the chocolate in her hands. "I made sure that the doctors won't be able to find out...you have worked very hard this year. And I wanted you to have a gift for Christmas." Julie said taking the candy from the girls hand and opening it, before breaking off a piece and handing it to Marigold. The girl took the piece and slowly put it in her mouth. Her reaction was immediate. "It's so sweet!" She said in shock. Julie laughed at the girls reaction. "So you like it then?" The woman asked. "It's the best thing I've ever eaten." Marigold said as she broke off another piece. "I wish I could save some of it, so that I can enjoy it more." The girl said. "We better not, you would be punished if they found anything in here that isn't authorized. But for tonight, you will eat like a queen." Marigold smiled at the idea and took another piece, soaking in all the sweetness that she could. _

Thinking about it now, that was the only gift that Marigold had ever received for Christmas her whole life. The girl looked down into the cup of hot chocolate and suddenly she lost any craving she had for the sweet drink. "Marigold! Come here!" Jean called from across the room. The young girl stood up and joined the group of girls at the other end of the room. Jean had gotten all the girls in the Institute a gift. "Here is yours Marigold." Jean said handing the girl a small box wrapped in colorful paper and a bow. She looked up to see the other girls opening their gifts and Marigold followed their example, opening the small box to see a necklace with a golden star on it. "It's so pretty!" "Thanks Jean!" The girls said as they examined their gift. Marigold gently pulled it from the box and Jean watched as she examined the jewelry. "Do you like it Marigold?" She asked. Marigold nodded, looking it over before looking up to Jean. "I really do. Thank you." She said grinning. Jean smiled and turned the girl around, helping her put on the necklace. Marigold was glowing as Kurt walked up to the group of girls, holding up a mistletoe above Kitty's head with his tail. Everyone started laughing as Kitty turned to see Kurt. "In your dreams!' She said running off with Kurt chasing after her.

"Oh to be young again." The Professor said as he watched Kurt and Kitty with Logan. "Yea, glad that's over." Logan said stirring his mug of eggnog. "You know Logan, your welcome to spend the holidays here with us." The Professor said as Kitty and Kurt running around became background noise. "Uh thanks, but I got some important things to catch up on." Logan said. "Alright, if you insist. But know that you are always welcome." The Professor said as Marigold walked over. "How are you enjoying the party Marigold?" The Professor asked her. "It's a bit overwhelming. I've never celebrated Christmas like this before." She said, finding comfort in the two older men. "Yea well most parties aren't this crazy either." Logan said with a smirk. "It's going to be so quite once everyone leaves tomorrow." Marigold said looking around the room. "Yes, it will just be you, Scott, Rogue, Beast, and I." The Professor noted. "Logan isn't staying?" Marigold asked, turning to the man with a frown. "Sorry baby bird. I'll be doing some traveling this holiday season. But I'll be back before ya know it. And I may even have a present for ya." The man said with a wink. Marigold smiled before she was pulled away by a few of the students for more gift exchanging. "Get any word from Bucky?" Logan asked, keeping his voice low. "Yes, he is on a mission right now with SHIELD. But promises to come by once he is available." The Professor said. "Great, SHIELD missions can last months." Logan said with a frown. "Everything is fine right now. And while the holiday season is upon us I'll be working extra hard to make sure Marigold has a good time. The more we pull her mind away from the Facility and into the real world the better chances she has." The Professor said, watching the young girl as she opened a gift from Scott. A big smile was on her face and she looked so peaceful. The Professor was determined to keep it that way.

-The Next Day-

"Bye Jean!" Marigold called out from the front steps of the Institute as the woman loaded her bags into the car. Scott and Rogue stood by her as they all waved goodbye. Jean was the last to leave, and now all that was left were the students staying at the Institute for the holidays. "Alright! Who is up for helping The Professor and I install the new Ceribro upgrades?" MrMcCoy asked with a hint of sarcasm, knowing that Scott, Rogue, and Marigold had no interest in such matters. Scott scoffed, "I guess that's your idea of a fun holiday. But I think we're good." He said. The Professor and Hank left the younger ones to their own devices. "So, what do people usually do for holidays?" Marigold asked Rogue and Scott. The two older teens smiled to each other before turning to Marigold. "How about we kill some time by showing you all the traditions, it will be fun!" Scott said. "Yea, we can start with some baking. My ma would always make cookies before I moved here." Rogue said. "Sounds fun!" Marigold said, following the two into the kitchen. It seemed that the three would have no problem occupying their time for the holidays together.

-Marigold Pov-

Everyone was hanging out together in the living room. Scott and MrMcCoy were playing chess as Rogue was reading a book in one of the chairs, while I was sitting with the Professor who was reading over the newspaper. "So people are saying that they have seen some type of angel?" Marigold asked, reading over the front page of the news. "Indeed, although I believe that this angel is not of the heavenly variety." The Professor said. "What? You think he's some kind of demon?" Scott asked. Rogue scoffed from her seat. "Yea right." She said, sounding skeptical. "There are more things in heaven and earth then dreamed of in your philosophy my dear friend." Hank said, moving his chess piece as he spoke. "Are you quoting Shakespeare?" Marigold asked with a grin. "Why yes I am. I can get nothing by your sharp mind." He said smiling to the girl. "No Scott, I'm saying that if Ceribro weren't being repaired right now we would have gotten a reading on this 'angel' by now. I fear his activity will alert the public to the existence of mutants." The Professor said. "Someone should go to the city. Perhaps we could recruit him." Rogue looked up from her book as The Professor spoke. "Yea we could go! I'm going nuts just sitting around here." She said. "Alright, Hank could you compile a list of all the angel sightings? That should give the X-men a place to start." The Professor said with a grin. Marigold sat up and turned to face The Professor. "Can I go too?" She asked. "I'm not sure that is a great idea Marigold." The Professor said with a frown. "How come? I've been to the city before! I've been in much more dangerous places than New York." She said, pouting. The Professor paused for a moment, knowing that the city was very public he couldn't let Marigold go. With the new knowledge that Hydra was out there probably looking for her. But he couldn't simply shelter her either, and he knew that she would be safe with Scott and Rogue. "I don't see why not. If you two don't mind." The Professor said looking up to Scott and Rogue, neither did. The three started planning their trip into the city and Hank went to go start compiling information. The Professor watched the scene, and even though he was worried, he was glad that his students were excited about their quest to find this so called 'angel'.

\- New York City-

Scott, Rogue, and Marigold had spent the whole day interviewing people who had encounters with the angel that rescued them. It had been a crazy day, there was even a homeless man carrying a picket sign that read 'Angels are among us' that he chased us with. But the end of the day the group found themselves in a Cafe, relaxing after their long day. "Man this hits the spot." Scott said before taking a sip of his dark coffee. Marigold wrinkled her nose in disgust as she and Rogue enjoyed their hot tea cups. rogue thought it was odd that Marigold was drinking tea instead of her usual hot chocolate, but she didn't question it. "This angel guy sounds pretty cool." Rogue said relaxing in the warmth of the restaurant. "Yea, too bad the chances of finding him keep on getting slimmer and slimmer." Marigold stated. "I know, but at least we got out of the Institute...hey, lets do something fun while we're here." Rogue said. "Okay sure, what did you have in mind?" Scott asked. "Well I saw a store over on 5ht avenue. Marigold can look around, and you still owe me a gift." Rogue said smirking to Scott. "Okay, that will do for starters. Even though shopping isn't exactly my idea of fun." Scott admitted. The three worked on finishing their drinks and Marigold looked up at the Christmas decorations in the cafe, an angle sat on top of the Christmas tree in the corner of the eating area. "Do you really think that this angel saving everyone is - you know a real angel?" She asked turning to Rogue and Scott. "Oh come on, you don't actually think that do y'all?" Rogue asked turning to Scott, he looked much more serious about the question than either Rogue or Marigold did. "You do don't ya?" Rogue asked him. "Well, when I was a kid something happened - after the plane crash. I thought that I had lost everything. My parents, my brother, I just couldn't deal with it ya know?" Scott said turning away from us and looking into his coffee cup. "I believed for a long time that Alex had to be out there somewhere with a guardian angel looking out for him. After awhile I finally grew up. Then we found Alex again after all of these years, I couldn't help but wonder if someone was looking out for us all along...I know it probably sounds silly." Scott admitted. "It's not silly at all." Marigold said leaning into Scott's side. "I agree, who's to say what does and doesn't exists huh? Now let's go to the music store." Rogue said as the three stood up together and left to go enjoy their time in the city. As the three walked over to the exit door Marigold overheard a group of girls talking about some incident at the bridge. "I heard that the angel guy saved a family from falling over the side of the bridge! The family went to the hospital and they are all alive because of him!" Marigold grabbed the other two and when they asked her why she was stopping them she pointed to the group of girls. "I think that their talking about the angel, there's another incident." She whispered before all three started listening to the group of girls. "I heard that a little girl fell off the bridge into the water! But the angel pulled her out and they all went to the hospital. It's all on the breaking news channel!" Scott, Rogue, and Marigold looked to each other before running out of the Cafe and making their way to the hospital.

-Hospital-

"Are you sure that the family still isn't here, we just needed to ask them a few questions." Scott said as he talked to the nurse at the front desk. "The mother and father said something about going to the church to pray, but that's all I know." She said, and as the three were about to give up and leave a doctor walked by and Rogue noticed a white feather falling onto the floor from under his doctors jacket. "It's him! There!" she said. The man took off running down the hallway and the three ran after him. "Wait, we just want to talk!" Scott called out. The man threw off the doctor jacket to reveal the large white wings on his back and got to the end of the hallway where a window was. He quickly opened it and jumped out of the window. Scott, Rogue, and Marigold reached the window and watched in amazement as the man flew away through the city sky. "Well now what?" Rogue asked. "Didn't the nurse say that the girls mom and dad went to a nearby church to pray?" Marigold asked. "It's a better lead then anything else we've got. Now that the 'angel' guy ran away from us." Scott said, sounding frustrated

-Church /Marigold's Pov-

Magneto had caught up to the angel and they were fighting it out. Magneto had used his powers to wrap the metal chains holding up the chandlers in the church around the angel and he was struggling to get out of the mans hold. "You should have listened to me! Soon enough you will know how the world truly feels about mutants, and why you should join me." Magneto said as the angel struggled to free himself of the chains around him. A laser beam came out of no where, hitting Magneto square in the chest and throwing him out through the churches window. The chains released the angel and he fell through the air tangled up in them, unable to free his wings. A shield caught him in mid-air, saving him from hitting the ground and he looked to see Scott, Rogue, and I running up to him in their x-men uniforms. I lowered the shield to the ground slowly. As soon as the mans feet touched the ground the shield went away and the man pulled the chains off of himself. "Well now we know that Magneto is still alive." Rogue said, looking at the broken window that the man has fallen through when Scott attacked. "Who are you people?" the angel asked. Scott was about to answer when Magneto came flying through the doors of the church, much anger than he had been before. "You fools! Have you learned nothing?!" He shouted, using his powers to throw anything and everything made of metal at us. The angel flew out of one of the doors, leaving Scott, Rogue, and I on our own. "A thank you would have been nice." I called out as Scott and Rogue hid behind my shield that was protecting us from Magneto's attacks. Scott tried to hit Magneto with his lasers, but he kept flying out of the way. The angel flew behind Magneto through the broken window and snuck up behind him. Attacking him and knocking him to the ground. Rogue ran up to the man and pulled off her glove, touching his forehead trying to take his powers. She was able to take some, but Magneto recovered and kicked Rogue away before she could knock him out. He flew into the air and fled the scene, and Rogue would have gone after him if she weren't stopped by Scott. "The battle is over. He was after the angel, but it seems like he's given up for now." Scott said as I walked over to help the angel get up from where he had been knocked down. "You did a pretty good job for a first timer." I said with a smirk. "Thank you guys for helping me. Maybe your the angels." He said with a grin.

\- The Hospital-

I just hope that little girl is okay. I should have been able to catch her before she fell into the water." the angel said as he, Scott, Marigold, and Rogue sat in the waiting room. The parents of the little girl were sitting across the room. "Listen, from what we hear a lot of people owe you their lives." Scott said. "So, what is the Xavier place? How is it different then that Magneto guys place? After everyone discovered that I had this - mutation it seems like they all want me to join their organization." the angel asked. "No, it's not like that at all. Believe me, we're nothing like Magneto." Rogue said. "Magneto is on a power trip, at the Xavier Institute we are just trying to gain better control of our abilities and trying to fit in." Marigold explained. "We've learned that we need to be careful with our powers. Most people aren't ready to know about our existence yet." Scott explained. "Yea tell me about it." the angel said. "With Magneto out there you should probably be laying low anyway. Just come with us to meet Professor Xavier, check out what we do and see what you think." Rogue offered. A doctor walked into the waiting room and walked up to the waiting parents. "Your child is awake, she is going to make a full recovery." He announced. the angel smiled at the news and turned to face the Xavier students. "Look. You can think about it, and the invitation is always open. But The Xavier school has helped a lot of mutants, including all three of us. I would go as far to say that I'm alive and happy today because of Xavier Institute." Marigold said. "It's good to know that a place like that exists. I may come by. But I don't know if I'm ready yet." the angel admitted. "That's okay. Know that the invitation is always open." Scott said standing up. The three said goodbye to the man after exchanging info. and made their way out of the hospital. "Do you think he will come?" Rogue asked. "Probably not right now. But maybe some time he will. For now let's rest knowing that we did our best and get back to the Institute." Scott said, taking Marigold's hand in his. Rogue took her other hand and the three headed home. The snow falling from above them and the Christmas lights lighting their way.

-The Xavier Institute-

The Professor sat with Scott as he went over everything that happened, it was chilling news indeed to know that Magneto was in fact alive. The Professor couldn't tell if he was happy or upset about the news. "So everyone is okay?" He asked. "Yep. The fight could have gone a lot worse, but I really think we left a good impression on the angle. Even though he never told us his actual identity." Scott said. "Well trust is earned. Thank you we are done here, may you send Marigold to my office please?" Scott agreed and left the office. The Professor turned to face the window and fell deep into his thoughts. Magneto was back, and he had gotten so close to Marigold. Did he know that she could potentially be a dormant winter solder? If he did what were his plans for the little girl? "Professor?" the man was pulled from his thoughts by the gentle voice, he turned to see Marigold dressed in her pj's a book in her hand and her hair slightly wet from her shower. "You called for me?" She asked, her glasses slipping down her nose as she tilted her head to the side. "Yes I did, your not in trouble. Come here." He said holding his arms out. The young girl walked over to him and climbed into his lap. "I'm glad you all were okay. None of us were expecting Magneto to show up." Marigold nodded. "Is that why you called me here? To talk about the mission?" she asked. "No, it's Christmas eve! I wanted to spend some time with you before tomorrow." The Professor said, pulling the book from the girls hand and rolling over to the fireplace. The warmth of the flames and the snow outside making a peaceful scene as Marigold cuddled into the mans hold. He began reading, and as Marigold fell asleep the man wrapped his arms around the girl tighter. He had called the young girl in because he needed to reassurance that she was in fact okay, that no one had gotten to her while she had been so close to Magneto. She was as much as a comfort to him as he was to her now. And The Professor knew that if anything happened to this girl, it would be as painful as losing his own child. "I'll never, ever let that happen." He whispered, looking down at the girl as she slept, peacefully in bliss of the fear that overcame The Professor in that moment.


	18. African Storm

"There you are!" Marigold said as Evan ran up to her in his X-men uniform. She was dressed in her own, waiting in the hall for her teammate to train in the Danger Room. "Storm is going to be upset that we're late." Marigold said as the two walked down the hallway. "You can blame it on me. I got held up at school...I may have made a mess in the cafeteria while falling off my skateboard." Evan said as they approached the Danger Room doors. "Evan one day your going to get suspended over that skateboard." Marigold said as they finally reached the danger room and the doors slid open to reveal Storm, who did in fact look annoyed with their tardiness. What a great way to start the two-team training that Logan had made. All of the X-men were to go through training in teams of two to test their teamwork with each other. At first Marigold had been excited to be teamed up with Evan, now she wasn't so sure. "Your late." She said with anger, both students glancing at each other nervously. Storm did not sound like she was going to put up with any funny business today. "Sorry, my teacher wanted to talk with me after school about my science project." Marigold said, giving Evan a smile over her shoulder as he silently thanked her. She wasn't lying, the teacher had wanted to talk to her after school, but it wasn't the reason they were late. But Storm already seemed on edge, the last thing they needed was to get her even more mad by telling them about Evan getting in trouble at school again. "We're behind schedule. Let's begin the training session." Storm said waving her hand, the Danger room started to transform like it always did and walls came up, making a maze out of the Danger Room. "Which training sessoin are we doing?" Marigold asked as she watched the room change. "Storm Catcher." The woman said, making Evan confused. "Uh, what's that one again? Are we supposed to catch you?" He asked, causing Marigold to stifle a laugh. "No. Protect me. Get me from here and through the maze to the end. I'm in your hands. Marigold and Spike." She said facing the two of us. "Has anyone else succeeded at this training course yet?" Marigold asked, knowing that Kurt and Kitty had done it yesterday. While Rogue and Jean were on for tomorrow, Scott was doing it multiple times with some of the new mutants. "That doesn't matter. Focus on your own performance Marigold." Storm commanded. Marigold was taken back with Storm's tone. She really wasn't in a good mood today. The three started walking through the maze. Marigold taking the front of Storm while Spike stayed behind his aunt, so that both had coverage over the woman. Tentacle like robotic arms came out of the maze walls and grabbed Storm by the arms and pulling her into the air. Spike used his spikes to cut the robotic arms and Marigold caught Storm in one of her shields before she could fall to the ground. Just as Marigold let Storm out of the shield onto her own two feet a trap door opened up from under her and Marigold fell into the deep hole in the floor. She cried out in shock and Spike called down to her asking if she was okay. "I'm fine! I'll get out. You keep your eyes on Storm!" Marigold shouted as she formed a shield and stepped onto it, slowly lifting herself out of the hole. "Dang it." She said as she climbed out of the trap, seeing that fog was covering the whole maze, it was impossible to see anyone. But she could hear Spike and Storm. They had to go on without her so now she had to go and find them. She used her hearing to try and follow the sounds of their voices. "Focus Spike, remember your training. We covered smoke screens just last week." Storm said. "I-I can't remember what to do!" Spike said sounding panicked. "Spike, stay calm and keep talking so I can find you!" Marigold shouted as she ran blindly through the fog. "Spike! Use your ears!" Storm shouted. There were sudden sounds of the walls moving and Marigold ran towards it, finding Spike standing in front of a box in the middle of the maze. "Where is Storm?!" She asked. "She's in that box. I've never seen this in the Danger Room before. It came out of now where and trapped her in it! How do we get her out?!" Spike asked. "It's just training Spike, try to stay calm. Try breaking the walls with your spikes while I use my shields at the same time." Marigold said. She made two shields in the shape of sharp weapons and the two attacked the walls trapping Storm at the same time. After a few good hits the walls started to break. "Its working!" Spike said with a smile as they continued to work. As the two worked they could hear Storm panicking inside of the walls. "She's scared! We need to get her out. Why did the Danger Room even trap her in that box?!" Marigold said, wondering what was going on with Storm. She was acting so strange. "Don't worry Aunti O we've almost got it!" Spike called out as he took a big spike growing out of his arm and threw it at the wall, breaking it and making a hole just big enough for Storm to escape. She looked panicked and Spike called off the Danger Room session. The maze walls went away as the two ran up to Storm who was breathing with panic on her hands and knees. "We're so sorry Storm! We didn't know you were scared until we could hear you." Marigold said. "Yea Aunti O. The fog threw me off. I should have been better." Spike said sounding guilty. "Just leave! GO!" Storm shouted, the two backing away and leaving Storm in the Danger Room. Both Marigold and Spike were shocked at the woman's behavior. They stood in silence for a few moments outside of the Danger Room. "Spike - Evan...that wasn't your fault. Something was bothering her." Marigold said, trying to comfort Evan. "That box that freaked her out came out of no where man! I would have been freaked too." He said. "It's alright. Let's leave her alone for now. We can check on her later." Marigold said. "Your right. Let's go." Evan said and the two walked away to go change and continue their day. Marigold was worried about Storm, she had never seen the woman so...on edge before. Inside of the Danger Room Storm stood looking at the destroyed box, she hadn't put that into the training session for today...but someone did. She was paranoid, feeling like someone was after her. She shook off the thought and left the Danger Room herself.

-Later that Night-

"Rogue! Your back late."Marigold said from the kitchen as Rogue entered the front doors, typing in the security code to lock the doors to the Institute. "Yea I was out with a friend. What are you doing up?" She asked walking into the kitchen to see the young girl snacking on some ice-cream. "I needed a late night snack." Marigold simply said, smirking at Rogue rolled her eyes. After spending the holidays together the two had gotten closer than ever before. "Ya know I could snitch on ya. But then I wouldn't get any ice-cream. Let me get a spoon and we can share." Marigold smiled as Rogue went to grab a spoon and they sat beside each other, eating the ice-cream that remained in the bowl and talking about their days. "I can't believe Ororo got scared like that. I don't think I've ever seen her show fear." Rogue noted as she licked her spoon, listening to Marigold's Danger Room session from earlier in the day. "Yea it was so strange. I know Evan isn't really putting a lot of effort into his training, but he didn't do anything wrong today and Ororo still got mad at him." Marigold said with a frown. "Yea well I'm sure they will work it out. Makes me look forward to my turn tomorrow." Rogue said with sarcasm. "Come on, lets get to bed. If anyone finds out I let ya get away with staying up late they will have my neck." Rogue said putting the dirty dishes away and grabbing Marigold's hand. The two started walking back to their rooms when they heard Ororo screaming from her bedroom. They looked to each other briefly before running towards her room. Kitty came out of her room as well, but Logan beat everyone to the door as he busted into the room. Ororo looked like she had seen a ghost, sitting up in her bed and looking at the open door to her balcony. "Someone was in my room!" She said panicked as Logan got his claws out and went to check the balcony for any intruders. "Are you okay?!" Kitty asked as she, Rogue, and Marigold ran up to her bed. "I'm fine, but someone was here I know it." She said, sounding scared. "Logan?" The Professor asked wheeling into the room. "Nothin." He said walking back into the room and shutting the balcony doors. "Check the security cameras just in case." The Professor said. "Right." Logan said before turning to the younger people in the room. "Back to bed half pint, baby bird, everything is fine. And don't think I didn't notice you comin in after curfew Rogue...but we can talk about it tomorrow." Logan said as the three followed him out of the room. Rogue frowned at getting caught, but went back to her room with Kitty without protest. "Logan...I think something might be wrong with Ororo." Marigold said, following the man as he walked down the hallway. "What do ya mean?" He asked, sounding skeptical. "It's just that - she was acting strangely today during Evan and I's training...she seemed on edge, and now this. I'm worried." Marigold said. Logan sighed and knelled down to Marigold's level. "Leave the worrying to the adults. Thanks for letting me know, but you don't have to worry about Ororo. She is a tough one. Now go to bed." Marigold nodded and turned to go to her room, although she wasn't completely satisfied with the answer she had done her best to let them know of her suspicions. That was enough for her. "Oh and don't think I didn't notice the ice-cream on your breath baby bird." Marigold blushed, she had been caught. "Next time invite me too." He said with a smirk before going to to the security room. Marigold smiled, before making her way to her bedroom to go to bed. Though she was still worried for Ororo, she knew she could trust The Professor, Logan, and Hank to help the woman with whatever was bothering her.

-The Next Day-

"I've been meaning to sit in on a practice and hear you play for awhile now." The Professor said as he and Marigold made their way down a hallway on their way to the library. The Professor insisted that he listen to Marigold play her french horn for him. She was blushing as she held the instrument in her hands. "I hate to pull you away from your work, I know how busy you are." She said, looking down. The Professor would have none of it, and was about to tell Marigold to stop having such silly thoughts of his work being more important than her, but was interrupted when a drop of water fell on his forehead. He looked up and Marigold followed his gaze, seeing water leaking down from the ceiling above them through the floor. "What's that about?" Marigold asked. "I'm not sure. But I sense it isn't good. You better run and check it out, you will be able to make it there faster than I." The Professor said, Marigold nodded and started running down the hallway and up the stairs, leaving her french form with The Professor. She ran down the hall above The Professor to find the source of the leaking water, but almost slipped when she ran by the bathrooms. Her feet slipped from under her and she braced herself to hit the floor, but started floating instead. She looked up surprised, until she saw Jean and Kitty running over to her. "Good catch!" Marigold said as Jean used her telepathy to set the girl back on her own two feet. "That would have been a major fall girl! What happened?" Kitty asked. Marigold looked down to see a growing puddle of water, letting that be the answer as Kitty pointed to the bathroom door where water was flowing out of. "Like, did someone forget to turn the sink off? Or did Kurt clog the toilet again." Kitty said, trying to lighten the mood as Jean went to open the door, but it was locked. "I'll go in." Kitty said phasing through the door. As Jean and Marigold waited for Kitty to open the door from the inside the Professor rolled up to them. "I see you found the source of the leak, but did you find out why?" He asked, Marigold was about to answer when the door to the bathroom opened. Kitty walked out with Ororo, who looked visibly shaken as she had her arms wrapped around herself. "I'm sorry. I was preparing a bath for myself when...it doesn't matter." Ororo said, turning away from the group. "Is there anything we can do for you?" Jean asked. "No, thank you - I'll be fine." Ororo said looking far from it as she walked away from the group. "Uh, Professor." Kitty said, calling him into the flooded bathroom. Everyone walked in as Kitty gestured to the mirror over the sink, completely shattered. "What's wrong with Ororo?" She asked. "I'm not sure, but we are going to find out. And help her anyway we can." The Professor said.

\- Marigold's Pov-

I was working on my homework with Scott and Jean, their gossip about school and such a background noise in my ears as I tried to solve the math problems on the sheet in front of me. "You should have seen her Scott. I've never seen her like that." Jean said, explaining what had happened in the bathroom. "Well Ororo is a tough lady, I'm sure she will be fine." Scott said, not seeing too upset about whatever was bothering Ororo. "Hey guys! Did you hear about Evan?!" Kitty asked running into the room. "No, what about him?" I asked, finally happy that I had a distraction from math. "I saw him cleaning out his room! He's getting sent back to his parents house!" Kitty said. Everyone was surprised, "Really? But why?" I asked, upset that Evan was leaving us. "Why don't you ask Aunti O, she's the one who suggested it." Evan said walking into the room. "We didn't mean to gossip, but Evan what's going on?" Scott asked. "Just leave it! It's not like it matters to you guys anyway." Evan said folding his arms. "Of coarse it does! Your not even putting up a fight. Let's go talk to The Professor about it." Jean suggested. "Whatever. It's not like your missing out on anything, we're not friends anyway." Evan said with bitterness before leaving. The room was awkwardly silent for a few moments as they listened to Evan's retreating footsteps. "I though we were friends." I said, a frown on my face. It was so sad to see Evan so upset, to the point that he thought we didn't care for him. "I can't believe Ororo would actually sent Evan back to his parents." Kitty said in disbelief. "Well he has been acting out a lot in the past few months." Scott said folding his arms. "Yea, but it's not like Ororo to be so cold. Something is really wrong with her." I said, upset about Evan leaving. "We will figure this all out. But right now you need to work on your math." Jean said turning my attention back to my worksheet. I frowned, "how am I supposed to focus with everything going on?" I asked with a pout, really pulling the puppy dog look as I turned to Scott. "How about if you finish your maths we can sneak some snacks after dinner." He said with a grin. I smiled and started working on my homework, with the promise of a treat at the end of my work. "And people think that you spoil her, I wonder why." Jean said sarcastically.

\- Later that Night-

_"I've tracked her to the docks. She's here somewhere."_ Wolverine said over the X-men communicators. Everyone suited up in their X-men uniform after Evan had started running around the Institute late at night, claiming that some people wearing skull masks had kidnapped Ororo. Marigold was with the rest of the X-men who were looking for the missing woman while Wolverine had used his keen sense of smell to track down Ororo on his motorbike. _"We're on our way."_ The Professor said over the communicators. _"Pardon me for not waitin."_ Wolverine said, everyone could hear his claws coming out of his hands before he shut off his communicator. "Remind me to never get on his v'ad side." Kurt said as the rest of us raced to get to the docks. The fog grew thicker as the group made their way to the docks. Marigold was so worried she couldn't stand it. Besides Julie, Ororo had been one of the only motherly figures in her life, and she wasn't about to loose her like she lost Julie. That determination followed her all the way to the docks with the other X-men. When the group found Wolverine he had a man held up against the wall by his shoulder, and neither looked happy. "I was trying to save her! I swear! I am an old friend of hers." The man said, his accent was of African decent, much like Ororo's. And his clothing was not local, he had on colorful beads and cloths that looked of African decent. "From what?" Logan growled. "The Hungin." He said, as the rest of the X-men ran up to the two. "I believe this man has answers that we need." The Professor told Wolverine, the man loosened his grip on the poor guy as The Professor turned to him. "Where are the Hungin holding Ororo?" He asked. "On a crate on one of their ships. But the Hungin have captured Ororo's spirit within a staff." He said. "Why?" Spike asked, clearly worried for his aunt. "Ororo turned the village against him years ago when she lived in Africa with us. Hungin plans to use her powers to rule over Africa." The man explained. "Team up and search the ships. We need to find Ororo and fast." Wolverine said turning to the X-men. Everyone split up and started heading towards different ships on the dock, and Spike looked out of place until Marigold took his hand. "Hey, don't worry about anything else right now besides finding Ororo...wanna try being a team again?" She asked, and Spike smiled."Yea, thanks Marigold." He said before the two of them ran to one of the only ships that wasn't being checked by other X-men. "Watch your backs!" We heard Wolverine shout from another ship, followed by the sounds of fighting. Marigold heard some footsteps behind her and put up a shield around her and Spike, right as dart looking weapons started flying through the air towards them. "What are these things?!" Marigold asked looking at the darts that had failed to hit them. "I think their poison darts. That's what they knocked out Aunti O with!" Spike said. Sounds of fighting from all around filled the air as the X-men went up against the Hungins warriors. Marigold turned invisible as she ran around the docks, going undetected by most of the men they were fighting. She and Spike ran through the fighting and up to the only ship that hadn't been checked. "This is the last place they could be hiding her. She has to be here!" Spike said as Wolverine ran onto the ship behind them. "Your right, I can smell her...this way." He said following his nose to a large box. Wolverine used his claws to cut through the wooden walls of the box, but it turned out to be empty. "She's not here..." Wolverine said in confusion. "You are too late!" Someone shouted behind us, we all turned to see a man wearing a large skeleton like mask behind us and he held a staff in his hand. "That must be the staff that is holding Ororo's spirit!" Marigold said, pointing to it. The man smirked and Wolverine growled, before running to attack the man. But before Wolverine could reach him Storm flew out from behind the man and struck Wolverine down with a bolt of electricity! _"Everyone come to the boat at the end of the dock! Storm is here, but she's being controlled by that Hungin guy. Wolverine is down!"_ Marigold said into her communicator as Spike and she ran over to protect Wolverine, who wasn't moving from where he had been knocked down. "Storm?!" Kitty called out as she and the others ran onto the boat, watching as Storm flew into the air with her hands stretched, looking like she was about to attack us. Her eyes were glowing white. "You guys go fight! I'll stay with Wolverine." Marigold said as the rest of the team ran to go fight the man who had taken control of Storm. Marigold picked up Wolverine by pulling him up with one of her shields and got the unconscious man away from the fight. The Hungin man was chanting something in his African language and Marigold frowned, placing a shield over Wolverine who was laying on the ground. The fog around them was so thick now the young girl could barely see in front of her, and she had a sneaking suspicion it was Ororo's powers making the fog so thick. Suddenly the sound of breaking glass could be heard and the fog suddenly started to thin out. It only took a few moments for Marigold to spot Spike who was standing over the broken staff, as Ororos spirit was given back to her. Everyone watched as the woman gained control of herself again and turned an angry glare to Hungin. "You want my powers Hungin?! I'll give you more than you can handle!" She shouted, using her powers to his the man with a gust of wind strong enough to send him flying off of the boat and deep into the ocean that lay beyond the dock. Everyone cheered for the woman, but Spike was the only one who noticed how weak his Aunt was, and ran up to her just in time to catch her in his arms as she lost consciousness and fell out of the sky. "It's okay Aunti O. Hungin's gone." Spike said as the team re-grouped. Marigold took down the shield surrounding Wolverine and shook his shoulder a bit to try and wake him. "All the men working for Hungin are gone." The Professor said joining the group on the boat. "They vanished in the mist." He said, a bit confused by it all as Wolverine stirred into consciousness with a pained groan. "Looks like we're all going to be alright." Marigold said with a grin, helping the man sit up as the group celebrated their victory.

\- The Next Day-

"Guys! Guess what?!" Evan shouted as he skated into the recreation room on his skate board. Everyone turned to him, confused about his excitement. "I'm staying! Aunti O and my parents are letting me stay!" Everyone cheered as they got up from the couch and seats to show their happiness. Marigold stepped up and Evan pulled her into a hug. "What would I do without my teammate?!" He asked. Marigold smiled. "I can't imagine." Marigold said with sarcasm. Everyone gave their good wishes to the boy and he skated off to tell some of his others friends in the Institute. Marigold smiled as Kitty and Jean grabbed her, pulling her back over to the couch to continue their movie they had been watching together. Marigold snuggled between the two girls and was truly happy to be spending some time with the girls. Some time later Ororo came walking into the room and smiled at the scene in front of her. "Girls, if I may. Marigold has promised to join me in the garden today." The storm witch said walking up behind the couch and pulling the young girl up from under her armpits. Jean and Kitty said goodbye as the two left. "I'm glad your okay Ororo." Marigold said as the two made their way to the shed to get their tools for gardening. "Thanks to you all. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come after me." Ororo said holding the girls hand tightly in her own. "You would have done the same for any of us. You have done the same for me. That's what the X-men do." Marigold said with a smile, and Ororo felt a strong pride swell in her chest. The woman stopped walking and knelled down to be eye level with the girl. Marigold looked slightly confused as Ororo took both of her hands into her own. "I'm so glad that I came after you that day the Facility burned down." Ororo said, surprising herself with the amount of emotions behind her words "No matter what - I will always be proud of you. No matter what I will always love you." Marigold gave the woman an odd look. "I love you too Ororo..." the girl said, still slightly confused by the woman's sudden affection. "Oh don't mind me. I've been thinking so much with everything that has happened the past few days." Ororo said, brushing the thoughts of winter soldier and HYDRA out of her head. "Then I think it's a perfect time to put your mind to rest with some gardening." Marigold said, pulling the woman down the hall and out of the building to enjoy the day together. Ororo was more than happy to do just that.


	19. Joyride

It was late at night. The whole Institute was asleep, except for one young girl. Marigold was sitting on her balcony, the cold night air blowing right through her pj's keeping her awake as she stared at the blank page in front of her. The Professor had encouraged her to keep a journal of all her nightmares, hoping that it would help the girl. But as she stared at the page, trying to figure out a way to explain the odd dream, she was totally lost. Visions of the dream flashed in her mind, there one moment and gone the next. _(translation for Russian is at the bottom of the story) _

_** "пташка"**_

_"No!" Marigold shouted, "Stop please!" **  
**_

_**"Julie"  
**_

_"I don't want to do this." She cried out. Tears running down her face. **  
**_

_**"топка"  
**_

_"Not the furnace. Please!" She begged, knowing her voice was falling on deaf ears. She didn't want to go to the dark place, but she didn't want to go to the furnace either. All she could do was beg, but she had no hope. **  
**_

_**"шоколадный"**_

_"I'm so sorry." Marigold said, sobbing. No longer trying to fight her way out of the HYDRA soldiers arms that were holding her down to the ground. **  
**_

_**"Three"  
**_

_The ground was so cold, her white latex suit didn't warm her at all.**  
**_

_**"Benign"**_

_It didn't matter how cold the floor was. Marigold had given up the fight. The familiar numbing filling was starting to grow. **  
**_

_**"Nine"  
**_

_Marigold couldn't even feel the arms of the men holding her down. She felt herself slipping away. **  
**_

_**"возвращение домой"  
**_

_She was still scared of slipping away, but she couldn't do anything about it now. She wasn't in control anymore. **  
**_

_**"двадцать пять"  
**_

_So she let herself go. **  
**_

_**"Susan"  
**_

_The HYDRA soldiers holding the girl down stood up slowly. A few silent moments passed before Marigold also stood up. Her stance was that of a soldier herself. "Ready to comply." She said._ _The man smirked, holding a leather notebook in his hands. "Я знаю, ты отлично справишься Winter Soldier number twenty-five." **  
**_

The Institutes alarms going off pulled Marigold out of her thoughts and she stood up, tossing the still blank journal aside. She quickly threw off her pj's and got into her X-men uniform. The alarms blared around her and the red flashing lights lit the hallway as she and other Institute students ran down the hallway together. Marigold caught up with Scott and Logan who were the first two out of the front door of the Institute. Everyone else was behind them as they went to face the intruder...who was Lance. Marigold was instantly confused, along with the other students. But Logan didn't look confused at all, only angry as he stood in front of all the students, bearing his claws out and growling at Lance. "Somethin we can do for ya bub?" Logan asked, clearly angry at the guy. Marigold took a closer look at Lance and noticed he had a large gym bag over his shoulder. Her confused glace didn't escape Lance who smirked in her direction. "Yea...I've come to join the X-men." Lance said 'matter of fact' like, folding his arms and showing that he wasn't making this late night visit for a fight. Everyone seemed shocked by the statement. "You're kidding right?" Kitty asked, looking the most shocked out of the entire group. "You heard me. I wanna be an X-men." Lance said, setting his bag on the ground "I'm serious." he stated,putting his hands on his hips. Logan huffed and retracted his claws back into his hands, seeing that Lance wasn't a threat. "Yea right, and I wanna be the tooth fairy." Logan said, making a few of the students giggle. Lance frowned at the joke, as Scott stepped up in front of the group taking charge of the situation. "If your going to go along with this joke then we should let The Professor know." Scott said, not sounding like he was in the mood for Lance. "I'm already here, now let Lance inside so that we can have a talk." The Professor said, a hopeful smile on his face. Marigold followed the rest of the group inside and up to The Professors office. She noted how Kitty was the only one who would sit on the same couch as Lance. "Alright Lance, now why do you have this sudden interest in joining the X-men?" The Professor asked as he sat behind his desk. "Yea? Don't you like living with those losers anymore?" Kitty asked, referring to the Brotherhood. Marigold was sitting beside Scott, and she felt him tense up at the mention of the group. "What's really going on Lance? You didn't bust in here just to make jokes." Scott said, sitting up in his seat. "Well I - lets just a say it was time for a change okay?" Lance said, avoiding everyone's gaze as he looked down at his feet. Marigold didn't miss the nervous tone in his voice. "Fair enough. Let's give it a try shall we?" The Professor asked. Everyone seemed surprised at the mans words, even Lance himself. The Professor held out his hand, and Lance stood up with a grin, taking the hand in his own and the two shook on it. Scott seemed the most shocked standing up to protest. "Professor I-" The man held a hand up, silencing Scott. "Kitty, why don't you show Lance to one of the guest rooms?" Kitty rolled her eyes, "Whatever." she said standing up. The two walked out together. "Professor. I think that this is a mistake." Scott said, sounding upset. "Lance wouldn't do this unless he wanted something." The Professor wheeled himself around his desk and in front of Scott. "Yes, I agree. What he wants is to be near Kitty." Logan growled at the idea and Jean rolled her eyes. "Don't need to be a mind reader to know that." Marigold said with a smirk. "No matter what reason Lance comes to us, let's give him a chance. That's what The Xavier Institute is all about." The Professor said before dismissing the rest of the students back to their rooms. Marigold started to leave the office, but was stopped by Logan. "Go change out of your uniform into some comfy clothes and come to my room." He instructed. Marigold agreed, knowing she couldn't say no to Logan anyway. As she left the office Logan turned to The Professor. "She hasn't been able to sleep through the night in weeks. This is getting out of hand. She keeps having nightmares but can't remember anything about them." Logan whispered. He could tell just from looking at the girl that she was already wide awake when the alarm started going off. "We're trying all we can right now Logan. Not even I can tell what is going on in her mind, it is damaged by the Winter Soldier training. But for now we can all agree that not remembering is in her best interest." The Professor said, "And what will happen if she does remember?" Logan asked. "We cannot predict anything at the moment, but for now and always we will be there for her." Logan agreed, although he hated the fact that he had to keep secrets from the young girl. "Logan" Marigold called as she walked back into the office in her pj's. Logan easily picked the girl up and held her against his hip with one arm. "Come on baby bird." He said before leaving the office. Logan held the girl closer to him as he walked into his own bedroom, depositing the girl onto his bed, she giggled as he went into the bathroom to change back into his pj's as well. He came back a few minutes later and sat on the bed, Marigold lay out beside him, resting her head on his leg as he pulled the covers of his bed up to her shoulders, covering his legs. "I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down at the covers. "What are ya sorry for?" He asked, threading his fingers through her hair. "Everyone keeps worrying about my nightmares. I wish I could just make them stop...I feel like such a burden." She admitted. "We're all trying our best to help you, and we all know that you would do anything to help us if it were anyone else in your shoes. Your not a burden. If we didn't love you we wouldn't try to help." Logan said. Marigold didn't say a word, gripping Logan's pj's in her fist, as if someone would try to pull her away from him. "You've been there for me when I needed you, now let me be here for ya." Logan whispered. Marigold closed her eyes. trying to relax, and slowly she was able to. With Logan running his fingers through her hair, being there beside her, knowing that he was there to protect her. She felt safe as she slowly fell asleep.

\- A few Days Later-

All things considered Marigold didn't really have a problem with Lance. He was doing really well in training, and everyone seemed to get along with him besides Scott, Kurt, and Evan. Marigold was currently in the kitchen, trying to reach the top shelf where the cookies she and Ororo had made were in a jar. "Ugh, why did Ororo put them on the top shelf?"  
Marigold asked out-loud. "Put what on the top shelf?" Lance asked walking into the kitchen. "The cookies. I can't reach them." Marigold said pouting. Lance smirked and walked over to her. "Well I think I can help." He said, grabbing the girls sides and lifting her up. After she got over the initial shock of being lifted, Marigold smiled as she grabbed the jar in her hands. Lance started lowering her back down, jokingly loosening his grip to make the girl feel like she was falling. She cried out in surprise as Scott walked into the kitchen, "Hey! Let her go!" He shouted, sounding very angry. Marigold rolled her eyes as Lance let her stand on her own two feet. "It's okay Scott. He was just helping me get to the jar of cookies I made with Ororo." She said opening the jar and pulling out a cookie, handing it over to Lance. "Your workers pay." She said with a grin before leaving the kitchen. Lance smirked as he walked by Scott, taking a bite out of the cookie. Scott frowned as he left the kitchen. He really didn't like Lance, but for some reason seeing him get along with Marigold made him even more annoyed. _**  
**_

\- Marigold's Pov-

"I can't believe you're going to start training the new mutants on flying the X-jet before me." I said, walking beside Logan and Scott as the group made their way to the garage. All the new mutants seemed really excited about training to fly the jet. Most of the older students already knew how to (excluding me, turns out you have to be a certain age to legally fly a jet) "Yea, but first we're going to start them out on something smaller. Gotta know how to drive a car before you can drive a jet." Logan said as the group of mutants made it to the garage. He opened the door, to reveal that the x-jeep that was completely ruined! Covered in dirt and full of dents. Everyone seemed shocked, except for Logan...who just seemed mad. "What happened to the car?!" He asked in anger. "I think I may have an idea." Scott said, turning to Lance. "What? You think I did this?" He asked. "Who else would?" Scott asked. "Hey, maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions?" I said stepping between the two angry guys. "Until we get answers on what happened training on the jet is going to be postponed." Logan growled before leaving the group. Everyone grumbled and went their separate ways. Lance stayed in the garage, looking at the ruined car with a sad look on his face. "I bet everyone is going to blame this on me..." Lance said sounding upset. "I don't think you did it." I said, walking up to him. "You don't?" He asked. "You're way to smart to leave the evidence behind." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Thanks, but either way everyone is going to be mad at me! It's not even my fault jet flying training is postponed." He said. "I don't mind, I'm not going to be able to do training to fly the jet for much longer than any of you guys." I said, trying to lift his spirits. Lance sighed, before leaving the garage as well. I frowned, following him back to the mansion. Hoping that whoever had actually wrecked the car would step forward sooner rather than later. _**  
**_

\- Later that Night- _**  
**_

I was sitting in my room, the journal out in front of me again, empty. The nightmares had woken me again, and I was so tired I was about to give up and just go to one of the adults for help when I heard running outside my bedroom. I opened the door to see Lance and Kitty running through the hallway. "Hey, what are you guys doing?!" I asked, running after them. "I found out who ruined the car! And their about to do something else that's way worse!" Lance said running to the holder that had the X-jet in it. Only the Jet had taken off and was rolling out of the holder. "What the heck is going on!?" Kitty shouted as the three of us started running after the jet. "Those stupid kids are going to kill themselves!" Lance shouted. "Kids?!" I shouted over the roar of the jet as we got closer to it. "I'll explain once we're on! Phase us in Kitty!" Lance said. She grabbed both Lance and I's hand in hers and I lifted all three of us on top of a shield, flying us through the air and Kitty phased us into the jet right as it started flying and exited the holder in the Institute. Whoever was flying the jet was doing a terrible job. The jet was shaking and moving so much I could hardly stand. "Hold on! Let's see what this baby can do!" Bobby said from the front of the jet. Bobby, Jubilee, and Jamie were all at the front of the jet. They were so excited about taking the jet for a joy ride that they hadn't noticed us come into the jet. "Oh they are in so much trouble." Kitty said, sounding annoyed. The three new mutants turned to us in shock, Bobby turned around so quickly he accidentally flipped a switch on the control panel of the jet. The engines roared and the jet started going higher into the air, the nose of the jet was pointed straight up, forcing Kitty, Lance, and I to fall through the air as the new mutants held onto their seats. "I-I can't steer the wheel! I've lost control of the jet!" Bobby said in a panic. "I just remembered...I don't like flying." Lance said as I made a shield to stand on and used it to fly up to the control panel. I flipped the communicator on. "X-jet to base. X-jet to base." I said, getting no response. "It's no use! The communicator isn't working either! Whatever flip you switched is messing everything up." I said, suddenly very worried about the safety of everyone on board of the jet. _"Aircraft report. You are flying in a restricted air-zone. I repeat, Aircraft report." _Someone said over the speakers. "Great, so people can talk to us but we can't talk to them." I said with sarcasm. Kitty and I tried to figure out how to fix the communicator system to let the people calling us know that we weren't trying to harm anyone. _"Aircraft 1 report to base. Engaging hostile aircraft now."_ the speaker said. "That doesn't sound good." Jamie said. I looked out the window to see an army jet flying after us. "And that doesn't look good either." I said with a frown, pointing out the aircraft. "What do we do?!" Jubilee asked, sounding scared. The jet flying behind us started shooting at the jet, making most of the passengers cry out in fear. "We run!" Kitty said, pushing Bobby out of the control seat. "We've gotta loose these guys." Lance said watching the army jet fly after us. Kitty was struggling to gain control of the jet, pulling on the wheel and pressing buttons. "How does everyone feel about an emergency landing?!" She asked as the jet started to descend. "Better than a crash landing!" Marigold cried out as the jet started diving down quickly. Kitty started directing the jet into the woods, the ground getting closer and closer. "We still got the army jet following us!" Jamie said. "I got that problem solved!" Lance said, focusing his powers to start an earthquake, one strong enough to uproot trees and block the army jet from following us as we started to land. The jet ran into multiple trees, knocking them down as it started to slow down and eventually landed on the ground. It was a rough landing, but the jet landed in one piece. "You did it Kitty!" Bobby cheered. Kitty and everyone cheered as they started to exit the totally wrecked jet. "I wouldn't get too excited guys. You may have survived the emergency landing, but now you gotta worry about what The Professor and Logan are going to do once they find out what you've done." I said folding my arms. Bobby, Jubilee, and Jamie all paled at the mention of them. "We're so dead." Jubilee said.

\- The Next Day-

While Bobby, Jubilee, and Jamie were getting their punishments Scott met up with Kitty and Marigold in one of the recreation rooms. Scott started helping Marigold with her homework when Lance walked in, his gym bag over his shoulder. "I guess I owe you an apology." Scott said addressing Lance. "Forget it man, I'm not sure this place is a good fit for me after all." Lance said with a frown. "Wait a second dude, like it's been a hard transition for all of us. But you totally belong here." Kitty said, sounding upset. "I'm telling The Professor that I'm leaving today." Lance admitted to the group. Marigold frowned at the sudden announcement. "Please stay Lance." She said as Lance walked towards the exit. "Sorry, but living with the Brotherhood is a piece of cake compared to you guys." He said before leaving, Kitty ran after him. Both Scott and Marigold decided that if anyone could get Lance to stay it was Kitty, so they let her run after Lance on her own. Scott looked guilty. "I didn't mean to run him off." He said. "I don't think it was just you. It's like the Professor always says, people come to us when their ready." Marigold said taking his hand in hers. "Your right, but next time I'll try to be nicer to him. Who knows what would have happened if I was." Scott said. Marigold shrugged her shoulders, before turning back to her homework. Maybe Lance wasn't ready to be apart of the X-men yet, but now that she had spent more time with him she was much more open to the Brotherhood then she was before.

Russian Translation:  


_**пташка = Birdie  
**_

_**_**топка = Furnace  
**_**_

_**_**_**шоколадный = Chocolate  
**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**возвращение домой = Homecoming  
**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**двадцать пять = Twenty Five  
**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**Я знаю, ты отлично справишься. = I know you will do great. **_**_**_**_**_**_


	20. Walk on the Wild Side

Marigold was running late, which was highly unusual for her. But last night she had been woken up by another nightmare and had been sitting outside on her balcony to try and piece together what little of her nightmare she could remember. She had lost track of time and was now running around her bedroom trying to hurry so that she wouldn't be late for school. As she was brushing her teeth with one hand and pulling on one of her socks with another someone knocked on her bedroom door and it opened moments later to reveal Amara, one of the new mutants. The two had grown pretty close since they went to middle school together when Amara started attending Xavier's Institute. "Whoa, what's the rush?" Amara asked walking into the room as Marigold continued to get ready. Marigold attempted to talk, then held up a finger telling Amara to wait for a second and ran to go spit out her toothpaste. Amara giggled as Marigold ran back into the room. "I'm running late. And now that you're going to high school this year I'm the only student at Xavier who needs a ride to the middle school." Marigold explained as she got her stuff together and started stuffing her homework into her backpack. "Yea, I'm going to miss not going to school with you...and I'm pretty nervous about high school." Amara admitted as the the girls left Marigold's room to go to breakfast. "I wouldn't worry about it. All the other Xavier students go there, I'm sure they will help you if you need anything...I can't wait till high school." Marigold said, "It sucks being the youngest student. I have to go to school by myself!" The two girls entered the kitchen and The Professor overheard their conversation. "Marigold you have plenty of friends at your middle school, and I'm sure that Amara will make many new friends as she started high school today." He said as the two girls took their seats. Everyone was already eating, and as Marigold pushed the food around on her plate. The Professor frowned. The nightmares weren't getting any better. But he was running out of ideas on how to help her..."-is that alright Professor?" Marigold's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry - could you say that again?" He asked. Marigold gave the man a concerned glance as she repeated her question. "My music teacher, Mr Wade, wants to start doing private lessons with me and a few of the other students after school, is it okay if I stay longer today?" The Professor grinned, trying to shake any suspicion of any thing being wrong. "Of course, just let Ororo know when you will need to be picked up." Marigold thanked The Professor and went back to her food till everyone started to leave for the school day. Amara looked nervously to Marigold who gave her a big smile as she went to get a ride from Logan. Amara smiled back to her before getting into Scott's car and driving off to her first day of high-school.

-Marigold Pov / Bayville middle school-

"I'm so glad that you are able to do these after school lessons with me Marigold. I see a lot of potential in you." Mr Wade said as he and I walked into the band room. We were the only two in the room, and I started getting my stuff out for practice. "I'm just excited to learn how to play better. I really enjoy the french horn Mr Wade!" I said, watching as he shut the door and walked over to me, but I noticed that the switch on the lock was turned, Mr Wade had locked the door, but why? He never locked it for normal band practice. "Before we begin practicing I want to show you something." Mr Wade said opening his school bag and pulling out a leather notebook. My eyes landed on it and I was hit with a wall of feelings, fear, familiarity, anxiety. My training from the facility kicked into gear and I put on a blank face. "Mr Wade, why are you showing me some old notebook?" I asked, while it was true that I couldn't recall what it was, I knew that I had some connection to it. I could feel it. Mr Wade smirked as he opened the notebook, and I glanced to the locked door again. What was going on? " , why did you lock the door?" I asked innocently enough, but Mr Wade frowned as I asked him the question. "You never lost your touch after all. I was scared that you would lose some of your training living in that stupid mutant school." He said, walking to me. Okay, playing dumb is done. He knows about Xavier Institute... and about my training with the Facility. This is bad. "So you know I'm a mutant, and that I go to Xavier which is full of other mutants as well...what do you want from me?" I asked, standing from the chair and getting into a fighting stance. He didn't answer, flipping the pages in that leather notebook and smirking as if he knew something I didn't. "Who are you? Why go to the trouble of going under cover in a middle school just to get access to the Xavier Institute?" I asked with anger in my voice. I had really liked Mr Wade, he was one of the first adults (besides Julie) outside of the Xavier Institute that I had trusted. I felt betrayed as he knelled down in front of me, I clenched my fists and was ready to strike at any moment if I needed to defend myself. "Oh darling. If I wanted to I would already be inside Xavier Institute, but that is not my target...you are." I swung my fists, and he didn't seem to expect me to attack because my fist landed right on his nose. He cried out in pain as I turned invisible and kicked my shoes off to stay as silent as possible, running back to get some distance between us. I watched as Mr Wade recovered from the blow, his nose had blood dripping from it as he stood up, glaring around the room. Suddenly Mr Wade, the teacher I had grown to love was gone. Replaced with a man out to hurt me, a man I needed to defend myself from. Fear and adrenaline pumped through my veins. "Oh you have played this game with me plenty of times number twenty-five. When we were at the facility together we called cat and mouse..your the mouse...and I'm the cat." He said as he walked over to his bag and pulled out a funny looking pair of goggles. He didn't bother cleaning the blood that was dripping from his nose as he put the goggles on. "You can hide your visual body, but you can't hide your body heat." He said looking around the room. '_heat vision goggles! oh man, this is bad._' I thought to myself as I ran around the room to avoid his gaze. Tense moments passed as he walked around the room looking for me. '_He said we used to be at the facility together...who is this man? How do I get away from him_?' I asked myself as I made a run for the locked door, if I could unlock it and get out in enough time I could get help. "Fine, we will have to play the dirty way." Mr Wade said opening the leather notebook again and started reading from it.

_**"пташка"**_

I stopped in my tracks. So close to the door, but I didn't want to stop, it was like my body stopped without me telling it too.

_**"Julie" **_

Mr Wade said, I could hear him walking towards me. My legs were shaking. What was going on?! How is he controlling me with some simple words?!

_**"топка" **_

"The f-furnace?" I asked, my voice filled with panic. What language was he speaking? How could I understand it? "There you are." Mr Wade said, grabbing my shoulder and pushing me onto the ground. I was laying down, trying to push myself up.

_**"шоколадный"**_

My arms and legs were shaking, the more I tried to use them the more it hurt. "S-stop! Wh-at's happening?!" I cried out, turning visible as Mr Wade pushed me down.

_**"Three" **_

Mr Wade held my shoulder down to the ground and was smiling at my reaction. "How are you doing this?! HELP!" I cried out.

_**"Benign"**_

My scream cut off, my body was limp. Everything felt foggy.

_**"Nine" **_

"S-someone help." I begged, my eyes were so heavy. "Jean...Kurt, Scott - Rogue - Kitty"

_**"возвращение домой" **_

"Just let it happen number twenty five. Just give into your commands. Like a good winter soldier." Mr Wade said. His hand wasn't pushing down on my shoulder anymore. He knew I couldn't move.

_**"двадцать пять" **_

"Ororo...Hank - Logan...Professor - Please help me."

_**"Susan" **_

Mr Wade paused, then closed the notebook he had been reading the words from and stood up. A few moments passed before Marigold started to move. She stood up slowly, and stood in position of a soldier. "Ready to comply." She said, her eyes empty, staring ahead of her. But not seeing anything. "That's my soldier. I knew that we hadn't lost you forever number twenty five...I have a special mission for you, **_Я знаю, ты отлично справишься._**"

-Logan Pov-

I pulled up to the middle school on my motorbike and parked in front of the door where Marigold usually walked out of, the parking lot was empty. It was a lot easier to pick up the baby bird when the parking lot wasn't full of soccer moms and cars. I enjoyed a few moments of peace before the doors opened and Marigold ran out of them over to me. "Logan! I thought Ororo was picking me up today?" She stated in confusion, loading her school stuff into the saddlebag of my motorbike. "Yea, well seems like a few of the students got into a bit of trouble today so she has to deal with that. So I get to play babysitter and pick you up." I said with a smirk as the girl climbed onto the back of my bike. A man walked out of the same door that Marigold had a moment ago and smiled in our direction. "You must be one of the caretakers at the Xavier Institute." he said walking up to us, his nose was bruised, looked like it had been broken and put back into place. I could still smell the fresh blood. "Yep, this peep-squeek is one of our students. You must be the music teacher." I said holding out my hand for him to shake, he did and kept that same smile on his face. "That I am, Marigold is one of our bests. So I'm glad we get to have these private lessons." He said looking over to Marigold. The girl grinned as she pulled her helmet on and wrapped her arms around my sides. "Mind if I ask how ya got the shiner?" I asked pointing to his nose. "Oh this! Yes I was helping the coach of the middle school soccer team. Unfortunately that resulted in a soccer ball to the face! That's the last time I volunteer to help with soccer practice. " Mr Wade said, I sniffed the air. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not, which put me even more on edge. "Thanks again for the private lessons Mr Wade! I wont let you down!" Marigold said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I know you wont. I know you will do great."Mr Wade said, and with that he left and I started up the bike, eager to get back to the Institute and check over the situation with Amara and Jean. I couldn't get distracted by Marigold's teachers injuries, I was just being over protective. I had been that way since we figured out Marigold had the winter soldier training. But as the wind blew around us as we rode my bike I felt myself relax with the girls arms around my sides, Marigold was with me now. Safe.

\- The Xavier Institute-

_"The capture of the car-hackers was contributed to some mysterious good samaritans. Who ran away just as police arrived. No one saw who the mystery hero's were. But we sure are thankful for them. Up next-"_ Scott turned off the news and Jean smiled, as Marigold congratulated Amara. "Good thing no one saw us, and The Professor wasn't even mad!" Amara said with a grin. "Yea, well it's not the first time Xavier students have helped the law catch a few criminals...but you ladies did great." Scott said. "Yea we did! It's a shame we probably wont ever be in a position to do anything like that again." Jean said as she and Amara left the room. "So, how was music practice after school?" Scott asked sitting beside Marigold. "It was good. I think it will really help me be a better french horn player." The young girl said, not looking up from her homework. "Need any help with that?" Scott asked. Marigold grinned. "When don't I need help with math homework?" She asked sarcastically as Scott started looking over her work with her.

\- A Few Days Later-

_"And so in a short time the criminal activity in Bayville has been cut in half by the new crew of secret women crime-fighters! Despite all the good that they are doing the police force of Bayville is calling it vigilante work and are trying to arrest the group of women."_ Scott frowned as the news continued on and Marigold walked into the kitchen with Ororo. "What's on the news?" Ororo asked. "Oh nothing interesting." Scott said before turning the tv off and leaving the room in a rush. "Seems like it was pretty interesting to him whatever it was." Ororo noted before the two continued on their quest to the garden. "So The Professor and I have noticed that you seem to be sleeping through the night better." Ororo said as she and Marigold walked outside. "Yea, I can't really explain it...but I just feel so at peace at the moment." Marigold said to the woman. "Well that is good to hear, you deserve some peace in your life, and if those nightmares do ever come back you can always come to us." Ororo said. "I know, but I'm tired of talking about them... Let's focus on the herbs." Marigold said as the two reached their garden. "Sounds like a great plan to me." Ororo said with a smile, it brought the woman such joy to see Marigold enjoying herself and not bothered by nightmares. Maybe they were finally reaching a breakthrough with the young girl.

-Scott Pov / Later that day-

"You want us to help you spy on the girls?" Marigold asked as she and Kurt sat in front of Scott in the kitchen. "Keep your voice down would ya?! And yes. I think they are the crime fighting women group, and if they are they might get in trouble soon with the law." Scott said folding his arms. "I mean I think it v'ould be fun to spy on v'he girls, see v'hat they are getting up to at night." Kurt said with a smirk. "So that's one partner...Marigold, are you in?" Scott asked turning to her. "hmmm, I guess so. Only because I wanna make sure they don't get in trouble with the authorities." She said. "Great, so we meet in the garage tonight and follow them once they leave the Institute and see where they go from there." Scott said.

-That Night-

"Blue boy calling in. The pigeons are leaving the roosts." Kurt said, watching the girls sneaking off of campus from the garage. "Kurt we're right here. We can see them running off too." Scott said from beside him. Kurt pouted at Scott, disappointed that he wasn't playing along with his game as Marigold watched the girls run across the front yard of the Institute campus. The girls opened the gate to the school and Tabatha was waiting for them in Lance's jeep. They sped off down the road and Scott started his car. "Come on, let's go after them." He said before driving behind them.

-Marigold Pov-

We had been following the girls for awhile, but then we lost them when they suddenly swerved around a corner and got away from us. Since then we had been driving around, trying to find them again when we heard explosions in the distance. "Did you hear that?" Scott asked, sounding worried. "Look! Over there!" Kurt said, pointing in the distance to where smoke was rising in the air. Scott pressed on the gas and followed the smoke to a burning building. "It's them! That's the jeep Tabatha was driving." I pointed out the jeep that was sitting beside the burning building. "Kurt, get us in." Scott said as the blue man grabbed our hands and teleported us inside the burning building. Suddenly smoke and flames were under us as Kurt teleported us onto a stairwell inside the building. We were out of sight of everyone else, hidden in the shadows. The girls were all fighting a group of guys. "Come on, what are we waiting for? We need to help them!" Kurt asked, ready to jump into action. "We better let the girls handle this one." Scott said thoughtfully, watching as the girls were trying to rescue everyone from the building...and succeeding. I looked over the flames and the smoke that was in the building. It reminded me of the night the Facility was destroyed.

_I had a shield surrounding me, the flames were so hot, but they couldn't touch me. But the flames still burned so much._

_I felt like I was suffocating. _

_"JULIE!" I cried out! _

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Scott giving me a concerned glace. I shook my head, telling him I was fine before turning back to the girls fighting bad guys. Eventually the fire was put out and the police arrived. The girls were able to make it out before the police came in, leaving the bad guys behind. We all watched from above them, and once we knew the girls were in the clear Scott said it was time to go. "Seems v'ike the girls didn't need our help after all." Kurt said with a grin before teleporting us out of the building.

-Later That Night-

Marigold was in the kitchen, she had used one of her shields to grab the cookie jar and had just opened it when the kitchen lights turned on. She jumped, looking up to see Jean and Scott smirking at her. "Talk about caught red handed." Scott said walking into the kitchen. "Or is cookie handed more appropriate in this moment?" Jean teased as she took the cookie jar away from Marigold. "Oh come on, why were you two coming down here anyway?" She asked, sad that she had been caught in her nightly snacking. "Honestly?...to get a cookie." Scott said reaching into the jar and grabbing three. He handed Jean and Marigold one before going to the fridge to get milk. The girls smiled as they took a seat at the table. "So - what have you been up to recently?" Marigold asked Jean. "Oh give it up, we know that you, Scott, and Kurt were following us tonight." Jean said with a smirk as Scott poured out milk for everyone into cups. "And thanks, for not coming to the rescue. I guess we took the 'girl power' thing a little too far." Jean said with a grin as she enjoyed her cookie. "Yea, I'm sorry you had to quit." Scott said taking a bite out of his cookie. "Yea, you know it felt so great to help people with our powers." Jean said. "I just wish we could do it out in the open without being scared of people." Marigold admitted. "We can hope for a future that does allow it." Scott said as everyone finished their snacks. "Alright, time to get you back to bed." Scott said standing up and jokingly lifting Marigold over his shoulder. The two laughed as Jean cleaned up. The three walked back to Marigold's room and the two older students got her back into bed. "Thanks for not telling on me guys." Marigold said as the two started to leave. "Hey, we all got our little secrets don't we?" Scott asked referring to Jean and the girls team. Jean elbowed Scott in the side as they left and Marigold sighed, laying in her bed.

-Flashback-

_"Ready to comply." Marigold said, her eyes empty, staring ahead of her. But not seeing anything. "That's my soldier. I knew that we hadn't lost you forever number twenty five...I have a special mission for you, __**Я знаю, ты отлично справишься.**__" Mr Wade said with a grin as he stood in front of her in the band room. "You are to gather information on the Xavier Institute for me. Codes for doors and locks, security system Intel, I want profiles on every person staying inside that school." Mr Wade commanded Marigold. "You are to stay in dormant mode until I command the Winter Soldier to take control of Marigold...Trigger word to activate 'I know you will do great.' and to deactivate and let Marigold have control 'Susan'. Am I understood?" Mr Wade asked the girl. "Sir, yes sir!" Marigold said, saluting the man. _


	21. Mindbender

"Jean!" "Jean where are you!" "Where could she be?" "Jean! Come on this isn't funny!"

The students were walking all around Xavier's Institute looking for the red headed teen. She hadn't showed up for breakfast, so Marigold and Rahne had gone to check up on her. Only to find her bedroom empty. Soon after a full search of the Institute had started and it was looking worse as more time passed without any answers for Jean's location. Rogue and Marigold ran by the garage just as Kitty phased through the front door. "The cars are all still in the garage...so she didn't leave by driving away." Kitty said, sounding worried. "Do y'all really think she left on her own?" Rogue asked, "or do you think someone took her?" Marigold frowned at the idea. "The Institute has the best security around. I don't know how anyone could have taken Jean without anyone knowing...besides when Rahne and I went to her bedroom it didn't show any signs of a struggle." The young girl explained, Rogue didn't seem comforted by her words at all. "Kidnappers can take someone without leavin a trace...I don't think she just ran off for no reason." Before the three could discuss their theories about where Jean was The Professor telepathically called Marigold and Rahne up to Jeans bedroom. "We will find her guys, I'm sure this is all some kind of misunderstanding right?" Kitty asked, not sounding as optimistic as she was trying to. "We will keep looking, you go see what The Professor wants." Rogue said, sending Marigold back inside.

-The Professors Pov-

"-and this jack in the box, I wonder if it has any significance." I said out-loud as Scott and I sat in Jean's bedroom. Scott was looking out the window, watching everyone search the Institutes grounds. I didn't need to be telepathic to feel the worry rolling off of Scott in waves. "You called up Professor?" Rahne said (her Scottish accent thicker than usual) as she and Marigold walked into Jean's bedroom. "Yes, was this jack in the box in here when you all came to check on Jean this morning?" I asked. "Yep, Jean won it at the carnival last week." Marigold said, looking at the toy in my hands. Beast walked into the room, his large hand resting on Rahne and Marigold's backs, probably to calm his own nerves more than to comfort the girls. "We've searched the whole property, Jean isn't here." I sighed, putting the toy back on Jean's bed. "Then sometime during the night, Jean simply vanished." I said with confusion. "We have to keep looking." Scott said walking away from the window and storming across the room. "And we will Scott, but we need to stay calm so we can think straight." Beast said, moving away from the girls to calm Scott down. I wheeled myself over to Marigold and Rahne, the two were good friends. So it wasn't surprising when they volunteered to go check on Jean together this morning. "Can you two recall what happened this morning for me, so we can know all the information we have." I asked them. Marigold took Rahne's shaking hand into hers and started recalling the mornings events. "When we came to her bedroom we knocked, but there was no answer. So we opened the door and it looked like it does right now...the bed was made, everything was clean." Marigold explained. "A-and that box was on the bed." Rahne said pointing to the jack in the box. "It was like Jean was never even in here." Marigold said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Okay, if you two can think of anything else let me know...Scott, lets gather some of the students and start searching the woods around the Institute." I said wheeling by the girls. "Can we help? I can turn into my wolf form and try to pick up her scent...Logan has been training me on how to do it." Rahne asked nervously. "You can join the search Rahne, but Marigold. I want you to stay here with Beast and help him with looking through camera footage from last night." I said to the girls. "What? Professor! I can help search, I'm worried about Jean." Marigold said, clearly upset with me making her stay inside the Institute. "My orders are final, I'm sorry Marigold but until we know more I want to keep you as safe as possible." I told her. "Because you think I'm too young...you know I can handle it. I've been on more dangerous missions before." She said, her cheeks turning red with anger, if she were a normal child she would be throwing a fit. But Marigold wasn't raised like a normal child, and any rebellious traits had been tortured out of her while being trained to be the next Winter Soldier. But I couldn't tell her any of that, I couldn't tell her that I was worried that Jean had been taken by the same people probably looking for her. I telepathically told Beast to stay with her at all times, and he wordlessly agreed as Scott, Rahne, and I left Jeans room. Marigold was upset with me, but I could fix that later. Once we had Jean safely back with us.

-Marigold's Pov-

"How is the progress?" I asked Beast as he was typing on the computer in front of us. We had checked the security footage and found nothing.I was sitting in his lap, his blue fur warming me as we sat in the cold computer room together. "Oh, nothing yet. I've begun scanning news and police sources for the entire east coast." He explained. I nodded and leaned back into his chest, trying to find some form of comfort. "I can see you pouting on the reflection of the computer screen. Is what The Professor said bothering you that much?" Beast asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "He's just been so...overprotective as of late." I said, frustrated that he didn't trust me. "It's not that the man doesn't believe in your capabilities. Your one of the best x-men we have here...but he just worries about you more than the others." Beast said. "Why?" I asked, turning in the mans lap to face him. Beast sighed, pulling off his glasses and rubbing at his eyes with his beastly fingers. "Partly because your young, partly because he wants you to have as much of a childhood as you can still have, and one of his students - one of his strongest students- is missing...let's just try to be a little forgiving. The Professor is very stressed." I frowned, knowing that all the adults at the Institute took the safety of the students very seriously. "Fine, but I still want to help find Jean." I said as Beast stood up from the chair, holding me against his chest with one arm as we left the dark computer room. "And you will be able too, but lets eat first. It's well past lunch time and we all skipped breakfast to begin the search. Sitting and worrying wont help, but feeding ourselves so we have the energy to continue our search will." I couldn't stand the idea of eating right now, with all the 'what if's' filling my head about Jean. But I didn't protest as Beast walked to the kitchen.

-Later that Day-

All of the X-men were gathered together, Logan had called them to give an update on Jean. "Ceribro was able to find that Jean was in Boston, but then Beast found a police report saying that she stole some super expensive ring. Now she's on the move again. The Professor is trying to keep track of her, but it's hard when Jean knows how Ceribro works. She's able to use her powers just enough to where she can't be tracked." Everyone seemed shocked by the update Logan had given them. "Jean stealing? I can't believe it." Evan said, breaking the silence in the room first. "Man, what is going on with her? This doesn't make any sense." Scott said, standing up from his seat. "Scott v'e will find her, v'e wont stop until v'e do." Kurt said trying to comfort his friend. "We will just have to wait for another lead on her location." Beast said. The meeting ended after that and everyone wen their separate ways. Marigold was frowning as she stood up and left the room. It was getting dark outside, Jean had been missing for so long. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Scott said walking up behind her. "Do you really think I can sleep with Jean still missing?" Marigold asked. Scott frowned kneeling on the ground in front of her. "I'm not sure I can sleep either, but if we want to keep looking in the morning we need our rest...why don't you sleep with me tonight?" He asked. "Really? I wont be a bother?" Marigold asked. "I wouldn't ask if it was, come on. Maybe we can help each other tonight."

-1 am -

Marigold and Scott were both laying in Scott's bed, the young girl was sleeping beside him, her hand gripping Scott's shirt as her slow breathing calmed Scott's nerves. She was scared of him disappearing like Jean he realized, looking down at her grip on him shirt. Scott sighed, looking at the time and turning on his side to face the bedroom door that was open just enough to see into the hallway. He had kept it open because it would be pitch black without the hallway light, and Scott didn't want to sleep in complete darkness tonight. Just as he was going to try and sleep he saw a figure walk by his door, but not just any form..."Jean?!" Scott said sitting up in the bed, hoping over Marigold as she woke up from the sudden movement and sounds. Scott didn't wait for her, sprinting out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Jean was looking directly at Scott as he ran to her. "Jean! What are you-" His sentence was cut off, a sudden headache hitting him out of no where. Scott grabbed his head with both hands and cried out, falling to his knees.

Marigold had jumped out of the bed, following Scott. She heard him grunting at the end of the hall and she ran faster. Marigold gasped when she saw Scott passed out on the ground, laying in front of Jean. "Jean! What happened?" She cried out running to Scott's side. Jean didn't say a words, standing still as she looked at Marigold. The young girl looked up and frowned at Jean. "You...you did this to him. What's going on Jean?!" Marigold asked with anger as she stood up in front of Scott. Jean didn't answer, waving her arm out in front of her and using her telekinesis to pick Marigold off the ground and throw her down the hallway. Marigold cried out as she hit the floor hard, rolling a few times before coming to a stop on her side. She groaned as she sat up, her vision was blurry, but she was able to dodge the vase Jean had thrown at her, the vase broke against the floor and sharp pieces were all over the ground. One broken piece flew and scratched Marigold's cheek. "Okay, so you don't want to talk...that's fine." Marigold said before turning invisible. She ran around the broken glass, being mindful of her bare feet. Jean look around for a few seconds, before seemingly giving up on finding the girl and continuing on down the hallway. Marigold followed behind her, she didn't want to leave Scott, but something was wrong with Jean. And she couldn't loose sight of her now. "_Professor! Professor Wake up_!" Marigold yelled in her thoughts as she followed Jean down the hallway. "_Marigold! What's wrong?!_" He asked her telepathically. "_Jean is here! She knocked out Scott and attacked me. I'm invisible and following her now...she's stopped in front of Kurt's room._" Marigold watched as Jean opened Kurt's door and stood there, staring into the room. Marigold couldn't see Kurt from where she was standing, she tried to get closer without making any sound. "_Do not engage, Ororo and Logan are almost there!_" The Professor told her. Marigold almost gasped when she saw Kurt walk up to Jean with a blank look on his face. They didn't say anything to each other as Kurt walked out of his bedroom. 'What the heck is going on?!' Marigold thought as Jean's eyes landed on the floor right in front of her. 'How does she know where I am?!' Marigold asked herself, before feeling the wetness on her face, the blood from her cut...it was dripping on the floor. "_She found me Professor!_"

-Logan Pov-

Ororo and I were running down the hallway to Kurt's room. "Scott!" Ororo called out, seeing him lay on the ground. She knelled next to him, but I kept running. Ororo could take care of Scott, I needed to get to Jean, Kurt, and Marigold as soon as possible. My blood ran cold when I heard Marigold scream. I ran even faster to Kurt's bedroom. Marigold was laying on the ground much like Scott, knocked out. Her cheek had a nasty cut on it. But she was breathing. I sighed in relief, but it was short lived as I looked around to see that both Kurt and Jean were gone. I lifted Marigold into my arms and made sure her head was resting against my shoulder as I made my way back to Ororo. "Is she alright?" Ororo asked looking at the girl in my arms. "Yea, just a nasty cut on the cheek, how about him?" I asked looking down at Scott, who's head was resting on Ororo's lap. "He was just knocked out...probably by Jean." I growled. "What the hell is going on?"

\- Hours Later-

Marigold groaned as she shifted under the bed-sheets in the medical wing. Ororo was by her side in an instant, running her hand gently through the young girls hair. Gently trying to pull her into consciousness. A few moments passed before Marigold opened her eyes, looking around the room. Expressions of confusion, realization, and worry crossed her face before the young girl sat up in the bed. "Is Scott okay?" She asked, touching the bandage on her cheek that covered the cut. "He is, woke up just moments before you did. He and the Professor went to check on thew search for Jean and Kurt." Ororo explained, Marigold looked guilty and the older woman patted her hair down. "No guilt. You didn't do anything wrong. Those two got away with Kurt's teleportation powers. None of us could have stopped them." Ororo said pulling the girl from ber bed. "You feel alright to walk?" Marigold nodded, determined to help in the search for Kurt and Jean.

-The Professors Pov-

Scott and I entered the computer room, Kitty and Beast were working on trying to find Kurt or Jean. "Find anything yet?" Ororo asked as she and Marigold entered the room. "We just got a match on one of the facial recognition scans!" Kitty said as the computer in front of her beeped. "Where?" I asked as everyone joined her. "Airport surveillance." Kitty answered pulling up security footage of Kurt and Jean walking through the airport. "Where are they going?" Scott asked. "I'm hacking the system now...looks like they are going to New York City." Beast said typing away on his computer. "Scott you and Logan go-" Scott was already walking through the door before I could finish my sentence. "He's just worried about Jean. I wouldn't take it personally." Ororo told me. "Oh I know. I want to get down to the bottom of this just as much as he does." I said, folding my hands together. I looked over to Marigold and waved her over to me. "Are you alright?" I asked, pulling her into my lap. "Yes. Just a cut and Jean knocking me out with her telepathy. Scott's fine, so am I." She said, taking my hand in hers. "We will figure out what is going on with Kurt and Jean, like, everything is going to be okay...right?" Kitty asked, sounding scared. "We will do our best - just like the x-men always do." Beast confirmed.

-Hours Later-

"So after Jean and Kurt took down Scott and Logan they stole the X-jet?" Marigold asked. "That was the report Logan gave us." Ororo said. "What are they even trying to accomplish? None of this makes sense!" Marigold exclaimed. "I think I might know something about that." Beast said pulling up some pictures on his computer. "There are three of them, Tibetan Artifacts. Early Han Dynasty if I'm not mistaken." Beast said looking at the pictures of three funny looking golden rings. "Those have been what Jean and Kurt have been stealing?" Marigold asked, checking out the rings herself. "Yep, seems so. Now we just have to figure out why...and where the last one is." Beast said typing on the computer. Moments passed, when suddenly The Professor gasped. "Jean! She's here." The Professor started grunting, holding his head in his hands. Loud banging could be heard at the door and Marigold turned to face it, standing in front of The Professor and Beast. Nothing came barging in and she stood in confusion for a few seconds, before realizing what had happened. "Oh no," She said running over to the door to try and open it, "We've been locked in." She reported. "I-I saw a man in Jean's head. Controlling her." The Professor said, still in a bit of pain. "How do we get out of here?" Beast asked. "Jean and Kurt left with Evan and Kitty...I'll call Rogue to help us out..." The Professor said, Marigold looked around the room. They would be trapped in here for awhile, until Rogue could override the system to get them out.

-The Next Morning-

The Professor was drawing a face on a sheet of paper when Marigold and Rogue came to check in him. "Is that the guys face you saw who's controlling Jean?" Rogue asked. "Yes. I'll need to run his picture through the system to find who he is." Rogue picked up the picture to look closer at it. "Don't bother, I've seen this face before." She said.

-Jean's Bedroom-

Marigold turned the handle on the jack in the box and when it sprang open the mans face flew out of it. "See that's him! We get this at the carnival. He said his name was Mesmero" Rogue explained. "Then we need to attend the next engagement." The Professor said, looking at the mans head inside the box for himself. "Professor!" Beast called running into the room. "The last ring that the students were after resides in D.C." He reported. "But it seems I found out too late...the students have already taken the ring." Marigold frowned and turned to The Professor. "So what do we do now?" She asked him. "We're going to the circus my dear."

-Bayville Circus-

The X-jet landed in the field beside the circus and the doors opened to reveal Jean, Shadow-cat, Spike, and Night-crawler all under the mystery mans control. Thunder roared in the sky and the wind was howling as the group walked onto the abandoned carnival grounds. There was a tent in the center of the carnival that the students were about to enter when they heard a helicopter flying above them. They looked up to see the helicopter fly over their heads and land on the ground in front of them. "I don't like the idea of fighting them, they're our friends..." Rogue said as she exited the helicopter with Wolverine, Cyclopes, Beast, and Marigold. "You just need to subdue them. No one needs to get hurt." The Professor said from inside the helicopter. "Yea? Tell that to them." Cyclopes said looking at their group of friends who looked ready to attack us. Marigold felt a raindrop fall on her cheek and she looked up to see rain starting to fall over them. "Perfect weather huh?" She asked with sarcasm. Everyone who wasn't controlled by this mystery guy knew their job, to distract their friends long enough for The Professor to sneak out of the back of the helicopter so he could take him down. Beast growled as he threw the first fist at Night-crawler. That stared the whole fight.

-Marigold Pov-

Once the battle had stared I targeted Spike, knowing that I was the best to fight him. My shields were about the only thing his sharp spikes couldn't break through. He was chasing me, throwing spikes at me. I dodged some, others my shields blocked. "Wow, you've been training more huh?" I asked, out of breath. But he didn't answer, catching up to me and kicking my foot out from under me, causing me to slide through the mud. I stopped after a few moments and wiped the mud from my face, the dirty rain not helping me much. "Okay, not in a talkative mood. I get it." I said before turning invisible. I was able to hide from Spike, despite the mod still covering me. But I felt something move behind me and ducked right as Shadow-cat swung her fist at me. I put a shield up around her, but she was able to phase through it and her right fist landed on my cheek. The bandage from before was ripped off from the force of it and blood started trickling down my face. Shadow-cat was able to fund me with the combination of blood and mud covering me. She tackled me down and pinned me to the ground. She raised her fist to strike me, but suddenly Shadow-cat stopped and looked around in confusion. "What-like what am I doing here?" She asked, clearly back to herself. I sighed with relief and turned visible. Shadow-cat gasped and got off of me, pulling me to my feet. "V'hat's going on?!" Night-crawler called out over the thunder. I smiled pulling Shadow-cat into a tight hug, it seemed like the fight was over, for now. She and I quickly found the others and it seemed that everyone was free of Mesmero's control. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Beast asked The Professor. "Not Mesmero Hank, he was just another puppet. Like Jean, there was someone else pulling the strings...a mind more powerful than anything I've ever encountered." That got everybody's attention as the group was slowly coming back together. "What could be possibly want with those rings?" Wolverine asked. "I don't know yet, and I doubt if we will be able to find the answer." The group started making their way back to the jet and helicopter to take back to the Institute. Cyclopes didn't let go of Jean one time the whole way back.

-Later that night-

"I have a really bad feeling about this Professor...what if this isn't a one time incident?" Logan asked as he, Beast, and Ororo sat in The Professors office. "We cannot do anything more than what we've done. We will just have to watch and make sure we are on guard with the students. But for now all that matters is that they are all under our roof, safe, and their minds are not being controlled by anyone."

-Marigolds Pov-

I was sitting in one of the recreation rooms with Kurt and Kitty when Rogue walked in. "Hey, someone is on the phone for you baby bird. They are waiting on the phone in the kitchen." She said getting my attention. "Oh okay, who is it?" I asked. "I didn't ask, some boy." Rogue said shrugging her shoulders. "Ohhhh, is it a cute boy Marigold?" Kitty asked in a girly voice. Instead of entertaining any rumors about her non-existent love life, Marigold ignored Kitty's teasing and ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone that was waiting for her. "Hello, Marigold speaking." I said.

_**"Я знаю, ты отлично справишься." **_

Marigold felt her whole body relax, no not relax...it deflated. She couldn't control her body anymore. Marigold was gone.

_**"Hello Number 25. Ready for your first mission back with us tonight?" **_

Marigold opened her mouth. "Yes, sir."


	22. Retreat

-Xavier's Institute- 

_"Hello number 25. Ready for your first mission back with us tonight?"_

Mr. Wade asked over the phone. Marigold's mind clicked, and she went away. Replaced with the winter soldier number 25. "Yes sir." She said, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was around to hear her phone conversation.

"_Great, you are to hack into the Xavier Institutes computer system located in Professor Xavier's office and download all of the security information onto the hard drive I left in your music folder. Deliver it to me during music class when you come back to school._ _Call me once you have downloaded the security info._"

Number 25 remembered seeing the hard disk drive in her folder after she had left school. But with Jean being kidnapped and brainwashed by Mesmero the next day she had forgotten all about it. Until now. "Understood sir." Number 25 said, and once gave her permission she hung up the phone. She walked to her bedroom and found her music folder, along with the hard disk drive inside of it. She looked at the time, 9:40pm. She knew that someone would be looking for Marigold soon because of her bedtime. 'I might have just enough time to complete the mission before then.' She thought to herself before exiting her bedroom. She started walking down the hallway towards Professor Xavier's office. Listening for anyone around her. It looked like it was late enough in the night for everyone to have stopped working. "Marigold? Are you around here?" Ororo called from down the hallway. Number 25 quickly turned herself invisible, she looked down at the ground and saw that the rug was showing where she was standing. As Ororo walked around the corner into the same hallway Number 25 was in the girl jumped into the air and stood on an invisible shield. "Marigold?" Ororo called again, looking down the hallway, unable to see the girl a few feet in front of her. "Where could she have run off to?" Ororo asked with a smirk, more than used to the girl running away from her before bedtime. She turned around and left the hallway. Number 25 let out a sigh and continued to make her way to The Professors office. She got to the door of the office she leaned her ear against the door to see if she could hear anyone on the inside, and once she was sure that no one was inside the office she used a shield to pick the lock and open the door. Staying invisible she went to the computer and inserted the hard drive. There must have been some program inside the chip because Number 25 didn't even need to turn the computer on, it instantly started downloading stuff off of the computer without her touching a single button. She looked at the time. "9:52...come on, hurry up." She whispered, watching at the loading bar appeared on the computer screen and started to fill up. As the computer worked Number 25 kept her attention on the door, waiting to see if anyone would walk by. But no one did, and as soon as the hard drive was full the computer turned back off and she pulled the hard drive back into her pocket. She stayed invisible as she left the office and locked it back, making it seem like no one had ever been there. She started making her way back towards her bedroom when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind and lift her into the air. She cried out in shock and turned visible, looking behind her to see Logan. Her blood ran cold for a moment, before she saw his smile. He thought that he was holding Marigold.

-Logan Pov- 

"Logan! You scared me." Marigold said, her lips pouting. I smirked as I started walking down the hallway again with the girl in my arms. "Good, that's what you get for trying to hide from Ororo around bedtime...you know I can always smell ya." I said as I entered Marigold's room and playfully dropped her on the bed. She giggled as she bounced and turned to face me. "I'm getting better at hiding." She said with a grin as Ororo entered the room behind me. "Yes you are, but now is not the time to be practicing your hiding skills. Now is the time for rest." She said folding her arms. Marigold agreed and I ruffled the girls hair before telling her goodnight. "Goodnight !" She said as I walked out. I paused, Marigold never calls me ' ' I shrugged my shoulders and let it go for now. I call her by a nickname, maybe she was trying one out on me.

-Ororo's Pov- 

As Marigold got ready for bed I sat on the side and watched with a grin. "Why are you smiling like that?" Marigold asked. I pulled the girl into my arms and she rested her head against my chest as I brushed my fingers through her hair. "I'm just happy that you are happy. I'm glad you are here with us. I love you Marigold." I said as the girl climbed under the covers. "I love you too, Goodnight!" She said pulling off her glasses. "Wait- you don't want me to read to you?" I asked, picking up the book from her bedside desk. "Oh, I mean...I didn't want to inconvenience you." Marigold said looking down at her hands. I sighed, sitting beside Marigold and opening the book. "How many times do I have to remind you? I read to you because I enjoy it. Not because I feel like I have too...and I will remind you everyday until you believe it." I said. Marigold smiled, laying down as I started to read out loud. It only took a few pages for the girl to fall asleep, faster than usual. I put the book down and tucked Marigold's hair behind her ear as she slept peacefully. The door to the bedroom opened and The Professor peaked his head in. "Ororo, I'm afraid I need your assistance. I can't find Hank anywhere. I'm scared the beast may have taken over his mind again." He said. "Do we need to gather the students?" I asked. "No, for now let's see if we can handle it." The Professor said looking at Marigold as she slept. Ororo stood up and left the room with the Professor.

Moments after Ororo left Number 25 sat up in the bed and pulled out the hard drive with the Xavier Institute Security information on it. "Mission accomplished." She said with a smirk.

-The Next Day, Bayville Middle School- 

"Hello ! Here is that Hard Disk Drive you wanted!" the young girl said, walking into the band room with a few of Marigold's friends. Acting like a normal middle school girl. "Thank you, I knew you would do great. Do you mind coming to my office and grabbing some music sheets to pass out?" asked. The girl agreed and she walked into 's office. Once the door was shut Number 25 turned to and stood in a soldier stance, stopping the young girl act. "What is my next command sir?" She asked. "No other command for now, you got what I needed." said picking up some music sheets and putting them in the girls hands. "I think it is best for now that we let Marigold come back. I will activate the winter soldier again when I need her...Thank you- _Susan_." The young girl blinked a few times, as if she were waking up. Marigold looked confused as she looked around the room. " ?" She asked turning to her teacher. "Yes Marigold?" He asked. "I-uh, sorry. I think I zoned out...what were you saying?" She asked. "I asked if you would mind handing out the music for today's lesson...are you alright?" asked. Marigold blinked a few more times and shook her head. "Yea- I think I just lost my mind for a moment there...sorry." She said looking at the papers in her hands. "No worries, now go on. I'll join you all in a few minutes." said, sending the slightly confused girl out of his office. As she walked away looked at the hard drive in his hand and smiled. "We're one step closer to the endgame now."

-A few Days later- 

"I was up, like, half the night trying to finish my science project. I hope I get a good grade." Kitty said as she and Marigold walked down the hallway together. They walked by the Professors office and overheard Hank and Xavier having a conversation. "I never asked to be a mutant...why me?" Hank asked, looking out the window of the Professor's office looking sad. "In order to find that answer, each of us at the Institute are faced with a unique journey." The Professor said. "Journey?! Where do you go when you can't be seen by the public?" Hank asked. Kitty stepped into the room and Marigold followed, feeling empathy for her teacher Hank. "Professor! Did you ask him yet?!" Kitty asked. The Professor looked confused as he watched the two girls enter his office. "Ask him?" The Professor asked. '_What are you two girls up to?_' The Professor asked us telepathically. '_Maybe Hank could take some of us up to the Redwood Forest, just to get away._'Kitty thought in her mind. Marigold would never get over hearing peoples voices in her head. The Professor smirked and turned to Hank who was looking at us with a curious look on his face. "Ah yes, Hank. We were thinking that you might like to lead a field-trip to the Redwood Forest. Up for it?" He asked. Hank frowned, "What, no. I'm sorry, I can't." Hank said. "It really is a marvelous idea. You can pick which students you feel would benefit from it and-" "Someone else should do it." Hank said, interrupting the Professor. Kitty looked down at Marigold and raised her eyebrows. She gestured to Hank and the young girl smiled, walking up to Hank. If being the youngest in the school had any perks, it was being cute and sometimes using that cuteness to get what you want. "Please Hank. It would be so much fun to be out in the woods. To spend time with you." Marigold said, taking Hanks hand into hers. Both of the girls hands didn't even cover Hanks, but the man smiled none the less. And Kitty knew that they had won. "Looks like were going camping!" She said with a grin.

-Day's Later, Redwood Forest- 

Hank, Kitty, Evan, Marigold, and a handful of the New Mutants hiked up the trail in the Redwood Forest. Some students were having a great time. Looking at the trees and animals, while others were not at thrilled to have being picked for the field-trip by Hank. "Come on Evan! Your going to miss all the fun if you keep falling behind!" Roberto called as he and a few others walked up the trail with glee. "Yay...so much fun." Evan said with sarcasm as Marigold giggled at him. "Come on Evan, if your stuck here you might as well make the most of it. Instead of moping around." She said walking up the trail ahead of him. The students and teacher walked the trail, enjoying the wildlife and scenery. At the end of the trail they set up camp beside a waterfall and the students enjoyed swimming and playing around. Everyone but Evan got in the water and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Everyone was having so much fun that Marigold was the only one to notice when Hank left the group, walking down a trail by himself. She got out of the water and followed him, only to see Hank sitting by himself, looking rather sad. "Uh, are you okay ?" Marigold asked walking up to her teacher. "Oh! Marigold, yes I'm alright." He said, putting a fake smile on his face. She folded her arms and Hank sighed, pulling the girl into his side. "Out here, in this place. I'm enjoying the animal I've become. But I don't want to...this is not who I am." He said. "Well maybe it's who you were meant to be?" Marigold asked, trying to help her teacher feel better. Hank smiled, before stepping away from her. "You should head back to the campsite. I'll join you all soon okay?" He said. Marigold agreed, and went back to the campsite to give Hank some alone time.

-Hours later- 

"Gee, has been gone for awhile...it's almost dinner time." Kitty said as she and the other students finished playing in the waterfall. "He said that he was going to spend some time alone, but that was hours ago." Marigold said with a frown. "We should try looking for him, he may be super strong, but what if something happened?" The students all got together and started looking around the woods, calling their teachers name and looking for any clues. "Rahne do you think you can track him with his scent?" Evan asked the mutant. "Uh, I guess so. I've never tried anything like that." She admitted. "Go for it! We will keep up with you." Marigold said. "We better hurry if that's our strategy. It's about to rain." Bobby noted looking up at the sky. Rahne transformed into her wolf form. She sniffed the air and looked around, trying to get a scent on Hank. Everyone stood back and watched until Rahne started running through the trees. The students followed, hoping to find Hank soon.

It started to rain as Rahne ran through the trees, the students following her. The group approached a ridge and Rahne turned back into her human form. "I think he's just over the ridge." She said. The group ran over the ridge and saw an abandoned campsite. Marigold ran into the now empty campsite and picked up a stick, poking some burned woodpile with it. "This fire was recently put out...we just missed Hank." She said with a frown. "If he is with a group that can't be good. How could have someone kidnapped ? He's a beast!" Roberto said. "I think that's the exact reason they did take him...we need to find Hank and fast!" Kitty said. "No problem..." Marigold said looking around the campsite, looking for something. "What do you mean no problem?! It's raining too much for Rahne to track Hank now. What do we do?" Evan asked. "Got it!" Marigold called from the other side of the campsite. "Tire tracks. We follow these and I'm sure we will find whoever has taken Hank." Marigold said standing up. "Whoa, how did you find those?" Bobby asked. "I was taught tracking skills at the facility I was raised in, one of the few good things that place did for me. Now let's go find out teacher."

-River- 

"There he is!" Evan shouted as he and the rest of the students ran down the flooding river. They had found a bunch of trucks crashed in the river, and had rescued all the people who were stuck in them. When Kitty asked about the beast they captured one of the men said that the cage the beast was in had been washed away by the rivers waves. The rain kept pouring as the students spotted 's cage running through the river. "Kids!" Hanks shouted, spotting the students as his cage started to sink. He went underwater and everyone panicked. Roberto used his sunspot powers and jumped into the water. Everyone stood on the side of the river, holding their breath. Waiting for Roberto and Hank to come back up. Moments passed, and Marigold was about to jump in after them. But the two came up out of the water and took in precious air and bobby froze the water around them so they could get out of the river. Once Roberto and Hank were both safe everyone cheered in relief. "Those men who captured you, who were they?" Marigold asked Hank. "They were Bigfoot hunters...and my feet are pretty big, but I didn't think they were _that_ big!" All the students laughed at Hank's terrible joke and after they made sure that all the men from the crash were okay they went on their way.

-X-Jet- 

"Boy , without us there that flash flood could have been a disaster for those Bigfoot hunters." Bobby said as the students all got into their seats. started the jet and it flew into the air, making it's way back to the Xavier Institute. "Yea, sure they like hunted you and everything. But I'm glad no one got hurt." Evan added. "Well, one young girl once said 'we are who we're meant to be' and we were meant to be there to help those men today." Hank said, smiling to Marigold as she sat beside him. "So I guess the students aren't the only people who learned something on this class trip." Hank said as he flew the X-jet. "Good job today X-men." He said looking at this students with pride.


	23. The Hex Factor

-Bayville Middle School- 

Marigold sighed as she looked out the window of her middle school class. The Professor had left a few day ago to see a mutant being held in some mental institution. He had gone before to see this mutant, so that wasn't the usual part. The strange part was that he had been gone for so long. Usually his business trips to visit this mutant only took two or three days tops. But he had been gone for almost a week at this point, and maybe Marigold was a little too co-dependent on The Professor (or maybe she had separation anxiety, with her past and all) Marigold was also on edge because...well she hadn't told anyone, but she was worried about her mind. There were things that she was forgetting, she would get confused. She would be doing something, then the next moment she was in another room, or another place completely and she couldn't remember what had happened. She didn't know what was going on, or if she could even trust herself. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the pieces of paper being thrown at her by her classmate, Mike. One hit her forehead and she looked up, her face must have shown her surprised because Mike started laughing with a few of his friends. "Trying to distract yourself from the fact you don't know how to do the math work Mike?" Sandy asked with a smirk. Marigold smiled to her friend sitting beside her, Sandy always defended Marigold when she was being bullied by Mike. Mike frowned as a few of his friends started laughing at him, "I'm surprised four-eyes over there can see the numbers on the sheet with how big her glasses are." Mike shot back. Marigold rolled her eyes. "Don't antagonize him. He just wants attention." Marigold whispered to Sandy, but it must have been loud enough for Mike to hear, his cheeks red as he turned in his chair more to faced Marigold. "If anyone is begging for attention it's you. Always showing off with those freaks at Xavier." Marigold frowned. "Don't call them freaks." She said, she wouldn't accept anyone talking badly about her. Before the situation could escalate anymore the teacher walked by to check on everyone's work, Mike and his friends turning back to face the front of the classroom. "Good work Marigold! Maybe you could help some of the other students out since your already finished." The teacher complemented as she walked by, she walked up by Mike's desk and tsk'd "Maybe you would be doing better if you weren't turned around in your chair bothering the other students Michael." The teacher said before walking away. Sandy laughed, covering her mouth with her hand, but Marigold didn't miss the glare that Mike gave her as class went on.

-Later that night, Xavier Institute- 

The sounds of rolling thunder filled the Institute walls as Scott and Marigold got a late night snack from the kitchen. Marigold heard a _bamph_ from behind her and turned to see Kurt. "Whoa! Watch where your teleporting!" Scott said, turning to get a face full of blue fur. "Hiding from Kitty?" Marigold asked. "V'ea, she's called me her 'official taste tester' and I need to v'ake sure I save my mouth from another one of her muv'ins." Kurt said looking over his shoulder, as if Kitty would sneak up behind him with one of her baked goods. "Kitty can't be that bad at baking!" Scott said shrugging his shoulders. "Have you tried one of her muffins?" Marigold asked with a raised eyebrow. Scott shook his head and Kurt frowned. "There you are!" Kitty said walking into the kitchen with a tray of muffins. "I need you to tell me how these compare to my last six batches." She said holding out the tray. Scott and Marigold watched as Kurt slowly reached to take a muffin. "Kurt, Kitty, Marigold, Scott. Gather the other students and tell them to meet me in the library...it is top priority." The Professor said as he wheeled into the room. "Professor! You're back." Marigold said running over to him. "Glad to see that you're happy to see me, but I'm afraid we don't have much time for greetings. Hurry and gather the other students. "Oh man! v'uch a bummer I can't try v'our muffin." Kurt said, before quickly teleporting out of the kitchen. Scott and Marigold held back their laughter as they went to gather the other students.

-Library- 

"As you know I've had several sessions with this girl. She has a tortured mind." The Professor said as the students sat around her. "And when you add that to the large power of her mutant abilities...she becomes very dangerous." He said looking to his students with a serious glance. "What is the source of all of her anger." Jean asked. "Her father. He left her there years ago when she became unmanageable." Marigold frowned at the thought of being left behind like that, feeling sympathetic for the mutant. Marigold could relate to her. She had been left in a facility at a young age as well. "So now what? Maybe she just ran away." Rogue said, shrugging her shoulders. "No, I feel as if there is someone else playing a bigger role in this. Someone who is trying to use her for their own gain." The thunder crashed in the sky outside and the students all jumped. Seems like the perfect night to go looking for a mutant. "We are not going out to find her. I'm bringing you all together to let you that we will be on-call. Once Cerebro is able to find her we are going after her, but we don't know how long that will take." The Professor told the students to be ready to go at a moments notice, then let them go about their day. Marigold walked up to the Professor and he let out a sigh of contempt when she held his hand. "If we do have to go out and find this mutant...what are we going to do once we find her?" Marigold asked. "We will do what we always do. Extend an invitation to the Xavier Institute, the ball will be in her court once we do that." He explained. Marigold nodded and turned to leave, but the Professor gripped her hand, pulling her back to him. Marigold looked at the Professor with confusion. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, his mind focusing in on hers. He felt something...off, and he didn't like it. "How are you feeling Marigold? Everything alright at school and all that?" He asked, stalling for time as he poked the girls mind. He could feel a slight anxiety from her as Marigold answered. "Everything it great! My after school lessons with MrWade and fun, and my friends are all nice to me...my grades are good too!" She said with a convincing grin. The Professor hummed thoughtfully. He didn't know what he was sensing in her mind. But something was off with Marigold. Maybe it was her trying to hide the fact from them that she was being bullied occasionally (which he already knew about), but maybe it was something more...something related with the winter soldier program. Either way he didn't have time to dwell over that at the moment with the Scarlet Witch hunt going on. "Alright. I just wanted to check in on you. If you do feel like something is going on you know you can tell any of us here at the Institute right?" He asked Marigold. The girl nodded, then the Professor let her hand go and she left the library.

-Brotherhood house- 

"I say that it's time that we move forward with our plans." Mystique said walking up to Pietro. "Do you think we're really ready to take on Magneto? I know my sister is strong and all...but so is my dad." Pietro said, sounding scared. "We're almost ready, so I've prepared a small test run first. So that we can see just how strong we are. I also need to run a test of my own on one of the Xavier students as well...it will be an eventful night for sure. Tell the other brotherhood members to start getting ready." Pietro did as told. Mystique smirked as she walked into her old bedroom, pulling a book from her large bookshelf. It was a familiar leather notebook. "Let's see if the rumors about miss Marigold are true..."

\- Xavier Institute- 

All the Xavier students was eating in the kitchen. Marigold was sitting at the window, watching the rain pour as the news played from the TV in the background. "X-men I need your attention." The Professor said rolling into the kitchen. "What's up Professor?" Scott asked. "Cerebro has detected Wanda's location. She is with the Brotherhood boys. I've been able to track them to the Bayville mall." He explained. "So? Maybe there's a 'I'm with stupid' shirt sale going on." Evan said, making a few of the other students laugh. Marigold frowned, she had heard her bully Mike say a similar joke earlier that week. "The mall has been closed for hours. I would like for you all to suit up and go see what they are doing." The Professor instructed. "We're on it. Don't worry Professor, if the loser-hood is up to something, we'll stop them." Scott said as he and the rest of the students started to leave the kitchen. Marigold went to follow them, but was stopped by the Professor. "Marigold...are you sure your okay to go on this mission?" He asked, poking at her mind. Seeing if he felt any abnormalities like he had before. "Yea! Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. The Professor sighed with relief, not feeling anything like he had before in her head. "You know how I worry, now go and catch up with the others." He instructed. Marigold ran out of the kitchen to catch up with the others and get suited up.

\- Bayville Mall- 

Once the X-men got to the mall Shadow-cat phased through the door and turned off any alarms, before opening the doors for the others to enter. "Man, this place sure looks different at night." Spike said looking around. "Go ahead and go blind Marigold. Just in case we need anyone for a surprise attack." Cyclopes instructed. Marigold nodded before turning invisible and walking behind the group as they made their way into the middle of the mall, looking around for the Brotherhood. "This will be the first time I'm here and didn't buy a pair of shoes." Kitty said with a smirk. "Alright let's split up. Jean, Spike, and I will take the first floor. Everyone else check out around the balcony's." Cyclopes said. The groups split up and started searching around their designated area's.

Marigold was in the balconies with Night-crawler as the two searched around for any sign of the Brotherhood. She heard the sounds of fighting down a hall and she ran towards it, only to see Night-crawler and Pietro fighting it out. Pietro was speeding around Night-crawler, making it hard for him to breath. Marigold threw her hands up and a wall of her shield appeared beside Night-crawler, causing Pietro to run right into it. He groaned and stepped back. "What the?! - a shield! Where is that x-kid at?!" Pietro asked, looking around the room for any sign of Marigold. "I v'ouldn't v'orry about her!" Night-crawler cried out as he jumped kicked Pietro in the gut, knocking him over. The two continued to fight it out, and Marigold was about to join them, but was grabbed from behind. She cried out in surprise and was turned around to see that she was in the arms of Mystique. The woman took off her heat vision goggles and smirked. "Found you, now let's see if you recognize this." She said holding up a leather notebook. Marigold tried to pull away from her hold, but the woman blindly pushed her foot against Marigold's chest and pinned her to the ground. "Wh-what is that?!" Marigold asked, turning herself visible to glare at Mystique. "Oh you will know soon enough." Mystique said with a smirk, opening the notebook and reading from it. Marigold kicked her legs and jerked around to try and get out from under the woman's hold.

_**"пташка"**_

Marigold stopped struggling, it was like her body wasn't listening to her mind.

_**"Julie" **_

Mystique said, Marigold could hear Kurt and Pietro fighting behind her. Her legs were shaking. "What are you doing to me?!" Marigold cried out.

_**"топка" **_

"The f-furnace?" Marigold asked, her voice filled with panic. What language was Mystique speaking? How could she understand it? "That's it my child. Forget the name MrWade. I will be your handler soon." Mystique said, grabbing a fist full of Marigold's hair and pushing her head onto the ground.

_**"шоколадный"**_

Marigold's arms and legs were shaking, the more she tried to use them the more it hurt. "S-stop! Why are you talking about MrWade?! He doesn't even know we're mutants. What does a handler mean?!" Marigold cried out pressing her hand on Mystique's shoulder, weakly trying to push her off_**. **_

_**"Three" **_

Mystique held her shoulder down to the ground and smirked at Marigold reaction. "The winter soldier will no longer be his. He thought that him and his organization was the only group to have a copy of trigger sequence...how stupid of them. Did they forget that Magneto funded their whole operation?" Mystique asked her. Marigold was so confused, what was she even talking about?! "HELP!" she cried out.

_**"Benign"**_

Marigold's cry for help stopped, her body was limp, her hand fell from Mystique's shoulder and dropped to the ground beside her like a dead wight. Everything felt foggy.

_**"Nine" **_

Marigold's eyes were so heavy. It felt like she was falling asleep.

_**"возвращение домой" **_

"Just let it happen number twenty five. Just give into your commands. Like a good winter soldier." Mystique said_**. **_

_**"двадцать пять" **_

_**"Susan" **_

"Your all mine now...number twenty five." Mystique said with a smirk.

-Night-crawler's Pov- 

I threw one good punch that knocked Pietro to the ground, after a few moments passed he didn't get up and I knew I won. "Take v'hat!" I said with a grin. "HELP!" I turned, hearing someone scream. "Marigold?!" I shouted, running towards the sound of her screaming. She had just been with me! Helping me take down Pietro, where is she?! "Marigold!" I shouted, finding her laying on the ground knocked out. I ran over to her and knelled beside her. "Marigold! Can you hear me?!" I shouted, shaking her shoulder. She didn't respond, and I gently picked her up in my arms. I turned to my communicator. "Guys! I took down Pietro, v'ut Marigold is down too!" I waited a few moments, but nothing came through the communicator and I got more worried. "Oh no." I heard the sounds of fighting and I teleported. I found everyone fighting someone I didn't recognize. She had dark short hair and a long red jacket on. She was crazy powerful, using her powers to fight all of the x-men at once! Cyclopes started shooting around with his lasers and almost hit Jean. "Cyclopes! What are you doing?!" Jean shouted. "I don't know! I-I can't control it!" Cyclopes shouted. Night-crawler looked down at Marigold in his arms and went to teleport to another place in the mall to put her, so that she would be safe while he went back to fight, but he ended up teleporting outside of the mall. "V'hat?! How did v'e end up out here?! V'hat kind of crazy powers does that girl have anyv'ay?" He asked, looking around in confusion. Before Night-crawler could try to go back into the mall and help with the fight the other x-men ran out of the building. "V'hat happened?! V'hy are we leaving?" Night-crawler asked. "We have to retreat. That mutant is too strong for us." Jean explained as she and the others ran away from the building.

-Xavier Institute, medical wing- 

"We didn't have a choice Scott. She was too much for us." Jean said, trying to calm Scott down. He was looking through the window, watching Hank run a few tests on Marigold. The other members of the x-men team were there at well. No one knew what exactly happened to her, they were waiting for her to wake up so she could tell them herself. "Don't be too hard on yourselves. If it's anyone's fault...it's mine." The Professor said wheeling up next to the students. "I should have been training you to fight against someone like Wanda." He said, looking guilty. Scott didn't say anything, his fist punching the wall in anger before he stormed off down the hallway. "You know, handling defeat is just as much a mark of your character as coming home the victor." The Professor said as the rest of his students walked away, each of them angry in their own way. No one saying a word to him. "Apparently this is a lesson that was much needed." He said, as he sat in the hallway by himself. The door to the medical wing opened and Hank leaned out from the door. "Professor, good timing. Marigold seems to be slowly waking up." He said, gesturing for the man to follow. He did and each man stood by one side of the bed Marigold was in as she tossed her head back and forth. "My dear child, wake up now. You are safe." The Professor said, the palm of his hand resting on her forehead. He telepathically helped her wake up. She gasped, her eyes opening wide as she shot up in the bed. "Mystique!" She shouted, throwing her hands up to fight. Hank was ready, and grabbed both of her fists in his blue hand before she could hurt anyone. A moment of confusion passed for the girl, before the Professor saw relief in her eyes as she looked to Hank and himself. "What happened?" She finally asked, her body slowly relaxing from the harsh awakening. "We were hoping you could tell us. Kurt said that one moment you were helping him fight Pietro, the next you were knocked out." Hank said, helping the girl lay back down on the bed. "I was...then Mystique was behind me. She had head vision goggles on so she could see me...she kicked me in the chest, she was holding something in her hand...then nothing. I can't remember the rest." Marigold said with a frown. "It's alright my dear, it was probably a weapon of some sorts she used on you. Today the x-men lost to the brotherhood, because they had the Scarlet Witch on their side." Marigold frowned. "I wasn't any help at all..." She said looking down with guilt. "Wanda is a very powerful mutant. You all weren't prepared to take her on in battle." The Professor said. "But we will be next time. We will keep training and get stronger, next time. We will be ready." Marigold said with determination. The Professor smiled with pride. "Yes, all of the x-men will be ready next time."

-Brotherhood- 

"I can't believe that we defeated the Brotherhood!" Toad said as he and the others sat around the living room. "So, how did the test run go?" Pietro asked Mystique, his voice a whisper so the others couldn't hear. "It was a success. Number twenty five belongs to the Brotherhood now." she said with a smirk.


	24. Day of Reckoning

**_"You pest! You will obey orders!" _**

**_The guard swung his fist, hitting Marigold's jaw. The hit was hard enough to knock the young girl off her feet. The six year old girl tried to keep her tears from falling as she lay on the ground, maybe if she acted like she had been knocked out she wouldn't have to follow the guards orders. She lay there for a few moments, holding her breath in fear until she felt a familiar gentle touch on her shoulder. She had fallen for the trick where they get one of the guards to pretend to be Julie, so she stayed laying, her eyes shut. "I'll take her back to her room. Next time try not to hit her so hard she passes out." That voice above her was Julie. Marigold let out a sigh of relief as the woman picked her up and carried her out of the room. Marigold didn't dare to open her eyes, or give any sign of consciousness as the woman took her to her room. _**

_**"You can't pretend to pass out every time a guard hits you, you know. They will catch on eventually." Julie whispered as she lay Marigold on her bed. "I understand that you don't enjoy this part of your training, but you must do it." Marigold opened her eyes and turned to Julie, holding her sore jaw. "I - I can't do that." the young girl said, tears gathering in her eyes again. "Survival training is apart of your curriculum now. If you keep resisting it will only get worse for you." Marigold let a few tears slip down her cheeks. "I don't want to kill the deer." She admitted, her voice broken. "You will be happy that you know how to kill and eat animals when you are on the field...I will not come to your rescue next time you try to pretend to pass out to avoid training. Do you understand twenty five?" Marigold frowned, Julie only used her number when she was upset with her or in front of any of the other doctors. "Yes Ma'am." She said. Julie sighed and walked to the door of her bedroom. "It's times like this that you remind me so much of your mother and father." Julie said, before shutting the door. **_

-Xavier Institute- 

Marigold gasped, awakening from her dream suddenly. It hadn't been a nightmare exactly, but the memory of having to kill those poor animals for survival training. The girl sat up in her bed and shook the thoughts from her mind. Since Logan had left the Institute to try and track down Saber-tooth so that they could find Magneto. Marigold had been having more trouble sleeping, she always felt safer with Logan in the mansion. She got out of bed and prepared herself for the day. As usual she was awake before the other students. She saw Hank and Ororo dressed in their x-men uniforms in the foyer as she was making her way to the kitchen. "Marigold, why are you up so early?" Ororo asked, clearly not expecting to run into anyone at this time. "It's not that early...where are you and Hank going?" She asked, worry in her voice. "We are going to check on Logan and his mission on tracking down Saber-tooth. We haven't heard back from him recently and Cerebro can't detect him...we fear that Magneto has captured him." Hank said, knowing that it was probably better to let the young girl know what was going on then lie to her. Marigold frowned, walking over to the two adults as they got ready to leave. "Do you think Logan is okay?" She asked, everyone knew that the child and grumpy adult were very close. "I haven't seen anything take down Wolverine yet...don't worry child. We will bring him back safe and sound." Ororo said, kneeling on one knee and resting her hands on Marigold's shoulders. "I know you will." Marigold said, hugging both adults before they walked out the front door. Marigold kept her brave face on until they were out of her sights, but as soon as they were gone Marigold frowned and walked into the kitchen suddenly not as hungry as she had been before. Instead she walked over to the kitchen window and watched as Hank and Ororo drove through the front gate of the Institute. She hoped that Logan was okay.

-The Next Day, Danger Room- 

"There he is!" Night-crawler called out, pointing the fake Magneto that the X-men were fighting against in the danger room session. The training had gotten a lot tougher sense the fight with the Brotherhood that was lost in the mall. The Professor said that he was training the x-men for the day that they would have to fight Magneto, but the training was harsh with Magneto being guarded by a heavy duty fighting Drone. Only a few people from the team hadn't been hit by the drone that was attacking the students with a paintball gun, Marigold being one of those few people. She stayed invisible as she watched Night-crawler and Magma (aka Amara) take on Magneto together. The drone hit Night-crawler in the chest, orange paint exploding over his chest. Magma was barely able to get away without getting hit as well. "Dang, now Night-crawlers out too. How can one Drone tag so many students?" Spike asked over the x-men's communication devices. "Where is our objective?" Cyclopes asked, keeping his focus on the mission. Taking out Magneto. "About 36 meters to the east of your location Cyclopes." Marigold said, keeping her eyes on the fake man. The Drone started attacking Jean an Scott from their vantage point and Cyclopes took out the drone with his lasers. "Thanks Scott." Jean said. _"Your stalling Cyclopes. Magneto wont be sitting around waiting for you to decide on tactics."_ The Professors said via speakers. He was in the control room hitting the x-men team with everything he had. _"Make a move or relinquish control to Jean."_ He said before sending in another Drone to start attacking again. "Okay, let's rush Magneto from all sides team." Scott said into the communicators. Everyone followed his command and started their attack on Magneto. Spike and Shadow-cat taking the back, while Jean and Cyclopes took the front, Magma and Marigold took the left and right sides. The remaining people on the team had Magneto surrounded. Everyone went in for the attack, but before anyone could even get close to the fake statue of Magneto they were all taken out by drones, Marigold was the only one who made it to the statue because of her shields blocking the Drones from hitting her. She made a ball shaped force field and threw it at Magneto's head. "Yes! Go Marigold!" Shadow-cat cheered, the mission had been completed, take out Magneto. But a few moments after Marigold had knocked off the statues head the whole thing exploded. Marigold was barely able to get a shield around her in time to block the explosion. "It was a dummy! we have been tracking the wrong guy the whole time." Cyclopes said with frustration. _"Mission failed.I want to see everyone in the planning room now!"_ The Professor said before the Danger room simulation turned off. "Sorry guys, that was a total bust." Marigold said frowning as she met with the rest of the team. "That wasn't your fault, we were all after the same target...let's go meet with the Professor." Jean said as the whole team slowly made their way to the planning room. Marigold let her thoughts wonder off as she walked with the rest of her team, whenever she failed missions before coming to Xavier's Institute it always had really bad consequences.

_"You have failed the training for the day 25, I feel as if we must force you to spend time in the furnace...maybe that will teach you to follow orders. You will be comfortable with killing one day soon enough." _

_"No! Please I'm sorry!" Marigold screamed as the child was picked up and throwing into the surgery room by two solders. _

_The fire was so hot on her skin, it made her numb as the metal plates were placed on her head, the electric shocks making her brain stop. She couldn't think of anything, she could only feel pain. _

"Marigold, are you alright?" Marigold was pulled from her flashback, feeling Jean's hand on her shoulder. Of course Jean could feel that something was off with the young girl, but she didn't try to invade Marigold's memories. "Do-do you think the Professor is angry with us?" Marigold asked Jean. The woman frowned and held onto Marigold's hand as the two walked together to the planning room. "Even if he is upset with us...the Professor will never hurt us. Not like they did in the facility you stayed in." Jean said, being able to feel enough of Marigold's emotions to know what the girl was fearful of. Marigold nodded, feeling silly for thinking of such a thing. Or course the Professor would never hurt her, he loved his students so much. Marigold kept hold of Jean's hand as the x-men entered the planning room where the Professor was waiting for them.

"You rushed Magneto in the danger room?! Like you were going to take him by surprise?!" The Professor asked Scott, clearly upset with how the training had played out today. Scott was taking the blunt of The Professor's anger as he stood in front of the other x-men. "Professor I-" Scott tried to defend himself, "Magneto is always two steps ahead Scott, you will never take him by surprise. Never!" Marigold frowned, she did not like seeing this angry side of the Professor at all, she usually felt safe around the man, but not right now. "Excuse me Professor, but what is going on?! We know that this mission is to help find Logan, but you've never driven us this hard." Scott pointed out. "I had to see, I had to confirm my fears. It's clear to see that none of you are ready to take on Magneto." The Professor said. "I disagree." Scott said, folding his arms. "Oh do you? You couldn't even take care of the Brotherhood! How am I supposed to trust you to lead this team against Magneto when you came back from a fight with the Brotherhood and Marigold was injured?!" Marigold looked at her feet with guilt, she still couldn't remember what Mystique had attacked her with that night. Now Scott was getting yelled at because of her. "You newer students, your inexperience will jeopardize the mission." The Professor said turning his wheelchair to face the New Mutants. "I simply can't risk using you." The team looked upset with his statement as the Professor turned back to the rest of the team. "As for the rest I'm left with the need to bolster your ranks. Therefore...I'd like for you to welcome your new teammates." He said, the door to the room opening to reveal the Brotherhood. The tension in the room was thick as the Brotherhood walked in. "You v'ant us to v'ork with them?!" Kurt asked with frustration. "This is a joke right?" Marigold stood back silently as the rest of her team voiced their frustration with the Professor. The whole X-men team seemed to protest this...merger of teams. "Your not serious are you Professor? After what they did to us!" Kitty said walking up to the man. "Hey, we won, you lost, get over it." Pietro said with a smirk. "Look, I know that this isn't the ideal situation for some of you. But we need our team to be as strong as possible going up against Magneto." The Professor explained. "Why are you guys volunteering for this anyway? You don't like us as much as we don't like you." Evan asked the Brotherhood. "We got our reasons." Blob said. "Yea maybe it's _'be kind to losers'_ week." Toad said with a shit eating grin. "This is ridiculous...I'm out." Scott said with a frown, storming out of the room. "Scott wait!" Jean called, "Let him go, we don't have any time to waste, we need to train while you work on Cerebro...the faster that we find Wolverine using Cerebro the faster we find Magneto." The Professor told Jean. Marigold straightened up at the name of Wolverine. She knew that part of this mission was to take down Magneto, but another part of the mission was to get Wolverine back, and that was really the only part she cared about. A new determination was set in place in Marigold's heart. She would fight to the death to make sure Wolverine was okay. He had saved her before when the facility burned down, now it was her turn to save him.

-Days Later- 

The X-men and Brotherhood piled into two separate x-jet's. Jean and the Professor had found Logan's location using Cerebro and the team was heading out to defeat Magneto and get Logan back. Marigold got onto the plane that Hank and Kitty were flying with the Brotherhood team, while the rest were on the other x-jet. Marigold looked out the window of the jet as they took off into the sky. Nothing felt good about this mission. Scott wasn't leading them, they were working with the Brotherhood...but Logan needed them, who knew where he was or what was happening to him? Marigold straightened up in her seat as the x-jet took off into the air. Her mission was to rescue Logan, and she was going to do just that. No matter what it took.

-Marigold's Pov- 

Cerebro had led our team to some abandoned junk yard on the outskirts of New York. The team left the jet and split up, searching the grounds. _"Team 2, you will find some familiar looking orbs near the loading docks...stay alert, Magneto didn't come here alone."_ Storm said through the communicators. Team 2, which consisted of Spike, Jean, Night-crawler, Rogue, and Marigold made their way to the loading docks, to find the orbs that Magneto had used to kidnap them some time ago. Marigold felt goosebumps raise on her skin, remembering when her and Rogue had been taken by them after fighting the Brotherhood. Night-crawler teleported to the orbs, checking over them. _"Cov'firmed, the orbs are empty."_ Night-crawler said. "You know, I don't get this." Jean said, sounding suspicious. "Yea, they have to know we're here." Rogue said. Marigold started looking around the group, ready for some type of sneak attack. "But what do we do now? There is no sign of them." Spike said as Night-crawler teleported back to the rest of the group. Marigold spotted the playing card floating through the air towards the group, it was on fire. "Run!" Marigold shouted as more fiery cards started flying towards them. Her group split up, and Marigold covered the card closest to her in a shield, moments passed before it exploded! Luckily the explosion stayed inside the shield, but Marigold didn't have time to capture all the cards flying at the running group and soon the cards started exploding all around them! _"It's a trap! Don't go to the loading docks!"_ Scarlett Witch said over the communicators. _"A little late for that don't ya think?!"_ Rogue said as the team dodged the exploding cards. After that it was a full out battle, Marigold saw people fighting all around her, she tried her best to help block attacks and explosions, but these guys that Magneto had brought were stronger than anyone they had faced before. She saw Hank fighting a man made out of metal, another guy shooting fire out of his hands towards Spike and Shadow-cat, the guy with the playing cards was fighting some of the Brotherhood, it was a total bloodbath. Rain started to pour from the sky, Storm coming in to help with the fight. Marigold spotted Saber-tooth fighting and she started running after him. He was attacking Hank by the time she caught up to him and she put a shield around Saber-tooth, trapping him. Marigold took a few moments to check over Hank who was knocked out by Saber-tooth's attack. Once she was sure that he would be fine she turned back to the mutant under her shield. "Where is Wolverine?!" She shouted, getting Saber-tooth's attention. "He's...around." Saber-tooth said with a smirk. Marigold frowned, shrinking the shield that Saber-tooth was in, making it very tight and uncomfortable for the man. "I'm not playing your games. Tell me where Wolverine is or you will be crushed by my shield." She threatened. "I don't know where that freak is kid. You and your X-men team don't have the guts to kill." The shield started to grow smaller and Saber-tooth cried out in pain. "Wrong answer." Marigold said walking up to the man as he tried to break through the shield crushing him, to no avail. "I'll only ask one more time... .Wolverine?" Saber-tooth growled, before shouting in pain as the shield started to crush him even more, Saber-tooth couldn't breath from how tight it was. "Marigold!" Hank cried out, pulling her away from her shield. "What are you doing?! We are X-men! We don't kill people, not even the bad guys." He said, shaking Marigold's shoulders. The young child shook her head, suddenly feeling so dizzy. "I-I know. I don't know what came over me..." Marigold admitted, letting the shield around Saber-tooth disappear. The mutant was knocked out, falling over onto his side.

**_"See number twenty-five, that wasn't so hard now was it?" The guard asked as the six year old child stood over the dead deer. Tears ran down the child's face. Number twenty-five looked up to Julie, to see her smiling proudly to the child."You will come to not feel a thing when you kill twenty-five. Then you will be the perfect Winter Soldier."_**

_"There! It's Magneto! On top of the skyscraper due north!"_ Storm's voice came over the communicators, both Hank and Marigold turned to the skyscraper to see both Magneto and Pietro standing on top of the building. "Are you sure you are up for this?" Hank asked the child. "I am, Logan needs us." Marigold said before the two started making their way to the skyscraper with the rest of the team.

-Magneto's Pov- 

"Their coming for us, and Wanda's leading the charge." Pietro said, sounding nervous as he turned to me. "She'll just have to wait. It's time to move this along." I said, raising my arms above my head and focusing my powers. The ground started to shake, I used the metal plates under the ground to create an earthquake big enough for the ground below the x-men's feet to break, causing all of them to fall through the ground.

-Underground bunker-

The X-men and Brotherhood all slowly recovered from falling through the ground, only to see that they were surrounded by army guards pointing guns at them from all around. "Nobody move." Storm Instructed. "Huh, who wants to move?" Toad asked sarcastically. "Hold your fire!" One man called, raising his hand, the guards lowered their guns. "That must be the man in charge." Shadow-cat whispered. "I am! I am Sargent Trasks! And you mutants just fell into the wrong bunker." The ground started to shake again, the sound of foot steps filled the air. "V'hat now?!" Night-crawler asked. The foot steps got louder and louder until a giant robot walked into the bunker. "Move out!" The guy shouted, all the guards ran out of the room as the X-men and Brotherhood faced the giant robot. "What is that thing?!" Lance asked. "It's my Sentinel! And it's going to destroy all Mutants!" The man shouted as the ground shook again. The rubble lifted the team and the Sentinel above the ground, back into the junk yard. "What's happening?! NO! The machine can't go to the public!" Sargent Trask shouted. The robot started attacking the mutants in the junk yard. Shooting lasers and bombs at the group as they ran from it. Storm flew into the air and tried to shoot it down with lightening, but that only seemed to fuel the fire of the robot as it continued to attack. Marigold was using her shields to help block attacks from the robot when her eyes spotted a helicopter in the air. "Oh no, this is really not good." She said seeing that it was a News helicopter. The robot walked out of the junk yard and into the streets of New York. _"Team, our top priority is protecting civilians. Shadow-cat, Night-crawler, and Rogue, focus on evacuating the people and defending them. Everyone else, attack the robot and take it down before it does too much damage." _The Professor said through the communicators. _"Marigold, you are to report back to the jet with me immediately."_ Marigold stopped fighting and with confusion said, _"What?! I'm needed out here Professor! I can protect people with my shields!" _Moments passed before the Professor said. _"That is a direct order Marigold. Storm, make sure she gets back to the jet." _

-Streets of New York- 

Storm flew over the crowd, looking for Marigold. She knew why The Professor was making this call, but also understood why Marigold was so upset. The child didn't know the risk of her face being so publicly displayed. There was no time to explain to the child what was happening, but as Storm flew over the crowd looking for the girl she was blind to the robot attacks. Until it was too late and the robot hit her with a laser, knocking her down to the ground.

"Auntie O!" Spike shouted, running to the woman as she was free falling. Before Storm's body hit the ground it was caught in one of Marigold's shields. "Good catch girl!" Spike shouted as Marigold ran over to them. "Thanks, I'll get her back to the jet. You keep fighting." Marigold said, Spike agreed and ran back to fight the robot with new incentive. "Nobody attack my Auntie O and gets away with it." he cried out. Everyone else was fighting the robot as Marigold lifted the unconscious Storm in her shield and started making her way to the X-jet.

"Professor! It's getting really bad out there!" Marigold called as she came into the jet with Storm. "The fight is almost over. The robot is fighting Magneto now, we need to go." The Professor said as Marigold strapped the unconscious Storm into a seat. The young girl ran over to stand beside the Professor as he prepared for take off. "What do we do now?" Marigold asked him. The Professor turned to Marigold, taking her hand in his...

The X-Jet took off and The Professor flew into the fight. _"Everyone meet on Elm street. I'm flying in to pick you all up!"_ the Professor said as Marigold watched Magneto fight the Robot, destroying it. The jet flew down and everyone climbed on board, some members of the team helping injured ones. "What about the others?!" Marigold asked, only seeing a handful of the team members on the ship. "We don't have time, we will have to come back for them later." The Professor said before taking off into the air. Military helicopters started following the X-Jet, "strap into a seat everyone. We are going to have to lose them." The Professor said as he flew around the air, trying to shake off the helicopters following them.

-Xavier Institute- 

As the X-jet flew back to the Institute the team sat in silence, that mission had been an utter failure. Ororo woke up on the way back and Kitty was checking over her as Kurt looked out the window. He gasped and everyone went to look out the window, to see the Institute completely destroyed! Only rubble was left where the mansion used to stand. "V'hat happened?!" He asked as everyone looked on with shock. "What about...where are the students?!" Jean cried out as The Professor landed the X-jet and everyone ran onto the property. Everyone started looking around the rubble. "I don't see anyone!" Kitty called phasing through the rubble. "Bobby! Amara! Anyone?!" Everyone was calling the students names, looking for them. "We're over here!" Bobby called, him and the other students walked out of the woods surrounding the Institute, their clothes were torn, and a few of them looked worse for ware, but they were alive. Jean ran over to Scott and hugged him, he took a few moments to hug Jean back, before angerly pushed himself to the front of the students and stormed over to the Professor. "Scott was able to get us into the Cerebro room right before the whole place exploded!" Sam explained. Scott stormed over to The Professor and pulled the man from his wheelchair. "It was you! You did this!" Scott shouted, holding The Professor up with his jacket. "Scott! What are you doing?!" Kitty shouted as Kurt and Bobby tried to pull Scott off of the Professor. A shield appeared around Scott's arms, pulling him back from The Professor as he fell to the ground as Scott was forced to let him go by Marigold's shields. Everyone seemed shocked by Scott's actions, until The Professor started laughing at him, his voice slowly changing from his usual deep one, to a feminine one. The person stood on their own two feet, skin turning blue to reveal Mystique who had been hiding as the Professor. "Yes, I did do this." She said smirking as the group reacted in shock to the sudden reveal. "And things are about to get much worse, aren't they number twenty five?" Scott screamed as Marigold's shields threw him into the air. Kurt was quick to react and teleported, catching Scott and teleporting him back to the ground before he could fall. Marigold stepped forward, standing beside Mystique, her face void of any emotion. "Marigold?! What are you doing?" Rogue asked. Storm frowned as she stepped to the front of the group. "That's not Marigold right now Rogue, Mystique has awoke the Winter Soldier inside Marigold's mind...haven't you?" Storm asked, her eyes not leaving Marigold as she stood beside Mystique.

_"What do we do now?" Marigold asked The Professor as she walked up to him on the Jet. He turned to Marigold, taking her hand in his...__**"Я знаю, ты отлично справишься." **__Mystique said, in The Professors body. Marigold's body went limp for a few seconds, before standing in a soldier stance. "Ready to comply." _

"Why yes I did, she's no longer your tool. She's mine." The woman said, resting her hand on Marigold's shoulder. "Marigold isn't anyone's tool!" Scott shouted. "How long have you been impersonating the Professor?! Where is he?" Storm demanded, the students rallying behind her. The Brotherhood all stood around Mystique, ready to defend her. "Don't bother trying to poke the child's mind, it wont work. Marigold isn't there right now." Mystique said looking to Jean, the girl had her fingers resting on her temples. "She's blocking me somehow, I'm not picking up anything...from either of them." Jean said looking to Marigold. "Then she better stop unblocking now!" Scott said, raising his hands to his glasses, ready to hit the woman with her lasers. "You better back off if you ever want to see your Professor again!" Mystique shouted as Scott threaten an attack. Sirens began blaring in the air and everyone looked to see cop cars, helicopters, and everything else surrounding the group. One policeman shouted, "Everyone freeze!" Everyone started to run in different directions, trying to escape the police force. Scott turned back to Mystique and Marigold. "Number Twenty five, get me out of here." Scott watched in horror as Marigold took the woman's hand, the both of them turning invisible, escaping. "Scott! We must move now! We can't do anything for Marigold right now. We need to run." Storm said, grabbing Scott and snapping him out of his shock. Scott agreed, and ran away from the law with the rest of his x-men. Scott dug around his pockets until he found his communicator _"X-men, meet up at our emergency point tonight."_ He could only hope that the other x-men got his message as he ran through the woods with Storm. "Don't worry Professor, Logan, Marigold, we're coming for you...we will always come for you."


	25. Day of Recovery

_**"Frightened citizens flee in terror" **_

**_"Who are they? Are we being invaded by aliens?" _**

**_"These monsters have wrecked our city and need to be taken down!" _**

**_"Fear wins the day as it grips everyone around the world." _**

**_"Reports are coming in that the students of Xavier Institute were the monsters fighting" _**

**_"We cannot confirm anything yet, but it seems that every students from Xavier Institute is in fact one of these...creatures, and they have been hiding under our noses this whole time."_**

**_"As your President, I urge you, above all to stay calm. And to not point fingers." _**

Every News station was reporting on the fight that happened between the mutants. The secret was out. There was no denying it. Mutants are no longer a secret.

-Streets of New York- 

Sirens filled the air as a few of the Xavier students hid in an ally-way, they waited until the blaring lights passed over them, and the stomps of police forces were fading in the background. Sam climbed out from behind the trash bins and quickly looked around, "We're clear." He called out. The other students who were hiding with him came out of their hiding spots and joined Sam in the middle of the ally. "Where can we even go now? There is no way we're going to make it to the emergency point if we can't even cross the streets without getting arrested?!" Amara asked, sounding panicked. "I got an idea...but it's not a good one." Tabatha said, gesturing to the sewage cover on the road. "We've got no other choice. Come on, the others are probably waiting for us." Jubilee said, not looking happy as she and Sam lifted the heavy metal cover to the sewage tank, before they all climbed down, hoping to avoid the police by staying underground.

\- Emergency Point/Bayville forest- 

Jean, Kitty, Kurt, and a few of the other students were anxiously waiting in the dark. Hours had passed since they all ran from the police, and the sun had set. Turning day into night, making it easier for the Xavier Students to hide from the law. Jean's thoughts were racing, and it didn't help that she could also feel the thoughts of everyone around her also racing. She was so worried, where was the Professor? What happened with Marigold? Where were the other students? How many had been taken by the government? A twig snapped in the forest behind the group, breaking Jean from her train of thought, and Bobby turned quickly, shooting a beam of ice from his hand. Scott, who had stepped on the branch, was able to dodge the beam of ice and push Ororo out of harms way as well. "Hey, hey, chill. It's just us." Scott said, sounding exhausted as he and Storm joined the others. Bobby sighed, "Sorry. I'm just on edge. It seems like everyone is hunting us." He said as Jean ran over to Scott and hugged him. Storm looked at the students she could see with relief, but fear quickly replaced that feeling at all the students who were missing. "Get used to it." Mystique said as she and some members of the Brotherhood walked through the bush, joining the group. Scott quickly looked over the group, but Marigold wasn't with them. "Where is Marigold?! We want answers!" He said, getting in the woman's face. "Marigold got away from me after we were safe from the cops...I activated the Winter Soldier program in her using Magneto's resources. If I had to guess, she is with him right now." Everyone but Ororo seemed confused. "What winter solder program? What is she talking about Ororo?" Jean asked the woman. The teen could sense with her telepathic powers that Ororo was keeping something from them. Ororo frowned. "I will have to explain everything about Marigold later. This is not the place or time, right now I want answers from you." Ororo said turning to Mystique with hate in her eyes. "When I'm ready you will have your answers...look I want you all to know that I had nothing to do with Magneto's plan to expose our little secret to the world." She said, sounding upset herself. Ororo stood behind Scott, glaring at the woman as the rest of the X-men present stood guard, ready for a fight. "It's a new world out there, and we are going to need new leadership...if nothing else this public reaction proves that Professor Xavier was wrong. Humans and Mutants cannot live together in peace!" She said. Jean stepped up, "Why are you and the Brotherhood here? What do you want from us?" Jean asked. "I want the same thing you want. The military has taken a member of my team. I want him back." Mystique said. Scott looked over the Brotherhood group seeing Wanda, Toad, and Lance...but no Blob or Quicksilver. "The problem is that I don't know where to start looking." More rustling could be heard from the shadows of the trees and everyone turned to it. Scott hoped that it was more members of the Xavier Institute, but frowned when a man with an eye-patch walked out of the shadows. "Maybe I do." The man said. "Man, is there any'vone who didn't k'vow about this secret meeting?" Kurt asked. "Who are you? What do you want?!" Mystique asked, getting in front of the Brotherhood in a fighting stance. "I'm Nick Fury. Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I've been tracking you for hours." He said gesturing to Scott. "S.H.I.E.L.D?" Kitty asked. "Logan told me about it. It's kind of like a super CIA." Scott explained. "I strongly suggest you forget where you found us." Mystique said as she snapped her fingers, Lance, Toad, and Wanda got into fighting positions. Fury snapped his own fingers, and suddenly people came out from all the bushes and trees around the mutants, guns pointed at them. The mutants huddled together and fearfully looked around. Fury snapped his fingers again and the men all put down their guns, showing that they weren't going to shoot at them...yet. "That's just to prove a point. If I'd wanted to capture you, you would be captured." Fury said, folding his arms. "Then what do you want with us?" Ororo asked. "To give you this. It holds the schematics and maps of the military base where your friends are being held...you will find it very useful." Fury held out what looked like an I-pad to Ororo ,who took it with both hands and turned the device on. "And just why are you being so helpful?" Mystique asked. "Let's just say I've...got my reasons." Fury said to her before addressing the whole group. "Look I can't get involved officially. But I can at least point you in the right direction...good luck." Fury said, and with a wave of his hand the guards all left, Fury walked into the woods after them and the group was still for a few moments. "Their gone...think we can trust them?" Lance asked, completely confused. "I don't know. I sensed that he was telling the truth." Jean said. "Good. Alright then, it looks like we are back in business." Ororo said holding up the device in her hand. "We'll split up into teams. Scott, you and Jean-" Mystique quickly pulled the device out of Ororo's hand before she could continue. "I'll take that! and I'll decide how we move forward with this plan." She said, glaring at Ororo. "What gives you the right?!" Ororo asked in anger, thunder rumbling in the sky above them. "I told you before to back off!" Mystique shouted over the sounds of the sudden storm. Wind started to blow harshly through the trees as Ororo's anger grew. "Storm no!" Jean said grabbing the woman's arm. "Remember the Professor! Hank, Logan, Marigold, and the other students!" Jean said. Ororo frowned, before taking a calming breath. The storm above them calming a few moments later. "Wise counsel." Mystique said turning to Jean. "Alright, our first priority is Magneto. We need to know if he really perished under that sentinel robot." She said turning to Wanda. "Knowing Magneto, I highly doubt it." She said, her voice weak. "I'm sending you and Toad to go into New York to find what you can. The rest of us will use Fury's schematics to plan a rescue mission." Scott stepped up, "But what about Marigold? Do you even know where she is?!" Scott asked her in anger. "Marigold is most likely with Magneto at this moment. I'll let Ororo tell you all about your little mutant while I go get us some transportation. We are going to need it. We will meet back here at 10pm sharp...that will be more than enough time for me and Lance to get us a plane." Mystique said with a smirk. "Like, do we even want to know where your stealing a plane from?" Kitty asked. Lance smirked, letting that be his answer before the Brotherhood left to do what Mystique had told them. Once they were gone Jean and the other X-men turned to Ororo. "It seems v'ike you have some ev'plaining to do." Kurt said. "Yes, yes I do." Ororo said with a sigh.

-Hours Earlier, Xavier Institute- 

"Number Twenty five, get me out of here." Scott watched in horror as Marigold took the Mystique's hand, the both of them turning invisible, escaping the police and getting away from the ruins of the Xavier Institute. Once Mystique was out of harms way and Number twenty five was sure that they had escaped she let go of the woman's hand. Mystique turned back to being visible and frowned, looking around in confusion. "Number twenty five! What are you doing?!" She hissed into the open air. The woman couldn't see number twenty five's attack, but she felt the girl's fist connect with the side of her head and the woman fell to the forest floor in a daze. "You are not my Handler. I take orders from my Handler. Where is he?" number 25 asked in a calm, yet firm voice. Mystique felt the girls hands wrap around her throat. Cold fear pumped through her veins, knowing that the girl in front of her wasn't one of the X-men right now. Right now she was an assassin, who wouldn't think twice about killing her. "Y-your Handler is not who he says he is! Mr Wade was only your trainer! Your Handler is a man named Magneto...you know him right?" Mystique asked, knowing better than to lie to the assassin. The girl was still invisible, so Mystique had no idea what she was thinking or doing. "Magneto...yes. I do." She heard the girl say, before the tiny hands unwrapped themselves from Mystique's throat. "I need to report to him. Where is he?" The voice asked, further away from the woman who lay on the ground. "Last time I saw him he was getting attacked by that government robot, but you and I both know that piece of metal was no match for Magneto." Silence filled the air and Mystique thought that the girl had left, but when a fist struck her head again the woman was caught off guard. "Tell me where he might be, or else." the girl said, one of her force fields forming around the woman's neck again. Mystique stuttered through all the secret locations that she thought that Magneto would run off too, and once she was done the force field went away. The woman sighed with relief as she slowly stood up, looking around her for any sign of the girl. But she was gone.

\- Emergency Point/Bayville forest, hours later- 

"So this whole time Marigold has had the Winter Soldier Program in her mind, and you never told us?!" Scott asked in anger. "We were not aware of her...condition until Captain Stone was able to find some files on her from the Facility that created her. We have been researching what we can do to help her. Bucky Barnes has also been in contact with us, although he has not been able to join us because of his work with S.H.I.E.L.D. We did not mean to keep this a secret from you, but until we knew the best action to take we were keeping her hidden in plain sight." Ororo finished explaining to the students and they all had different reactions. "So right now...what is Marigold?" Bobby asked, "When we studied Bucky Barnes in history class it wasn't _Bucky_ doing all that stuff. It was some other type of personality using his body right?" the boy asked. "Yes, that is very important to remember. While the Winter Soldier is active Marigold goes deep into her mind. If the Winter Soldier is active when we find Marigold...it will not be her, it will be an assassin. One that will not hesitate to bring u harm if Magneto tells her to." Ororo said with a frown. "So...we might have to fight Marigold?" Kitty asked. "We won't be fighting Marigold, we will be fighting an assassin." Jean clarified. "But how did Magneto get his hands on the Winter Soldier program in the first place?" Scott asked. "There are still a lot of things that I don't know. But now some more things do make since. When Logan and I first picked up Marigold from the Facility after it burned down Mystique and some Brotherhood members were after her too. We always wondered how they discovered her existence so quickly...one of the nurses from the facility had sent us a video message telling us about the attack on the facility hours before it happened. So many parts do not add up." Storm admitted. "We can worry about all that after we get the rest of our team back." Scott said, pushing his anger aside at the moment. "We need to rescue the others before anything else." Everyone agreed, and started getting ready for the infiltration of the government facility where their teammates were being held.

-Plane, hours later- 

"Set the course for 115 west, 36 north, and vector 015." Mystique said as she and Ororo sat in the pilot seats of the plane that they had 'borrowed' from the government. "Hey, that's Nevada...Area 51." Bobby said looking at a map from his seat in the plane. "No v'ay." Kurt said, somehow sounding awestruck and nervous at the same time.

-Area 51- 

There was a guard watching the video monitors, munching on a donut when a guard walked into the video control room and said that the Captain wanted to see him. "Oh, what did I do now, take over will ya?" The man asked, setting his food down. "No problem," the guard said as the man walked out of the room, as soon as the door shut Mystique let her form change back to her own blue skin as she took a seat in the chair, analyzing the computers and video cameras. She turned the senors off and grabbed the communicator the X-men had loaned her, **"Alright, the sensors are off. Move now!" **She commanded. From outside the buildings fences the others heard her and started infiltrating the building.

\- Wolverine's Pov- 

I was strapped to a table, in the middle of some government lab. I could see that some of the x-men and brotherhood were being held in glass prison cells. But lucky they were all okay, a bit banged up and scared. But alive. One government flea-bag was shouting at me, trying to get me to talk. "Who are you?! Who are you working for?!" He shouted, but the man would have to try harder than that to scare me. "What's it to ya, bub?" I growled at him. "Who was behind the robot? Did you build it?! I want answers!" The man shouted, throwing his fist into my side. I growled and tugged at the restraints on my arms and legs, my patience already running far to thin to put up with this neanderthal. I growled, the man took a few steps back, fear in his face.

\- Mystique's Pov- 

**"Iceman, third door to the left. I'll cut the motion sensors."** I said into the communicators as I watched the x-men and brotherhood sneaking through the hallways of Area 51 through the video cameras. I was focused on the monitors, so I didn't see the guard that had come into the room until it was too late, he turned on an alarm and I jumped from my seat, attacking him. But it was too late, the whole building knew that there were intruders.

-Cyclope's Pov- 

"v'ell, so much for the stealth portion of our plan!" Night-crawler said as he, Jean, Earthquake and I ran down the hallways, the red lights flashing and alarms blaring in our ears. "Come on!" I said, guiding the group down the hallway, but guards started running after us, and soon we were surrounded, guards pointing guns at us. Jean used her telepathy to throw the guns out of the guards hands, while Earthquake made the ground shake, knocking the guards off their feet long enough for us to get away from them. We ran down the hallways and I saw someone coming around the corner, I almost blasted them with my lasers until I saw it was Mystique. "You come with me to get the prisoners, the rest of you hold the guards off!" She said pointing to Kurt who ran after her. Jean, Earthquake, and I turned around to see guards runnign down the hallway. "Let's have some fun." Earthquake said with a smirk.

-Wolverine's Pov- 

_**"Intruder alert! Quadrant three!"**_ The speakers repeated the words loudly. Alarms were going off in the room that we were all trapped in, the guards that had been interigating me ran off ande I growled as I tried to pull the restraints off of me. I was hoping that the Intruders were the other X-men. "Corporal! Secure the holding area!" Somone shouted. I looked up, making eye contact with Spike, who was in a cell across from me. I made a gesture with my hands and he got my message, shooting a spike out of his hand. I pulled the chain of my restraints up and the spike hit it dead on, breaking the chains instantly. "Seems like training has been working for ya bub!" I told Spike as I let my claws loose, breaking the other chains before the guards who hadn't left the room could stop me. "Grab him!" One of the guards shouted. I knocked out all three guards before they could even touch me, and I used my claws to break the cell door that Spike was trapped in. "You get the others out, I'll take care of the army." I said with a growl. Spike agreed and started freeing the others, while I took on the armed guards that were running into the room. I only had to fight a few of them before the others were free and fighting with me, and right as we were knocking out the last few Night-crawler teleported into the room. "About time you got here Elf. We were - " I turned to see that Night-crawler was with Mystique. I growled and faced her, "What is she doing here?" I demanded. "It's - It's a little complex. You see-" Night-crawler said, but was interrupted by Mystique. "He'll send you a memo." She said looking around the group of mutants till her eyes landed on Blob. "Now let's go! All of you!" She commanded.

\- Cyclope's Pov- 

We were holding off the other guards the best as well could, until Mystique and the others showed up. "Time to clear out! This way!" She called out to us. We ran after the group, and I could see Rogue, Spike, , Blob, and Logan were all with us now. We were able to avoid guards and sealed exits. **"Storm, we are going to need pickup service, building five."** Mystique said into the communicator. "Shadow-cat, do you think you can phase us through one of those metal doors?" I asked. "Yea, but, like, only two at a time." She said. "I can teleport two out at a time too." Night-crawler said. The two started getting everyone through the sealed door until only I and Mystique were left. Shadow-cat grabbed both of their hands, but I pulled Mystique out of the girls grasp. "Tell us where the Professor and Magneto are or you're not coming with us." I demanded. "Are you insane?! Let me out of here or you will never see The Professor or Marigold again!" She demanded. "There they are!" Guards shouted, running down the hallway towards the three. "Uh, Cyclopes!" Shadow-cat said, wondering what I was going to do. "This is your last chance. Tell us now!" I demanded, When Mystique didn't answer he turned to Shadow-cat. "Get us out of here." I said, and before Mystique could protest Shadow-cat pulled me through the doors with her, leaving Mystique behind. Shadow-cat and I ran to the plane that was waiting for them and climbed on. "Where is Mystique? Earthquake asked. "She didn't make it." I said as the plane took off. I frowned watching the building get smaller and smaller as we flew into the sky. We had some more members of our team back, but not the Professor or Marigold.

-Bayville Forest, hours later- 

The sun was starting to shine, making night into day as the exhausted group of x-men hid in the forest, they were on a hill that was close to Xavier's school, but not close enough for the cops to see them. Logan was looking at the remains of the Xavier Institute through some goggles as the rest of the group sought comfort and rest in each other. Logan growled as he pulled the goggled away from his face. "Now what? The Institute is gone. The Professor and half of the Institute students are missing. And Marigold is probably with Magneto under his control." Kitty said, pacing the ground as she vocalized her stress. "We can't even go back to school, it's open season on Mutants." Bobby said with a frown. "V'ell look on the bright side...no homework?" Kurt said shrugging his shoulders. "Scott, it's not all your fault." Jean said trying to comfort the man as he sat on his own away from the group. "Yea right," He said with sarcasm. "Face it Jean, I blew it. I gambled and I lost the one clue we had to finding The Professor and Marigold." He said, sounding so upset with himself. "Hey, if you wouldn't have done it I would have." Logan said walking up to them. "We'll find them without Mystique's help." Logan said with a growl. "But right now we have a world out there to worry about." Ororo said pulling the whole group together. "A world that fears us. Somehow we must teach them that we are the good guys...before it's too late."

-Unknown Area- 

"Come here to me Number Twenty five." Magneto commanded. The young assassin did as told, joining the man at his right hand side, while Pietro stood by his left. "You did a wonderful job finding me. I knew that Mystique wouldn't be able to control you for very long. Now that you are here with me. Our Mutant domination is one step closer to being complete." He said with a grin, patting the girls hair down under his hand. "Yes, sir." The girl said, standing in position.


	26. Mainstream

**"My fellow Americans...****_all_**** my fellow American's, human and mutant. I stand before you now to clear the X-men of all wrongdoing in the giant Sentinel robot disaster. The real criminal suspect behind the Sentinel weapon has been arrested and charged. This has caught us all by surprise, but that isn't any reason for us to judge people solely by their differences. To put it as simply as I can, we need to learn more. We need to be open-minded, and we need to give this mutant question more time." **

Kurt turned off the hand held radio that was broadcasting the Presidents speech. All the Xavier students were reunited after some of the X-men fought against Juggernaut and were able to find out that The Professor had been captured by him and put into the same container that he was trapped in. Now they had the Professor back, they had found the other students that had gone into hiding, and after saving the city from the Juggernaut attack the X-men were no longer being hunted by police. The school group stood together in the ruins of their old building. The Professor seated in his wheelchair in the middle of the group. They had a lot of rebuilding to do, both for the building, and for the team. "At least we are all together." Rogue said as the Presidents speech ended. "Not _all_ of us are." Scott said folding his arms. "But we will be, we will get Marigold back to herself and back with us. No matter what it takes." The Professor said facing the group.

\- Magneto's Pov- 

**"And there you have it folks. The Presidents position that the mutant population should be free from persecution." **

Magneto's group was watching the news report, some were shocked at the Presidents words, while Magneto stood in the middle of the group, Number Twenty Five tucked under his arm.

**"But will it work? That remains to be seen. This is News Channel Five reporting." **

"What do we do now?" Pietro asked his father. Magneto said nothing, only narrowing his eyes, deep in thought.

\- Days Later- 

"First Rahne, now Jubilee." Logan said as he and the Professor stood on the construction sight. People were rebuilding their school, it had almost been a week since Mutants had been exposed to the world, and already two students had been pulled from Xavier. The two were watching as Jubilee's parents packed the girls bags. The teen looked absolutely heart broken. "I can't believe that parents are pulling their kids out of this school. Do they really think it will be any better for them at home?" Logan asked. "I hate to admit it Logan, but I would probably do the same thing." The Professor said as he and Logan gave a final goodbye wave to Jubilee. The girl had tears in her eyes as she ran over and hugged both grown ups. "Jubilee! Come on." Her mother called. The Professor gave the girl one last reassuring smile as she climbed into the car and drove away. "After all, I promised them that their children would be safe here. Obviously that hasn't been the case." The Professor said with sadness. "This is my fault...I should have caught Mystique's scent when she was here posing as you! I should have sensed that Marigold wasn't acting like herself." Logan growled. "And I should have sensed Mystique in Wanda's hospital room before she abducted me, and I should have sensed that the winter soldier program was turned on in Marigold's mind. I sensed the girls mind was not all there once or twice...but I underestimated the assassins ability to lie and manipulate." The Professor admitted. Logan growled, his anger getting the best of him. "I'm going for a ride. Let me know if Cerebro's backup generator picks up anything on baby bird." Logan said before walking off. The Professor let him, knowing that the man needed to deal with his own emotions on his own. The Professor was left alone, and for a single moment he let all the guilt, fear, and anxiety weigh him down. Marigold. He would get her back, not matter what he had to do. There were few things he wouldn't forgive when it came to his old friend Magneto, but taking Marigold. That was one of them. He sighed, before going to check on Cerebro's backup generator. The original Cerebro had exploded with the rest of the Institute, but they had a back up generator that was searching for Marigold 24/7

\- The Next Day, Bayville High- 

Some of the High School Students had to go to school the next day. It wasn't going great, but no one had gotten into and fights, so Scott considered it a win so far. "Scott!" Someone called his name and he turned to see one of the middle school students running to him. "Scott! My name is Ginger...your friends with my older sister." She said. It took a few moments for the dots to connect, this was one of Marigold's friends. "I remember you," he said turning to her. "Cool, uh I was wondering if Marigold would be at school today. My sister said that you were going to be her and I...I wanted to at least see if Marigold was okay." Scott found himself smiling, at least Marigold had some friend who wouldn't turn their back on her the second they found out she was a mutant. "She's...okay. But She probably wont be at school for awhile." Scott said, hoping that would be enough of an answer for the young girl. "Yea, I figured with everything going on...thank you." She said, before running off to the middle school building. I sighed, before walking into my own doom inside the high school.

-Logan Pov- 

I was out on my bike again, riding down the interstate, riding had become a daily thing for me. I needed to get away, to think. I saw someone on a motorbike come up beside me, but I did a double take when I saw a young girl who looked too familiar on the back of the bike. She lifted the face guard and I gasped when I saw Marigold was the girl sitting on the back of the bike. The guy driving the motorbike took off, and I growled before speeding up and chasing after him. I didn't care if it was an obvious damn trap, I was getting my girl back. _**"Professor. I got one guy and Marigold on a motorbike on Interstate 11. Their obviously baiting me, but I'm following them. Send backup to my location." **_I called in inside of my mind, knowing the Professor would hear me. **_"Help is on the way! Don't lose them!"_** The Professor telepathically told me. "Oh don't worry about that. I ain't losing her again." Logan growled as he followed the motorbike off the interstate. The guy drove ahead of him into an abandoned junk car lot and twisted and turned around the junk cars till he lost Logan. The man stopped his own bike and pulled his helmet off, sniffing the air. He picked up the smell of Marigold quickly and drove his bike till her scent was right on top of him. What he found was the man who was driving the bike getting off and taking his helmet off. Marigold was no where in sight, but Logan could smell her. She as invisible then. The man who had been driving turned to face him, his skin turning to metal. I growled and and revved my bike, driving it right towards him, but the man was as strong as he looked, my bike hit him head on but he didn't even flinch. He picked my bike up with his bare hands and I barley had time to jump off before he threw it over his head. It hit the ground and practically exploded into pieces. "Damn, I loved that bike." I growled, extending my claws as I stood in front of the guy. "You got my attention. Now let's talk." I said before roaring and attacking the guy. I got a few good swings in, but before I could really start tearing into him with my claws a force field caught my hands, trapping me. "You got me Marigold, now what's all this about?" I called out, knowing the girl was close. I could smell her. The girl turned visible a few feet beside me, her hand extended as she held me in place with her force fields. "I'm not Marigold. I'm Number Twenty Five. It will do you well to make that distinction next time we fight." She said as her force fields pulled me to the ground. I growled as I was forced onto my back. While the other guy was recovering from the hits I got on him I watched as Marigold stood over me. I looked the young girl in the eyes, but Marigold wasn't there. Her hands wrapped around my throat and I struggled to pull away from her, her hands tightened around me and I fought to each breath that squeezed through my windpipes. "Remember your orders Number Twenty Five. No killing." The man said as he stood behind her, his accent thick. The girl huffed, as if annoyed, before pulling herself off of me. "We are to deliver a message to you Logan." The man said as Marigold stood beside the man. "From who?" I growled. "Magneto." Marigold said, her soft voice did nothing to calm me like it usually did as the girl dug the heel of her foot into my chest. I coughed, the air leaving my lungs from the force of her kick. "When you tire of the public persecution of mutants, then he invites to join him in fight." The other guy said as he watched Marigold dig her foot into my chest. "So-_cough_\- I can be a lackey like you? I don' think so!" I said. "I am no lackey. I...I have no choice." The man admitted. "What's Magneto got on you? We can help you! Join the X-men!" I offered. The man didn't answer, but he made a hand gesture to Marigold and she lifted her foot from my throbbing chest. "Whatever it is there's a way out! You have a choice! Marigold is the one who is being controlled against her will! NOT YOU!" I cried out. A force field wrapped itself around my neck and I cried out in pain. I looked up at Marigold as she stood over me, holding me down. "Baby bird..._cough_ I know you can hear me. I don't blame you for this -_cough_\- not one bit." The girl frowned, her shields tightening. "Magneto says that Marigold is dead and gone. Whoever you are looking for in me is dead." the girl said, her force field tightening around my neck, cutting off my air supply. My vision started to blur. "Number Twenty Five, knock him out and then we will leave." Was the last thing I heard, the last thing I saw was the girls eyes glaring into mine, but they weren't Marigold's eyes, not anymore.

\- Later that Day/Xavier Institute- 

"I can't believe it! Marigold actually did _that_ to Logan." Bobby said as he and a few of the other students looked through the medical room window, watching as Hank ran a few tests on the unconscious man. "Let me be very frank and clear with you all right now." The Professor said wheeling up to the students who were worried for Logan. "Marigold didn't do this. This is the Winter Soldier Program in her mind controlling her body." He said, looking through the window as well, his eyes landing on the bruises around Logan's neck. "I didn't even know she was capable of doing stuff like...that." James admitted looking through the window with fear in his voice. "Marigold isn't, the young girl couldn't hurt a fly without feeling remorse for it. But the assassin winter solder. That entity has killed many before and will do it if Magneto tells it to. I hate that you have to see this, but this is what we are up against. Marigold has been trained from infancy unlike most of the students here." The Professor explained. "She's going to feel so guilty..." Ray said with a frown. "When we get Marigold back, and we will, we will need to be a comfort to her. We cannot fear her abilities. We must trust the young girl that we have grown to love." The Professor said. Everyone agreed and The Professor sent them on their way before entering the medical wing. "Logan will make a full recovery. But he may not be able to talk for the next few days." Hank told the man and he wheeled in. The Professor sighed as he looked over Logan. "I have to leave soon to go to the town hall meeting. Keep an eye on him?" Hank agreed and wished the Professor luck before he left to go to the town hall meeting, hoping to put on a good face for his students so they all could all start regularly attending school again.

-Logan Pov- 

I awoke gasping for breath. "Calm down tiger, you can breath normally." I heard Hank say. A large hand resting gently on my chest to keep me on the bed I was laying on. I leaned back and felt all the pain hit me at once. "Did I get hit with a truck?" I asked, surprised when my voice was barely a whisper. Hank paused for a moment, then sighed and sat down in a chair beside my hospital bed. "What is the last thing you remember?" He asked me. I frowned, thinking back. "I went out for a ride on my motorbike...then some guy drove up beside me, and Marigold was with him! I-" The memories came flooding back. Marigold fighting me. That man turning into metal and saying he didn't have a choice but to fight with Magneto. "Do you remember?" Hank asked gently. "Yea, Unfortunately." I said relaxing into the bed. "How bad does my neck look?" I asked after a few moments. "Not good. Want to see?" Hank asked, holding up a hand mirror. I thought about it for a few seconds. "Nah, I don't want to see what the Winter Soldier did to me...I don't need to." I said with a huff. Hank seemed to understand and after doing a few more tests, telling me that I'd been asleep for over two days. The students had attended the meeting and mutants were allowed to go to public schools. "I can't believe Marigold holds so much power. She never showed such strength during training, or when she was fighting with us." Hank noted. "That's because it was Marigold fighting, and she has a heart of gold. I fought against the assassin that wouldn't hesitate to use all her strength to kill me." I said. Hank sighed. "It's a harsh truth to swallow." He said before leaving me alone with my thoughts.

-Number Twenty Five Pov- 

"_**Я знаю, ты отлично справишься." **_Magneto said as Number Twenty Five stood by his side. The girl didn't say anything, only stood at attention like good soldiers do. No one, not even the Professor heard the screams of Marigold inside her own head.


	27. The Stuff of Villains

Sunspot stood on top of the Xavier Institute roof that had recently been rebuilt. There was still a lot of construction to do, but things were moving along with a steady pace. "All charged up Roberto?" Hank called out, from the ground. Sunspot turned to face the rising sun in the sky on the roof and felt the heat giving him energy. He gave Hank a thumbs up, indicating that he was ready to go. His skin turned pitch black and a red aurora glowed around him as he activated his mutant power. "Alright people! Let's clear out the rest of this debris like only mutants can!" Hank said, turning to the other students who had volunteered to help cleanup the leftover debris from the explosion that had happened weeks ago now. Sunspot started to shoot hot energy beams at anything that was trash, turning it into ash. And the other students were cleaning it up behind him. Ororo even helped by blowing some of the ashes through the air and into the woods using her mutation to manipulate the wind. Hank sighed, "If only the students would show the same diligence when it comes to cleaning their room." He noted. "Anybody who needs a ride to school, I'm taking off now!" Scott said as he ran out of the front doors of the Institute, a few of the other students ran after him. They all started piling up into Scott's car and Hank joined them to see them off, there were only a few of the Xavier students attending school at the moment. Everyone has agreed that taking things slow was the best move, even though mutants were technically allowed in school at Bayville. So only a few of the high school students were attending at the moment, while the others got to enjoy helping with re-building the Institute building. "Remember to call us if you need anything, but from your reports things aren't terrible at school right?" Hank asked. "It would be worse," Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders. "Yea, says the guy who can hide his mutation with a wrist watch." Evan said with bitterness as he got into Scott's car. Just as the students were about to take off another car pulled up in the driveway. A man got out of the car and walked up to Hank, not even blinking at the blue fur as he stuck his hand out for a handshake. "Hello, I'm here to meet with Professor Xavier." The man said holding a few folders in his hands. "I'm sorry, I don't think he has any appointments set up for this morning...what was your name?" Hank asked as Ororo flew through the air to stand beside Hank. Scott stood outside the car, wanting to know who their guest was. "Go on to school Scott, we don't want you to be late now do we?" Hank asked. Scott frowned, but wordlessly did as he was told. As the car drove away Ororo finally remembered the man. "Your Mr,Wade...Marigold's music teacher." Ororo said with a frown. "If you're here looking for her I'm afraid that we are not letting a lot of our students back into the public schools yet due to fear of safety. I'm sure you can understand that sir." Hank said, only feeling slightly guilty for lying to the man. Mr,Wade's friendly smile went away in the blink of an eye. He reached into his bag as he said, "You and I both know that isn't true. You have no idea where the girl is." He pulled out a leather notebook and showed the cover of it to the adults, Ororo gasped when she saw the Hydra symbol. "Now I suggest that you tell The Professor that he has a visitor. One that can help him find number twenty five." Mr,Wade said with a smirk.

\- Gambit's Pov-

I stood outside the back entrance of Bayville High school with Number twenty five standing beside me. The girl had on a hoodie that covered her hair and a hat to hide parts of her face in case anyone who knew her walked by. The doors banged open and Lance walked out of them, looking angry. "There's the target." twenty five said as Lance walked down the steps, the teen looked up. It was easy to tell that he recognized us right away by the angry look on his face "Bonjour" I said, my hands shuffling my deck of cards. "Perfect, I was so lookin' for a fight." Lance said with a smirk. "What? That thrashing I gave you last time wasn't enough?" I asked as Lance walked closer to us. "Let's see how well you do without Magneto watching your back!" Lance said. Twenty five waved her hand up and a shield appeared around Lance, trapping him. "Hey! Let me out of here , rugrat!" Lance shouted, the sound muffled from inside the shield. "You round up those jokes you call friends and meet me at your place." I said. "Why should I do anything you say?" Lance asked. "Cause you're out of school now, so you are ready for the real test." I said holding one of my playing cards between two of my fingers, using my mutation to light it on fire. "Forget it, we're sick of being used." Lance said. I made a hand gesture to twenty five, knowing that this conversation was over for the moment. Lance stepped towards us before blowing out the flame in my fingers. He walked off and Twenty five frowned. "What do we do now?" She asked. I was about to answer when two kids ran out of the building looking scared, Rogue following them out. The two boys ran past us, but Rogue stopped when her eyes landed on us. "What are you doing here?" Rogue asked, looking at the child. I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her back behind me. "We're just passing by cherie." I said. "Wait, Marigold!" Rogue said, before the girl touched my arm. We both turned invisible and we walked off before Rogue could find us. Once we were a few blocks away from the school we turned visible again. "We should report back to Magneto. We need to hurry. Rogue will be looking for us." Twenty five said, pulling out her communication device. I frowned. I knew that Magneto didn't completely trust me, but it was annoying that he had forced twenty five to tag along with me to make sure I didn't betray him or do something he wouldn't approve of. It was like having a baby-sitter that was younger than you. As twenty five gave the boss a mission update I thought back to the girl Rogue, her face looked so sad as she called out to the girl. "Magneto wants us to follow Lance and do whatever it takes to get them to us. Are you ready to move out?" Twenty five asked, snapping me out of my spiraling thoughts. "Whenever you are madam." I said.

-Xavier Institute-

"Your lucky I don't claw right through your neck right now!" Logan growled. As soon as Mr,Wade had walked through the doors of the Professors office Logan recognized him. Ororo and Hank had to hold the man back from attacking him. "You've been spyin on Marigold this whole damn time?!" He asked with anger. "Yes, I infiltrated the school as her music teacher. I've been keeping an eye on her." The man confessed, though he didn't look intimidated at all by Logan. He stood straight and had a blank look on his face as he turned to the Professor. "For Hydra?" The Professor asked calmly, putting on his poker face at the moment. He used his telepathy to try and feel any emotion from Mr,Wade, but wasn't picking up anything. "I will neither confirm or deny that. I am here today to give you information that will help track Number Twenty Five down." The man said, pulling out a few folders from his bag and setting them down on the Professor's desk. "Why are you helping us?" Hank asked. "I nor the people I work for have the...tools or abilities to be able to successfully extract Number Twenty Five from her handler. Think of this as a sort of team effort. We both want the same thing. Let's help each other get it." Logan growled so loudly it almost hurt the Professors ears. "You expect us to work with you? Not a chance bub!" Mr,Wade sighed, as if he were talking to a five year old. "We expect no such thing. We know that if anyone has a chance of capturing Number Twenty Five, it is you and your school of mutants. We have been monitoring your work sense Number Twenty Five joined you." The Professor's heart sank, they were never safe from Hydra, they were under their noses. Watching them the whole time, watching Marigold. They had never hidden her at all. They were just waiting for the right time to attack. He felt sick as he wheeled himself out from behind the desk to be in front of Mr,Wade. "You know that you can't get Marigold yourselves, so you want us to get her...but what happens after that?" He asked. Mr,Wade smirked. "For now we will have a deal. You leave us alone, we leave you alone. But the second that Marigold is with you again. All deals are done. If I may be frank you are underestimating the dangers that girl holds. You know her as a child. But she is a weapon. That's what she has been from the moment she was born." Ororo stepped up. "She is a sweet innocent child!" Mr,Wade looked at Logan, seeing the fading bruising still around his neck. "Innocent? Marigold is sure, but not Number Twenty Five. The sooner you realize that and give her back to my organization the better. But that is a conversation for later. Now we need to focus on getting her back from Magneto." Hank asked a question, "How did Magneto become her handler anyhow?" He asked. "We needed more funding for research and experimentation purposes. Magneto agreed to be a financial partner, as long as he could be the handler of one of the more powerful results from the Winter Soldier Program." Mr,Wade explained. "Everything you need to know are in the folders I left for you, any more questions? Or can I be on my way?" Mr,Wade asked. "I want your ass out of here as soon as possible." Logan said. Mr,Wade nodded, before turning to leave the office. Ororo followed him to escort him out. "That was a very strange meeting." Hank said. "Yes, but we need to count our blessings. Hydra has given us something that can help us find Marigold and get her back. Let's use it." The Professor said, before opening the first folder to do research. "Then once we get her back I'll take down those Hydra scum coming after her myself." Logan said.

\- Brotherhood house-

Lance ran through the front door of his house, finding Toad and Blob in the living room. "We got trouble! Magneto's stooges are heading our way." He warned. "Really who?" Toad asked, a fizzling sound filled the air and a flaming playing card flew in through the front door, landing in the living room in front of all the guys. "Oh, heh, that one." Toad said, before they all screamed and ducked away. The card exploded seconds later. The windows and door blew out from the force of it. Gambit and twenty five flew through two of the broken windows, ready for a fight. "Did you get my calling card?" Gambit asked with a smirk. "We did. Now let us throw out the welcoming mat for ya." Lance said as he and the other quickly recovered from the blow. The ground started to shake as Lance held his hands out. Both Gambit and twenty five jumped into the air, landing on a shield the girl made so they wouldn't be affected by Lance's attack. "Good party trick, but you're on our turf now!" Blob said running to attack them. twenty five formed another shield and threw it at Blob, hitting him directly on the head. Blob fell over, stunned by the hit. Toad went to attack Gambit, but the man grabbed Toad's fist that was aimed at his head and twisted his arm around his back. Toad suddenly was surrounded by flames, "I let go and you will be re-painting this room. So let's talk." Toad laughed nervously, the fear clear in his voice as he said "talking is good." Lance stepped around Blob who was slowly recovering from twenty fives attack and glared at Gambit. "All right. It's your show." He said. "No, it's Magneto's show." Gambit corrected with a grin. Twenty five made a shield to cover Blob so that he would be trapped, Lance was Magneto's main interest anyway, Toad and Blob would be icing on the cake. "Magneto is giving you a chance to prove yourselves. And trust me you do not want to turn the man down." Gambit explained. "Ok, so what does he want us to do?" Blob asked from under the shield. "Piece of cake really, just bust out a captured mutant." Gambit said. "Who's Magneto got in mind?" Lance asked, looking at Toad with worried eyes. "Your old friend Pietro." Toad croaked as Gambit finally released him from his powers, the boy falling to his knees. "Pietro was captured?" Lance asked. "No, arrested. His sister and him made a scene while Wanda was trying to track Magneto down. He got arrested and Wanda got away. He's in a holding facility right now." Twenty five explained. "Give us the details." Lance demanded. "Yes, sir." Gambit said with a smirk.

\- Rogue Pov-

"I'm so sorry Professor...she was right there! But then she turned invisible with that goggle wearing freak and I couldn't find them anywhere." Rogue said, explaining how she had seen Marigold at the school, then let her get away. "I do applaud you for taking initiative, but please understand that it is simply impossible for us to deal with every problem that pops up...you can't be skipping school to track down Marigold. Especially when you are by yourself. The girl is not herself right now. She is an assassin who could have really hurt you if you did track her down." The Professor explained. "I know - I should have called for backup, but I just...I wasn't thinking." Rogue said. "Your emotions were running rapidly. This shows that we need to be doing more emotional training with the X-men if anything else. I know you miss her, we all do. But if we are going to get her back. We need to do it right." The Professor said. He could feel the guilt coming from the girl in waves. "We will get her back. No matter what it takes." He assured Rogue. "I know, I just hope we're not too late." Scott walked in moments later. "I just got off the phone with Principal Kelly...Rogue, you got detention this Saturday for skipping sixth period. I'm afraid he isn't cutting you any slack." Rogue frowned. "Talk about pouring salt on an open wound." She muttered. "I'm sorry Rogue. If it helps I would have done the same thing if I saw Marigold...I wonder what they were doing there though?" Scott asked. "I'm not sure, but we need to be more vigilant than ever. Magneto is working on a plan. We need to do whatever we can to stop it." The Professor said.

\- Brotherhood house-

Pietro walked around the house, after the Brotherhood broke him out of the hold cell the police were holding him in they brought him back here. His father had put him in charge of the group, preparing them for the big battle. "It's good to have you back brother." Lance said as Blob and Toad fought over the last pizza slice. "Good to be back, you guys are much more entertaining than my dads crew." Pietro said with a smirk. "I bet Gambit wasn't any fun. And Marigold was throwing us around like we were trash." Lance said. "That's not Marigold. That experiment is terrifying. I'm just glad she's on our side."


	28. The Toad The Witch and the Wardrobe

p data-p-id="38d70084147c8ef00199acd1beebc8be"A mutant called Mastermind is roaming the streets of what appears to be Venice, Italy making illusions to people that he walks by to change himself into other people to hide his appearance. He walks by a light post that starts to trimmer, the mutant looks, up shocked. "Magneto!" He said, realizing that he has found him. Mastermind runs down the street, to try and get away from him. He was breathing heavily as he ran down the streets, hiding in the shadows. Another Magnetic hum filled the air and all the street lights busted, leaving the man in complete darkness. Mastermind gasped as he tried to see through the darkness. He was running until he felt something catch his legs, he fell face first to the ground and cried out as he was suddenly stopped. He looked down to see that two bubble looking circles had caught him by the feet and were holding him down. "Shields? uh no, Twenty five! Where are you?!" Mastermind shouted, turning to looked around from his place on the ground. "Don't bother looking. You know your illusions can't work on me Mastermind. Not when you can't make eye contact with me." the girl said standing invisibly beside him. Mastermind whimpered as he saw Magneto fly down from a rooftop, making himself seen by the man. "I had heard the rumors that twenty five was awake again.I had hoped they were just rumors...What do you want with me?" the man asked, sounding scared. The shields were released from the mans feet, but before he could scramble back up Magneto grabbed his shirt and hauled the man up. "I have a job for you." He said. "Twenty five, lets get out of here." Magneto said to the girl. She nodded and touched both men, turning them all invisible before Magneto flew into the air. /p  
p data-p-id="58f8e6e4aa5ac514aed84a2e12b2843b"u- Professor's Pov / Xavier Institute- /u/p  
p data-p-id="131de0a026bf0dcee1fff65df2d949a4""Say's here the deactivation word for the Winter Soldier program is 'emSusan./em' If we say that to Marigold the winter solider shuts down." Logan said reading over the files that Mr,Wade had given them. "Yes, but this is only a temporary solution, you see Bucky tells us that the winter soldier program will always be inside Marigold's head. In order for us to get Marigold back we will have to weaken the winter solder from inside her mind, giving Marigold a chance to take over her body again." The Professor explained. "So what's the plan Charles?" Hank asked. "We will have to wait for the right time, I will have to try and dive into the girls mind and pull Marigold out so she can take control of her body..." The Professor said with a frown. The room was silent as everyone tried to think of a better idea. "I wonder why the deactivation word is Susan." Ororo said looking over a few files on the girl. "Susan...I wonder." Charles said looking over the files. /p  
p data-p-id="941b7829ad4eb2e68dca8d7d9d18f8af"u-Wanda Pov- /u/p  
p data-p-id="e19650e6b7cff44ad7c35f2bcba83974""Hey! Come on! I ain't got all day here!" The taxi driver shouted as he blew his car horn. Wanda was in the taxi in New York on the bridge, the traffic was terrible. Wanda looked out the window, her thoughts running with her until she heard an explosion from behind her. The top of the bridge bursts into flames and people ask what's going on as they get out of their cars. People start to panic and gaze upon a giant flame on top of the bridge that is shaped like a hand. Wanda get out of her taxi, frowning at the fire that could only be started by a mutant. Someone notices a flame on top of an oil tanker that was on the bridge and says it's going to blow. People start to run and scream. Wanda dodges people running by her, walking forward to get a closer look. She gasped when she noticed Pyro in the midst of the flames, hearing him laughing. /p  
p data-p-id="13ca3c0cbdc8f3a62041ff52f6827cf4"u- Scott Pov- /u/p  
p data-p-id="7d130feb051f9f11d3f665fa73ede987""Whoa! See that!?" Jean said pointing to the bridge. The whole thing was in flames by this point, and it was easy for everyone to see in New York. Scott was driving by on the free way when Jean noticed it. "Let's go! And call the other X-men." Scott said, stepping down on the gas and speeding down the road towards the fire. /p  
p data-p-id="5ee3cdda5b5319e11e2494427b23606f"u-Wanda Pov- /u/p  
p data-p-id="ad0218b2d1b8fc35830ec4f3c41e69ad"Wanda keeps an eye on Pyro, pushing her way through the screaming crowd, getting closer to him. She fires one of her energy beam at Pyro who falls off the bridge but before he can fall too far a shield forms around him, catching him and lowering him safely to the ground. Wanda frowned, so the assassin was here as well, just hiding. Pyro jumps over Wanda and drops something on the ground, which Wanda picks up. She didn't have any time to examine what Pyro had dropped before he fires his flame throwers from the railing of the bridge at the Oil Tanker, which Wanda is standing next to. It blows up sending Wanda flying through the air. She catches herself on the edge of the bridge with one hand, eventually getting her 2nd hand on the ledge too. The rods are on fire and start to break due to the heat. The bridge starts to corkscrew without the support of the rods on one side, the side Wanda is hanging from! Some cars fall into the river. A SUV begins to fall right next to Wanda causing her to loose grip with one hand, but she is able to regain that grip. /p  
p data-p-id="c25a4396e3dbb3f5c113631472b88b40"u-Cyclopes Pov- /u/p  
p data-p-id="06b87cd24b13f407daf00be167a27cbd"The top of the bridge is completely in flames and begins to crumble on the cars and people by the time Cyclopes and Jean make it to the bridge. Cyclops blasts a piece that is about to fall on top of a person who was trying to run off the bridge. Jean uses her powers to stop another piece from landing on someone else. It begins rain. Jean and Scott both look confused, until they see Storm flying overhead. Wanda pulls herself back onto the bridge. Jean and Cyclopes run over to check on her. "I think Pyro is gone...are you okay?" Jean asked Wanda as the storm clouds cleared, the fire dying. "I'll live. I'm pretty sure Pyro wasn't working alone. Your ex-x-man was here too. Twenty five." Wanda said. "Marigold?! She was here?" Cyclopes asked. "Was, if Pyro is gone then so is she...I'm sorry." Wanda said. "Were they after you?" Cyclopes asked. "Yea, they were delivering a little message...from my father." Wanda said, looking shameful as she looked over the damage of the bridge. "Magneto? What kind of message?" Jean asked. "He wants me to stop looking for him, and his little errand boy, my brother." Wanda said with a frown. "But, Pietro isn't hiding. He's back with the Brotherhood." Jean said. "huh?!" Wanda said, shocked by the news. Wanda stormed off furious. "I guess she isn't helping with the clean up then huh?" Cyclopes asked sarcastically. Jean didn't answer, only frowned as she looked over the destruction of the bridge. "She-she was right here Cyclopes. It's like Magneto is taunting us with her presence." Jean said, tears gathering in her eyes. "Hey, it will be okay Jean." The boy said, pulling Jean into his arms to comfort her as Storm joined them on the bridge. "What did I miss?" Storm asked. "Quite a bit." Cyclopes said as Jean cleaned her tears from her face. /p  
p data-p-id="68d54f1fb6dd8f1142872d86fa0421cc"u- Wanda Pov- /u/p  
p data-p-id="c10ee282b39e6318be6fac76c8ea2aef"Wanda looked down at the pendant that Pyro had dropped in front of her on the bridge, it was broken, but the part she could see said " - estern Mountain Trolley" She looked up to see the beautiful snow covered mountains of The Western Mountain Trolley and smirked, she was one step closer to her dad. She had a snow board in her hands, and was looking around for clues when she noticed Pyro getting on a Ski Lift. She puts her snowboard on and gets on another lift, following him. The man jumped off of his lift half way up the mountain and Wanda follows, skiing after him through the trees and snow. Pyro was way off the skiing paths, Wanda smirked again as he led her closer to her father. Pyro is skiing through some trees with Wanda following closely to him. He jumps off a cliff, and Wanda doesn't pursue. She watches as Pyro approaches towards a large metal sphere in the middle of the woods. An opening appears and Wanda says "Magneto!" Pyro goes through a door that opens in the spere and it closes behind him. Wanda starts to follow, when a floating ball comes in front of Wanda starling her, and gasses her with some kind of gas. Wanda feels weak as she lays in the snow. She can hear foot steps coming towards her and she coughs as the gas starts to make her pass out. She gasps when she sees Twenty Five standing over her. The girl is holding a walkie-talkie in her hand and is smirking at Wanda. "strongGood job Pyro, she's almost knocked out. I'm bringing her in. Magneto will be very happy./strong" The girl says into the walkie-talkie, before Wanda passes out in the snow. /p  
p data-p-id="0265c70e79dcb995dcebfed2b4cc037a"Toad was watching over the hill, as Twenty Five took Wanda into the sphere. "Oh, this isn't good." He said, before hopping off. He was glad that he had decided to follow Wanda after all. /p  
p data-p-id="b6cb1bf1c9081c076b8aa77f3ad70691"u- Wanda Pov- /u/p  
p data-p-id="99c403eda6a7d322d5327f9b1d6c6877""I had expected that Pyro's clues would lead you here. It's time that we talked. Father to daughter." Magneto said to Wanda, the girl was strapped to a chair, trying to tug her way out as her father talked to her. The other people who were working for Magneto stood off to the side. Colossus standing beside Twenty Five, he looked down at the girl to see her standing like a soldier. He frowned. The same guilt that had been eating at him since his fight with the Wolverine coming up again. "emYou have a choice! Marigold is the one who is being controlled against her will! NOT YOU!/em" Wolverine had shouted at him. "Wanda, leaving you in that hospital was one of the most difficult things I had to do. I know it must have been hard on you." Magneto said, pulling Colossus out of his thoughts. "Save it," Wanda spat at her father. "Please understand. It was for your own good. I -" Magneto was interrupted by Wanda shouting, "You never cared about me! Only about yourself! I was just something else in your way." She said looking away from the man, "Wanda, I had hoped that we could start a new relationship." Magneto said. "Not in this lifetime." Wanda said, tugging at the restraints again. "I see. Unfortunate. The fact is Wanda, your single minded quest to eliminate me has become a serious liability." Magneto said, pulling his helmet on his head and stepping away from her. "Since I can't get your cooperation voluntarily, I will do it by other means." He said walking over to the others. A magnetic hum filled the air and two large doors opened, Mastermind walking through them. "Mastermind here will delve into your memories and alter them. Hopefully your mind wont be too damaged by the process." Mastermind walked over to her, his eyes glowing. Wanda shuddered with fear as the man entered her mind. "Twenty Five, you keep guard over the two while we go get ready for the next phase of our plan." Magneto ordered. The others left as Mastermind worked. Twenty Five stood guard over the two as they worked. /p  
p data-p-id="cb227ef5ae3890465c7972b132551396"Mastermind paused in his work, sensing new people in the room. "Twenty Five, we have intruders." He said turning to her. The girl nodded, putting a shield over the two for protection before pulling out her walkie-talkie and alerting the others. As she updated the others on an intruder alert she walked around the large room, looking for whoever had invaded. She sniffed the air and cringed. "Come on out Toad, I can smell ya fro a mile away." She said, using her nose to find him and Night-crawler both hiding in the shadows. Before she could capture them Night-crawler teleported away. "strongWe've been spotted! V'e need backup!/strong" Night-crawler said into his communicator. "strongThe X-men's jet is flying over the base! How much more time do you need Mastermind?/strong" Magneto asked over the walkie-talkie. "Only a few more moments and the girls memories will be completely altered." the man said from under Twenty Five's shield. "strongTwenty Five, stall for time. The others are on their way./strong" Magneto said, right before something above them all exploded. the roof caved in and Twenty five covered herself in a shield to protect from any debris falling. Once the dust cleared she looked up to see Wolverine, Cyclopes, Jean, and Storm all coming out of the jet. Twenty five formed four shields, thrusting them at the intruders. Wolverine and Jean were able to dodge to shields, but Cyclopes and Storm were both taken out by them. "Two down, two to go." the girl said smirking at Wolverine and Jean as they stood in front of her. "Come on baby bird. We don't wanna do this." Wolverine said, Twenty five didn't even acknowledge him. Taking a shield and throwing it at him, he dodged and Jean used her telepathy to lift the girl into the air. The girl kicked the air, trying to escape from Jean's telepathic hold. Cyclopes and Storm joined the group as Magneto and the others burst into the room, Colossus tackling Cyclopes to the ground, and Storm taking on Pyro. Wolverine growled as he went against Gambit. Kurt and Toad teleported inside of the shield that Twenty Five had made around Mastermind and Wanda. Toad started fighting Mastermind while Kurt picked up Wanda, she was unconscious, "strongI have Wanda!/strong" Kurt said into his communicator. "strongTeleport her onto the X-jet./strong" Charles Xavier said, watching over the fight from inside the X-Jet. Kurt did as told, and once he was inside with Wanda Charles focused his attention on Jean and Twenty Five. The Professor extended his hands out, while Jean had her caught, he was going to try and reach inside the girls mind and find Marigold. In the sphere below the jet everyone was fighting, Twenty one cried out as she felt The Professor enter her mind, her body slumped. She was knocked out by the Professor as he looked inside the girls mind for Marigold. /p  
p data-p-id="3b2b4ed9f7d4dfb9b09e4aa04eb5ce9c"emThe Professor was inside a white room. It looked like a prison cell, the walls all glass, doctors and HYDRA Soldiers standing outside of them. Doctors were taking notes, while soldiers stood around, guarding. The Professor looked around, confused on where he was exactly until he saw a small girl in the corner of the room, she was sniffling as she hid her face in her knees. The Professor opened his mouth to call her, but the doors to her room opened and Julie walked through before he could get her attention. The Professor was in Marigold's mind, he could feel how deep he was in her conscious. "Number Twenty Five, it's time for your training." Julie said. The girl looked up, the Professor gasped as the bruising along her neck and face that he saw. "I - don't want to do that training again." Marigold said, tears in her eyes. "But you must, you are destined to great things Marigold. You will be the strongest weapon we have ever created." Julie said kneeling down to the girl. The Professor wheeled up to the other side of her. "Marigold, please listen to me. I am here." The Professor said. "Did-did you hear someone Julie?" Marigold asked, looking around her cell. "No, it's just us in here. No more games Marigold. We need to go to the next training. That's an order." Marigold stood up and went to follow Julie, but the Professor grabbed her hand. The young girl stopped and turned around, seeing the man. "Who...who are you?" Marigold asked. The Professor frowned, seeing the girl before they had found her. The scared and hopeless girl who's only future was a weapon to be used by others. "Marigold. You know me. Focus on my voice, I can feel that you trust me." The Professor said, using his telepathic powers to pull Marigold to the surface. The cell went away, as the the doctors, soldiers, and Julie. "I do know you, don't I?" Marigold asked. "Yes, I know you are scared. But just hold onto me, and soon you will be free." The Professor said, feeling the girls mind waking up. "Free? From where?" Marigold asked. Suddenly darkness flooded The Professors vision and he felt himself falling. He heard Marigold screaming, it was loud, ringing his ears, but then it faded. br /em/p  
p data-p-id="9717402a2c78288a05dd501dbe2b0442"Jean cried out as she was attacked by Gambit, the girl was hit hard enough for her telepathic hold on Twenty Five to break. Colossus was below the girl, catching her in his arms as the girl fell. Magneto flew over the Mastermind. "Did you finish the job on Wanda?" Magneto asked him. "Yes," the man said. "Then this fight is over. We need to get out of here before the Professor can mentally retrieve Marigold. Retreat!" Magneto called to his men. The men started to retreat, Wolverine growled chasing after Colossus who was holding Twenty Five. Gambit covered the man, throwing a few playing cards that exploded in front of Wolverine, knocking the man off his feet long enough for Magneto and his men to escape. "Mastermind, get the Professor out of her mind." Magneto said as the men ran to their pwn plane to escape. The men got on, and Colossus lay Twenty Five on the ground of the plane as Gambit and Pyro started flying it. Mastermind rested his hands on the girls forehead, his eyes glowed. A few moments passed before the girl cried out in pain, before sitting up and gasping. "Twenty Five, report." Magneto said. The girl stood up and turned to him. "It is still me sir, The Professor failed to get to Marigold on time." She said. Magneto smiled. "Good, very good." embr /em/p  
p data-p-id="b1a9e7735ad8e844271a29bbad343cb8"The Professor cried out in pain on the jet as he opened his eyes. "Professor! Are v'ou alright?" Night-crawler asked. "I am, but the winter soldier program is very strong in Marigold's mind. And Magneto's new friend also had mental mutant abilities of some kind. He was able to pull me out of Marigold's mind." He explained. "Your telling me, who knows what he did to Wanda." Toad said looking over the unconscious girl. "strongProfessor, we've lost them. Magneto and his men are gone./strong" Cyclopes reported via the communicator. "There is nothing we can do now. We were able to rescue Wanda, get back to the jet now so our hurt comrades can recover." "strongYes sir./strong" Cyclopes said. The Professor sighed as he looked out the window of the x-jet. The X-men has succeeded to rescuing Wanda, but not Marigold. "V'e lost Marigold...again. And now Evan is gone v'ith the mutants under ground, I feel v'ike our team is falling apart." Kurt said with a frown. "I can still feel a mental connection with Marigold. I may not have been able to help her gain control of her body again, but I can feel Marigold. This is good news." The Professor said to Kurt. "We did all that we could today. One day, we will have Marigold back with us, and Evan too. We can't give up." The Professor said. "We are X-men, we never give up." embr /em/p 


	29. Under Lock and Key

p id="docs-internal-guid-325029bf-7fff-e0b4-37b6-268ae522d2be" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gambit runs through the woods, stopping outside a large house. He breaks into the house and steals an ancient relic that's deep within the walls. But this is no normal home, it was the home of the mutant Angel. The mutant was able to catch Gambit stealing from him and chases him outside his house where Gambit meets up with Mesmero and hands him the relic. Angel catches up to them flying through the air and Mesmero uses his powers to knock Angel out. Angle cries out in pain as his wings stop working from Mesmero's powers, forcing him to fall to the ground. Mesmero tries to leave with the relic, but a shield forms around him and Gambit. Magneto and Twenty Five make themselves visible to them once they are captured by Twenty Five's shields. Magneto walked up to the shield that was holding Mesmero, telling him. "Whoever you are, you've got courage. Not everyone would hypnotize one of mine to do their stealing." He said looking over his shoulder as Twenty Five stood beside the shield that Gambit was trapped in. Mesmero frowned, using his mutant power to try and hypnotize Magneto and Twenty Five. "Don't bother. Your psychic blasts do not affect me or the girl." Magneto turned to twenty five and the girl nodded, tightening the shield around Mesmero to where he couldn't breath. "Release your hold on Gambit. Now!' Magneto demanded. "Alright!" Mesmero said, choking on the small amount of air he had in his lungs. Mesmero grunted and Gambit suddenly fell to his knees from inside Twenty Five's shield, showing that he was no longer under Mesmero's control. "Uhh, where am I?" He asked, looking around. Twenty Five removed the shield and helped the man stand on his own two feet. "As for this relic," Magneto said as the girl walked over and pushed her hand through the shield, grabbing the relic out of Mesmero's hand before he could stop her. "Let's see if it was really worth going to all that trouble to get it." Magneto said as the girl handed it to him. Twenty five lifted the shield into the air, along with Mesmero, the group started to leave when Angel woke from his attack. He groaned as he sat up, looking around in confusion till he saw the group. "Hey!" He shouted standing up. Magneto turned to Twenty Five and the girl nodded, turning around and facing Angel. "Hey, Marigold, from the X-men...what's going on? What are you doing with Magneto!?" Angel asked, the girl frowned and formed two shields around the man's arms and legs, trapping him to the ground. Angel grunted as he tried to get away from her. "I'm not Marigold, as for what we are up to...that's none of your business." She said before forming a shield around her hand and punching Angel across the temple, knocking him out cold again before following Gambit, Magneto, and Mesmero down the street./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Xavier Institute-/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"At the Xavier Institute , the mutant students play a game of Mutant ball /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(softball with powers)/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". Angel shows up and breaks up the game. He flew over all of them and landed in the middle of the softball field. Scott and Hank ran up to meet the man. "Angel? What's going on?" Scott asked. "I must see Professor Xavier immediately. It's of the most importance...it's about Magneto." He said as Hank walked up to them. "I'll let him know you are here. He is with Cerebro trying to strengthen the mental hold he has on one of our students who is under Magneto's control." Hank explained. "It's Marigold right? The young one I met at Christmas?" Angel asked. "How did you know?" Scott asked. "Because she paid me a visit to my house last night along with Magneto and a few of his pals...they took something very important from me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Magneto's Base-/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"At Magneto's base, Mastermind is searching through Mesmero's mind to find answers. Magneto standing behind the two as Mastermind works. He tells Magneto that the relic is one-half of the and that when they two pieces are combined they form to release the most powerful mutant of all time. En Sabah Nur, or better known as "Apocalypse"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Xavier Institute-/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you sure this is the man you saw?" The Professor asked Angel as an image of Mesmero was displayed on the large computer in front of them. "It's not a face you forget Professor." Angel said looking at the image. "You were right to come here Warren. We've had dealings with Mesero before." The Professor explained. "Why would he use someone else to break in?" Angel asked. "Because, that's what he does." The Professor said as Hank typed away on the keyboard. Scott and Jean standing behind them. "He manipulates others, like he did with Jean and a handful of my students to steal these rings." A picture of three different colored rings appeared on the screen. "We've been able to determine that the rings form together to make some kind of key...and the relic that they stole from you is one half of the Spider Stone. The other half is in the London museum. When put together they complete the Spider Stone." Hank explained. "What is Mesmero trying to do with all this stuff?" Jean asked. "I don't know, but with Magneto now involved I feel it is imperative that we secure the other half of the stone before he does." The Professor said. "And the girl? Marigold, is she under the control of Mesmero too?" Angel asked, sounding confused. "No, that's a bit more complicated to explain." Scott said, sounding sad. "But if she is there with Magneto when we go to retrieve the second half of the stone, this could be a good chance for me to make another mental connection and try to get Marigold back." The Professor said with hope in his voice. "Yea, if that Mastermind guy isn't there." Jean said, remembering how the man had been able to get The Professor out of her mind the first time. "We will just have to wait and be ready for any situation, but let's suit up...we're going to London." The Professor said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-London-/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In London, the X-jet arrives at the museum. Xavier, Beast, Jean, Cyclopes, and Angel are all in the jet. Xavier turned to face Scott from his seat and asks Scott to go in the back and tell their stowaway that they've arrived. "Stowaway?" Cyclops asked. Cyclops fishes Iceman out of one of the storage compartments."Have anything to say for yourself?" Cyclops asked once he finds Iceman. "Yea, that's the last time I try to hide in the back of the X-jet. I got serious cramps." Iceman said stretching from where he had curled up in the back of the jet. "Uh huh, come on. Let's go." Cyclopes said pulling the boy to his feet. He didn't sound too upset so Iceman considered it a win./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Magneto and his crew head into the museum and take care of the security. The X-men aren't too far behind them, following them into the museum. "Fan out and secure the building." Magneto tells his crew. They all split up, going to different parts of the museum to take out the security. Twenty Five knocks out the security in her part of the museum quickly, she can hear the sounds of fighting from a floor above her, and she knows that the others are having fun taking out the security in their parts of the museum. As Twenty Five is knocking out the last security guard she could find her communicator turns on. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We've got X-men here! Sabertooth needs backup on the main floor./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Pyro says. Twenty Five frowns, before jumping on top of one of her shields and flying on it to quickly make her way to the main floor. When she gets there the fighting had already started. She turned invisible before anyone could see her. She could see that Cyclopes, Jean, Iceman, Beast, and Angel were all fighting against her teammates. She stayed on top of her shield, using it to fly over the battle undetected. When Beast was about to attack Sabertooth Twenty Five put a shield around the Beast, using the shield to throw the man through one of the museum walls. The Beast groaned as he recovered from the attack. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Watch out for Marigo- Twenty Five, she's here somewhere./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" He said into his communicators. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Let me see if I can sense her./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Jean said into her communicator, before resting her fingers against her temples and focusing her powers on finding Twenty Five. It was hard with all the fighting going on, but Jean was able to pinpoint the girls location. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She's right above me!/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Jean said looking up, just in time for the girl to turn visible and jump down from her shield, kicking Jean right in the head as she flew through the air. Jean cried out and was knocked out, falling to the ground as Twenty Five landed on her feet. "This is the last time that you try to take me down." Twenty Five said, forming a shield around Jean's neck. "Oh no you don't!" Iceman shouted, shooting Twenty Five's feet with his ice blast, trapping the girl. Twenty Five cried out as she felt the cold sting her feet and legs. She formed a shield around her hands and smashed them against her feet, freeing herself. She turned to attack Iceman when she felt a sudden pain roll through her head. "GAhh!" She cried out, falling to her knees. "That damned Xavier." The girl growled, knowing that he was trying to get into her head. The fighting was still going on around her, but the Beast ran through the people and went to tackle Twenty Five. The girl turned, forming a shield around herself to protect from the man's attacks. Beast hit her shield head on and Twenty Five struggled to keep the shield around herself, and keep Xavier out of her head. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Don't fight it Twenty Five. You know I will beat you./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Xavier said to her, using his mutant powers. He was sitting inside the X-jet. "Like hell, you will." Twenty Five said, her voice breaking as her vision started to blur from the pain. The pain of keeping her shields up as the Beast tried to punch his way through them, and trying to keep Xavier out of her head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-align: center; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Suddenly Twenty Five was punched across the face. The girl cried out as she fell to the ground. But quickly got back up, but she wasn't in the museum anymore. There was only darkness around her, a green fog covering the ground she was standing up. She looked up to see...herself, no, not herself. "Marigold." Twenty Five said with a frown, getting into a fighting position. The girl across from her, an exact replica, held her own fists up. "I'm done letting you control my body. I am not an assassin!" Marigold shouted. "But I am! And we live in the same body. HYDRA made me, and HYDRA made this body. You are stupid to think that you will ever be able to get rid of me." Twenty Five said, before going for the attack. The two girls started fighting./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The fight started to die down, the X-men taking out Magneto's goons. Marigold fell over, knocked out by The Professor. "What's happened to her?" Cyclops asked running over to the girl as her shields went away. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I've infiltrated her mind. As we speak Marigold is fighting against Twenty Five for control./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" The Professor told everyone using his powers. Beast picked up the limp girl, while Iceman helped Jean (who was slowly waking up from being knocked out by Twenty Five) stand up. "While it is important that we get Marigold to safety our mission is not over yet. Mesmero and Magneto are both still after the relics. We need to go after them." Cyclopes said. "I'll take Marigold to the X-jet, you all go ahead. I'll catch up with you." Beast said, holding the unconscious girl gently in his arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As the X-men make their way to Mesmero and Magneto the two men are fighting floors above them. Magneto finds Mesmero and traps him in an elevator compartment. As he's dragged into the elevator, Mesmero loses the Spiderstone. The piece starts floating in the air and it's drawn to the other piece. Magneto follows the flying piece and watches when the two pieces meet and fit together they form a huge mystic grunts as the sudden power surge pushes him back. Magneto tries his best to keep it from leaving the museum, but the spider is barely slowed down and drags Magneto behind it. The spider bursts free from the museum and lands on some cars close to Xavier. The X-men and Magneto's crew follow the giant spider and Magneto out onto the streets. "What do we do Professor?" Beast asked, laying Marigold on the floor of the X-jet. They watched in horror for a few seconds as the spider crushed the cars it walked over as it explored the streets. "I don't care what it takes, destroy that spider!" Magneto told his crew. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We have to capture that spider and protect it./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" The Professor telepathically told the X-men. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That Spider Stone possesses answers we need./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" He explained. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We're on it Professor./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Cyclopes said into the communicators, before he and the rest of the X-men went after the spider. "Go on Beast, I will watch over the girl." The Professor told Beast as he wheeled himself beside the girl laying on the ground. Beast agreed, before leaving the X-jet to join his fellow X-men. The Professor bent himself down and rested his fingertips on the girls temples, ready to help Marigold take control of her body./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-align: center; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just give up already! You are the one in the way here! HYDRA never wanted you!" Twenty Five shouted as she threw another punch. Marigold dodged it and swung her leg at Twenty fives feet, knocking her over. "HYDRA took everything from me! They made you, but without my permission. My childhood was robbed from me because of you!" Marigold shouted. "Do you know how many people I've killed? Using your hands. You are not a child, you were not supposed to be. You are a mistake." Marigold was punched again in the face, falling over. "You are not loved by anyone, I am not loved by anyone. At least I have a purpose with my life, but you...you are nothing." Twenty Five said, her hands wrapping around Marigold's neck. "You think Julie loved you, she only released you from the facility because of her own guilt. She was weak just like you! It's about time I got rid of you once and for all." She said. "That is not true!" The Professor said, entering the girl's mind. "Marigold, you are loved. You do have a purpose in your life. That is for you to decide, not a corporation. Yours." He said wheeling himself through the green fog. "Get out of our head!" Twenty Five shouted, jumping to attack the Professor, but Marigold jumped up and tackled Twenty Five to the ground. "Don't you dare touch him!" Marigold shouted, punching Twenty Five across the face. Marigold kicked the girl in the gut, pinning her down to the ground. Her anger burning from the inside out. "Do whatever you like to me, but don't you ever try to hurt him or any of the X-men." She said. "I already have! Do you think they care for you? They don't! Not after what I've done to them!" Twenty five said. "That is not true Marigold. We know that you did not hurt us." The Professor said as Marigold swung her fist back to hit Twenty Five again. "Marigold, you are good. You have a heart of kindness and a gentle love. Do not let Twenty Five rob you of that." The Professor said. Marigold looked down at the assassin under her. "Let me kill her Professor. Then I will never have to worry about her again." The girl said, tears in her eyes. "You cannot kill Twenty Five, she is a part of your mind. You kill her, and you are killing yourself...and she is a killer, you are not." The Professor said in a calming tone. Marigold looked down at the assassin below her. She had tears in her eyes as Twenty Five glared at her. "You are weak." She spat. "I am not, just because I am good, does not mean I am weak...I do have a purpose, a better one than you could ever have." Marigold said. "Good Marigold, now come back to us." The Professor said, taking the girls chin and pulling her head up to look at him. "We miss you so much young one. It is time to deactivate the Winter Soldier. Come back to us...Susan." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Professor pulled his hands away from the girl. She was still unconscious, and would be for a while. The Professor was able to use his mutant power to lift the girl into a seat and buckle her in for safety. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"X-men, where are you?/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" He asked the communicator. "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We've chased the spider across the river, Magneto is trying to destroy it, we're doing our best to fight him and his goons off./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Cyclopes said. The Professor frowned, not knowing what the best move was. He suddenly felt a very powerful mutant and looked outside of the X-jet window to see Mesmero running out of the museum. The man rolled out of the X-jet and caught up to the mutant. "Xavier!" Mesmero said when he spotted the Professor following him. "Mesmero. I want answers." The Professor said, holding his hand out and entering Mesmero's mind. The man groaned in pain as Xavier entered his mind, finding everything Mesmero knew about the keys and relics. "Apocalypse." the Professor said as he exited Mesmero's mind. The man was already gone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Across the river-/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 12pt; margin-bottom: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The spider reaches a populated area in London and Gambit crashes into it with a double-decker bus. He climbs out and charges the bus with it still on top of the spider. Angel flies over in time to see the huge explosion. The spider is slowed just long enough for Magneto to catch up to them. The X-Men and Xavier arrive to see Magneto trying to destroy the spider. Xavier tells him to stop, but Magneto says that he has to destroy the key. Using his full power, Magneto is just barely able to destroy the spider and the Spiderstone drops to the ground. Xavier tells him that he's done exactly what Mesmero wanted him to do, that the spider wasn't a key, but actually, a guardian created to prevent Apocalypse from escaping. Mesmero manipulated Magneto the whole time knowing that he was the only one with enough power to destroy the guardian. Now with the spider gone, the second door will open. "The spider was heading directly south east of here." Angel said pointing down the now destroyed streets of London. "But where was it going?" Beast asked. "I don't know, but it is in our best interest to find out...because when Mesmero finds the third and final key, the world as we know it will change forever." the Professor explained. Magneto and his group gathered back together, while the X-men huddled together. "Where is Twenty Five?" Magneto asked in a knowing tone, turning to Xavier. "Twenty Five is gone." The Professor said with confidence. "For now, I will get my assassin back." Magneto said with a frown, before he and the others fled the scene./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cyclopes turned to The Professor, "Is Marigold..." He asked, his heart racing. "She is asleep in the X-jet, knocked out from the deactivation of Twenty five...would you like to see her?" The Professor asked with a knowing grin. The X-men didn't even answer, running into the X-jet. Jean made it to the girl first, her hands gently brushing the girls hair out of her face as she slept. "We may have not been able to stop Magneto and his goons, but I consider this mission a success." Beast said as he stood back, watching as Cyclops and Jean coddled the sleeping girl. "Let's go home, we have much to catch everyone up on. We have Apocalypses to worry about, and Marigold's return to celebrate." The Professor said. "When will she wake up?" Iceman asked as Cyclopes unbuckled the girl from her seat, her body completely limp in his arms as he sat down in the seat, pulling the girl into his lap. If Cyclopes didn't know better he would think the girl wasn't just sleeping. "She's in a deep slumber, the reset to her mind to shut down the winter soldier wasn't natural, she did it herself inside of her mind with my help. It took a lot out of her...I don't know how long she will sleep, but she will wake up once she has recovered." The Professor said, smiling as Jean and Cyclops sat beside each other, Cyclops holding the girl in his arms while Jean held one of her hands. "She's back, she's really back with us." Jean said, tears in her eyes. "She is, and we're not letting her go again." Cyclopes said smiling down at the sleeping girl. "Let's go home team." Beast said, walking up to the front of the jet and taking off into the sky./span/p 


End file.
